Encendiste la luz
by Liz-cam
Summary: Estar ciego, sentirse solo, culpable. Uchiha Sasuke lo experimenta, es blanco de miradas curiosas... con lástima. Hasta que ella entra en su vida, la persona que en un momento creyó molesta e irritante esta dispuesta a enseñarle lo que es sentirse amado.
1. Esta cruda realidad

_**Hola! Antes que nada me gustaría hacer una aclaración, este fic ya lo he subido antes a otra página, soy Liz-cam (Liz_cam) es igual...**_

_**Es la primera vez que publico aquí, también este fue mi primer fic, es un SasuSaku. Me han dicho que es triste y romántico, yo no lo sé, sólo que más de una vez lloré, tal vez sea muy simplista en ese aspecto, pero fue en el momento. Espero puedan aceptarlo y desde este momento agradezco su lectura.**_

_**Los primeros capítulos serán cortos, después al avanzar la historia serán más largos.**_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Esta cruda realidad.**

La vida de los universitarios suele ser dura, al menos la mayoría de las veces. Abandonan sus hogares, piden dinero a sus padres cada mes, y en algunos casos tienen que trabajar para poder pagar sus estudios, una vivienda y pan que llevarse a la boca.

En fin, ella sabía que a partir de este año las cosas iban a ser difíciles. Haruno Sakura había quedado huérfana a sus 19 años de vida, su madre había muerto dos meses atrás, y su padre cuando apenas era una bebé de un año; no tenía a nadie, así que estaba prácticamente sola. Pero, ¿cómo podría arreglárselas en una ciudad tan grande como lo era Tokio?, no estaba segura, pero al menos ya había podido conseguir una casa más pequeña, no era mucho pero estaba cómoda.

Su madre y ella nunca habían tenido una casa propia, la anterior estaba sólo en renta, así que al no poder pagarla decidió optar por encontrar otra más económica y cerca de la universidad a la cual asistiría dentro de unas semanas. Quería que las cosas funcionaran, y para eso debía conseguir un trabajo con urgencia, aunque los lugares se le agotaban, no todos tenían un horario adecuado para ella, otros estaban demasiado lejos de su vivienda, pagaban mal, y sobre todo no la aceptaban. Y no hacía falta aclarar que la chica estaba desesperada, deprimida y cansada, no había dormido en días, preocupada por no conseguir dinero para mantenerse, todo lo que le había quedado de su madre lo había dado para la renta por adelantado de la casa, la cual exigían para asegurarse.

Sakura Haruno, la chica de exótico pero extraño cabello color rosa lloraba en su cama desde hacía horas, extrañaba mucho a su mamá, las dos siempre habían sido muy unidas, nunca se habían separado, lo que resultaba aún más difícil su pérdida. La señora Haruno al ser madre viuda había sacado adelante a su pequeña y hermosa hija Sakura, y a pesar de la muerte de su esposo ella supo llevar la situación y encontrar una manera de salir de los problemas. Pero el punto es que su madre la había tenido a ella al fallecer su padre, pero en cambio Sakura estaba sola, sin nadie más para apoyarla que ella misma, y eso era algo duro que quizás no podría saber llevar.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado en la misma posición, llorando ya casi en un susurro poco audible, como rindiéndose ante todo, solo deseaba que todo eso fuera una pesadilla de la cual despertaría en cualquier momento, pero eran pocas las horas en las cuales podía dormir, y al abrir de nuevo los ojos se encontraba con el mismo panorama, en esas cuatro paredes, sin nadie más a su lado que la foto de su madre.

Se levantó sin gana alguna reflejada en su cuerpo, se miró en el espejo como tratando de conocer esa figura que veía, estaba demacrada, pálida y con los ojos hinchados. Si no fuera porque estaba sola hubiera pensado que se trataba de otra persona, un fantasma sin un propósito. Caminó hasta el pequeño cuarto de baño y se dio una corta ducha para activarse un poco, no quería seguir triste ni mucho menos llorar. Ya había sido suficiente, y sobre todo no quería decepcionar a su mamá rindiéndose tan fácil.

—Ya basta de tonterías Sakura, ponte seria —se dijo para sí en voz alta cuando terminaba de vestirse, y caminó hasta la cocina cogiendo un plato hondo, leche y un poco de cereal, que se había convertido en su único desayuno en las últimas dos semanas.

Al terminar de desayunar lavó lo que utilizó, cepilló sus dientes y rápido cogió su bolso y las llaves. Hoy sería otro día más donde trataría de encontrar empleo, y no regresaría hasta encontrar uno, eso lo decidió al cerrar su puerta y salir casi corriendo por la calle…

La vida no podía ser tan injusta, estaba exhausta, había recorrido casi la mitad de la ciudad y no había podido encontrar nada, no sabía a donde más acudir, y para colmo el sol estaba por ocultarse. Decidió hacer un último intento en un pequeño mini-súper antes de regresar a su casa, tampoco quería vagar tan tarde por las calles. Entró decidida al establecimiento cruzando los dedos antes de preguntar lo que llevaba repitiendo durante todo el día.

—Disculpe señorita, lo que pasa es que quería preguntarle si no están solicitando una empleada —dijo amablemente a la chica que atendía en el lugar.

—Bueno, que yo sepa no —Sakura entristeció su rostro al oír eso— pero tal vez deberías preguntarle al jefe, quizás él pueda ayudarte —le dijo la chica regresando el rayo de esperanza que tenía la pelirrosa.

— Te lo agradezco mucho —mencionó con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual la empleada le regresó.

—Por allá esta la oficina del jefe, toca antes de entrar por favor —Sakura vio hasta la puerta que le indicaba la muchacha y avanzó hasta ahí, no sin antes agradecerle de nuevo.

Mientras caminaba hasta la puerta que le habían indicado, Sakura no dejó de rezar ni un solo momento, deseaba con toda su alma que la aceptaran, que esa persona se tocara el corazón y le diera el tan añorado empleo que había estado buscando durante semanas. Tocó suavemente la puerta y unos segundos después pudo oír un adelante. La chica abrió la puerta despacio y un tanto nerviosa. Al entrar pudo ver a un hombre de escasos 45 años, un poco robusto y calvo, estaba tras su escritorio con unos papeles en mano. No le dirigió la mirada hasta un momento después que a la chica le parecieron eternos. El hombre la observó de pies a cabeza, y ante eso ella se sintió un poco incómoda, pues la mirada que ese sujeto le propiciaba no le gustaba para nada. El hombre parecía muy entretenido en lo que hacía, como si jamás hubiera visto una joven en su vida. Por primera vez Sakura deseaba que no la contrataran, ese señor no le daba buena espina.

—Toma asiento por favor —le indicó el hombre mostrándole desde su escritorio la silla, se sentó no muy segura de querer hacerlo— ¿en qué puedo ayudarte jovencita?

—Ah… lo que pasa es que quería saber si tenía un empleo disponible… pero olvídelo —sentía que las manos le sudaban, pero aun así continuó— no quiero hacerlo perder el tiempo…

—Para nada —la interrumpió el dueño con una sonrisa extraña surcando sus labios. Sakura no pudo evitar ver sus horribles dientes amarillos— sabes, he estado pensando que no me vendría mal una asistente.

ASISTENTE, esa palabra ya sonaba peligrosa viniendo de ese hombre, a como iban las cosas era mejor despedirse y buscar por otro lado. No quería tener problemas, ni mucho menos terminar de "la querida" de cierto individuo que no conocía ni quería hacerlo. Debía inventarse una excusa rápido o lo lamentaría después.

—Yo… le agradezco mucho su oferta pero… —el señor la miraba impaciente— ser asistente no es lo que estoy buscando en realidad, y creo que eso conllevaría mucho trabajo —sólo esperaba que eso resultara y el hombre no dijera nada.

—Puedes ser una asistente con derechos —le dijo en tono coqueto, o al menos eso le pareció, la chica tragó saliva antes de contestar.

—Lo siento pero no puedo —se levantó de golpe, y a causa de eso casi tiró la silla donde segundos antes estaba sentada— muchas gracias, disculpe —y diciendo eso salió corriendo casi dando un portazo. La mujer la vio salir un tanto sorprendida por su actitud.

Corrió y no se detuvo hasta llegar a su casa. Si bien no se encontraba cerca pero tampoco muy lejos. Aun así le dolieron los pies, pero su actitud de loca corriendo por las calles se justificaba, ese sujeto se había pasado, seguro era del tipo que buscaba aventuras con sus empleadas, y precisamente eso la hizo pensar, ¿la chica de la tienda que la había ayudado tendría algo que ver con ese hombre?, tal vez nunca lo sabría.

Con cara de derrota se dirigió a la cocina para preparar la cena, estaba hambrienta después de andar deambulando por las calles toda la mañana y parte de la tarde. Otra vez no comería bien, pero algo era algo, y agradecía no tener que vivir en la calle, aunque como iban las cosas eso podría pasar. Comió casi sin ánimos, lavó lo que utilizó y después de ver la tele un rato se quedó dormida en el sillón.

Era sábado por la mañana, la linda pelirrosa se despertó pasadas las nueve, no tenía ánimos de seguir buscando ese día, pero no tenía muchas opciones y menos darse el lujo de negarse a salir en busca de empleo. Como era rutina todas las mañanas se bañó y desayunó.

—Deséame suerte mamá —dijo sonriéndole a la foto de su madre que se encontraba en la sala— por favor, ayúdame a encontrar una persona buena que me acepte —cerró la puerta y continuó con su búsqueda, pidiendo a ruegos que esta vez la encontrara.

No llevaba mucho caminando, pero sabía que en ese lugar no encontraría empleo, pues ya había indagado días antes en ese sitio y nada. No tenía que buscar por ahí, no había muchos negocios, más bien parecía un pequeño vecindario, bonito y tranquilo, nada comparado con su casa pero supuso que vivían familias más grandes que la de ella, con al menos dos o tres integrantes por familia, y eso era algo que ella no tenía.

Suspiró un poco melancólica, pero aun así continuo. Entró a un mini-súper cerca de ese vecindario, sabía que no había estado ahí antes, pues el vecindario anterior sólo lo conocía de vista. Empujó la puerta de entrada, y por ir distraída no se fijó en la persona que justo quería salir, lo que ocasionó que las bolsas que llevaba en sus manos cayeran al piso.

—¡Cuánto lo siento! —gritó la chica muy apenada y agachándose para ayudar a su víctima a recoger las bolsas. Siempre le pasaban esas cosas, chocaba con la gente por su torpeza.

—No te preocupes cariño, fue un accidente —le dijo una mujer muy bella, tenía el cabello negro, lacio y largo, sus ojos de igual color y piel blanca. A primera vista le pareció buena persona.

—Discúlpeme por favor, muchas veces suelo ser muy torpe —y tenía razón, ni ella misma sabía como se las arreglaría en caso de tener un trabajo, la mayoría del tiempo lo emplearía en no romper alguna cosa.

—Tranquila, eso le podría haber pasado a cualquiera —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa que Sakura no dudó en responder— soy Mikoto Uchiha —se presentó.

—Sakura Haruno —dijo la pelirrosa haciendo una reverencia.

—Lindo nombre Sakura, pero bueno, no te distraigo más en tus compras —la chica sintió un impulso de contestar, deseaba de alguna manera contar sus problemas, que alguien la escuchara aunque fuera una desconocida.

—Bueno, en realidad no vengo precisamente a comprar —Mikoto le prestó atención nuevamente— estoy buscando trabajo.

—¿Trabajo?, ¿Acaso no vas a la escuela? —preguntó la señora Uchiha con cierto interés.

—Oh, no es eso, voy a la universidad, pero tengo que encontrar un trabajo de medio tiempo para seguir pagando mis estudios —la chica de pronto se tornó triste— pero hasta ahora no he tenido suerte, pero sé que a mamá no le gustaría que me rindiera tan fácilmente —Sakura de pronto recobró su ánimo. Y al parecer a Mikoto la conmovió.

—Sabes Sakura, yo estoy buscando a una chica que me ayude en mi casa para cuidar a mi hijo. Estoy pensando en buscar trabajo pronto y necesito a alguien que se quede en mi casa mientras yo no estoy —Sakura comenzaba a comprender, Mikoto le estaba ofreciendo trabajo— solo necesito saber si por las tardes estas libre.

—Bueno, creo que salgo de la escuela a las 2 de la tarde —dijo la pelirrosa haciendo memoria.

—Me parece perfecto. Mi hijo llega de la escuela a la 1:30 PM —agregó la mujer.

—¿Pero él puede llegar solo de su escuela? —Sakura pensaba que tal vez la escuela del niño estaba muy lejos de su casa y no recordaría el camino.

—Claro, por eso no te preocupes, es muy independiente, no te dará problemas. Solo ocúpate de que coma bien y no le pase nada.

—Muchas gracias señora Uchiha, yo…

—Nada de señora —la interrumpió la hermosa mujer— llámame Mikoto.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**_El siguiente cap. estará más enfocado a Sasuke, su situación._**

**_Espero de verdad que les haya gustado, por el momento es todo y si desean dejar reviews, adelante, ayudarían a alejar mi pesimismo xD_**

**_Gracias! Bye!_**


	2. Solo y diferente

_**Hola de nuevo! Como ya he terminado el fic no tendrán que esperar mucho.**_

_**Muchas gracias por los reviews, ahora me siento más segura.**_

_**Este capítulo esta centrado en Sasuke, y al igual que el anterior esta corto, creo que a partir del cap. 8 serán más largos.**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Solo y diferente.**_

Su madre había salido hace cuatro horas, pero ¿qué es lo que la entretenía tanto? Sin duda todas las mujeres eran iguales, nomás veían una tienda no se iban hasta haber visitado cada una de ellas y por lo menos dejar vacía su tarjeta de crédito. Dinero tirado en estupideces.

Sin nada más que hacer caminó hasta su guitarra, la cual se encontraba en una esquina de su habitación, la tomó y se sentó en el sofá del otro extremo. Comenzó a tocar una lenta melodía que tenía metida en su cabeza desde días atrás sin saber por qué. Había intentado ponerle letra pero no se le ocurría nada que valiera la pena, el pelinegro pensaba que esa canción era un verdadero reto.

Sin lograr su cometido dejó la guitarra donde se encontraba en un principio. Bajó las escaleras perezosamente y se dirigió a la cocina, tomó un vaso y lo llenó de jugo de naranja que se encontraba en el refrigerador. La vida de Sasuke Uchiha era la misma todos lo días, igual de monótona, pero durante las vacaciones se tornaba fastidiosa. Quería que empezaran de nuevo las clases, Sasuke era alumno de la escuela de música Konoha, una de las mejores de todo Japón, y en donde recibían solo a los chicos más talentosos como lo era él.

Suspiró cansado, estaba arto de todo, lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo y con vida era tener a su madre y a su música, nada más. Sasuke Uchiha no tenía ningún amigo, nadie con quien compartir sus alegrías y tristezas, nadie con quien hablar. Y él lo prefería así, no quería ser la causa de lástima de nadie, quería valerse por si sólo sin depender de los demás.

Y para la gente ciega es común que piensen que se burlan de ellos o que les tengan lástima. Y sobre todo él tenía motivos para pensar en ello. Lo había vivido en carne propia, había sido el motivo de burlas en su escuela, de chismes y sobre todo de miradas curiosas con la palabra lástima escrita en ellas. Podía sentirlas. Lo miraban como un bicho raro, como si estar ciego fuera algo del otro mundo.

¿Por qué tenía él que pasar por todo eso?, tal vez era un castigo divino por haberle gritado así a su hermano Itachi aquel día, cuando pasó todo…

Hacía aproximadamente seis meses de todo aquello, seis meses en lo que lo único que había hecho era sentirse culpable.

_**Fashback.**_

El ambiente de la fiesta era bueno, los jóvenes bailaban en el antro con sus parejas, mientras otros tomaban y disfrutaban del lugar a las afueras de la ciudad.

—Enseguida vengo, voy al baño — dijo Sasuke despidiéndose por un momento de su novia y de su hermano Itachi.

—Me traes una margarita — dijo su novia, una pelirroja con lentes y buen cuerpo.

—Si, claro — dijo Sasuke antes de marcharse.

—Mi hermano tiene mucha suerte al tenerte Karin — dijo Itachi para hacerle plática a la chica después de un rato de haberse ido su querido hermano menor.

—Lo sé, y él tiene un hermano muy guapo también — dijo cínicamente la pelirroja acercándose a él y poniendo una de sus manos en la pierna del joven empresario. Itachi se sorprendió en un principio, pero después supuso que la chica estaba jugando.

—Así somos los Uchiha — dijo arrogante — y dime ¿qué tanto quieres a mi hermano?

—Mucho — contestó Karin acercándose más a él — ¿pero sabes que?, creo que me gustas más tú — y dicho eso besó al mayor de los Uchiha justo en el momento en que Sasuke volvía con el pedido de Karin. Por instinto tiró la copa, lo que ocasionó que los otros dos chicos se separaran.

—Itachi, tú… ¡cómo…! — pero no pudo decir nada más, salió corriendo del lugar para no cometer una locura y golpear a su hermano mayor ahí mismo.

—¡Sasuke espera! — Gritó Itachi para que su hermano pequeño se detuviera, pero no funcionó — ¡perra ofrecida, todo eso es por tu culpa! — y salió del lugar dejando a una Karin un tanto sorprenda e indignada por lo que le había dicho Itachi.

Sasuke caminó hasta el auto en el que venían él y su hermano, sacó las llaves dispuesto a marcharse. Si tanto querían esos dos estar solos entonces los dejaría, no valían la pena.

—Sasuke espera por favor — escuchó decir a su hermano tras de sí.

—Déjame es paz Itachi, regresa con ella si tanto la quieres, te la regalo — dijo sin mirarlo y subiendo al auto.

—Sasuke debemos hablar, ella fue quien…

—¡No necesito oír tus explicaciones! — y cerró la puerta del auto de un golpe, todo eso le estaba afectando porque de verdad quería a Karin y saber que ella y su hermano… no, no debía seguir pensando.

Itachi subió al asiento del copiloto tan rápido como pudo, no dejaría ir solo a Sasuke en ese estado, tenía que explicarle lo sucedido. El Uchiha menor encendió el auto y condujo con destino a su casa. Iba muy rápido, la rabia que sentía invadía sus sentidos, no quería escucharlo porque sin duda alguna terminaría perdonándolo.

—Sasuke, yo pensé que ella estaba jugando, te lo juro. Fue ella la que se me insinuó — para Itachi, su hermano y su madre lo eran todo, no quería que Sasuke lo odiara por un malentendido, pero Itachi pensaba que con quien debía estar molesto era con esa pelirroja, ella era la causante de todo.

—¡Y tu aceptaste gustoso!, ¿no es así Itachi? — cada vez que gritaba aceleraba más. Era demasiado, no sabía si le dolía el hecho de que Karin lo engañara o descubrir que era con Itachi.

—No es así, ya te lo dije, jamás pensé que lo haría, solo creí que era un juego — definitivamente su hermano era muy terco.

—¡No te creo! — Gritó más fuerte — ¡no eres mi hermano, un hermano no haría lo que tú me hiciste! — eso era verdad, pero el punto era que él no había hecho nada.

—¡Sasuke vas muy rápido! — Le advirtió Itachi al ver la velocidad con la que iba el auto — baja la velocidad — pero el pelinegro no tomó nada bien su orden, simplemente deseaba que se callara.

—¡Deja de…!

—¡Sasuke cuidado! — gritó Itachi, Sasuke de pronto vio en la carretera un animal, trató de frenar pero los frenos no respondían y llegó el golpe. El carro dio varias vueltas hasta que quedó boca abajo en la carretera. Ninguno de sus pasajeros se movía, no se escuchaba nada.

_**Fin del flashback.**_

Había sido por ese incidente que Sasuke se culpaba de la muerte de su hermano, si tan solo lo hubiera escuchado, si no hubiera ido tan rápido esa noche, si le hubiera dado una oportunidad…Pero el hubiera no existe en este mundo, lo hecho, hecho estaba y se culparía por siempre, llevando a cuestas la oscuridad de su vida.

—Perdóname hermano — dijo terminando su jugo de naranja con cara melancólica.

Al poco rato Sasuke se quedó dormido en el sofá de la sala, de seguro su madre no volvería hasta más tarde, como siempre.

Una hora después…

—¡Ya estoy en casa! — Canturreó la mujer para que su hijo la escuchara, pero le sorprendió no escuchar ningún ruido, ni siquiera de instrumentos — Sasuke ya he llegado — dijo poniendo las bolsas de mandado en la cocina.

Caminó hasta la sala y ahí lo encontró, dormido. Parecía cansado, Mikoto dejó escapar una lágrima pero la limpió casi al instante. Besó a su hijo en la frente y se dispuso a hacer la comida.

Había invitado a la pelirrosa a su casa pero ésta se había negado diciendo que tenía unas cosas que hacer. Se desilusionó en un principio porque quería presentarle a Sasuke, tenía un plan entre manos para ellos dos. Sakura le parecía especial y muy bonita, pensaba que quizás ella podría despertar al Sasuke de antes. Tenía la esperanza de que su hijo se enamorara de ella.

Sabía que Sasuke se había llevado una desilusión amorosa hacía poco tiempo, y que sumándole lo que pasó con Itachi estaba más que destrozado, y él necesitaba la compañía de una amiga, alguien que lo hiciera sentir querido, y tal vez surgir el amor entre ellos.

Sasuke despertó al oler la comida que su madre estaba preparando, tenía que admitir que tenía hambre, y las comidas de su mamá eran realmente buenas.

—¿Dónde estabas? – le dijo con cierto reproche mientras entraba a la cocina. Mikoto sonrió.

—Se que me extrañas Sasuke pero debo hacer las compras de la casa — dijo revolviendo lo que tenía en la sartén.

—No te extrañaba — trató de sonar duro — es solo que para hacer unas simples compras tardas décadas — el chico se sentó en una de las sillas, tenía el ceño fruncido. Mikoto dejó escapar una risita.

—Esta bien hijo, prometo no tardarme tanto — sonrió y continuó cocinando.

Eso era cosa de todos lo días, Mikoto salía y tardaba horas, Sasuke se quedaba y renegaba. A veces el chico llegaba a pensar que las tardanzas de su madre eran sólo para hacerlo enojar. Y tenía toda la razón, eso era diversión para Mikoto.

—Sabes, conocí a una chica hoy en la tienda – mencionó su madre – es muy linda y simpática, se llama Sakura – pero su hijo no mostraba interés por seguir con la plática, aún así Mikoto continuó – la invité a cenar mañana.

—Haz lo que quieras — dijo sin agregar más a su respuesta.

—Sólo te aviso Sasuke que tienes que estar presente, no te toleraré que te encierres en tu cuarto — Sasuke iba a protestar pero su mamá no lo dejó — desde ahora Sakura será amiga de la familia.

—¿Qué? — amiga de la familia para su madre era tenerla aquí las 24 horas del día.

—Deja de quejarte hijo — le dijo ella mientras le servía la comida en un plato y se la dejaba en la mesa — sabes que yo iré a trabajar en los próximos días, así que Sakura accedió venir a cuidarte…

—No estoy de acuerdo madre — Mikoto ya se esperaba esa reacción — puedo valerme por mi mismo.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero por si no lo recuerdas tú no sabes cocinar. No quiero que lo tomes porque piense no sabes hacer nada, ¡pues claro que sabes!, pero yo no estaría tranquila al dejarte a ti solo en casa toda la tarde — le explicó sirviendo ahora comida para ella.

—Eso es porque no me tienes confianza, piensas que quizá pueda lastimarme o quemar la casa — le dijo Sasuke un poco molesto.

—Tengo miedo de que pueda ocurrirte algo — agregó su mamá — así que para eso planeé esa cena mañana, conocerás a Sakura y ya verás lo bien que te cae.

El chico no dijo nada más, sabía que no podría convencer a su madre de lo contrario, así que continuó con su comida sin nada más que agregar al asunto. Total, ya se encargaría él de sacar a la chica de sus vidas, y por su propia voluntad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Me gustaría saber su opinión, mañana subiré otro capítulo. En este fic Sasuke es independiente, su enfermedad no lo limita, es lo que quiere demostrar, pero de eso se darán cuenta ustedes mismos.**_

_**En el siguiente ya hay un pequeño encuentro...**_

_**Gracias, cuídense!**_


	3. En cada encuentro hay una ilusión

**Mmm... planeaba subirlo esta tarde (lunes) pero la página no me permitía entrar, no se por qué. ****Pero bueno, ya no importa, por un momento creí que había cometido un error y como soy muy dramática, casi me da un ataque, pero todo bien ^_^**

**Sobre el cap. 3 Si dice encuentro es porque es así, algo pequeño. Los dejo leer...**

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_**En cada encuentro hay una ilusión.**_

Era domingo y las cosas parecían ir bien. Sin proponérselo había logrado conseguir trabajo, y aunque no habían hablado de la paga, sentía que Mikoto era de confianza. Le había agradado desde el principio, sólo esperaba que su pequeño hijo fuera igual de encantador.

Se vistió para salir por la mañana, quería hacer unas pequeñas compras escolares, aunque no planeaba gastar mucho. Cerca de su casa había algunas tiendas de artículos para la escuela, y vaya que conocía esa área, pues había estado buscando empleo por ahí durante algunos días. Pero ahora sólo iría como cliente.

Tomó su bolso y cerró la puerta. Caminó hasta la tienda y entró al lugar, estaba muy vació, podría deducir que a parte de la cajera era la única en la tienda. Observó los estantes con productos, y después de sólo un momento ya se encontraba pagando en la caja. Salió del lugar dispuesta a regresar, pero le llamó la atención una tienda a la que no se había atrevido a entrar antes por su poco conocimiento en eso, o como se llamara. A paso lento y sin saber por qué entró a la tienda. Todo lo que vendían ahí eran cosas relacionadas con la música; había cuerdas de guitarras, palos de batería, incluso las grandes baterías, rascadores, flautas, armónicas, tambores, teclados y un sin fin de cosas más.

Ella no sabía tocar ni un solo instrumento, pero admiraba a toda persona que supiera hacerlo, ya que la música era una de las mejores artes que tenía el hombre. Se quedó observando una linda guitarra negra, miró su precio, era muy cara, pero sabía que no tardaría en conseguir pareja. Dio la vuelta sin percatarse del sujeto que se encontraba atrás. Perdió el equilibrio y ambos cayeron al suelo. Sakura estaba encima de un chico, sus rostros estaban muy cerca y ella podía sentir su respiración golpear en su cara. Lo miró, era exageradamente guapo, la piel muy blanca y el cabello alborotado de un intenso color negro, pero eso no fue lo que llamó su atención, el chico era dueño de dos hermosos pozos negros como la noche. Su cara comenzó a arder de la vergüenza, y más aún cuando el muchacho no decía absolutamente nada.

—Lo siento mucho — dijo débilmente y casi en un susurro, estaba realmente apenada por lo sucedido, tanto que no podía ni verlo a la cara — no me fijé bien, soy una torpe — decía mientras se levantaba completamente abochornada.

—Ten más cuidado — dijo con una voz varonil que sonó molesta. Sakura vio que ni siquiera le prestó atención, así que sólo optó por retirarse.

—Perdón — dijo antes de salir corriendo de la tienda con un notorio sonrojo, perceptible para todo aquel que la viera salir.

Sasuke se levantó, no tenía problemas para caminar por ese lugar y algunos otros cerca de su casa, pues los conocía tan bien como la palma de su mano, y ser ciego no le impedía salir por el vecindario. Desde que vivía ahí había aprendido a memorizar cada rincón de las calles y las tiendas.

—¡Vaya Sasuke!, dejaste a esa chica más roja que una manzana — dijo el cajero mientras se acercaba a él — y que manzana — agregó el muchacho.

—Hmp — articuló Sasuke como era de costumbre — a lo que estas Lee — dijo con fastidio el pelinegro.

Sakura iba con el corazón en la mano, ese chico que se había encontrado era realmente guapo, pero había algo en él que le había cautivado. Dejó de correr ya que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la tienda como para no verla, y se quedó pensando que sin duda sus ojos habían lanzado un hechizo sobre ella. Los recordó, esa mirada, se veía tan apagada, pero aún así esos hermosos ojos negros… quería verlos de nuevo. No sabía lo que le estaba pasando pero con tan sólo una mirada ese chico logró lo que ningún otro había logrado jamás, ni siquiera su exnovio. Definitivamente quería encontrárselo otra vez.

Llegó a su casa un poco asoleada por haber corrido anteriormente, dejó caer las bolsas de las compras sobre el sillón y suspiró tan audiblemente que hasta ella se sorprendió. Durante su corto trayecto no dejó de pensar en ese chico, ¿estaría pensando él en ella?

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Por otro lado Sasuke regresaba de su paseo por el vecindario, su mamá lo recibió en la entrada con un beso, siempre le preocupaba que su hijo saliera por ahí sin ninguna compañía, y sobre todo que no tuviera ni un solo amigo, Sasuke los había ahuyentado a todos.

—¿Y cómo te fue? — preguntó Mikoto mientras los dos se sentaban en la sala — ¿te has encontrado con alguna jovencita?, si es así seguro la dejaste loca, eres muy guapo hijo.

—No — odiaba que su mamá se pusiera a hablar así, ¿qué acaso no sabía que toda chica huía al saber que era ciego? — sólo una fastidiosa que tropezó conmigo.

—¡Y no te hiciste daño!, ¿estas bien? — su madre inmediatamente se levantó para analizarlo y cerciorarse de que no tuviera ni un solo raspón, pero Sasuke la evadió en cuanto la sintió cerca, su mamá podía ser muy exagerada.

—Estoy bien, de hecho no fue nada — dijo para que se tranquilizara — me voy a mi cuarto — se levantó sin ningún esfuerzo, quería dormir un poco, seguro su madre saldría más al rato, así que aprovecharía luego para salir por ahí como muchas otras veces.

—Si necesitas algo me avisas — dijo cuando Sasuke ya iba subiendo las escaleras, pero el pelinegro no le respondió, su hijo cada vez se estaba volviendo más serio. Mikoto sólo deseaba que su plan de presentarle a la pelirrosa diera resultado.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Sakura había decidido ir al parque que estaba a la vuelta, aún faltaba para la cena, así que aprovecharía para relajarse un rato después de todo el estrés acumulado por estos días. Cerró con llave y se marchó, a los poco minutos llegó al parque que estaba un poco solo a pesar de que todavía faltaba para que anocheciera.

Caminó durante unos minutos, pensaba en su madre y en todo lo que había tenido que pasar para poder conseguir un trabajo, pero eso ahora ya estaba resuelto, ella no se había rendido y el espíritu de su mamá la había ayudado, sabía que en donde estaba velaba por ella. La pelirrosa compró un helado en uno de los tantos puestos del parque… fresa, ese era su favorito. Iba disfrutando de su delicioso sabor cuando a lo lejos divisó a alguien que hizo que su corazón diera un brinco. Ahí estaba, el chico de la tienda de música, el de ojos lindos y negros, al parecer también había decidido pasear por el lugar. De la emoción, Sakura casi tiraba su helado, que a decir verdad ya no le importaba en lo absoluto, se derretía por no ser probado, Sakura estaba muy sonrojada al descubrir que el chico iba caminando por la dirección en donde ella se encontraba.

Se sentó en una banca, seguro el pelinegro la reconocería, sólo esperaba que no tuviera un mal concepto sobre ella y se acercara a hablarle, pero se llevó una gran decepción al ver que el azabache pasó de ella, como si no existiera. Sakura bajó la mirada, estaba un poco triste, aunque después de todo los dos eran completamente desconocidos, no sabían nada de sus vidas uno del otro, así que sin más sonrió. No debía estar triste, había más chicos en el mundo y con suerte más guapos que ese pelinegro.

Caminó en la misma dirección que él había tomado, parecía tonta, como si lo estuviera siguiendo. Sólo veía su espalda, ancha y fornida, y a cada que se detenía ella lo hacía también, sin querer se reía de la situación, ¿por qué hacer eso con un muchacho que ni siquiera conocía?, sacudió su cabeza dispuesta a irse pero algo llamó su atención.

Eran dos tipas, una con el cabello negro y la otra rubio, seguro era pintado. Ambas observaban con descaro desde una banca al azabache que se había detenido a comprarle algo a una anciana que tenía un puesto ahí en el parque. Sin saber porque se molestó, esas mujeres se lo comían con la mirada y mormuraban algo acerca de sus trasero, apretó los puños y mordió su boca, ¿por qué le importaba?, pero sobre todo, ¿por qué él no decía nada?, ¿acaso no las veía? Se sintió idiota por meterse en asuntos que nada tenían que ver con ella, si dejaba que lo vieran con descaro allá él, ella también tenía su vida y problemas que resolver.

Dio media vuelta dispuesta a dejar de preocuparse por el chico, pero sólo al dar unos pasos volteó de nuevo, ni ella misma se entendía. Ahora el joven no estaba, lo vio acostado en el pasto con sus ojos cerrados y al parecer dispuesto a dormir. La pelirrosa rió, le recordaba a ella cuando hacía eso, quiso acercarse a hacerle compañía pero se le adelantaron esas dos mujerzuelas, que por la pinta que traían no dudaba que lo fueran.

Observó la escena, cada chica al lado del pelinegro sin que el protestara por el atrevimiento, ni siquiera se le veía molesto. Recordó cuando había tropezado con él por accidente y como le había dicho que tuviera más cuidado en un tono no muy agradable. No tenía porque importarle, dio media vuelta, pero esta vez para no regresar.

Sakura se había ido sin presenciar como Sasuke había echado a las tipas con tan solo unas palabras, ya el rechazo de ellas venía después al saber que era ciego. Eso el Uchiha lo sabía bien, sabía que quizás estaría solo por el resto de su vida, sin pareja, solo en compañía de su madre. Y eso era un problema, él no quería ser una molestia, su mamá tenia que rehacer su vida con alguien más, y él no sería un impedimento para que fuera feliz. Estuvo un rato más meditando sobre el tema, pero se levantó al consultar su reloj.

"Son las seis horas, quince minutos", le anunció.

—Bien, hora de volver — se dijo así mismo. Caminó sin ninguna prisa, seguro su madre ya había vuelto y le esperaba un regaño de todos modos, así que optó por ir lento.

Lo que Sasuke no se esperaba es que era seguido por una pandilla de ladrones, que era raro, pues ese lugar solía ser muy tranquilo. Sin lugar a duda el muchacho sintió poco después que era perseguido por unas personas. No podía hacer nada, a un chico ciego le era imposible defenderse contra varios hombres que de seguro venían armados. Trató de caminar más rápido pero fue interceptado y empujado al suelo por uno de ellos. Sasuke no se asustó, no era un cobarde pero esta era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así, ni contando con su vista le había sucedido, y estar indefenso lo hacía rabiar.

—Ey, veamos que es lo que tienes — le dijo el que parecía ser el jefe, Sasuke tenía abierto sus ojos pero al atacante se le hizo raro que no lo estuviera observando, como si su vista se encontrara en otra parte más interesante.

—Vacía todo lo que tienes — dijo un segundo hombre.

—Oye, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿estás asustado? — Se rió el líder, haciendo que los demás lo imitaran — ¡te estoy hablando! — y le dio una gran patada en su estómago haciendo que el pelinegro se quejara y llevara sus manos al área golpeada.

—A mi se me hace que es ciego, jefe — dijo el tercero de los hombres, mientras lo veía con interés.

—Entonces será mucho más fácil, ¡agárrenlo! — ordenó a los otros dos, que obedecieron al instante y tomaron al Uchiha por los brazos que, sabiendo que llevaba las de perder no forcejeó. El jefe de ellos lo registró y le robó el dinero que traía y su reloj — gracias por tu donativo amiguito — dijo sin pena y para despedirse le dio a Sasuke un puñetazo en su ceja izquierda haciendo que sangrara al instante.

—¡Oigan par de malandrines!, ¿qué creen que están haciendo? — gritó una anciana que venía caminando por la calle. Los tres delincuentes echaron a correr, sabían que las ancianas eran las peligrosas — ¿estas bien chico? — La mujer mayor le ayudó a levantarse — esa gente no tiene respeto por nadie — dijo viendo su condición.

—Gracias — dijo Sasuke ya de pie, la anciana se despidió murmurando que tuviera cuidado y el chico continuó su camino a casa. Seguro su mamá pondría el grito en el cielo.

Sasuke entró a su casa tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, pero su plan no dio resultado al escuchar a su mamá gritar y correr hacia la puerta. Suspiró, sería una noche larga.

Horas más tarde seguía el interrogatorio, Mikoto Uchiha era una madre sumamente protectora, y con la condición de Sasuke lo era aún más. Pero al menos una buena noticia había surgido de todo eso, su mamá le había informado que su invitada no iría esa noche porque se le había presentado un imprevisto. Mucho mejor para él, no estaba de humor para soportar a niñitas estúpidas.

—Pues que bien — comentó Sasuke al oír la buena nueva. Pero al escucharlo Mikoto le gritó molesta, la actitud de su hijo era la causante de su soledad, porque haciendo eso lo único que conseguía era no tener ni un solo amigo.

—¡Sasuke! — Lo regañó, Sasuke no tenía ninguna consideración — lo que me preocupa es lo que pudo haber pasado — Mikoto se quedó pensando, ¿qué le habría pasado a Sakura para que no pudiera venir a la cena?

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

—¡NO! — Gritó la pelirrosa — ¡no tengo ropa limpia!

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Aplausos a la anciana, es una heroína completa.**

**Bueno, una vez que Sakura este lista podrá realizarse la cena. Y adelanto, en el siguiente capítulo ambos intercambiarán más palabras y ella descubrirá...**

**_MiddnightSun, _nuevamente te doy las gracias por tus palabras, aún no comprendo como aguantaste leyendo el fic entero en 2 días, pero en serio muchas gracias por haberlo leído. A mi me habrían dolido los ojos.**

**Recuerdo que los caps largos son hasta el 8. Y como dice mi hermano... Ya no aburro ...hahaha! Bye!**


	4. Ojos que no ven

_**Hola a todos!**_

_**Seguimos con los capítulos cortos por el momento, espero les guste, para mañana si no estoy muy ocupada subo el 5. Me tardé un poco en actualizar porque estoy en evaluaciones, ya saben. En ocasiones habrá pequeñas narraciones por los personajes, hago esto para que conozcan más sus emociones y sus puntos de vista.**_

_**Les dejo el cap. Agradezco sus reviews!**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Ojos que no ven.**

¿Que quería su madre?, ¿hartarlo acaso?, pues ya podía dejarlo, lo había conseguido. Estaba hasta la coronilla.

—Ya te lo expliqué madre — volvía a decir el Uchiha cansado, lo había repetido como treinta veces.

—¡Pero como es posible!, ¿por qué la gente es así? — Caminaba histérica viendo la herida de su hijo que ahora estaba cubierta por una curita, la cual ella misma se había encargado de ponerle — ¿acaso les hicimos algo malo? — el pelinegro pensaba que en verdad le gustaba dramatizar.

—Sabes madre, estoy cansado y tengo sueño — sentenció Sasuke levantándose del sillón — buenas noches — ya era tarde, y no se desvelaría por una tontería.

—¡Pero al menos cena algo! — Gritó Mikoto ante la reacción de su hijo y lo tomó de las manos — debes recobrar energías.

—No tengo hambre — dijo soltándose — tomaré un baño y me acostaré, eso bastará — y subió las escaleras sin detenerse aún con las quejas de Mikoto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lunes, hoy Sakura iría a la casa de Mikoto Uchiha para cenar y de paso conocer al niño que cuidaría. Aunque sabía que aún faltaban horas, se puso a escoger la ropa que usaría, no quería verse elegante ni demasiado simple. Usaría ropa que la hiciera ver linda. La noche anterior se había puesto a lavar todo, no quería que le pasara lo mismo otra vez.

Luego de escoger lo que llevaría puesto, Sakura bajó a desayunar. Faltaba una semana para entrar de nuevo a la universidad, así que antes de entrar a la rutina quería divertirse un poco, a su madre no le hubiera gustado que la depresión la invadiera. Un buen día para salir y buscar amigos, eso es lo que haría.

Ya se encontraba caminando por el vecindario, sin duda caminar ya se había convertido en algo que hacía todos los días, y que por supuesto su cuerpo aprovecharía.

_**Narrado por Sakura.**_

—¡Cuidado dattebayo! — eso fue lo único que alcancé a oír antes de ser golpeada por un frisbee en mi cabeza, o al menos eso creí ver.

—¡Naruto-kun le has dado! — escuché una vocecilla, volteé y me encontré con una hermosa chica de ojos perla y cabello negro con reflejos azules, lo que me recordó a cierto pelinegro.

—Perdón… — se disculpó el muchacho, era rubio y de ojos azules, en cada una de sus mejillas tenían tres extrañas rayitas — suelo ser muy torpe con estas cosas, dattebayo — dijo el rubio rascándose la cabeza, en ese momento vi como un enorme perro blanco recogía el frisbee del suelo.

—¿Estás bien?, discúlpanos — al parecer la ojiperla estaba apenada por lo sucedido.

—Oh, no te preocupes, estoy bien — dije inmediatamente, no quería que se sintiera culpable, después de todo a mi me pasaba siempre lo mismo, sin quererlo tropezaba con las personas.

—Tú eres la nueva ¿verdad? — preguntó el tal Naruto, pero era seguro que ya sabía, por algo preguntaba.

—¡Naruto-kun! — lo regañó la chica por ser tan directo — perdónalo, él suele ser así.

—No tiene nada de malo — les sonreí, al parecer esos dos me estaban empezando a caer bien — si, soy nueva, llevo una semana viviendo en este vecindario — contesté amablemente a la pregunta del rubio.

—Yo te había visto salir de tu casa unas… varias veces — confesó Naruto, la ojiperla y yo lo miramos, ¿Y este qué?, ¿acaso me estaba espiando? — ¡ah, pero no se lo tomen a mal! — Naruto acarició al perro algo nervioso — era pura casualidad, simple coincidencia — agregó sudando, podía notarlo, al parecer quería huir de aquí cuanto antes.

—Bueno, como somos vecinas me presentaré como es debido — dijo la ojiperla con una sonrisa — yo soy Hyuga Hinata — ambas nos dimos la mano, ¡vaya!, no había dado ni cinco pasos fuera de casa y ya estaba haciendo nuevos amigos, eso si que era tener suerte. Al parecer ahora todo iba bien, tenía trabajo y había conocido a una agradable chica y un simpático muchacho, aunque debo admitir que un poco gritón.

—¡Y yo Uzumaki Naruto! — Gritó muy alegre el chico con una gran sonrisa zorruna — ¡ah, y este de aquí es Akamaru! — dijo ahora señalando al perro que dio un gran ladrido.

—Pues gusto el conocerlos a los dos, yo me llamo Haruno Sakura — me presenté de igual forma e hice una pequeña reverencia.

—Sakura-san, si necesitas algo sólo dinos — dijo amablemente Hinata — yo vivo justo frente a tu casa, y Naruto dos casas más lejos de la mía – me señaló la chica, yo inmediatamente observé hacia donde me indicaba. Todas las casas de esta calle eran iguales, pequeñas para una sola persona.

—Muchas gracias — a decir verdad estaba feliz de por fin hacer nuevos amigos en este lugar. En realidad no solía tener muchos, ni siquiera en la universidad, no era muy sociable que digamos.

—Oye Sakura-chan, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos a Hinata y a mí al parque? — El rubio me estaba invitando viendo seguramente que estaba sola — llevamos a Akamaru a dar un paseo, así Hinata no se aburrirá tanto con su novio — al decir esto Naruto volteó a ver a su novia con una sonrisa, la ojiperla se ruborizó al máximo. Eso de que ambos eran novios no me sorprendía, aunque llevaba de conocerlos menos de cinco minutos sabía, por como se miraban que entre ellos dos había algo más que una amistad.

—Claro, yo puedo cuidar a Akamaru mientras ustedes pasean por ahí — les mostré una sonrisa al ver el rubor en las mejillas de mi nueva amiga, en verdad que era vergonzosa, incluso más que yo.

_**Fin de la narración.**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ya eran las seis de la tarde, Mikoto hacía los preparativos para la cena que se llevaría a cabo a las ocho de la noche en compañía de la pelirrosa. Parecía muy feliz, y aunque Sasuke no la podía ver lo aseguraba por como canturreaba alegre por toda la cocina.

Vaya, ¿pues que tendría de especial esa chica para que su mamá armara tanto revuelo? No era nada especial, de eso estaba seguro, sólo esperaba que todo eso se le pasara rápido. Sasuke sabía que su mamá siempre había deseado una hija en la familia Uchiha, o al menos lo que era antes, sólo había puros varones, Itachi y él. Su padre Fugaku si estuvo complacido, con dos varones en la familia era más fácil llevar la compañía, pero eso no pudo ser, pues Itachi murió y él… él simplemente ya no servía.

Apretó los dientes, si tan solo pudiera ver todos sus problemas acabarían, su mamá no tendría porqué haber pedido ese trabajo, estaría feliz de regreso en su casa y él volvería a la vida de antes, con amigos y tal vez con una novia que si lo quisiera.

Pero las cosas no eran así, ya había aceptado su destino desde hace mucho, ¿pero entonces porqué pensaba en eso?, ni él mismo lo sabía. Subió a su cuarto para irse a bañar, sólo era una cena, así que aguantaría una hora para después irse a dormir. La verdad no estaba de humor para que sintieran lástima por él, pero debía complacer a su madre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura aún seguía en el parque con Hinata y Naruto. El rubio gritaba histérico mientras era arrastrado por Akamaru por todo el parque, las dos chicas reían por lo que pasaba mientras platicaban en una de las bancas.

—¿Y Akamaru es tuyo? — las chicas ya sabían casi todo de sus vidas, llevaban rato platicando sobre ellas dos. Naruto no había podido estar con Hinata, pero eso no le molestaba, no todos los días su novia hacía amigas.

—Si, me lo regaló Naruto-kun en mi cumpleaños, Akamaru tiene tres años conmigo — explicó la chica mientras le daba un sorbo a su raspado de coco.

—Entonces tú y Naruto se conocen desde hace mucho — agregó la pelirrosa mientras revolvía su raspado de fresa.

—Si, desde primer grado, nuestras familias son muy amigas. Cuando les dijimos que estábamos saliendo no cabían en alegría, hasta nos hicieron una cena, eso fue hace dos días — platicaba con una sonrisa viendo de reojo a su novio que aún no podía parar a Akamaru — me dijiste hace rato que habías estado buscando un trabajo estos días, ¿para quien exactamente trabajarás?

—Bueno, es una señora, se llama Mikoto Uchiha ¿la conoces? — Hinata se quedó callada un momento tratando de hacer memoria.

—No, no sabría decirte — confesó la chica — pero creo que ese apellido lo he escuchado en alguna otra parte. ¿Y cómo es ella?

—Bueno, pues es muy amable, después de las clases iré a su casa a cuidar a su hijo — la chica ya se terminaba su raspado — no hablamos aún de la paga pero no puedo quejarme, le agradezco que me diera una oportunidad en su casa.

—Por cierto Sakura-san, ¿tienes novio? — el cambio tan inesperado de tema no se lo esperaba. La verdad es que ese era un tema que no deseaba tratar.

—No, no tengo. Tuve uno hace dos años, en tercero de preparatoria — habló la pelirrosa recordando a su exnovio con cierta rabia, cosa que Hinata notó así que no quiso preguntar más - ¡oh no, es tarde! — gritó la chica de ojos jade sobresaltando a Hinata, se levantó en seguida y consultó su reloj — 6:15 pm, lo siento Hinata pero tengo que dejarlos, me invitaron a cenar, mañana te cuento — y corrió con rumbo a su casa sin detenerse.

Sakura llegó muy agitada, si no se metía a bañar se le haría tarde. Al abrir la puerta de su casa lo primero que hizo fue ir a su habitación y coger la ropa que había escogido para después ir a la regadera. Una vez dado el baño se dispuso a vestirse, la ropa no se le veía mal, de hecho le quedaba muy bien, sonrió en el espejo y se dirigió al cuarto para continuar alistándose.

Cuando terminó con su atuendo se dispuso a peinarse, sería algo sencillo, así que cepilló su cabello y lo planchó. Lo tenía un poco largo y le sentaba bien. Colocó una diadema que combinara con su atuendo y en unos minutos más su peinado estaba listo, ahora lo único que faltaba era el maquillaje. No le gustaba exagerar, eso se lo dejaba a los payasos. Un poco de maquillaje discreto bastó, Sakura se veía realmente hermosa. Satisfecha vio el reloj, aún faltaba media hora, al menos llegaría a tiempo. Fue a la sala y prendió el televisor para matar el tiempo, se iría faltando diez para las ocho.

Al dar las 7:50 pm, la pelirrosa salió de su casa llevándose las llaves y su bolso. Caminó sin prisa, la casa de su ahora jefa quedaba muy cerca de la suya, así que no había de que preocuparse. Llegó a la dirección indicada y con un poco de nervios tocó el timbre, esperó y a los pocos segundos escuchó unos pasos acercarse a la puerta. La chica respiró hondo e inmediatamente después se abrió la puerta, dejando ver al chico que se había encontrado dos veces el día de ayer.

No pudo evitar abrir la boca de la impresión al igual que sus orbes jade, simplemente no tenía palabras, ¿qué hacía él aquí?, ¿sería acaso hijo de Mikoto?, ¿o ella por tonta se había equivocado de dirección? Sí, seguro era eso, ¡que vergüenza!

—Si vas a hablar hazlo ya — ordenó el pelinegro con fastidio. Sakura comprendió el ridículo que hacía y recobró la compostura.

—Lo siento —se disculpó haciendo una pequeña reverencia, por alguna extraña razón pensaba que el chico veía a otra dirección que no fuera ella — ¿es aquí la casa de Uchiha Mikoto? — preguntó algo tímida. Sasuke tardó en responder, pensaba que esa voz la había escuchado en otro sitio, y ese olor…

—Aquí es, ¿tú eres la invitada de mi madre? — preguntó con una voz que hizo estremecer a Sakura y que además contestó una de las preguntas que se había hecho segundos antes, pero seguía intrigada ¿por qué no la veía a la cara?

—Si, mucho gusto, soy Haruno Sakura — dijo entusiasta ofreciéndole la mano en señal de saludo pero se sorprendió cuando éste no la aceptó, lo miró y comprendió que ese chico no podía verla, esos ojos tan hermosos no podían ver absolutamente nada.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**_Eso es todo por hoy. Ya salieron Hinata y Naruto, y sabiendo que Sasuke no tiene amigos, Naruto será parte importante en Sasuke._**

**_Y ya se dio cuenta, al fin, en el siguiente se desarrollará la cena y como sabemos Sasuke no la quiere ahí..._**

**_Si pueden y quieren dejar un review se los agradecería, muchas gracias por leer mi historia. Se cuidan!_**


	5. Niño amargado

**_Perdón, se supone que lo subiría esta mañana, no me alcanzó el tiempo._**

**_Bueno, ya el 5, vamos avanzando! Espero que hasta ahora les este gustando el fic._**

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Niño amargado.**

Era simplemente increíble, lo había visto dos veces y no se había dado cuenta que el chico estaba ciego, ¿cómo no pudo notarlo?, pero ese día en la tienda de música hubiera jurado que la miró directo a los ojos cuando estaban frente a frente, pero se había equivocado. Una herida en la ceja del muchacho le llamó la atención, eso no lo tenía el día de ayer, ¿le había pasado algo cuando decidió irse ese día?, acostumbraba hacerse muchas preguntas y la mayoría no tenían respuesta.

—Hmp — escuchó decir al pelinegro, tal vez no le gustaba hablar mucho, Sakura observaba sus facciones, la vida era injusta al dejarlo sin vista — ¿te vas a quedar toda la noche parada ahí sintiendo lástima por otros? — le dijo molesto, Sasuke ya se imaginaba que pasaba por la mente de la chica "pobre, debe ser difícil ser ciego", arrugó su frente, no quería la lástima de nadie — conozco a la gente como tú, creen que no me doy cuenta de la pena que sienten al mirarme, pero de una vez te aviso que no necesito tu compasión.

Sakura había escuchado lo que el azabache le había dicho, sin duda estaba molesto, su tono de voz lo decía todo. Comprendió que aunque estuviera ciego se daba cuenta de muchas cosas, así que le haría saber al chico que ella no era de ese tipo de persona, pero su estado le daba ternura y quería protegerlo, pero a la vez quería que encontrara en ella una amiga, alguien con quien contar.

—No es eso — dijo mostrando su enfado, cosa que el Uchiha notó — vengo a ver a Mikoto, no a discutir con una persona atormentada con su vida, con permiso – Sakura pasó dejándolo a él solo en la entrada. Se estaba contradiciendo, con esa actitud no lograría nada.

—¡Sakura, adelante! — gritó Mikoto mientras bajaba de las escaleras muy aprisa para abrazarla — que bueno que hayas venido — la soltó y miró a Sasuke, el cual estaba con cara de pocos amigos un poco más alejado de ellas — supongo que ya conociste a mi hijo Sasuke.

—Si, pero no sabía que se llamaba así — agregó la chica — aunque por su actitud creo que no esta muy feliz por mi presencia.

—No le hagas caso, así es mi hijo — Sasuke estaba cabreado, ¿quién se creía esa chica para hablar así de él?, al parecer lo estaba retando y no la dejaría ganar, esa misma noche Sakura Haruno saldría de sus vidas — no se que le hayas dicho Sasuke pero discúlpate con ella ahora mismo.

—¡Qué! — fue lo único que pronunció el pelinegro, eso era el colmo, jamás se disculparía con ella, primero muerto antes de rebajarse de esa manera.

—Lo que oíste hijo — ordenó Mikoto. La pelirrosa pensaba que había hecho mal en hablarle así a Sasuke, ahora por su culpa tendrían una pelea. Pero se lo merecía, ese muchacho desde un principio había demostrado, tanto con su tono de voz como su actitud que no la quería en su casa.

—No se preocupe Mikoto, estoy bien así — le sonrió a la mujer de negra cabellera — no necesito sus disculpas para sentirme mejor — ni siquiera ella misma se reconocía, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo ni como había llegado a esa situación, pero las cosas ya estaban hechas y no había marcha atrás.

—Entonces pasemos al comedor — y guió a la pelirrosa hasta el comedor seguidas por Sasuke que no quitaba su cara de enojo total, Mikoto pidió que Sakura se sentara en una de las sillas — traeré la cena — dijo aprovechando que Sasuke se sentaba quedando frente a la pelirrosa, era el mejor momento para dejarlos solos.

Lo observó durante un rato, no sabía porque lo hacía pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, era muy guapo, demasiado. Pero lo que tenía de guapo lo tenía de hablador, si tan solo no abriera la boca para decir algo en su contra ya abría caído rendida a sus pies. Pero Sasuke Uchiha era un caso extraño, ni siquiera la conocía bien y ya la quería echar, tendría que enseñarle que era diferente.

—¿Tú que tanto me ves? — dijo de pronto el azabache haciendo que Sakura diera un respingo, ¿pero cómo la había descubierto?, eso no podía ser posible.

—¡Yo, nada! — respondió al instante la pelirrosa sonando un poco asustada. Su actitud hizo que Sasuke sonriera para sus adentros, estaba descubriendo que la chica podía ser muy infantil, aprovecharía su debilidad para lograr su objetivo, no permitiría que una niña como ella lo atendiera.

—Hmp, yo no necesito que nadie me cuide – habló el pelinegro dejando algo confundida a Sakura – se valerme por mi mismo.

—¿Cuidarte? — Sakura no comprendía, tenía que aclarar esa nueva duda — pero si yo he venido a cuidar al hijo de Mikoto, a un niño — esa chica si que era estúpida, mira que confundirlo con un niño.

—Baka, mi madre no tiene hijos pequeños — le explicó como no queriendo — de hecho yo soy su hijo más pequeño.

—¿Cómo? — la pelirrosa estaba perpleja, ¿cuidaría a Uchiha?, ¿a un chico que probablemente era mayor o igual de edad?, no, eso no lo soportaría, tenía que ser una mala broma.

—Creo que te tomó por sorpresa Haruno — se burló Sasuke al no escucharla decir nada por varios segundos — como te estarás dando cuenta este asunto es vergonzoso, así que te ordeno que le digas a mi madre que renuncias a tu trabajo.

—¿Eh? – ¿acaso estaba oyendo bien?, ¿el Uchiha prepotente le ORDENABA a ella que dejara su trabajo?, y con lo que había batallado para conseguir uno. Pero no se lo permitiría, y menos que la tratara como inferior — lo siento Uchiha pero no estas en condiciones para darme ordenes, ¡ni que fueras mi padre! — Sasuke apretó los dientes, esa mujer si que era una molestia.

Sin tener tiempo de contestar llegó Mikoto con la cena, pero le extrañó ver a los chicos tan callados y con cara de amargados, rió por lo bajo y comenzó a servir la cena ayudada por Sakura.

Sasuke estaba arto de oír a su madre y a la chica esa reír desde que había comenzado la cena, platicaban como si se hubieran conocido de toda la vida, eso ponía al pelinegro en alerta, si esa chica le caía tan bien a su madre sería imposible sacarla de sus vidas.

—Madre — interrumpió el Uchiha haciendo que de inmediato las dos mujeres callaran.

—¿Dime querido?, ¿quieres más? — preguntó la mujer viendo su plato casi sin tocar — Sasuke, ¿por qué no has comido nada?

—No la quiero aquí — Sakura se sintió mal por eso, el muchacho en verdad quería echarla. Si eso pasaba regresaría a las calles a buscar empleo. Tenía miedo, miedo de no poder con su vida, de quedarse completamente sola cuando ya empezaba a apreciar a Mikoto.

—¡Sasuke Uchiha, no digas esas cosas! — lo regañó Mikoto poniendo una mano en el hombro de la pelirrosa — no seas grosero, Sakura vendrá aquí a cuidarte, eso no esta en discusión.

—No necesito que me cuiden, ya te lo he dicho — por su tono de voz se notaba que estaba más que molesto, pero a pesar de eso él jamás le gritaría a su madre.

—Me preocupo por ti — Sasuke no dijo nada y escuchó lo que su madre le tenía que decir — eres el único hijo que me queda, por favor entiende. Eres lo más importante para mi — a partir de ahí a Mikoto se le empezó a cortar la voz, comenzaba a llorar — no quiero que te suceda nada…como le sucedió a tu hermano… — ahora Mikoto cubrió su boca con una mano para ahogar un sollozo.

Sakura no se atrevía a intervenir, veía como la mujer hacía todo lo posible para evitar que su hijo supiera que estaba llorando, pero era demasiado tarde para que el pelinegro no lo notara. Escuchar a su madre llorar lo hacía sentirse realmente terrible, había provocado que se acordara de Itachi. Con la culpa carcomiéndolo, Sasuke abandonó el comedor sin ser detenido. Inmediatamente Sakura se levantó y abrazó a Mikoto, la mujer aceptó como auto reflejo el cálido abrazo que le ofrecía la pelirrosa.

—Siento que tengas que presenciar esto Sakura — dijo Mikoto deshaciendo el abrazo que había durado minutos.

—No se preocupe por mi Mikoto, a veces se necesita llorar para sentirse mejor — la animó, eso que le decía le recordaba a ella misma, lo que había vivido estos dos meses — con la muerte de mi madre yo he sufrido mucho, pero he aprendido a salir adelante, se que perder a un ser querido es difícil, pero usted tiene a su hijo, y aunque es un poco terco la necesita — Mikoto le sonrió, ella tenía razón.

—Tú tampoco estas sola Sakura, me tienes a mi — Sakura correspondió a su sonrisa — y en cuanto a Sasuke dale tiempo, generalmente él no es así, pero ya te conocerá y entonces cambiará el concepto que tiene hacia ti. Eres demasiado linda para que te ignore, y no me refiero solo a lo físico — la pelirrosa enrojeció y Mikoto pudo notarlo — bueno, creo que esta cena a sido un desastre — la mujer dio un suspiro — recogeré todo.

—No, no, usted vaya a descansar — pidió Sakura, sabía que llorar podía cansar mucho.

—Pero… — fue interrumpida.

—Yo recogeré todo, por favor Mikoto — la pelinegra sonrió agradecida

—Esta bien, pero deberás quedarte a dormir esta noche — Sakura no comprendía porque Mikoto le pedía eso — es tarde y esta oscuro, no quiero que te pase lo que a mi hijo ayer y te asalten por ahí, ¿de acuerdo? — Sakura sabía que era mejor no discutir y terminó cediendo — puedes ocupar la habitación que esta al fondo del pasillo en el segundo piso. Buenas noches querida.

—Buenas noches Mikoto — y la mujer subió las escaleras para ir a su recámara.

Sakura se dispuso a recoger todo. Había lavado cada plato, vaso y cubiertos y posteriormente secado, ahora lo único que le faltaba era acomodarlos. Eso hacía cuando sintió pasos acercarse, se asustó un poco, pero se tranquilizó al ver entrar al pelinegro a la cocina. Aún no entendía como lo hacía, ¿cómo sabía donde estaba cada cosa?, al caminar no tropezaba con nada, era increíble como los sentidos podían captar todo y de seguro la memoria ayudaba en mucho al azabache.

Esos ojos, no podía dejar de mirarlos, ¿por qué Dios castigaba de esa manera a es chico? Sentía una ternura inmensa al verlo ahí parado, con los ojos fijos en un punto que no podía ver, ¿qué se sentiría estar en esas condiciones?, completamente vulnerable a sufrir un accidente. Y a pesar de todo lo que él le decía quería ayudarlo, quería ser su amiga. Aprovecharía cada momento para ganarse su confianza, y tendría que aguantarse todas las ofensas lanzadas hacia su persona con tal de lograrlo.

—Ey, ¿qué haces despierto aún? — preguntó amablemente para empezar una conversación.

—Que te importa — le contestó muy groseramente, mientras se dirigía al refrigerador para servirse un poco de leche en un vaso. Sakura inmediatamente enrabió, pero logró controlarse para no cometer una locura.

—Oye, ¿qué tal si hacemos las pases? — le propuso — empecemos desde cero, así podremos llevarnos mucho mejor ¿no te parece? — la chica rió un poco — hola, mi nombre es Sakura — dijo sonriente.

—No me interesa — contestó secamente, la pelirrosa apretó los puños, ese muchacho acabaría con la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

—Estas actuando como un niño pequeño ¿sabes? — le dijo tratando de no sonar molesta. No bromeaba, Sasuke parecía como un niño amargado y gruñón — pero no me importa, lograré que tú y yo seamos los mejores amigos, ya lo verás — el pelinegro no dijo nada, se mantuvo sereno en todo momento, como ignorando lo que ella le había dicho. Sakura suspiró — eres imposible, pero tus ojos son lindos — dijo sin pensar, y a pesar de que sabía que no podía verla, apartó su mirada del rostro del chico y caminó un poco acomodando los últimos vasos — mis ojos son verdes — dijo de pronto. Sin saber porque Sasuke le ponía atención aún ya acabado su vaso de leche — pero generalmente no cumplen su función — Sasuke arqueó una ceja sin comprender, la pelirrosa sonrió porque supo que había despertado un interés en él — me refiero a que por despistada tropiezo todo el tiempo, eso quiere decir que no veo bien por donde camino. Pero realmente admiro lo que haces, tú en verdad sabes donde esta cada cosa y nunca caes…

—Es porque no soy idiota — finalizó el chico interrumpiendo la plática de la pelirrosa que se quedó con la boca abierta cuando iba a decir otra palabra — hablas demasiado, molestia — y diciendo eso se levantó y se perdió de su vista.

—Grosero — dijo ya estando sola la muchacha — y para colmo dejó el vaso sucio en la mesa — la chica lo lavó y después subió al cuarto que le había indicado Mikoto para dormir ahí esa noche.

Al entrar a la habitación Sakura se acordó que no tenía una ropa para usar de pijama, y si dormía con la ropa que traía estaría incómoda toda la noche. Pero no quería molestar a Mikoto, seguro estaría ya dormida, pero entonces recordó a Sasuke…

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**_Hasta aquí. Quiero decirles que por dos semanas estaré fuera, y no sé si subiré un capítulo en ese tiempo porque me voy de la ciudad, pero si se da la oportunidad actualizo._**

**_Muchas gracias por leer y si quieren dejar un review me sentiré mucho mejor, será lo que me mantenga viva porque no me están contando las visitas y es deprimente tener 0. _**

**_Cuídense mucho, bye!_**


	6. Inútil

_**Hola! He regresado de vacaciones.**_

_**Es un poco tarde, pero como no me gusta tardar tanto decidí subir el cap 6.**_

_**A este capítulo le he agregado un poco más de cosas, lo estuve revisando el día de ayer y sentía que no estaba proyectando los pensamientos y sentimientos de los personajes como es debido. Creo que quedó más largo a como estaba. Espero les guste.**_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Inútil.**

¿Sería buena idea pedirle algo para dormir? Su cabeza estaba echa un lío, pero él si que estaba despierto, después de todo habían hablado hace unos minutos. Lo único que aún la mantenía en duda era saber cómo lo tomaría Sasuke, realmente despreciaba su presencia y no lo culpaba, quizás la estaba juzgando sin saber nada de ella pero debía sentirse demasiado protegido, quería probar que podía solo y no la necesitaba. A pesar de lo que él pensara Sakura estaría allí como amiga, descubrió por su carácter que era lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos, amistad.

Decidida se dirigió a la que creía era la habitación del pelinegro, justo antes de la suya, sólo esperaba no equivocarse. Tocó una vez pero no hubo respuesta, tocó de nuevo y esta vez alguien la invitó a pasar. Era un alivio saber que estaba despierto, y aunque lo conocía recientemente le daba cierta pena tener que molestarlo y pasar a su habitación.

—¿Qué quieres? — dijo de inmediato el pelinegro en cuanto la chica puso un pie en la habitación. Sakura aún no entendía como sabía que era ella, estaba empezando a admirarlo por eso, tener tales sentidos era realmente impresionante. La habitación estaba a oscuras, claro que Sasuke no necesitaba ninguna luz, pero la pelirrosa sí, sería ridículo pensar que él necesitara utilizarla.

—Pues…verás — Sakura no sabía como empezar, aparte de que no veía nada, ¿dónde demonios estaba el interruptor? con su mano trató de buscarlo, pero no lograba dar con él. Tampoco quería molestar a Sasuke por algo tan insignificante como eso.

—Dilo de una vez, ¿me has despertado para nada? — el chico sonaba molesto. Su mal carácter era lo peor de todo, tan solo de pensar en los días que tendría que pasar escuchando sus quejas, insultos y planes de sacarla, no quería ni imaginárselo, estar en esa casa por las tardes resultaría difícil pero debía aguantar con tal de tener trabajo, así saldría adelante.

—No, no, es que…quería pedirte de favor si me podrías prestar una camisa o algo así para poder dormir — terminó de explicar con cierta vergüenza. ¡Pero que exagerado!, era imposible que alguien se durmiera tan rápido. Las manos de Sakura estaban inquietas, se movían mucho sus dedos y ya creía que comenzaba a sudar. Sasuke estaba tardando bastante tiempo en contestar y eso la impacientaba, seguro tramaba una buena frase que decirle para hacerla sentir peor.

No podía verlo, ahora sabía lo que se sentía no ver absolutamente nada, realmente no desearía nunca estar ciega, la sensación de un vacío, de oscuridad absoluta era terrible, se preguntaba si él ya estaba totalmente acostumbrado, aunque quizás nadie podría hacerlo del todo. Ni siquiera la luz de la luna se escabullía por la ventana, y las luces del pasillo estaban apagadas. Quedarse a oscuras era una sensación escalofriante, por la mente de Sakura empezaron a rondar escenas de películas de terror, sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar esas imágenes en su cabeza y se concentró en Sasuke, en su voz.

—¿Dormir? — el pelinegro aún no sabía nada sobre la invitación de su madre para que la chica de ojos jade se quedara ahí esa noche en su casa, ahora eso si que era una sorpresa y no muy bien recibida por parte del Uchiha.

—Tu mamá me invitó a dormir, te juro que yo no quería pero ella no me dejó irme sola — a Sakura le preocupaba que el azabache lo tomara de mala gana. Si le hubiera visto la cara en ese momento se habría dado cuenta de que todo era justo como lo pensaba, una noticia nada agradable.

—Hmp, ya, lo que sea — lo escuchó en la oscuridad — tengo una camisa en el segundo cajón del armario — dijo muy a su pesar, pero tampoco era un desconsiderado. Sakura avanzó por la habitación aún con la luz apagada pues no había podido dar con el tonto interruptor, sólo se escuchaban los ruidos que hacía la chica al golpearse con las cosas a cada paso que daba.

—¡Auch! — se quejó la pelirrosa al haber tropezado y caído con sabe que cosa, logrando que se golpeara una rodilla. Sasuke escuchaba todo el escándalo que la chica producía, ¿y esa era la chica que su madre había elegido para cuidarlo? Estaba llegando a la conclusión de que la persona que necesitaba protección era otra.

—Eres una tonta — escuchó decir al pelinegro, segundos después pudo ver luz, el chico se había levantado de su cama para prender el foco. Sakura se levantó y lo encaró para darle las gracias, pero no salió nada de su boca. Sasuke estaba sin camisa, solo llevaba unos pants, al parecer su pijama. Se quedó mirando embobada su perfecto torso bien marcado, ¿por qué le sucedía eso? — ¿aún sigues aquí?, date prisa, quiero dormir.

—¡Sí! — gritó la chica muy apurada buscando en donde el guapo pelinegro le había indicado, la encontró y le dio las gracias apagando la luz. Al cerrar la puerta solo se llevó su mano al corazón, palpitaba rápidamente, respiró profundo alejándose de su puerta.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

La mañana del martes se hacía presente golpeando a la pelirrosa con los primeros rayos de sol. Se desperezó y de pronto recordó que no se encontraba en su pequeña casa, sino en la de los Uchiha. Rápido se levantó y comenzó a vestirse con su ropa, para después lavar su cara en el baño de la recámara. Salió del cuarto y tras cerrar la puerta se encontró con Sasuke ya cambiado, y que suerte sino colapsaría si lo volvía a ver como la noche anterior. Sakura se ruborizó un poco al recordar esa escena, le costaba respirar pero no podía apartar su mirada de su rostro malhumorado.

—Aah…buenos días — dijo con amabilidad la ojijade y aún con el rubor en sus mejillas. Ser educada con él, lo primero que debía hacer para ganarse su amistad era precisamente llevarse bien y no hacerlo enojar, aunque sería difícil dado al humor que se cargaba.

—Hmp — escuchó decir al pelinegro, ¿y este qué?, ¿acaso ni los buenos días daba? Así nunca llegarían a ningún lado.

—_Pero que grosero_ — pensó la pelirrosa mientras observaba como se alejaba y bajaba las escaleras. Se le dificultaba alejar su vista de su cuerpo, ¿por qué tenía que existir alguien así de perfecto? Quería llorar de impotencia, su corazón se estaba involucrando demasiado.

—Buenos días a los dos — saludó alegremente Mikoto mientras bajaban, Sakura y Sasuke contestaron, pero el azabache estaba más callado de lo normal, aún recordaba la pequeña discusión de ayer entre su madre y él — les he hecho el desayuno, vengan a comer.

—Muchas gracias Mikoto, pero yo debo volver — dijo Sakura sosteniendo algo en sus manos — tengo que ver como están las cosas en la casa, no puedo descuidarla.

—Que lástima — dijo con desánimo la mujer de cabellera negra — pero regresa más tarde, ¿sí? — Sasuke hizo una mueca de desacuerdo pero no dijo nada.

—Haré todo lo posible — se despidió de beso y Mikoto de pronto corrió a apagar algo que tenía en la estufa, según ella, en realidad quería dejarlos solos — Sasuke-kun — dijo la chica para obtener su atención.

—¿Qué has dicho? — dijo el muchacho de pronto, aunque no sonaba molesto, era como si no hubiera entendido lo que le había dicho.

—Ah…bueno, he dicho tu nombre — contestó un poco dudosa, ¿qué había dicho mal?

—No, no, repite lo que dijiste primero — ordenó un poco molesto.

—Sasuke-kun… — ¿qué quería ganar Sasuke con eso?, y a todo esto ¿por qué lo obedecía?

—Hmp… ¿qué es eso de Kun? — dijo un poco más calmado.

—¿Por qué?, ¿no te gusta que te llamen así?, Pero si se supone que yo te cuidaré, entonces quiero que haya más confianza entre nosotros — a ella realmente le gustaba como se oía. Pero el azabache lo consideraba demasiado, además eso le traía recuerdos de sus amistades pasadas, pero que ya no estaban a su lado.

—No lo digas — Sakura estaba empezando a odiar que le ordenara, no era su sirvienta. Que trabajara para ellos no le daba derecho de ordenar ¿o sí?

—Pues lo siento mucho, ¡a mi me gusta como suena! — dijo desafiante e importándole poco si se enojaba — para mi serás Sasuke-kun y punto — de pronto cambió su expresión — Ah, por cierto, me llevaré tu camisa para lavarla, gracias por prestármela — dijo sonriente. Sasuke era ciego pero el cambio de humor de la chica se le notaba en su voz, era muy extraña.

Sakura se marchó de la casa de los Uchiha y fue a la suya. Lo primero que hizo fue darse un baño y cambiarse, para después comer un poco. Era realmente un alivio regresar sin preocupaciones, la mayor se había evaporado y ahora sólo debía idear una estrategia que le ayudara a acercarse a Sasuke de una vez por todas. Justo cuando terminaba de lavar sus dientes alguien tocó su puerta.

—¿Hinata? — dijo Sakura al ver a la ojiperla en su puerta.

—Hola Sakura-san — saludó la linda chica, esta vez venía sola, sin su ruidoso novio y sin Akamaru.

—Hinata, pasa por favor — pidió la pelirrosa — que sorpresa verte aquí en mi casa — aunque sería normal, después de todo vivían demasiado cerca.

—Siento no haberte avisado, espero no ser inoportuna — dijo entrando y sentándose en uno de los sillones de la pequeña sala.

—Nada de eso. Y ahora que estas aquí debo contarte sobre la cena de ayer — dijo un tanto impaciente la chica. Contar con Hinata en esos momentos era lo mejor, ella y Naruto habían sido demasiado amables el día que se conocieron, así que Sakura podía confiar en Hinata.

—Te escucho — la ojiperla le puso total atención, y Sakura comenzó su relato.

—Fui a la cena, pero resulta que tengo que cuidar a un chico de mi edad… — Sakura le contó absolutamente todo a Hinata, claro omitiendo que lo había visto sin camisa, pero le dijo que se trataba del mismo chico que había visto antes — a pesar de lo que me dice no puedo evitar que mi corazón se acelere cada vez que lo tengo cerca — contó la chica recordando al pelinegro, y una sonrisa soñadora apareció en sus labios.

—Creo que te estas enamorando — Hinata se emocionó. No pudo evitar recordar a su novio, Naruto era todo para ella y por eso entendía a Sakura — que romántico.

—Sabes, a mi no me importa que sea ciego Hinata — confesó la pelirrosa — creo que en verdad me gusta, y quiero protegerlo pero él se lo toma como si le tuviera lástima. No me entiende.

—Sakura-san, recuerda que se acaban de conocer, dale tiempo y verás que todo se solucionará — la animó la pelinegra — mírame a mi, yo amé a Naruto durante muchos años, pensé que jamás se fijaría en mi y ya vez, somos novios y muy felices — la ojiperla sonrió y Sakura rió un poco ante sus palabras.

—Hablas como si estuvieran casados — Hinata enrojeció, quizás había hablado de más — pero me alegra por ustedes dos, son el uno para el otro — Hinata le sonrió, esperaba que su amiga también fuera feliz con ese chico Uchiha.

Las dos amigas platicaron un rato más hasta que la ojiperla tuvo que irse porque había quedado con el rubio para salir. Sakura recordó que debía de lavar la camisa del pelinegro, pero al levantarse sonó el teléfono y con pereza lo atendió.

—¿Diga? — no conocía a mucha gente, no se imaginaba quien podría solicitarla.

—_Sakura, soy yo, Mikoto_ — se escuchó del otro lado. Ahora seguro recibiría más llamadas de Mikoto, debía acostumbrarse a ello.

—Mikoto, hola — respondió la chica — ¿sucede algo? — ¿qué querría Mikoto de ella? Se acababa de ir de su casa apenas unas horas atrás.

—_Bueno, lo que pasa es que voy a salir durante un rato, y me preocupa dejar tanto tiempo a Sasuke solo_ — explicaba la mujer, aunque eso lo hacía a menudo. Sakura ya se imaginaba a que iba — _quería pedirte de favor que si lo puedes cuidar mientras no estoy, se que te había dicho que empezabas en dos días, pero esto es repentino, será sólo por hoy_ — si Sasuke hubiera escuchado a su madre sabría que era una mentirosa.

—Claro, puedo ir — dijo la chica, realmente empezar a cuidar a Sasuke era todo un reto, el chico podía llegar a ser muy cabezotas. Pero debía ir ensayando.

—Muchas gracias Sakura, entonces me puedo ir tranquila. Cuando llegues tal vez yo ya no esté, así que hay una llave en el macetero de la derecha por si Sasuke no te quiere abrir. Adiós querida — y colgó, Sakura suspiro, la camisa esperaría, ahora debía ir con Sasuke.

La chica llegó, Mikoto ya no estaba, así que entró con la llave que estaba en el macetero, no quería molestar al pelinegro. Le sorprendió verlo en la sala, en realidad esperaba que estuviera en su cuarto pero se había equivocado. Se acercó a él pero no le dijo nada, aunque debía hacerlo pronto si no quería asustarlo.

—Mi madre exagera demasiado — lo escuchó decir, Sakura ya se había resignado a averiguar como sabía que era ella — pero supongo que lo hace porque sabe que soy un inútil y que no podré con mi propia vida.

—No digas eso Sasuke-kun, las personas enfermas no son inútiles — le dijo reprobando lo dicho por él — hay muchas personas que salen adelante a pesar de todo, tal vez estés limitado en unas cosas pero eso no impide que las puedas realizar, trabajando duro se puede todo — el azabache se quedó callado durante unos minutos, meditando lo que había dicho la chica.

—¿Tú que sabes de mi vida? — parecía como deprimido, y la pelirrosa no lo dejaría solo. Ahora sabía que Sasuke no le contaba nada de eso a su madre, y dudaba que se lo dijera a alguien más, pero ella estaría ahí para escucharlo, sería su amiga y confidente.

—No se nada, pero permíteme conocerte. Yo no tengo a nadie…mi madre murió hace dos meses y me quedé sola. Pero tú tienes a tu mamá que es una excelente persona y tú también lo eres Sasuke-kun. Me alegro de haberlos conocido — la chica poco a poco se fue acercando al chico y se sentó a su lado en el sillón — yo estaré contigo, puedes enojarte, desquitarte y hasta gritarme, no me importa. Pero quiero ser tu amiga, no te guardes lo que sientes, puedes contármelo a mí, yo estaré gustosa de escucharte. Y sobre todo…seré paciente.

El azabache no dijo nada, tenía que admitir que se había equivocado con respecto a ella, que la había tratado mal desde un principio, que responderle a la defensiva fue demasiado. No se había detenido a pensar que probablemente ella había sufrido por sus palabras, además por lo que le contaba se daba cuenta que él no era el único con problemas, Sakura sufría completamente sola. Se había dado cuenta de su error pero eso no quería decir que se disculparía, sólo a partir de ahora sería un poco menos frío y rencoroso con ella, o al menos lo intentaría.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_**Un poco más de acercamiento, y Sasuke esta reflexionando sobre su actuar. En el siguiente podrán convivir más aún.**_

_**Gracias por haber leído, y los que han dejado reviews quiero decirles que sus palabras me mantienen aquí y aprecio lo que me dicen, gracias.**_

_**El cap 7 lo subiré el Martes, creo que mañana estaré más ocupada al reorganizar todos mis deberes. Saludos, bye!**_


	7. Sonrisa llorona

_**De nuevo por aquí, gracias por sus reviews.**_

_**He decidido arreglar un poco el fic. Siento que no esta bien, después de todo ya pasó un año desde que lo hice, así que espero que mejore un poco. **__**Y como les dije la vez pasada, en este cap. hay un poco más de acercamiento, las cosas van mejorando si se ve positivamente.**_

_**Los dejo...**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Sonrisa llorona.**

En esa conversación Sakura no escuchó decir nada más al pelinegro, ni siquiera un "perdón, me equivoqué al tratarte tal mal" o "Sakura, seré obediente. Prometo portarme bien" No, esas ya eran meras ilusiones que jamás vería realizadas. La pelirrosa había pensado en Sasuke como un animal salvaje que ella debía domar. Debía hacerse a la idea de que Sasuke no cambiaría así porque sí, ganaría su amistad y respeto con mucho esfuerzo y paciencia.

Era miércoles, Sakura había decidido visitar a Mikoto y a Sasuke esa mañana, acto que logró que Sasuke la ignorara prácticamente desde que llegó, lo que la dejaba un poco molesta, necesitaba una buena oportunidad para entablar una conversación decente, es decir sin insultos ni amenazas de por medio, algo civilizado. Ahora se encontraba tomando un vaso de rico chocolate en la cocina junto con Sasuke y Mikoto, generalmente la pelinegra era quien hablaba, el pelinegro sólo escuchaba y rara vez intervenía.

—Hijo, ¿saldrás hoy? — le preguntaba Mikoto mientras terminaba su vaso de chocolate, le interesaba que ambos chicos pasaran tiempo juntos. Mikoto veía en Sakura la novia perfecta para su hijo.

—Si, iré a la tienda de música a comprar unas cosas — contestó el azabache poco antes de darle un sorbo al chocolate. Los ojos de Sakura brillaron, la oportunidad perfecta se presentaba justo ahora, ese día la suerte le favorecía y era extraño así que aprovecharía todo lo bueno que se le atravesara para acercarse a Sasuke.

—¿Puedo ir contigo? — pidió amablemente, casi cruzaba los dedos para que aceptara — esa tienda me llama la atención, sólo he entrado una vez pero me gustaría que me explicaras sobre esas cosas raras que hay ahí — ahora incluso rezaba. Mikoto notaba interés en Sakura por ganarse a Sasuke, eso la hacía realmente feliz, no se había equivocado en relación con ella.

—El empleado podría explicarte — dijo secamente. La chica agachó su cabeza, ¿por qué tenía que ser así con ella? Aunque había notado que ya no le hablaba con esa voz fría, ahora parecía más calmado, quizás era bipolar, que tontería, él nunca cambiaba su estación de amargura.

—¡Sasuke! — lo regañó su madre por lo que dijo. Tenía muy poco tacto con ella y tenía miedo de que Sakura se cansara de su hijo por como la trataba. Que humor de Sasuke, se parecía a su padre Fugaku algunas veces.

—Esta bien, vámonos ya — ordenó el chico levantándose de la silla. No lo podía creer, ¿estaba soñando? Don amargura había aceptado, era simplemente increíble, sonrió sin darse cuenta. Sakura lo siguió sin decir nada y al darle un último vistazo a Mikoto, la mujer levantó los pulgares sonriente. Creyó escuchar un _suerte _venir de sus labios.

Caminaron por la calle completamente callados, a la chica no le gustaba el silencio, de vez en cuando lo observaba pero él parecía darse cuenta, quería hacerse su amiga y así no conseguiría nada, ¿pero cómo empezar con la conversación?, no sabía prácticamente nada de él, y por lo tanto no encontraba un tema que a Sasuke le pareciera interesante. Tampoco quería comportarse como una tonta o que él pensara que le tenía miedo o peor aún, lástima. Decidida rompió el silencio.

—¿Qué es lo que vas a comprar? — dijo amablemente para empezar la conversación, conocer los gustos de Sasuke le servirían de mucho y ya tenía un aproximado pues si iban a la tienda de música y ya anteriormente lo había encontrado en ese lugar, supuso entonces que le gustaba o era su pasatiempo, tal vez hasta tocaba un instrumento.

—No lo entenderías — dijo sin más. Ni siendo amable le ponía la más mínima atención, pero trataría de persuadirlo y una de las cosas que suele funcionar en la vida es halagando a las personas por sus dotes o lo que fuera que hicieran bien.

—Pues por eso te pregunto, tú debes saber mucho de esas cosas — dijo animándolo. ¡Vamos, nadie se resiste a eso! La pelirrosa sonrió, Sasuke tenía que caer, ya le había dicho algo que lo hacía sentir bien, ¿qué más quería?

—No soy bueno explicando — ese chico si que era difícil, como una mancha en la tela más blanca existente, demasiado testarudo. Pero Sakura insistió, sólo esperaba que no se molestara con ella por tratar de sacarle unas palabras más.

—Por favor, no creo que seas tan malo — pero esta vez Sasuke no respondió, ¿se había enojado? — si no me dices te seguiré todo el día — advirtió, no le quedaba de otra más que amenazarlo. Si no era por las buenas, sería por las malas.

—Sólo voy a comprar unas cuerdas de guitarra nuevas, las otras ya no sirven — dijo resignado cuando ya casi llegaban a la tienda. Eso de amenazar funcionaba, tenía que hacerlo más seguido.

—Bueno, ya estamos aquí, adelante — dijo entusiasmada la chica como una pequeña niña, y sin avisar jaló al pelinegro de su brazo y ambos entraron a la tienda — no conozco casi nada de esto — comentaba la ojijade soltando el brazo del azabache y husmeando por el lugar. No era una tienda enorme, pero sí lo suficiente para atraer a buenos clientes.

—Hola Sasuke — saludó de pronto un muchacho con un corte de cabello horrible, según Sakura, y unas cejas muy pobladas. Vestía de verde y era alto — esperaba que vinieras, oh…has traído a tu novia — dijo haciendo que la chica de ojos jade se ruborizara levemente, además el tono con el que lo había dicho parecía una especie de burla hacia los dos. Pero que impertinente era ese chico — hola hermosa, soy Rock Lee a tu servicio — se presentó besando su mano. Era de esos besos que hacían el mayor ruido posible.

—No molestes Lee — dijo Sasuke con cierta irritación en la voz, jaló a Sakura de una mano. Ella se sorprendió un poco por su actitud, ¿qué rayos le pasaba? Aún así estaba un poco asombrada de que no desmintiera a ese chico de peinado extraño.

En todo ese tiempo que estuvieron en la tienda Sasuke no soltó la mano de Sakura, la guiaba para que caminara junto con él por toda la tienda. Por supuesto que Sakura lo notó, pero no le dijo nada, el contacto con su mano no le quitó el rubor de su cara. En ocasiones eso permitía el paso a interrogantes sin respuesta en Sakura, tampoco le preguntaría por qué lo hacía, aún así le gustaba que no la soltara ni un momento. Esa acción le dio suficiente prueba a Lee para corroborar lo que había dicho anteriormente, Sasuke nunca iba con nadie y esa joven era la misma de aquel día, seguro que ese encuentro había sido la causa, para Lee no había otra explicación.

—¡Vaya, que trompeta tan enorme! — Sakura la observaba con asombro. El chico se acercó y palpó el instrumento con sus manos.

—No es una trompeta, es una tuba — explicó, ¿cómo era posible que la muchacha no conociera absolutamente nada de música? En el corto tiempo que llevaba de conocerla sabía que entre ellos dos no había nada en común, eran completamente opuestos. Esa chica debía perder las esperanzas de ser amigos.

—Oh, no lo sabía — y río alegremente mientras jalaba al pelinegro hacia otra dirección de la tienda. Rock Lee los seguía con la mirada, y hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no soltar la carcajada al ver la expresión de su cliente por ser obligado a caminar junto a ella, sin mencionar que casi le arrancaba el brazo. Las horas serían largas para Sasuke.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

—¡Me he divertido mucho!, serías un excelente profesor de música — lo elogió la pelirrosa. Los dos caminaban de regreso a la casa Uchiha, al parecer Sasuke venía cansado, aunque solo estuvieron en la tienda durante una hora Sakura le había pedido que le dijera los nombres de cada cosa que se le ocurría o no conocía, demasiado irritante para el azabache, pero lo más extraño era que él no había podido negarse.

_**POV Sasuke.**_

¡Maldición!, esto se está complicando demasiado, si sigo conviviendo con ella después no podré hacer nada, seré incapaz de ponerle un alto, y lo peor es que mi madre le esta tomando cariño. ¿Pero qué puede gustarle de ella? Aunque no pueda verla se que no es nada especial, es una simple chica sin conocimiento de música, no es alguien con quien pueda entablar una amistad, ni siquiera una conversación más natural.

Se que ella ahora esta sola, pero eso no significa que quiera estar a su lado o contarle lo que me pasa. No se lo cuento a mi madre, mucho menos a ella que es una total desconocida. No pienso volver a hacer esto, que se olvide de salir de nuevo, aunque sólo sea un paseo, no estoy acostumbrado mis días de fiesta y amistades ya quedaron atrás, hoy sólo tengo que resignarme a vivir en las tinieblas, no me queda nada más que eso. Haruno es una pesadilla, demasiado dulce para mi gusto.

—¡Sasuke-kun!, ¿qué te parece si vamos al parque? — ahí va de nuevo, ¿acaso piensa que me agrada su compañía?, lo único que quiero es volver a casa con mis instrumentos, no necesito paseos estúpidos para elevar mi autoestima. Niña tonta…hmp, pero más tonto yo que no me atrevo a decirle nada, ahora que sé lo que sufre por su madre no soy capaz de ponerle un alto, habría sido mejor no enterarme que se encontraba completamente sola.

—Estoy cansado, quiero regresar — espero que eso sirva y deje de agobiarme de una buena vez. Es demasiado frustrante que a pesar de todo lo que le he dicho siga riendo de esa manera, no me gusta que sea amable.

—Que lástima…iba a invitarte un helado — su voz al parecer sonaba desilusionada, pero eso no logrará convencerme.

—No me gusta el dulce — confesé, que se enterare de una vez que yo no soy nada divertido, tal vez pueda hacerle entender que esto no me agrada.

—Entonces podemos comprar algo picante, o lo que tu quieras — comencé a caminar sin esperarla, no me interesaba lo que me estaba diciendo, y con eso se lo haría saber — ¡Sasuke-kun espera!, eres un grosero, ¿por qué me dejas hablando sola?, es falta de respeto.

—No eres mi amiga, por lo tanto no tengo porque esperarte o salir por ahí contigo — le dije secamente, debía aclararle de una vez por todas que me dejara en paz — ahora vete, regresa a tu casa…

—¡Tú y yo venimos juntos! — Como odio que la gente grite, Haruno es un verdadero dolor de cabeza — ¡animal desconsiderado!, ¡y te guste o no iremos al parque a caminar! — me jaló muy fuerte del brazo y me arrastró junto con ella. Sus palabras me habían dejado impresionado, tanto que no me atreví a contestar, ¿por qué insistía tanto en conocerme?

Rayos, esto era una tortura, y todo ocasionado por una chica loca que no dejaba de jalarme por todo el parque. Esto no era nada agradable, la verdad no se que tiene de divertido, ni uno de los dos hemos dicho palabra alguna, así que un paseo entre amigos no podría llamarse. Ahora esta comprando no se que cosa, al menos espero que no sea nada dulce, eso ya sería demasiado idiota por su parte y acabaría con mi poca paciencia.

—Sasuke-kun, ten…te he comprado un poco de coco con chile — me dijo colocando el vaso en mi mano para que pudiera tomarlo, no dije nada, pero aún así seguimos caminando. No sabía en que parte del parque estábamos, habíamos caminado tanto que ya no recordaba nada, pero nos quedamos recargados en un gran árbol para comer lo que ella había comprado, la verdad estaba demasiado bueno, pero no se lo diría.

Silencio, sólo escuchábamos la brisa del aire golpear en las hojas de los árboles y en nuestros rostros. Me encantaba la tranquilidad, era relajante y sobre todo reconfortante, me gustaba venir al parque precisamente a eso y a pensar, a pensar en mí, en mi madre y la carga que yo podría ser para ella. Al pasar los años ella seguiría atada a mí, a este ciego que nadie quiere, que todos desprecian y tienen lástima; pero no quisiera que eso pasara, deseo que ella viva feliz, sin ninguna preocupación, orgullosa de mí, del hijo que le queda.

—Sasuke-kun, esto es relajante — me dijo Haruno en voz baja, y yo, que había tenido los ojos cerrados los abrí de golpe — a veces estar así te ayuda a pensar las cosas y reflexionar sobre lo que estas haciendo — hace unos momentos había dicho que ambos éramos muy diferentes, pero en esta ocasión coincidíamos en lo mismo.

—¿Y qué es lo que tú piensas? — ni siquiera sé porqué dije eso, pero creo que me había entrado curiosidad, ¿quién era Haruno Sakura?

Se quedó callada durante unos segundos, como tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicarme, o tal vez impresionada por mi repentina pregunta. Llegué a pensar que no hablaría, de hecho creo que si me lo hubiera preguntado a mí hubiera reaccionado igual, incluso habría respondido con alguna grosería "qué te importa molestia, no es asunto tuyo", pero me sorprendí al oír su voz, se escuchaba triste pero dispuesta a contestarme.

—Mi madre, pensaba en mi madre — me dijo en un hilillo de voz — bueno, como te dije antes ella murió hace dos meses, éramos inseparables…pero eso ahora ha cambiado. Es triste sentarte a comer completamente sola…no ser regañada si hiciste algo mal…no…no escuchar te lo dije o muy bien mi niña, estoy orgullosa de ti — la escuchaba atento, sabía que lloraba y a decir verdad me sentí un poco mal por haberle hecho recordar algo tan doloroso — la extraño mucho — sollozaba, me di cuenta de que eso no lo había hablado con nadie, ahora era conmigo con quien se desahogaba, ¿pero que podría yo decir?, "¿lo siento mucho, tienes mi apoyo?", no, no podría. Esas palabras no van conmigo.

No era bueno para estas cosas, de hecho yo estaba peor que ella, no podría ni animarla si me culpaba por la muerte de mi hermano, sería un mentiroso si le dijera que todo estaba bien y que la recordara con una sonrisa. No sería capaz de dar ese consejo si ni yo mismo lo seguía.

—Haruno, ¿quieres saber lo que yo pensaba? — dije de pronto y ocasionando que me mirara, lo sabía, podía sentirla. No respondió, pero lo tomé como un sí — pensaba en la primera vez que topé contigo, fuiste una torpe al caer encima mío, tal vez si hubieras mirado por donde caminabas habrías tenido más cuidado — giré mi cabeza a donde creía que ella se encontraba y le sonreí — fue divertido — no respondía, pero ya no sollozaba, eso era bueno.

Me di cuenta de eso el día de la cena. Sabía que esa voz la había escuchado antes, pero eso no fue lo que me ayudó a reconocerla, era ese olor, su olor a cerezos ¿cómo una simple chica podría desprender un olor tan agradable? Hmp…no lo sé, pero es atrayente.

—Sasuke-kun… sí, lo recuerdo — esta vez su voz sonó diferente — estaba muy apenada, pensé que te habías molestado por eso, pero no creí que pudieras reconocerme. Yo…me alegro mucho.

—Tu voz es inconfundible — al parecer ahora la chica reía un poco — demasiado irritante y molesta — agregué haciendo que su risa parara de inmediato, lo supe pues luego de eso sentí un codazo. A pesar de ese repentino golpe me hacía sentir bien que no llorara más.

—Eres un insensible, ¿cómo se te ocurre decirme eso? — pero yo no me dejé, la empujé levemente y así iniciamos una pelea infantil. Ahora ella reía, el amargo momento era cosa del pasado. Ambos estábamos recostados en el pasto, cansados de tanto jaleo, pero pensé que ya era hora de volver, así que me senté para darle a entender eso — Sasuke-kun, ¡gracias! — me dijo de pronto y abrazándome en el acto. Su rostro estaba hundido en mi cuello, y sus manos abrazaban mi espalda fuertemente. Me sorprendí un poco por el contacto pero no hice nada, permanecí inmóvil, sin corresponder pero sin apartarla — me has animado, ahora me encuentro mucho mejor. Cuando esto me pasa suelo llorar todo el día encerrada en mi cuarto, pero tú has sabido sacarme de eso hoyo, gracias, gracias — repetía, sin deshacer el abrazo. Sentí sus húmedas lágrimas y su respiración acompasada — ahora soy muy feliz.

—Sakura, vayamos a otro lado — sugerí. Diablos, seguro me arrepentiría de esto. No me reconocía, ¿qué me estaba pasando?

Viajamos en taxi hasta las afueras de la ciudad, había un lugar que quería que conociera. Acostumbraba ir con mi hermano antes de esta tragedia, pero no me había atrevido a volver; no sabía que era lo que sentía, pero creo que ahora tenía el valor para regresar.

—Hemos llegado — escuché decir al taxista. Le pagué, sabía bien como manejar el dinero, así que no tenía problemas en conocer la cantidad.

Bajamos del taxi y le indiqué a Haruno que tomara mi mano para entrar al local llamado "taiyou to tsuki" (Sol y Luna). Aquí había iniciado todo, Itachi y yo habíamos peleado en este lugar por una mujer que no valía la pena, no valía la vida de mi hermano. En todo este tiempo no había tenido contacto con ella, y era mejor así, Karin no se merecía mi perdón.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿esta abierto a estas horas?, es muy temprano. No creo…

—Lo esta Haruno — la interrumpí, apreté su mano con más fuerza y ambos entramos. No me importaba lo que en este momento pensaba la chica por mi acción.

Por la mañana hay menos ambiente, pero aún así este lugar siempre esta abierto, es muy popular en la ciudad si quieres pasar un rato agradable, pero este no era mi caso… Yo venía aquí a recordar y al mismo tiempo olvidar el dolor que sentía. Mi hermano no regresaría, y siendo razonable no le hubiera gustado que estuviera con la culpa, pero una parte de mi me decía que merecía esto que me pasaba, que era un castigo.

—¡Vaya!, este lugar es muy bonito — hmp, ¿por todo tiene que gritar? Haruno es una chica alegre, todo lo contrario a mí que no hago más que alejar a la gente. Pero creo que con ella no funciona… no se va… Sakura.

—¿Sasuke? — he escuchado una voz conocida; esa persona, no puede ser.

¿Por qué?, ¿por qué tenía que encontrarlo justo aquí? Por su culpa ahora mamá tiene que estar trabajando, por su culpa no estamos en lo que antes era nuestra casa, lo hemos perdido todo por él… Uchiha Madara, mi tío. Es hermano de mi padre, pero Madara siempre estuvo celoso de él porque tuvo el control de las empresas desde un principio y eso le había molestado, pues quería absolutamente todo.

—Pero si eres tú, me da gusto verte — cínico, nos robó todo, se hizo cargo de la compañía Uchiha luego de la muerte de Itachi. Se aprovechó de que yo quedé ciego para apoderarse de todo porque sabía que no podría hacer nada en mi estado.

Él nunca me agradó. Sus ojos los recuerdo bien, sólo están llenos de avaricia y deseos de poder, eso es lo único que necesita para hacerlo repugnante, Uchiha Madara para mí es la representación de la maldad pura. En estos momentos siento un inmenso deseo de golpearlo… si tan solo pudiera…

—¿Qué haces aquí? — dije secamente, no me importaba lo que pensara de mi, no era alguien que merecía respeto.

—Hablas como si no te diera gusto verme… ¡Oh, perdón!, saludarme — corrigió. Maldito, sólo lo hace para molestarme. De la rabia que siento creo que estoy apretando mucho la mano de Haruno, debo controlarme o caeré en su juego — pero si has traído a una linda chica — y ahora se hace el inocente con ella, la tonta seguro que cae — ¿nos presentas sobrino?

—Ella no tiene porque conocer a una alimaña como tú — le solté con enojo muy notorio en mi voz, no permitiría que la engañara con sus palabras.

—Siempre a la defensiva Sasuke — rió el maldito miserable — tu actitud es lo que llevó a Itachi a la muerte — me quedé conmocionado, ese hombre conocía muy bien lo que sentía, mi aflicción por ser el causante de su fallecimiento.

—¡Escúcheme bien señor!, no me importa si es el tío de Sasuke-kun o del príncipe de Inglaterra, ¡no permitiré que le hable así! — no, esto no podía ir peor, ahora la idiota se ponía a defenderme. Si no hago algo ella podría ganarse un peligroso enemigo — déjenos en paz – escuché de nuevo como él reía.

—Deberías escoger mejor a tus novias sobrino, la otra era una ramera y esta es una salvaje sin modales — sentí como Haruno se movió dispuesta a tener una pelea con mi tío, pero la jalé fuertemente antes de que hiciera una estupidez.

—Vámonos ya — le pedí a la chica.

—Sasuke-kun, creo que eso es lo mejor — dimos media vuelta para marcharnos, caminamos pero justo antes de salir escuché su maldita voz.

—Me saludas a la dulce Mikoto — apreté los dientes y no contesté, que ni se atreva a acercarse a mi madre, ahí si lo mato.

Al regresar a casa no hablamos de nada más, era raro que Haruno no comentara algo del incidente con Madara. Creo que mamá notaba algo extraño, seguro porque Haruno tenía más confianza conmigo. No quería que esa chica se equivocara, lo de antes no significaba que íbamos a ser los mejores amigos. Tal vez ahora no tendría el valor de sacarla de nuestras vidas. Decidido, ser amable y atento jamás, Uchiha Sasuke no era amigo de nadie, mucho menos de una molesta llorona como lo era Haruno Sakura.

_**Final POV Sasuke.**_

¿Podría él no caer ante su sonrisa? Pues aunque no podía verla, bien podía sentirla.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Ya saben lo que piensa Sasuke de Sakura y creo que no puede evitar su compañía. Madara, mmm... él es parte importante del fic, el villano por así decirlo.**_

_**Espero el jueves subir el siguiente, gracias por leer. **__**Y si desean dejar un review, adelante. Saludos, bye!**_


	8. Problema Hiperactivo rubio

_**De nuevo hola. Como no tengo clases hoy, había pensado en actualizar. Espero que el capítulo este bien.**_

_**Los dejo con la lectura...**_

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

**Problema… Hiperactivo rubio.**

Las clases habían comenzado al fin hace unos días, ahora los deberes de Sakura se incrementaban. Tenía que asistir a la universidad para continuar con sus estudios de medicina, luego debía cuidar de Uchiha, que para ser sincera no ayudaba en lo absoluto, parecía que lo que había pasado días atrás en el parque jamás se había llevado a cabo. ¿Cuál era el motivo de pensar así? Sasuke seguía igual de arrogante, igual de mandón e irrespetuoso, no podía creer que existiera un chico así, sobre todo no entendía como a pesar de eso ella seguía al pendiente, a su lado y con su corazón a mil cada vez que lo pensaba o lo tenía lo suficientemente cerca, irremediablemente se estaba enamorando y no había más que rendirse. No se puede competir contra algo tan fuerte.

Tenía la sensación de que la hacía enojar a propósito, el Uchiha disfrutaba de lo lindo, y una vez más en el día peleaban por cualquier tontería, todo se estaba convirtiendo en un campo de batalla y eran lo suficientemente testarudos para no dar el brazo a torcer. Los dos querían tener la razón y quien salía victorioso podría saborear las mieles de su esfuerzo, que generalmente era Sasuke.

—¡Sasuke-kun hablo en serio! — Le gritaba la pelirrosa — tu madre me pidió que tomaras estas pastillas por tu propio bien — esa frase ya la había repetido como mil veces, pero el terco Uchiha no entendía, ¿sería buena idea atarlo y obligarlo a ingerirlas?, pues la idea era bastante tentadora, aún así no podría, el daño sería peor.

—Ya te dije que no necesito esa porquería — el pelinegro se encontraba en su cuarto con su fiel guitarra, había cerrado la puerta con seguro impidiendo que la chica entrara con esas amargas pastillas que su mamá le había hecho tomar desde pequeño. Ya ni siquiera recordaba para que diablos servían, pero aseguraba que no le hacían ningún bien a su salud.

—¡Sasuke Uchiha, si no sales en este momento voy a tirar la puerta! — gritó Sakura sin pensarlo y segundos después se arrepintió, siempre tenía que decir cosas sin sentido y no pensaba primero. Hablaba de más, y siempre salía perjudicada.

—Hmp, no me hagas reír — dijo con sarcasmo, sabía cómo era el cuerpo de Sakura, después de todo le había caído encima aquel día en la tienda, Sasuke sabía que se trataba de una chica debilucha y delgada, sin fuerza suficiente, demasiado pequeña como para hacer gran cosa, no podría matar ni a una mosca — solo inténtalo loca — la chica de ojos jade se molestó por el comentario, Sasuke se comportaba como un pequeño, realmente era agotador tener que cuidarlo toda la tarde hasta que regresaba Mikoto. Apenas era jueves, así que aún le faltaba viernes y sábado para soportar a Sasuke, el domingo era su día de descanso porque Mikoto no trabajaba, cosa que agradecía infinitamente.

No dejaría que Sasuke se burlara de ella, además la pelirrosa aseguraba que el Uchiha creía que no se atrevería, pero decidida tomó un poco de distancia y corrió, chocó la puerta con su hombro para inútilmente tratar de abrirla, ocasionándose un gran dolor por el impacto. Se sobó al instante, le había dolido, sólo esperaba que no se hiciera un moretón. Ahora de seguro se reiría, podía apostarlo.

—Te lo dije idiota — escuchó decir del otro lado de la puerta. ¡Huy, como lo odiaba! Odiaba que tuviera siempre la condenada razón, y últimamente le atinaba a todo. Pero esto no se quedaría así, Mikoto tenía una llave de la puerta de Sasuke, así que iría por ella para abrirla de una buena vez.

—Veremos quien ríe a lo último Sasuke Uchiha— dijo audiblemente y con una sonrisa se dirigió a su objetivo.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, buscó las llaves y al poco tiempo ya estaba de regreso, sonrió con satisfacción, haría que el Uchiha se tragara esas pastillas como sea, aún si tuviera que pelear con él. "¡Engreído, pedazo de baka!", pensaba Sakura, ¿qué le costaba hacerle caso una sola vez? La chica ya se jalaba de los cabellos, estaba muy enojada con el pelinegro por hacerle la vida imposible desde que trabajaba ahí. "¡Más le vale que se comporte!"

—Muy bien Sasuke-kun — dijo abriendo la puerta, pero se sorprendió al no verlo en el cuarto — ¿Sasuke-kun?, ¿Sasuke-kun dónde estas? — Sakura no comprendía a donde podría haber ido, ¿saltaría por la ventana? No, tal vez estaba en su baño. Caminó despacio, pero no dio ni dos pasos cuando sintió a alguien abrazarla por la espalda — ¡Aaah! — gritó inmediatamente, temía que fuera un ladrón, o algo peor.

—Cállate escandalosa, soy yo — escuchó decir, esa era una voz muy conocida para ella. De inmediato enrojeció, al menos agradecía que Sasuke no viera su notable sonrojo. El muy infeliz se había escondido tras la puerta para sorprenderla. Sasuke escuchó sus pisadas y al imaginar donde había parado la abrazó — me entregarás esas pastillas por las buenas o por las malas — ¿a qué se refería por las malas? Tragó saliva, el cuerpo de Sasuke estaban demasiado pegado al de ella.

—No puedo…tengo que hacer que las tomes por tu bien — le dijo con un cambio de voz muy extraño que Sasuke pudo notar. El pelinegro no dijo nada, suavizó un poco el agarre que tenía con la chica pero no la soltó. Podía sentir como la muchacha se tensaba ante su contacto, dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa al descubrir el efecto que causaba en ella, la ponía nerviosa.

—Escucha, mamá es muy exagerada, no necesito esas pastillas Haruno — le susurró Sasuke en su oído, causando un escalofrío a la pelirrosa. Estaba segura de que si continuaba abrazándola se derretiría ahí mismo, su nerviosismo iba en aumento y no era capaz de tener control de sus emociones.

—Pe…pero Sasu… — no terminó su frase, sintió como el azabache mordía el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda. Sakura se sentía desfallecer, ni siquiera podía articular palabra. ¿Peor qué demonios pasaba? Su boca se abrió aún ante el efecto que en ella provocaba su reciente acción, ¿Sasuke estaba coqueteando con ella? Estaba tan distraída que no sintió cuando fue arrebatado de su mano el frasco de pastillas.

—¿Quién ríe al último Haruno? — le susurró sensualmente el pelinegro soltándola en el acto, es hasta entonces que la chica reaccionó dándose cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido. Había caído en su trampa — ahora sal que me voy a duchar — dijo como sin nada, ese cambio en su voz le indicaba a la ojijade que sólo lo había hecho para obtener lo que quería, en este caso el frasco de pastillas que detestaba. La pelirrosa salió dando un portazo, estaba muy avergonzada. Cayó en su juego como una tonta, seguro él se estaba mofando de ella en esos momentos, le estaba dando las armas perfectas para inmovilizarla.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

Era sábado, y durante el día anterior Sakura no había dejado de pensar en lo que había pasado la vez pasada en la habitación de Sasuke, pero él parecía no recordarlo, no habían hablado sobre el tema, pero sin duda sólo lo había hecho para quitarle las pastillas, ya no tenía por qué preguntarle. Estaba muy confundida, no sabía que hacer ni como actuar ante él, ¿lo quería como alguien a quien hay que proteger o como algo más?, probablemente las interrogantes seguirían surgiendo pero no tardaría en tener un resultado próximo.

Había terminado su tortura semanal, no lo vería el día de mañana. Mikoto había insistido en que se quedara un rato más pero estaba realmente cansada. Lo único que tenía de bueno los sábados era que su jefa salía temprano, así que no cuidaría de Sasuke toda la tarde. Aunque en cierto modo lo extrañaría el domingo, aunque odiara admitirlo esa era la verdad, en tan poco tiempo se había acostumbrado a sus peleas y a sus órdenes sin sentido.

Al ir de camino a su casa de nuevo se le vino a la mente el día del abrazo, si seguía así daría por hecho que se había traumado. A eso no podía llamársele abrazo si era con otras intensiones, maldito Sasuke… no sabía si le dolía por el hecho de haberle quitado esas estúpidas pastillas o por saber que para él no había significado nada. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento tan tormentoso.

—Despierta Sakura, él no lo hizo porque le gustas — se decía para sí, no quería hacerse ilusiones y después salir lastimada, como había ocurrido con su exnovio. Continuó su camino a casa, aunque iba a paso de tortuga, no tenía ánimos de nada, todo por culpa de él. No podía dejar de pensar en su voz, sus ojos y ese fastidioso abrazo que había ocasionado que su corazón latiera a mil por minuto.

—¡Sakura-san! — Escuchó que le gritaban, la chica de ojos jade volteó y se encontró con su amiga Hinata, la cual se veía muy alegre — ¿vas a tu casa?

—Sí, Mikoto ya a regresado de su trabajo, así que por fin descansaré de Uchiha — comentó dando un suspiro. La ojiperla estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaba entre esos dos, quería aconsejar a su amiga con respecto a su problema.

—¿Aún no arreglan sus diferencias? — preguntó Hinata, pero la respuesta a ella lo tenía Sakura escrita en la cara, así que la ojiperla descubrió que había sido tonto preguntar eso.

—No, Sasuke-kun es desesperante, hace cosas sólo para molestarme. Ya no sé que hacer, me estoy rindiendo Hinata — suspiró, conseguir hacerse amiga de Sasuke era un desafío demasiado grande para ella, estaba dudando si en verdad significaba algo para él, aunque sea aprecio. Tal vez lo mejor sería dejar ese trabajo, pero estaba tan agradecida con Mikoto que no quería defraudarla así.

Mikoto la necesitaba para cuidar a su hijo, y ella no podía pagarle simplemente renunciando, además le había tomado cariño y al dueño de sus dudas y problemas también. Descartó esa idea de inmediato, no renunciaría por un simple capricho del Uchiha, le estaría prácticamente regalando lo que él quería.

—¿Por qué no le preparas algo? — Sugirió Hinata, quería ayudar a su amiga con su problema, y un buen consejo siempre podría cambiar las cosas — algo que le guste o que jamás haya probado.

—Hinata, ¡eres una genio! — Sakura abrazó a su amiga — Naruto es muy afortunado por tenerte — cualquier mención de Naruto hacía que la ojiperla se avergonzara al máximo — Sasuke-kun odia hasta la muerte el dulce, tal vez si le preparo algo que él odie y hago que lo pruebe termine por gustarle — la chica estaba maravillada por la idea, sabía que Sasuke maldecía cualquier tipo de golosina. En cambio Hinata no estaba segura si el prepararle algo que ese chico odiara fuera tan bueno después de todo.

—Pero Sakura-san…recuerda lo que dije, algo que le guste o que jamás haya probado — repitió la chica, Sakura podía cometer un grave error si seguía con su extraño plan, más bien era una estrategia bastante descabellada si pedían su opinión.

—Exacto Hinata, Sasuke-kun tiene años sin probar dulce, ¿cómo puede saber que aún no le gusta si no lo ha probado de nuevo? — Hinata parpadeó varias veces, eso no la convencía — gracias por el consejo Hinata, debo irme — la pelirrosa se despidió y se fue corriendo, buscaría alguna receta para preparársela al pelinegro.

—Sakura-san…dije nunca — la ojiperla suspiró resignada mientras veía como su amiga se alejaba, sólo esperaba que el supuesto plan de Sakura diera resultado.

Ya era muy tarde y aún no encontraba una receta fácil de hacer. Sakura sabía cocinar pero no entendía nada de repostería, no estaba segura si al pelinegro le gustaría lo que escogería para él. ¿Y si el azabache le estaba mintiendo?, ¿cómo era posible que no le gustara el dulce? Desde pequeños a la gente le gustan los dulces, y obviamente Sasuke había sido un niño en alguna parte de su vida. Estaba decidida, le prepararía un rico pastel de chocolate.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

Era la mañana del lunes y Sakura ya estaba lista para ir a la escuela, ahora sus nuevos amigos pasaban por ella todas las mañanas ya que iban en la misma universidad. La pelirrosa agradecía la buena suerte que tenía últimamente, sólo que eso no afectaba a Sasuke, él seguía igual, pero eso cambiaría a partir de hoy, se enamoraría de su pastel y de paso, y con un poco de suerte de ella también.

—¡Sakura-chan! — escuchó un fuerte grito y sabía exactamente a quien pertenecía, su rubio amigo acababa de llegar acompañado de su novia Hinata.

Ambos iban tomados de la mano y Naruto cargaba la mochila de los dos. Eran una linda pareja, todo lo que Sakura había soñado alguna vez tener con su exnovio, una relación de confianza y amor. Pero su sueño se vio truncado cuando lo encontró besándose con su mejor amiga. Ese fue el fin, sus sueños completamente rotos en tan sólo un instante, jamás los perdonaría, de eso estaba más que segura.

—Buenos días Sakura-san — saludó Hinata una vez que vio salir a la pelirrosa de su casa. La chica de ojos jade respondió al saludo risueña.

—Hora de marcharnos o llegaremos tarde — dijo Naruto comenzando la caminata, a las dos muchachas les extrañó su actitud — ¿Qué? — dijo el rubio al ver que las dos amigas no dejaban de verlo como si fuera un desconocido o algo así.

—¿Te sientes bien Naruto? — habló la ojiperla poniendo una mano en la frente de su novio para cerciorarse de que no estuviera enfermo. El chico hiperactivo no entendía nada.

—Es verdad, te conozco hace poco pero tú no eres de los que quiere llegar temprano a la escuela — explicó Sakura para que éste entendiera. Naruto podría ser muy despistado y divertido en muchas ocasiones, y eso a la vez provocaba que todos lo quisieran y le tuvieran respeto en la universidad, era muy popular, pero su actitud de esa mañana no les convencía.

—¿De qué hablan?, ¡estoy perfectamente, dattebayo! — dijo sin más — aunque no lo crean soy muy aplicado en mis clases — Hinata y Sakura intercambiaros miradas, la verdad no le creían absolutamente nada, aplicado no era una palabra que se ajustara a la vida de Naruto.

Durante todo el día no vio al rubio, pero Hinata había estado con ella durante algunos minutos, en donde la ojiperla le contó que ella tampoco había podido estar con él y que no sabía donde se encontraba. Era demasiado extraño, Naruto siempre permanecía a su lado en sus tiempos libres, Hinata se empezó a preocupar, ¿y si le había sucedido algo malo? No quería ni imaginárselo, sólo esperaba que estuviera bien.

Terminaron las clases, Sakura estaba agotada, estudiar medicina si que cansaba, sobre todo las tareas y leer libros de un día para otro, aunque el premio mayor se lo ganaba Sasuke, él si que la fatigaba al extremo y todo por su maldito carácter. Caminaba para encontrarse con sus amigos y regresar juntos como siempre, pero Hinata la encontró primero.

—Sakura-san, no encuentro a Naruto por ningún lado — le decía su amiga casi a punto de llorar — él siempre me busca al concluir las clases pero no fue — Sakura abrazó a Hinata para que se tranquilizara.

—¿Y si vamos a su salón?, tal vez alguien sepa donde esta, podemos preguntar si asistió a clases — sugirió la pelirrosa, Hinata asintió, pero al girarse se encontraron con un rubio corriendo y jadeando. Hinata rápidamente fue a su encuentro y Sakura corrió tras ella.

—¡Hinata, Sakura-chan! — Naruto estaba sudando a causa de correr tanto, paró al estar frente a ellas trató de calmar su agitada respiración. Las dos chicas estaban a la expectativa, ¿qué había pasado?

—Naruto, habla de una vez o a Hinata le dará un infarto, ¿por qué no fuiste a buscarla? — lo regañó Sakura, el rubio ya había descansado suficiente y habló. Más le valía tener algo bueno que decir.

—Perdóname Hinata, no pude decirte porque quería que fuera una sorpresa — explicó Naruto con una sonrisa. ¿Sorpresa?, ¿de qué hablaba? — ¡me he cambiado de club! — soltó, las dos chicas se sorprendieron.

Naruto estaba en el club de deporte, era muy bueno en gimnasia y todo lo que conlleva al ejercicio físico. Simplemente era imposible que él cambiara su oloroso gimnasio por otro club menos rudo. Esto hacía pensar a Sakura que Naruto tramaba algo, debía sacarle la información, no quería que Hinata saliera lastimada. Si Naruto andaba en amoríos con otra chica iba a conocer la ira de Haruno Sakura.

—Luego les explico, ahora vámonos — el rubio tomó la mano de su novia y besó su frente. Sakura los siguió pensando en lo que su hiperactivo amigo había dicho antes.

La pelirrosa llegó de a su casa rápido por la receta y otras cosas más para después salir muy velozmente, estaba muy emocionada, si todo salía bien Sasuke y ella podrían convivir mucho mejor. Al cerrar la puerta con llave se topó con alguien que minutos atrás había visto. ¿Qué hacía él aquí?

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

Sasuke estaba arto, ¿por qué tardaba tanto? Él ya había llegado hace mucho y ella se daba el lujo de hacerlo esperar. Golpeó el sofá con uno de sus puños para desquitarse por la rabia que sentía, Haruno debía estar allí para atenderlo, no para hacer lo que a ella se le viniera en gana. Cuando llegara iba a conocer a un Sasuke realmente enojado y le recordaría su responsabilidad en esta casa. Realmente ni siquiera sabía porque se sentía así, toda la semana le había recordado a la chica que él no la necesitaba, y ahora ahí estaba reclamando su presencia sin ninguna excusa aparente ya que hambre no tenía aún.

Se recostó en el sofá a esperar a que ella viniera, no dejaría que el sueño lo venciera, no sin antes haberle reclamado por su tardanza. Tenía que admitirlo, le encantaba hacerla enojar, oír como gritaba cosas en su contra. Todo eso era muy divertido, sus constantes chillidos, a pesar de que en ocasiones eran molestos, no se cansaba de escucharlos. Al menos si no podía verla quería conocerla como era por dentro, reconocer su voz y su risa, lo que pensaba y sentía. Se estaba involucrando demasiado con ella, pero esa necesidad de saber como era no la podía frenar desde hacía días.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

Lejos de ahí, en un edificio bastante grande un hombre de fría mirada discutía con un muchacho. Ambos estaban hablando de asuntos ajenos a la empresa. Uno de esos hombres era Uchiha Madara, un ser corrupto y traidor. El otro era un sujeto de cabello blanco, usaba lentes y tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción, estaba pensando en su siguiente maldad encargada precisamente por el dueño de las empresas Uchiha.

—No quiero que haya errores esta vez Kabuto — decía Madara de una manera un tanto amenazante, pero el chico ni se inmutó, estaba demasiado seguro de que esta vez no fallaría, no permitiría que su jefe se molestara por haberle fallado a Uchiha Madara.

—De eso no se preocupe señor Uchiha, yo me encargaré de todo – se levantó del asiento y caminó hasta la puerta — esta vez terminaré lo que dejé pendiente — y diciendo eso se marchó dejando a Madara en la gran oficina. Si Kabuto lograba su objetivo él sería el dueño absoluto de todo, Madara quitaría de en medio a quien le estorbaba a cualquier precio.

—Eso espero, o quien tendrá que saldar cuentas conmigo va a ser Orochimaru — dijo Madara una vez estando solo.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

—¿Así que sólo por eso te cambiaste de club Naruto? — El rubio asintió. Sakura se había encontrado a Naruto fuera de su casa, ahora él le contaba el porqué de su visita tan repentina e inesperada — pero, ¿era necesario?, podías haber pagado unas clases para eso.

—Ahorita ando corto de efectivo Sakura-chan — contestó Naruto con cierta pena. La verdad había gastado mucho últimamente, todo por haber comido Ramen en exceso durante tres semanas seguidas… Lo había disfrutado, pero ahora sufría las consecuencias — y si le digo a mi padre que me gasté todo el dinero se enojará y no querrá darme más — explicó con cara de lástima.

—Pues eso te pasa por desorganizado — lo regañó la chica. Naruto no pensaba las cosas hasta que ya tenía el problema encima, ahora debía afrontar los resultados de su torpeza.

—Por Hinata hago esto, es necesario — agregó Naruto. Bueno, al menos descubrió que no era por otra chica.

Por un momento pensó en Sasuke, él era estudiante de una escuela de música, si Naruto le hubiera dicho antes tal vez ella podría haber hablado con el pelinegro para pedirle de favor que ayudara a Naruto a aprender a tocar la dichosa canción que le había compuesto a Hinata. Aunque hablar no era la palabra adecuada, rogar e hincarse eran mucho mejores tratándose de suplicarle ayuda a un chico grosero, egocéntrico y mandón. Río un poco al imaginar que le diría el azabache en caso de haberle pedido ayuda para Naruto "No me interesan tus problemas, arréglatelas como puedas, molestia", si en verdad le dijera le iría muy mal.

—¡Oye!, ¡Sakura-chan! — gritó Naruto zarandeando a la pelirrosa que inmediatamente salió de sus pensamientos — ¿por qué te estabas riendo como loca maniática? – la ojijade apretó los puños.

—¡Naruto! — Sakura golpeó al rubio en la cabeza por su comentario tan poco delicado. El chico se sobó el área afectada que poco a poco se empezó a inflamar.

—¡Auch!, ¿de que eres?, ¿de roca? — la muchacha no contestó — y dime, ¿en quién pensabas?, ¿acaso en tu novio abandonado? — abandonado… esa palabra dio vueltas en su cabeza y de pronto recordó… ¡Sasuke!, seguro estaba muy enojado por su retraso. Debía irse ya o le iría peor después, seguro el pobre tenía hambre. Preocupada corrió sin decirle nada a su amigo, el cual se extrañó mucho por la actitud de ella, tanto que decidió seguirla.

Sakura llegó a la casa Uchiha un poco agitada por su carrera, sacó su juego de llaves que le había entregado Mikoto recientemente y rápido entró sin siquiera cerrar la puerta por lo apurada que estaba de ver a Sasuke bien. Corrió hasta la recámara del pelinegro pero no lo encontró; la chica se llevó las manos al corazón tratando de calmarse. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? No quería ni imaginárselo, respiró hondo y bajó las escaleras. Tenía que tranquilizarse, él era mucho mejor usando los pies y los sentidos que ella, así que nada de malo había sucedido, tenía que convencerse ¿Dónde podría estar ahora?

Buscó en la cocina y nada, tal vez estaba en el baño, pero no escuchó ningún ruido anteriormente. Caminó hasta la sala dispuesta a sentarse y esperarlo, pero su sorpresa fue encontrase al guapo pelinegro acostado en el sofá completamente dormido, su corazón se aceleró de golpe y rápido corrió a su lado. Sonrió al ver su cara apacible y serena. Era tan vulnerable mientras dormía que a Sakura le dieron unas ganas tremendas de abrazarlo. Se hincó hasta estar frente a frente, acarició su cabello, de una manera delicada apartó los rebeldes mechones que caían por su cara y lo observó mejor, realmente estaba empezando a sentir algo especial por él, no sabía como describir esa sensación de alegría y cosquilleo cada vez que lo veía de nuevo o cuando estaba cerca de ella, y el inicio de todo eso había sido cuando él tomó su mano por primera vez, jamás olvidaría ese día.

—Sasuke-kun… eres muy importante para mi — le susurró sin dejar de acariciar su negro cabello — creo que me gustas — la pelirrosa sintió un gran impulso por besarlo, en verdad quería hacerlo y sin importar lo que dijera Sasuke después, se fue acercando más y más a su rostro.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¿Qué ha pasado? — gritó el hiperactivo rubio interrumpiendo el momento. Sakura se sobresaltó tanto que se levantó casi al instante, y por consecuencia ocasionó que el pelinegro despertara de su maravilloso sueño…

—Naruto, guarda silencio — lo regañó la chica de ojos jade en voz muy baja, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Sasuke había despertado y parecía enojado. Antes de que el azabache pudiera decir algo Sakura arrastró a Naruto hasta la cocina, sólo esperaba que el pelinegro no se hubiera dado cuenta de que había un chico en su casa. Esos si serían problemas graves — ¿se puede saber que hacer tú aquí? — lo interrogó un tanto molesta, aunque agradecía interiormente ya que por poco cometía un grave error, Sasuke se hubiera enfurecido con ella por el atrevimiento y las consecuencias serían peores, mucho peores. Antes de atreverse a intentar eso de nuevo, debía asegurarse de que él sentía algo especial por ella.

—Sólo te seguí, pensé que había pasado algo — se defendió el rubio. Naruto pensaba que Sakura era una chica extraña con problemas nerviosos serios. Al ver la puerta abierta entró sin permiso, pero jamás pensó que estuviera con otro chico, ella les había contado que no tenía novio, pero la situación en la que la encontró le despertaba curiosidad.

—No es nada, te pido que por favor salgas — le dijo amablemente la pelirrosa, no quería problemas con el ogro. La cara de Naruto le indicaba que no pensaba marcharse tan fácilmente.

—Sakura-chan, no sabía que tenías novio — le comentó Naruto con una voz pícara y dejando ver una sonrisa de burla. Sakura enrojeció y a pesar de su lentitud para entender las cosas Naruto pudo notarlo, rió con satisfacción.

—No…Te equivocas, él…él no es…. — no podía decirlo, Naruto la había visto con Sasuke, ahora se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el chico de negros ojos. El ojiazul rió a carcajada limpia.

—¡Deberías ver tu cara! — se burlaba el rubio sin compasión alguna, la pelirrosa estaba tentada a golpear a Naruto — Sakura-chan, eso te pone nerviosa…

—¡Haruno!, ¿cómo te has atrevido a traer a un chico a esta casa? — Sakura y Naruto dieron un respingo al escuchar la ronca voz del Uchiha entrando encolerizado a la cocina. Ahora había pasado al miedo absoluto, debía despedirse… Sasuke la echaría de la casa…

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

**_Es todo por hoy, espero lo hayan disfrutado. Ahora Naruto y Sasuke se presentarán, jaja. _**

**_En el siguiente cap sabremos si Sakura se atreve a pedirle ayuda a Sasuke para Naruto, veremos si esos dos se llevan bien._**

**_Hasta el próximo Cap. Bye!_**


	9. Dobe vs Teme

_**Hola. Ya con el cap 9, si hay errores lo lamento, lo que pasa es que no me siento muy bien, me duele la cabeza, odio cuando me pasa eso porque no se me quita con nada hasta que duermo.**_

_**Espero que les guste. **_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Dobe VS Teme.**

_**POV Sakura.**_

¡No! Esto es un desastre, Sasuke-kun esta enojado, y la verdad es que tengo miedo, su reacción al saber que hay un chico en casa a parte de él no ha sido muy buena, pero no entiendo porque tiene que molestarse tanto, tampoco es que estuviera haciendo algo inapropiado. ¿Por qué me pasa esto?, creo que si sigue hablando en ese tono me pondré a llorar, estoy descubriendo que soy demasiado sensible ante su voz, nunca nadie me había gritado de esa manera. Yo no quería que esto resultara así, pero este baka entró sin permiso y aunque la causa de que Uchiha este tan molesto es él, no creo que deba echarle la culpa al pobre de Naruto, después de todo se preocupó por pensar que algo malo pudo pasar y me siguió hasta aquí. Debo aclarar las cosas antes de que los dos terminen en guerra declarada. Aunque creo que me costará mucho trabajo convencer a Sasuke-kun de que Naruto sólo esta aquí por un pequeño malentendido, pero en fin, debo intentarlo.

—Sasuke-kun… lo que pasa es que Naruto se preocupó por mí al verme correr hasta aquí…pero él ya se iba — expliqué un tanto nerviosa, me mordí el labio inferior, no sabía que más decir y la pose de molestia en sus facciones no ayudaba a tranquilizar mi temblar — Naruto es sólo un amigo de la universidad — trataba de sacarle plática para que su enojo pasara — un buen amigo, pero como te dije él ya se iba — miré a Naruto suplicando con esto que por favor se marchara, ya hablaríamos luego.

—¡No Sakura-chan! — ¿eh? El tono en que lo dijo fue más bien de berrinche, enojado seguramente por la actitud mandona de Sasuke-kun. Ya se me había olvidado que Naruto no entiende ese tipo de mensajes, en tan poco tiempo lo sé ¿y ahora que digo?, estoy perdida, es mi funeral — ¡yo de aquí no me muevo hasta que me prometas que mantendrás a Hinata alejada de este asunto dattebayo! — pidió mi rubio amigo. La verdad no entendía porqué siempre tenía que gritar, tal vez había sufrido un trauma durante su infancia. Ahora sus palabras me daban a entender que sólo por eso me había seguido, quería asegurarse de que no pudiera contarle nada a su novia.

—Naruto, yo te llamo luego — ¡por Dios, Naruto! Le hice una mueca de ruego que al parecer esta vez si tuvo resultado. En cuanto se marchara Naruto yo podría hablar con Sasuke-kun más tranquilamente, agradecía que entre ellos dos no haya habido una disputa, no quería hacerla de réferi, además no sería una pelea justa.

—¡Oye!, con esa actitud pareces un ogro — ¡no! ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir eso?, maldito Naruto, cuando tenga oportunidad lo ahorco, ahora veo horrorizada como el tonto de Naruto me mira, coloca una de sus manos al lado de su boca como tratando de decirme un secreto y abre su bocota para hablar de nuevo — Sakura-chan, deberías ser más selectiva cuando eliges a los chicos, procura que no sean tan gruñones como este — hubiera agradecido que lo dijera en voz baja, pero ese no había sido el caso. Miré a Sasuke-kun y comprobé que tenía el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

—Ya lárgate de una buena vez idiota — contestó Uchiha, vaya, al parecer si se pelearían. Naruto se molestó, lo supe en cuanto vi su rostro, apretó los dientes dispuesto a contestar pero lo interrumpí jalándolo de una oreja antes de que todo esto llegara a mayores.

—¡Naruto, hablamos luego!, te lo prometo, no le diré nada a Hinata — lo jalé de inmediato hasta la puerta de entrada y con cara de enojo le cerré la puerta. Llevé mis manos a mi rostro, mi suerte empezaba a cambiar. ¿Qué seguiría después?, ahora él pagaría todo su enojo sólo en mi y no me sentía preparada para enfrentarlo.

—¿Quién era? — escuché tras mi espalda, me sobresalté, había llegado demasiado rápido, ahora venía lo peor. Giré para encontrarme con la cara fúrica de Sasuke-kun. Su voz sonaba molesta y tenía aún el ceño fruncido. Me mordí el labio antes de contestar.

—Ya te dije, un amigo — mi voz estaba apagada, a pesar de todo lo que él me decía para molestarme, en el fondo sabía que no lo hacía con fines malvados, más bien era su forma de tratarme, de hablarme. Pero creo que este no era el caso, lo que veían mis ojos era a un Uchiha realmente enfadado conmigo.

—¿Qué es lo que quería?, ¿Por qué estaba contigo aquí? — hablaba demasiado rápido, como si quisiera saber todo en una sola frase, sin palabrería extra. Me sorprendí por su actitud pero aún así decidí contestar, aunque creo que ya se lo había dicho antes. Nada perdía con decirlo de nuevo, quizás esta vez actuaría comprensivo.

—Me contó sobre una sorpresa que tiene para su novia, y no quería que le contara a nadie — debía darle más detalles, así que añadí — llegué tarde por eso, lo siento — me disculpé sinceramente, descubrí que las facciones de Sasuke-kun se serenaban, volvía a su habitual rostro apático y misterioso — perdón por haberte despertado, Naruto suele ser muy ruidoso.

—Hmp, esa voz de silbato qui tiene no me agrada en lo absoluto — no pude evitar reír por el comentario, Sasuke-kun podría ser gracioso si se lo proponía. Hubo un largo silencio, yo me dedicaba a observarlo mientras él parecía pensar algo.

—Haruno, yo… — Sasuke me sorprendió, parecía querer decir algo pero no se atrevía. Yo estaba esperando ansiosa sus palabras, las que fueran para mi era importante — yo… olvídalo — ¡no!, ¿por qué me dejaba así? Ahora estaría con la duda. Se marchó dejándome ahí plantada, sólo vi como se alejaba de mi lado — ah, tengo hambre, prepárame algo — bueno, al menos las cosas volvían a la normalidad.

De la que me salvé, al menos no se había dado cuenta de lo que planeaba hacer mientras estaba dormido ¡que vergüenza!. Sólo por eso Naruto no amanecería muerto, le regalaría ramen la próxima vez que lo viera. Recordé entonces la sorpresa que le tenía a Sasuke-kun. Inmediatamente fui a la cocina, comenzaría a preparar el pastel, pero creo que primero tendría que hacer la comida, seguro Sasuke estaba hambriento, reservaría lo otro para el postre.

Tiempo después Sasuke-kun ya había comido lo que le había preparado, creo que se extrañó por habérselo llevado a su cuarto, pero es que no quería que se diera cuenta de la sorpresa, seguro olería lo que estaba horneando. Rezaba interiormente porque no le diera la gana de bajar, así seguiría reservado como una sorpresa, su sorpresa dulce. Aunque el peligro casi pasaba, faltaba poco para que el pastel estuviera listo, pero aún así decidí hacerle una corta visita a Sasuke-kun.

—Hola Sasuke-kun, ¿se puede? — dije abriendo su puerta con cuidado y encendiendo en interruptor, pues las cortinas no dejaban espacio para una sola rendija de luz. Lo vi, estaba recargado en el respaldo de su cama y sostenía su guitarra. Fue una imagen inolvidable, sonreí y sabía que cada vez era más frecuente, incluso descubrí que podía ruborizarme con tan sólo pensarlo.

—Ya estas dentro — contestó, la verdad tenía razón, no había tocado, simplemente me anuncié — ¿qué es lo que quieres? — pero que cortante es, ni siquiera me deja hablarle.

—Nada, sólo venía para saber si se te ofrecía algo — comenté inocentemente, en realidad quería hablar con él de lo que fuera.

—Hmp, no lo creo, habla de una vez — ya le había dicho que no me ordenara. Lo decía de tan mala gana que me molestaba. No contesté, no se me ocurría nada coherente — o será que quieres recordar lo que pasó el otro día aquí en mi cuarto — lo dijo de una manera tan…no sé…sensual que me quedé con la mente el blanco. Y esa imagen apareció torturando mi memoria, incluso creí que me arrebataba el aire de mis pulmones.

Se levantó dejando su guitarra en la cama, caminó en mi dirección y se detuvo cerca de mí, lo sentí tan cerca que mi corazón dio un salto, estiró su mano para buscar mi ubicación y tocó mi hombro. Se acercó más y fue subiendo su mano hasta mi rostro. Sentí un cosquilleo cuando lo hizo, toda su mano cubría mi cara. Apenas podía verlo, parecía muy concentrado en lo que hacía, luego vi como su otra mano acompañaba a la primera en el recorrido. Tocó mis ojos, mi nariz, mis mejillas y finalmente una de sus manos se detuvo en mi boca. La acarició con uno de sus dedos. Comencé a ponerme realmente nerviosa, mis labios temblaban ante su contacto, no podía dejar de ver sus negros ojos.

De pronto escuché el sonido de mi celular, alguien me llamaba. Mataría a quien fuera, había interrumpido. Ese alboroto bastó para que Sasuke se alejara considerablemente de mí, lucía arrepentido y de cierto modo desconcertado, pero no entendía por qué. Sin salir contesté.

—_¡Sakura-chan, dijiste que me llamarías!_ — pensándolo bien si mataría a Naruto, podría despedirse de su ramen gratis. Este baka era experto en arruinar momentos…

—Naruto, estoy ocupada, además no te dije que te llamaría enseguida — lo regañé, miré de reojo a Sasuke-kun, parecía molesto por algo — escucha, ven a buscarme a las siete en la casa, la que estuviste antes — y sin darle tiempo de contestar le colgué. Di un suspiro de cansancio y busqué a Sasuke-kun con la mirada pero no lo encontré, ¡oh no, peligro!, ¿a dónde había ido?

Bajé las escaleras como rayo y lo primero que hice fue buscar en la cocina. Ahora por descuidada se daría cuenta de la deliciosa sorpresa y todo mi esfuerzo sería en vano, tendría que pensar en una nueva idea y no sabía de otra más, pues ya había recibido suficiente ayuda de Hinata. Lo vi ahí parado cerca de la mesa, muy serio y sin hacer ningún movimiento, al parecer sintió mi presencia porque se giró en mi dirección para decirme una cosa.

—Algo se quema — ¡el pastel!, corrí inmediatamente al horno, y al abrirlo una nube negrísima de humo salió haciendo que tosiera al instante. Todo lo peor me pasaba a mí, ¿por qué? Mi mamá, haber estado sin trabajo por mucho tiempo al igual que sin amigos, lo de mi exnovio, todo… Sin poder evitarlo comencé a llorar, la sorpresa para Sasuke se había ido al carajo.

_**Final POV Sakura**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto no había quedado muy de acuerdo en esperar a Sakura hasta las siete, quería verla ya para hacerla jurar, jurar que no le diría nada a Hinata. Vaya, todo este alboroto por una simple canción, pero sabía que valía la pena, él la había escrito con todo su amor, esa letra le diría a su querida novia cuanto la amaba, cuanto quería estar a su lado. El rubio la había conocido en primaria, justo el primer día de clases. Cuando la vio por primera vez pensó que era un ángel, uno demasiado bello. Después se enteró que era una de las hijas de los mejores amigos de su padre y desde entonces siempre habían estado juntos.

—Ya verás Hinata, te sorprenderá la canción que he escrito especialmente para ti — dijo con una sonrisa zorruna, estaba en su cuarto acostado en la cama. Cuando estaba a punto de dormirse escuchó que alguien le llamaba, sin ver de quien se trataba contestó — ¿diga?

—Naruto-kun, hola — era su novia, el rubio inmediatamente se levantó.

—Hinata, justo pensaba en ti — dijo sonriente, seguro la Hyuga estaba muy colorada, no estaba acostumbrada a que Naruto le dijera eso, después de todo llevaban poco de ser novios — oye, siento no haberte dicho nada pero es que quería que fuera una sorpresa — Naruto ahora estaba muy serio.

—Lo sé, pero no comprendo por que lo hiciste, tú amas el deporte — Hinata quería respuestas, claro que había sido una sorpresa, pero no era una de la que podía estar muy feliz — Naruto, ¿por qué lo hiciste? — peligro, Naruto no sabía que decirle, sus nervios lo traicionarían y empezaría a decir idioteces.

—Ah…este, pues… — sudaba, y eso que no tenía a Hinata enfrente, porque de ser así ya habría huido desde hacía mucho tiempo, mientras tanto la chica ya se estaba percatando de la inquietud de su voz — mañana te cuento Hinata… ¡eh, si ya voy papá!, tengo que dejarte Hinata, papá me llama, ¡adiós! — y colgó al instante. Dio un suspiro — por los pelos… no soy bueno para mentir dattebayo…

Hinata había quedado muy triste, Naruto le ocultaba algo, su actitud era la primera pista, su voz se escuchaba nerviosa, además él no consideraba la música como algo principal, no cantaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Por otra parte ella sabía perfectamente que el padre de su novio estaba precisamente en la casa Hyuga hablando con su padre Hiashi.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Permaneció hincada sin poder levantarse, tenía el pastel carbonizado a un lado de ella, ni siquiera tenía arreglo, gran parte se haba quemado y al tratar de sacarlo también ella había salido lastimada, su mano le dolía mucho. ¿Qué es lo que pasaba ahora? Seguro el pelinegro se reiría de ella por haber quemado algo en la cocina, aunque al menos no vería el pastel tostado. La pelirrosa de pronto calló sus sollozos por una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Qué ha pasado? — preguntó el azabache luego de escuchar llorar a la chica, aunque Sasuke no sabía que eso era cosa del pasado, la sonrisa de Sakura decía que planeaba algo.

—Se me quemaron unos panes que estaba haciendo — mintió tratando de sonar muy segura.

El plan por parte de Sakura consistía en arreglar el pastel quemado, pensaba que con un poco de betún y grageas todo quedaría arreglado y compensaría el desastre. Así Sasuke no se daría cuenta que lo que se acababa de incendiar era precisamente el pastel.

—Para la otra haz mejor las cosas — la chica apretó los puños pero no dijo nada, el pelinegro estaba a punto de marcharse pero se detuvo casi al salir sólo para decirle algo que él no pasaría por alto — que ni se te ocurra hacer pasar a ese idiota de nuevo, ¿entendiste Haruno?

—Sí Don Cubito de hielo, ya entendí — le contestó de mala gana y luego cruzó los brazos. Sasuke decidió ignorar el reciente apodo.

—Hmp, y limpia este desastre antes de que venga mi madre, seguro has de tener echa una mugre la cocina — y diciendo eso se perdió de su vista, Sakura observó la cocina. Diablos, tenía razón, ¿qué acaso podía oler el desorden? el lugar era una catástrofe, le llevaría tiempo limpiar todo.

Había pasado más de una hora, limpió y poco después el pastel ya estaba casi listo. Suspiró cansada, sólo esperaba que su plan resultara, sino sería la responsable de la muerte de Sasuke. "Muerte por intoxicación" Dio unos retoques más y ya estaba terminado.

—¡Sasuke-kun! — gritó la chica, pero no obtuvo respuesta, lo llamó de nuevo y nada. Suspiró resignada y fue a buscar al pelinegro, entró sin permiso y lo vio leyendo un libro, estaba escrito en braille.

—Te he dicho que no entres sin tocar — dijo al sentir como la pelirrosa abría la puerta.

—Lo siento, se me olvida — se justificó — quería pedirte si podrías bajar a la cocina tan solo un momento, por favor — el azabache dejó el libro y se levantó.

—Espero que no sea una estupidez — murmuró con desgana. Sakura sonrió y caminaron juntos a la cocina. A cada paso la pelirrosa sonreía más y más, con todo ese dulce con el cual lo había decorado no podría darse cuenta de nada, esperaba que supiera bien.

—Siéntate por favor — pidió con una gran sonrisa una vez que llegaron a su destino. Sasuke lo hizo, y después ella lo observó unos segundos, no sabía como empezar pero se animó — yo…te he preparado algo especial, se que no tendría por qué pero lo hago para agradecerte — Sasuke la escuchaba atento pero sin decir absolutamente nada — quería darte un regalo de mi parte, algo hecho por mi…con todo mi cariño Sasuke-kun — sus mejillas se enrojecieron levemente.

—¿Qué es? — Sasuke al parecer tenía un poco de curiosidad por saber lo que la pelirrosa le había hecho.

—Es un pastel de chocolate — contestó esperando que fuera de su agrado, su corazón empezó a latir más rápidamente al no obtener respuesta — ¿no te gusta? — su voz sonó temblorosa.

—No me gusta el dulce — Sakura bajó la cabeza derrotada, tenía la ilusión de que el chico aceptara su regalo a pesar de que era algo que no le gustaba — pero puedo hacer una excepción — Sakura levantó su cabeza de inmediato, estaba sorprendida. Mostró una gran sonrisa, todo el reciente sufrimiento había cambiado a alegría a la misma velocidad — ¿aún sigues aquí?

—¡Sí, sí!, enseguida te sirvo — la pelirrosa corrió por un plato pequeño y un cuchillo, partió una gran rebanada de pastel y le sirvió al pelinegro — aquí tienes — dijo con ojos radiantes. El muchacho se dispuso a tomar el tenedor que Sakura había puesto en sus manos y se llevó a la boca el pequeño pedazo de pastel que segundos antes había cortado.

Sasuke hizo una mueca al sentir el pan en su boca, en un principio pensó que se trataba del dulce, pero no lo era, esto era incluso peor. Sabía horrible, Sakura no tenía cualidades para la repostería, el azabache se atragantó y la pelirrosa pudo notarlo, seguía cada mueca y cada movimiento de su boca. Tenía dudas de preguntar como estaba, no quería conocer la respuesta luego de haber visto esas caras tan raras no propias de Uchiha.

—Esto… ¿Y cómo esta el pastel Sasuke-kun? — se animó a decir, respiró hondo, insultos, seguro eso recibiría, durante unos segundos esperó paciente. Oh no, al parecer Sasuke había perdido el habla, todo por su horrible pastel.

—Haruno… primero aprende a cocinar y luego me avisas — ¿eso era todo?, ¿no la ofendería? Eso era raro en el azabache, ¿acaso estaría enfermo? No, debía ser el pastel, estaba tan malo que no tenía ni ánimos de insultar.

—Perdóname, te prometo que lo haré mejor la próxima vez — de la que se había salvado, ahora podía estar tranquila.

—Me lavaré los dientes — Sasuke se levantó sin decir nada más. Sakura pensó que tal vez lo había hecho por amabilidad, para no hacerla sentir peor. Sólo esperaba que no le hiciera daño — definitivamente, tus comidas son mejores — ¿era un halago? Quizás jamás lo sabría.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mikoto llegó puntual como siempre, justo a las siete de la noche. Todos, incluso Sasuke estaban sentados en la sala, la chica aún no se iba, esperaba a su rubio amigo. Otra "cualidad" de Naruto, llegar tarde. Ya a estas alturas no le sorprendía nada de él. Para ese entonces ya Mikoto estaba enterada de quien era el rubio y le interesaba saber como era, consideraba que Sasuke se hiciera de amigos de una buena vez.

—¡Sakura-chan! — Naruto tocó el timbre, pero para él eso no era suficiente, siempre tenía que estar gritando, típico.

—Naruto ha llegado — dijo levantándose del sofá donde había estado sentada.

—Quiero conocerlo — habló Mikoto con entusiasmo — ¿segura que no esta interesado en ti Sakura? — la chica lo negó con la cabeza, la mujer vio de reojo a Sasuke esperando alguna reacción en él, pero no sucedió nada. Sakura abrió la puerta y se encontró con un despeinado Naruto.

—¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde? — lo regañó la pelirrosa poniendo los brazos como jarra, como si se tratara de reprender a un niño pequeño por su travesura. Naruto rió un poco y se rascó la cabeza.

—Lo siento, me he quedado dormido dattebayo — era inútil discutir, gastaría saliva por una tontería ¿También llegaría tarde a todas las citas con Hinata? Si así era pues que paciencia la de su amiga.

—¡Ah, tu eres el amigo de Sakura! — se escuchó un fuerte grito, en esos momentos Sakura pensaba que Mikoto bien podía pasar por la madre de Naruto — eres muy guapo — Mikoto examinaba al rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja — Sasuke si no te apuras te van a quitar a Sakura — mencionó cuando vio que el azabache se acercaba con una cara de disgusto difícil de ocultar, la mujer sonrió complacida. En cambio la chica de ojos jade estaba avergonzada, y Naruto no comprendía nada.

—¡Hola, soy Uzumaki Naruto! — se presentó efusivo como siempre, tenía pintada una gran sonrisa.

—Hola querido, soy Uchiha Mikoto, y este es mi hijo Sasuke — lo presentó, sabía que su hijo no estaba de humor.

—Sí, si, ya se conocen, ahora largo — Sasuke estaba irreconocible, Mikoto lo veía sorprendida, ese no era su hijo "Celos" pensó la mujer de negra cabellera.

—Ey, tú eres el chico de esta tarde — dijo el rubio recordando ese momento con los brazos cruzados y leve rencor.

—Y que bien que lo recuerdas idiota — esto iba mal, la pelirrosa estaba en alerta, debía llevarse a Naruto cuanto antes.

—¡Oye!, ¡tú eres quien empezó a insultar primero y también le gritaste a Sakura-chan! — le recordó Naruto, ese chico pelinegro amigo de Sakura si que era detestable, un completo teme, si esa era la palabra, teme…

—Hmp, eso a ti no te importa — ese chico no era nadie para estarle gritando a él — dobe — esa pequeña palabra ofendió a Naruto, le enseñaría a respetar.

—¡Escucha pedazo de…!

—¡Naruto!, será mejor irnos — Sakura y Mikoto habían estado escuchando la pequeña discusión de los dos muchachos, y como se estaban poniendo las cosas, era mejor intervenir.

—Creo que ya es algo tarde chicos, tal vez deberían hablar después — "y sin insultarse" pensó Mikoto.

—Tiene razón señora, y disculpe el alboroto — Naruto le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a la mujer, y ésta no tardó en responderla, a pesar de todo lo que acababa de pasar entre su hijo y ese muchacho, el rubio le había caído bien — haber cuando vengo a comer ramen.

—¡Naruto!, ya vámonos — Sakura tomó al rubio del brazo y lo arrastró para salir de ahí — ¡buenas noches Mikoto, nos vemos mañana Sasuke-kun! — dijo a lo lejos — ¡Naruto! — gritó una vez que estuvieron lejos de la casa Uchiha — ¿cómo se te ocurre pelear con Sasuke?, ¿acaso estas loco?, no me causes problemas.

—Pues alguien debe ponerle un alto a ese hígado que tienes como amigo — se defendió, no cambiaría de parecer.

—Naruto, Sasuke-kun esta ciego, yo quiero pedirte un favor… — no sabía como decirlo, por ese motivo le había pedido que fuera a buscarla a la casa Uchiha, para que se acercara a Sasuke. Lo había estado pensando desde que Naruto le había dicho esa tarde que le gustaba la música, así que debía tener algo en común con Uchiha — se amigo de Sasuke-kun — eso dejó al rubio helado, le pedía un imposible, eso ni en un millón de años pasaría.

—Sakura-chan — el cambio de voz en Naruto le sorprendió mucho, era como si se tratara de un chico maduro y responsable, cosa rara en él — aunque yo estuviera con la disposición de hacerme su amigo creo que él no estaría muy alegre con la idea, pienso que ni siquiera lo intentaría.

—Pero tú y él tienen algo en común, la música — agregó, ella no se rendiría tan fácil.

—Eso no es algo en común, lo mío es sólo un pasatiempo, yo amo el deporte. Si me cambié de Club fue por la sorpresa a Hinata nada más, confieso que antes la música me apasionaba, pero eso es cosa del pasado, lo siento Sakura-chan — tenía que hacer algo y lo único que se le ocurría en esos momentos era mentir.

—Yo… yo hablé con Sasuke-kun, él aceptó ayudarte — las cosas que tenía que hacer por él, ahora tenía otro problema encima, había comprometido a Sasuke en algo que ni siquiera tenía idea — con lo de la canción para Hinata, Sasuke-kun es muy bueno en esas cosas, piensa colaborar contigo. Se que con su actitud suele alejar a la gente, pero te aseguro que quiere apoyarte en esto — Naruto lo pensó durante unos segundos…

—¡Esa es una gran idea dattebayo!, no pensé que ese chico fuera tan bondadoso, gracias Sakura-chan, me lo hubiera dicho él mismo — el rubio casi bailaba por la calle — mañana le ofreceré una disculpa por mi mal comportamiento — Sakura le sonrió falsamente, se sentía mal por haberle mentido a su amigo, ahora tenía que hablar con el pelinegro de esto. Esperaba que aceptara, si era necesario se arrodillaría. Estaba segura que con eso ambos chicos saldrían beneficiados, Naruto recibiría ayuda y Sasuke ganaría un amigo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La mañana siguiente Sakura asistió a la universidad normalmente, Naruto y ella no hablaron de nada de eso ya que Hinata estaba con ellos, pero se notaba que el rubio estaba muy contento, y Sakura le hubiera agradecido que no se delatara con esa enorme sonrisa que dejaba escapar por toda el área universitaria. Llegó la tarde, Naruto y Sakura habían quedado en que él llegaría a las 4 de la tarde, así ella tendría tiempo de rogarle al pelinegro, aunque claro que esto no lo sabía Naruto.

—Hola Sasuke-kun — saludó la pelirrosa ya estando en la casa Uchiha puntualmente como de costumbre — ¿acabas de llegar?

—Hace como media hora — contestó sin ningún interés, se encontraban en la sala, el azabache sostenía un libro en sus manos, era el mismo de ayer. Ella tenía curiosidad en preguntarle sobre el libro, pero prefirió ir directo al grano.

—¡Por favor Sasuke-kun! — Sakura se arrodilló frente al chico y le abrazó las piernas. A Sasuke le sorprendió su actitud pero dejó que hablara, si la chica se comportaba así debía ser por algo — ayuda a Naruto, sé su maestro de música, te lo pido por favor…

Naruto, ¿ella le suplicaba sólo por ese estúpido?, Sasuke se molestó, estaba dispuesto a apartarla pero su vocecita al escuchar de nuevo un "por favor ayúdalo" lo debilitó por completo, no sería capaz de decirle que no, y por primera vez se daba cuenta de ello. Todo por ese Naruto, el pelinegro se estaba dando cuenta que para Sakura ese chico era especial. Con amargura y muy a su pesar respondió.

—No tienes porque arrodillarte tonta — trató de sonar duro pero no le salió, ella lo miró con impaciencia, tenía que saber si los ayudaría — ¿tanto te importa? Porque si eso es lo que quieres lo haré, pero en cuanto le enseñe lo que debe de saber nunca más regresará a esta casa, ¿entendiste Haruno? — Sasuke había puesto sus condiciones, ese chico Naruto era odioso, no podía verlo pero su voz era irritante.

—¡Muchas gracias Sasuke-kun! — la chica de ojos jade se abalanzó sobre él sin previo aviso y lo abrazó. Sasuke no correspondió, pero le sorprendió la sensación que sintió en ese abrazo, su corazón se había acelerado y esa acción no le había desagradado en lo absoluto.

Eran ya las cuatro de la tarde, hora en que Naruto debía hacer su aparición, pero seguro llegaría tarde. Sakura esperaba impaciente, sólo confiaba en que esos dos no se mataran. Una mujer sola contra esos dos animales no podría, moriría tratando de separarlos. A las cuatro con quince escuchó el sonido del timbre seguido por un fuerte grito cortesía Naruto, bueno, al menos ya había llegado. Sasuke bajó, lo había escuchado desde su cuarto.

—¡Hola, ya estoy aquí dattebayo! — Naruto entró muy sonriente, en cuanto vio al pelinegro bajar por las escaleras se acercó a él — oye, yo siento mucho lo del otro día… a veces suelo ser muy impulsivo y hablo de más, espero que puedas perdonarme.

—Hmp, deja de hablar y camina — Sasuke pasó del él y se dirigió a la sala, traía su guitarra con él, se sentó y esperó a Naruto, el cual no tenía buena cara. Naruto también llevaba su guitarra consigo — y bien, que es lo que quieres cantar.

—Oh pues, la verdad es que le he escrito una canción a Hinata — confesó Naruto con cierta vergüenza — la hice pensando en ella.

—Entonces cántala — sugirió Sasuke, esto Sakura tenía que verlo, se sentó cerca de ellos y los observó.

—Se llama Dulce Hinata — "que original" pensó Sasuke con sarcasmo — bien, va más o meno así – Naruto se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a cantar la canción para Hinata, en un principio lenta.

¡Oh! Mi dulce y fiel Hinata,

Mi rayo de esperanza,

Te quiero para mí…

¡Oh! Mi sol de cada día,

Sin ti me moriría,

Contigo hasta el fin…

—¡Y este es el coro! — gritó Naruto entusiasmado.

¡Te quiero más que al ramen!...

—Alto, alto, alto — Sakura tenía los ojos en blanco y Sasuke nunca había escuchado peor canción que esa — ¿seguro que ella fue tu inspiración o el ramen? — preguntó Sasuke con fastidio, esto llevaría tiempo, valioso tiempo.

—¡Pues claro que ella dattebayo! — dijo Naruto con ilusión.

—Debemos trabajar primero en tu afinación — sugirió el pelinegro, Naruto estaba por los suelos.

—Pero estoy bien — Sasuke arqueó una ceja — antes tenía una banda con unos amigo, fue en la secundaria.

—¿Y cómo se llamaban?, ¿los asesinos de oído? — Sakura dejó escapar la carcajada y Naruto enrojeció.

—¡Nada de eso!, esta bien, se que estoy un poco desafinado pero prometo trabajar mejor — dijo resignado el rubio.

—Otra cosa, esa canción no sirve — Naruto protestó de inmediato, pero Sasuke debía hacerlo entender que esa canción era… ni siquiera se le podía llamar una canción decente — cámbiala o búscate a alguien más que te enseñe — Naruto no gritó más, él era su esperanza ahora.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Faltaban pocos minutos para las siete, Mikoto llegaría pronto. Naruto aún seguía en la casa Uchiha recibiendo regaños de Sasuke, que insistía en que el rubio debía de quitar la palabra ramen de la letra para la canción de su novia. En una de sus tantas discusiones se escuchó el timbre. Sakura fue a abrir, sabía que no podía ser Mikoto, pues ella tenía llave y no le gustaba molestar.

—¿Qué se le ofrece? — dijo Sakura al ver a un hombre parado en la entrada, jamás lo había visto en su vida, era joven y extraño.

—¿Esta es la casa de Uchiha Mikoto? — Preguntó, la pelirrosa asintió — lo que pasa es que a sucedido algo grave…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Las cosas van bien hasta ahora entre Sasuke y Sakura. Por lo último, algo le pasó a Mikoto... ¿y esa persona quién será?**

**No se hasta cuando pueda actualizar, tengo mucha tarea. Probablemente el martes. **

**Subiré el cap del otro fic en un rato más. Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, me animan bastante. Cuídense.**


	10. ¿Soy especial para ti?

_**Lamento la tardanza, no había tenido mucho tiempo libre.**_

_**Espero les guste este cap. Sabrán lo que le pasó a Mikoto, más acercamiento Sasuke/Sakura y datos extra de Madara...**_

_**Nos leemos abajo.**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**¿Soy especial para ti?**

Lo que esa persona dijo hizo que Sakura se preocupara de inmediato, ¿qué había pasado?, ¿por qué Mikoto no había regresado? El solo hecho de imaginar que pudo haber sufrido algún accidente o algo incluso peor la hacía angustiarse. La chica llevó sus manos al corazón y las cerró con fuerza, todo tenía que estar bien, debía confiar en que no había sucedido nada alarmante. El mundo sería demasiado injusto en dejar que algo le pasara a esa mujer tan buena, esa persona que la había ayudado y confiado en ella desde el primer momento, Mikoto tenía que estar bien.

—Dígame, ¿que a pasado?, ¿usted sabe donde esta Mikoto? — Sakura veía al hombre que tenía enfrente, cabello blanco y ojos negros, esa máscara en mitad de su cara era extraña, pero parecía de confianza.

—Primeramente déjeme presentarme, soy Hatake Kakashi, detective — el hombre ofreció su mano en señal de saludo, al igual que una identificación, Sakura la aceptó. ¿Qué hacía un detective en la casa Uchiha?, eso angustió más a la pelirrosa.

—¿Detective? — Kakashi asintió. De cierto modo Sakura no quería hacer pasar a ese hombre a la casa, primero debía saber que había pasado para después hablar con Sasuke. Él le preocupaba también, la única persona que tenía era su madre, ese tío que habían visto aquel día no le daba confianza y por como habían estado las cosas a Sasuke tampoco.

—Uchiha Mikoto fue encontrada en un callejón de esta ciudad, cerca de su trabajo — el corazón de la chica comenzó a latir más rápidamente, esto no podía ser — fue golpeada, hasta ahora sabemos que esta fuera de peligro, pero ha entrado en estado de coma — sin poder evitarlo la chica comenzó a derramar lágrimas, sentía un nudo en la garganta, ¿cómo le diría eso a Sasuke?, ¿cómo decirle que su madre estaba en coma?

—¿Cómo…? — Sakura ya no podía ni hablar, saber eso la había puesto en mal estado. Kakashi la miró con pena, no le gustaba dar malas noticias.

—No sabemos aún lo que pasó, se están haciendo averiguaciones, al parecer no pudieron terminar — Kakashi se refería a que la persona que había hecho eso no había podido matar a Mikoto — ¿es usted familiar de la señora Uchiha? — Sakura negó aún llorando — necesito hablar con un familiar, tengo entendido que tiene un hijo.

—Uchiha Sasuke es su hijo, pero por favor sea más considerado, esto puede afectarlo más porque Sasuke-kun es su…

—¿Qué es lo que me puede afectar? — Sakura se sobresaltó, Uchiha estaba justo detrás de ella, y enseguida de éste se encontraba Naruto, la chica se mordió el labio, no sabía como empezar. El peliblanco miró a los dos chicos, pero era inconfundible el primero, se parecía mucho a Mikoto, aún así…

—¿Tú eres Uchiha Sasuke? — preguntó, adelantándosele Kakashi. Tenía que cerciorarse.

—Así es, ¿qué es lo que quiere? — el azabache escuchó pequeños sollozos que le dijeron de inmediato que Sakura estaba llorando, ¿Por qué?, ¿ese hombre le había hecho daño?

—Soy Hatake Kakashi, detective de Tokio, lamento informarte que tu madre esta en el hospital — se notó la preocupación y la impresión reflejada en los ojos negros de Sasuke al momento de escuchar sus palabras — en estos momentos buscamos al responsable — hubo un silencio incómodo, sólo se escuchaban los pequeños sollozos de la pelirrosa, ni siquiera Naruto se atrevía a decir algo, estaba tan sorprendido como el resto.

—Ella… ¿Cómo esta? — la voz del pelinegro se escuchaba apagada, como si creyera que lo que le acababa de decir ese sujeto fueran simples mentiras, una broma muy pesada, pero sólo su tío podría hacer algo tan malo como eso.

—Esta estable en el hospital de Tokio — eso hizo que a Sasuke le volviera la vida al cuerpo, su padre y su hermano ya no estaban, lo único que tenía era a su madre, no quería perder a nadie más de su familia — pero… ha caído en estado de coma — fue como un balde de agua fría, por más que trataba de mantener su postura de duro con esa noticia no lo conseguiría, era su mamá, así que no le importaba nada más en esos momentos.

—Haruno…por favor, llévame al hospital — Sakura reaccionó de inmediato, debían saber como se encontraba, Sasuke debía estar al lado de su madre, y ella no lo dejaría solo.

Marcharon de inmediato, sólo Naruto regresó a su casa pero pidió que lo mantuvieran informado de la situación. El transcurso hacia el hospital se les hizo eterno, el detective Kakashi se había ofrecido a llevarlos, en todo momento nadie habló. Sakura rezaba interiormente para que toda esa pesadilla pasara y Mikoto estuviera bien, que regresara pronto con ellos y sentir esa alegría que emanaba siempre. En ese corto tiempo que había estado con los Uchiha se había dado cuenta, que aparte de sentir algo especial por Sasuke, también estaba empezando a querer a Mikoto como a una madre, veía en ella a una persona que la quería y la aconsejaba, una segunda mamá.

Sakura pudo divisar el gran hospital, era uno de los mejores de la ciudad, así que Mikoto estaba siendo bien atendida. De hecho ella planeaba trabajar ahí una vez que saliera de la universidad. Cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse, con suerte y había buenas noticias, tenía que confiar en los doctores, ellos harían bien su trabajo. Kakashi estacionó el auto y todos bajaron. Al entrar al hospital Sakura se dirigió inmediatamente a pedir informes de Mikoto.

—¿Es usted familiar suyo? — preguntó una enfermera que atendía.

—No, yo soy su hijo — intervino Sasuke que estaba cerca, Sakura lo tenía tomado de la mano, con tanta gente en el hospital era fácil perderse, sobre todo para Sasuke que no conocía nada, así que sus sentidos no le servirían en un lugar tan transcurrido y desconocido.

—Ella esta en la habitación 411 — dijo la mujer mirando al azabache con cierta lástima — entró en estado de coma a consecuencia de un golpe violento en la cabeza, aún no hay cambios pero en cuanto pase algo les avisaremos — dijo amablemente.

—¿Podemos pasar verla? — pidió Sakura, ya no podía soportar mucho tiempo más y Sasuke debía estar en las mismas, a pesar de que le aseguraban que estaba bien, querían estar con ella para afirmarlo.

—Sólo uno a la vez…

—Seremos los dos — la interrumpió el pelinegro con decisión, la mujer lo vio por unos segundos — ambos entraremos a ver a mi madre — Sasuke de nuevo hablaba con esa voz frívola que lo caracterizaba, Sakura notó que la enfermera se tensó un poco.

—Bueno, sólo por esta vez, pero será por un momento — el azabache dio las gracias y Sakura lo guió hasta la habitación 411, estaba algunos pisos arriba, pero después de un rato dieron con el pasillo de ésta. Kakashi se había marchado luego de saber el estado de Mikoto, había decidido seguir con la búsqueda del culpable.

Sasuke tomaba su mano fuertemente, y la pelirrosa sabía que aunque no lo demostrara estaba demasiado preocupado, después de todo ¿qué hijo no se preocupa por su madre? Estaban a escasos metros de llegar, la pelirrosa esperaba que Mikoto no estuviera muy lastimada, ¿quién pudo ser el culpable de todo eso? El mundo estaba lleno de maldad, sólo un desalmado pudo hacer eso a una persona tan pacífica como la mujer que le había tendido la mano en los momentos más difíciles.

—Ya llegamos — dijo la pelirrosa abriendo la puerta despacio, Sasuke apretó más la mano de la chica, la ojijade pudo sentirlo.

Sakura la vio, estaba un poco pálida, había sido tratada de esa herida de la que hablaba la enfermera, en verdad agradecía que su estado no fuera peor, su única herida era precisamente la del cráneo. Sakura guió a Sasuke hasta su madre, había una silla a su lado y el chico se sentó, el pelinegro encontró la mano de su mamá y la sostuvo en las suyas. Sakura permaneció observando en silencio a un lado del él.

—Madre, lo siento — le susurró el azabache — siento no haber estado ahí para ti — la pelirrosa comenzaba a sospechar que Sasuke se estaba echando la culpa de todo — si yo no estuviera así podría haber ido a recogerte, ni siquiera tendrías que trabajar. Soy un mal hijo… — Mikoto tomaba el metro para poder llegar a casa, todo lo de ellos se había quedado en la mansión Uchiha, con ese monstruo de Madara y el azabache cargaba con la culpa, él mismo se hacía daño.

—Sasuke-kun…deja de hablar así, harás que tu mamá se sienta mal — escucharlo hablar así era raro, Sakura pensaba que para que el pelinegro dijera todo eso en presencia de ella debía tenerle mucha más confianza que antes, Uchiha Sasuke estaba cambiando — las personas en coma pueden oírnos.

—Eso nadie puede saberlo — le contestó sin ánimos de discutir — aunque no le estaría mintiendo — de nuevo, con esa actitud nunca saldría del mar de soledad donde se encontraba, tenía que animarlo.

—Pues yo no creo eso — Sakura cerró sus ojos — tu eres una persona admirable… alguien que merece ser feliz, eres fuerte y valiente…y yo… yo quiero que no estés triste, superaremos esto juntos, nos tenemos el uno al otro — había dicho todo eso con la intención de recordarle al azabache que no estaba solo, que podía contar con ella y sobre todo que siempre sería así. La pelirrosa abrió sus ojos lentamente, le sorprendió ver la mano de Sasuke en el aire, en un intento por encontrarla. Sakura la tomó.

—Sakura… gracias — eso hizo que la ojijade abriera los ojos de la impresión, ¡la había llamado por su nombre!, era la primera vez que escuchaba su nombre salir de sus labios y saberlo la hacían sentir realmente feliz, Sasuke comenzaba a apreciarla. Sonrió levemente, claro que saldrían adelante, unidos se puede todo.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? — preguntó sin poder contenerse. Quería saber porqué el cambio, ¿por qué tan de pronto se le antojaba llamarla Sakura?

—¿A qué te refieres? — Sasuke no entendía el porqué de la pregunta, ¿había pasado algo?, ¿su madre había despertado?

—Me has llamado Sakura — dijo sin agregar más a la explicación. El azabache arqueó una ceja, así se llamaba, ¿como quería que le dijera?, quizás un apodo con las características de la chica… su madre solía alabar su "hermoso cabello rosa", como decía.

—¿Y?, ahora me vas a decir que no te llamas así — afirmó el azabache. Parecía que la tristeza de antes se había calmado un poco, tener a Sakura hacía las cosas más fáciles, más tranquilas por así decirlo.

—¡No!, eres imposible, olvídalo — la chica cruzó los brazos, no estaba molesta, pero prefería no seguir con la conversación, probablemente terminaría confesando algo que de seguro se arrepentiría después. Sasuke no insistió, se había equivocado con respecto a la tranquilidad esperada por Sakura.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Habían pasado días desde la noticia, los dos chicos habían faltado a clases los dos primeros días después de eso, pero Kakashi los había convencido de regresar a la escuela, ya que no podían perder más clases, pero le habían hecho prometer que los mantendría informado si pasaba algo mientras estaban en clases. Iban a visitar a Mikoto después de la escuela, pero no les permitían estar mucho tiempo. En lo que concernía a las averiguaciones del caso aún no encontraban al responsable. La persona que había encontrado a Mikoto describió a un hombre con capucha negra pero no pudo ver su rostro, así que prácticamente no tenían nada.

Sábado por la mañana, Sakura iba muy temprano a la casa Uchiha para preparar el desayuno a Sasuke, lo había hecho en estos últimos días, pero no le molestaba. El primer día que fue a preparárselo quebró un plato al ver a Sasuke sin camisa, estaba muy nerviosa y sabía que el pelinegro lo había notado, pero agradeció que no le dijera nada, después de eso Sasuke se presentó con su pijama entera. Eso si que había sido vergonzoso.

—¡Sasuke-kun, ya esta listo! — Gritó la chica desde la cocina, minutos después Sasuke bajó para comer su desayuno — bajas demasiado tarde, ahora tu desayuno debe estar frío — lo regañó Sakura.

—Hmp — fue lo único que escuchó la chica — Sakura, tiene demasiada sal — se quejó el pelinegro. A ella le encantaba como decía su nombre, en ocasiones lo hacía enojar sólo para que le gritara y oír su nombre de sus labios, aunque esta vez no lo había hecho a propósito. Se estaba comportando como una niña igual que Sasuke en sus primeros días de conocerla.

—No es cierto — la chica de ojos jade le arrebató el tenedor y probó un poco — eres un mentiroso — le regresó el cubierto y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Acaso no piensas comer? — dijo el pelinegro luego de un rato sin escuchar mas que su masticar. Le preocupaba el hecho de que Sakura no probara bocado, no era la primera vez que ella hacía eso.

—No, no tengo hambre — contestó, últimamente con lo que había pasado con Mikoto había perdido el apetito, casi no comía y no tenía ganas de nada.

—Me he dado cuenta de que no comes bien, si sigues así podrías enfermar — le dijo con un tono muy serio, eso hizo pensar a Sakura que no lo decía en broma, Sasuke se estaba preocupando por ella, en su vida se imaginó algo así, ¿debía agradecerle o molestarse? — eres una irresponsable.

—¡Yo…! — se escuchó el timbre…

—¡Sakura-chan! — ese grito no podía ser de nadie más que de Naruto. La pelirrosa se apresuró a abrir, no le convenía pelear con Sasuke en esos momentos, seguro tendría las de perder — ¡buenos días! ¿Ya van a visitar a Mikoto-san? — el rubio venía acompañado de su novia Hinata.

—En un momento más, ahora Sasuke esta desayunando — no pudo decir nada más porque Naruto la pasó de lado - ¡desayuno, que sean dos! — Hinata y Sakura se miraron, Naruto era un tragón.

—Oye dobe, ¿que estas haciendo aquí tan temprano?, tus clases no comienzan hasta la tarde — dijo Sasuke pero Naruto lo calló de inmediato.

—Cállate teme, Hinata esta aquí — el plan de la canción aún estaba en pie, aunque habían avanzado mucho, no podría decirse que todo estaba perfecto, además lo principal no estaba listo, el rubio no tenía la canción del demonio, que aunque ni siquiera estaba escrita ya comenzaba a desesperar a Sasuke.

—Hmp, para lo que me importa, debería descubrir tus planes para que así no hagas el ridículo frente a ella — las peleas entre Sasuke y Naruto siempre eran para fastidiarse, pero eso estaba provocando que se estuvieran convirtiendo en amigos, así que debes en cuando Sakura los dejaba ser, además era divertido.

Después de un largo desayuno, en el cual Naruto se sirvió 5 platos, los chicos partieron hacia el hospital. Mikoto casi había sanado de su herida en la cabeza, pero aún seguía en coma. Esto había hecho que Sakura y Sasuke se unieran más, aunque a la pelirrosa no le agradaba mucho que fuera en estas circunstancias, pero aún así estaba contenta de que entre ellos dos hubiera más comunicación.

—Mikoto-san se ve más saludable — mencionó Hinata observando a la mujer de negra cabellera, Naruto asintió.

—Claro, no olvidemos que es la madre del teme — agregó Naruto — ella es fuerte, ¿no es así Sakura-chan? — Sakura había estado distraída, en este corto tiempo había recibido dinero de Sasuke por lo de la paga ahora que Mikoto no estaba en casa, pero aunque ella se había negado, Sasuke había insistido al grado de que la amenazó con irse de la casa y pararse frente al tráfico si no aceptaba. Así que no le quedó más remedio — ¿Sakura-chan? — Naruto le dio un pequeño golpecito el la cabeza a su amiga.

—¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa? — dijo mirando en todas direcciones. El rubio suspiro, ya se había acostumbrado a las distracciones de la chica, y no quería hacerla enojar porque realmente golpeaba fuerte.

—Nada, olvídalo — contestó Naruto viéndola raro — ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?, estas extraña hoy.

—No es nada, sólo estoy cansada — dijo sin ánimos y girando su cabeza para aliviar su cuello agotado.

—Pues eso te pasa por no querer desayunar — intervino Sasuke, le molestaba que tratara de hacerse la dura, realmente no le salía. Sakura lo miró con desacuerdo, el pelinegro estaba insistiendo bastante en que se encontraba mal, ¿y él que sabía?

—¡No es por eso!, simplemente estoy exhausta por la escuela, ¡eso es todo! — gritó pero sin subir mucho la voz. No quería que la regañaran.

—Hmp, sabes perfectamente que eso no es cierto — le contestó el azabache con gesto duro, debía hacer entender a la chica que sus pasadas de comida no eran buenas. Todo lo decía a modo de regaño, estaba preocupado, debía admitirlo, pero no por eso le haría entender a la pelirrosa que lo estaba.

—¡Que no…! — Naruto como siempre intervino. Peleas, peleas, siempre lo mismo, aunque era extraño si Sasuke y él siempre peleaban por cualquier cosa, pero en ese momento él no se daba cuenta que hacía justo lo mismo que su amiga.

—Ustedes dos parecen un viejo matrimonio — Sakura calló de inmediato al igual que Sasuke, la chica estaba muy avergonzada.

—Naruto-kun, ya déjalos en paz — dijo Hinata regañando a su novio, el cual le sonrió.

—Disculpen muchachos pero ya se acabó el tiempo de visita — era una de las enfermeras del hospital, su nombre era Tenten, en ese cortó tiempo se había hecho amiga de las dos chicas — recuerden que deben ir ustedes también a descansar, si hay un cambio les aviso de inmediato.

—Muchas gracias Tenten, vamos chicos, debemos salir — dijo la pelirrosa, tomó de la mano al azabache y salieron todos juntos del hospital, no sin antes despedirse de Mikoto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hinata y Naruto se despidieron de ellos dos, el último murmurando que no hicieran nada indebido estando solos, lo que provocó un golpe cortesía Sakura, ¿cómo se le ocurría decir eso?. Después de eso, el pelinegro y la ojijade estuvieron en casa el resto de la tarde, en donde aprovecharon para realizar sus tareas de la escuela, que ya tenían bastante atrasadas a pesar de no haber faltado como antes.

—¡Por fin! — gritó con alegría la pelirrosa y estirándose en el acto — pensé que nunca terminaría. ¿Sasuke-kun habrá terminado ya? — Sakura se levantó de la silla para ir a ver si el pelinegro estaba bien — Sasuke-kun, ¿puedo pasar? — no recibió respuesta, pero si escuchaba las notas de guitarra, al parecer estaba ensayando. Sin poder resistirse entró abriendo y empujando cuidadosamente la puerta.

Sakura estaba embobada, la canción que tocaba no tenía letra pero le gustaba como se oía, Sasuke era realmente asombroso, nunca se cansaría de escuchar sus canciones. La paz que le transmitía la hacía sentir realmente feliz por conocerlo. Sonrió, estaba segura de lo que sentía, estaba enamorada de él, pero el problema era precisamente que él no la quería, no sentía nada por ella. De hecho pensaba que sólo la consideraba una molestia, alguien que esta ahí para atenderlo y nada más. Ahora que lo meditaba detenidamente creía estar descuidando sus obligaciones por tratar de estar a su lado, suspiró, el amor es complicado.

—¿Cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que preguntes antes de entrar? — dijo en tono cansado el azabache, ya arto de decirle siempre lo mismo. Había escuchado su suspiro melancólico proveniente de la puerta.

—¡Lo hice! — Se defendió la chica — lo que pasa es que tú estas sordo, tengo rato aquí y ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta — luego se cruzó de brazos.

—Disculpa, será porque estoy ciego y me es difícil — dijo en un tono molesto. A veces se le olvidaba, era una tonta, pero para ella Sasuke veía, era como si supiera siempre cuando llegaba y donde estaba, debió estar muy distraído como para no darse cuenta que estaba con él.

—Lo siento — hubo un silencio incómodo, Sakura no se atrevía a seguir hablando. Lo había hecho enfadar.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? — dijo en un tono de voz más confiable, no fue su intención ofenderlo, agradecía que se le hubiera pasado el enojo, cosa extraña en Sasuke.

—Nada, sólo quise venir a escucharte, por cierto ¿dónde esta Naruto?, se ha tardado demasiado — era raro no escuchar lo alaridos del rubio por desafinar demasiado, aunque debía admitir que había progresado, hasta ella misma podía notarlo aunque no entendiera nada de música.

—No vendrá, me ha hablado hace rato para decirme que tiene un compromiso, así podré descansar de él aunque sea un rato — para Sasuke esto era minivacaciones, aunque con lo de su madre no podía estar muy feliz, las noticias del culpable cada vez eran más lejanas.

—Eh, Sasuke-kun…este… dime ¿soy especial para ti?...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Estaba molesto, Uchiha Madara golpearía incluso al primero que se le atravesara en el camino, aunque no tuviera ningún tipo de culpa. Cuando se enteró se había molestado tanto que llegó a poco de matar al inútil ese de Kabuto. Había discutido con Orochimaru, ese tipo que tenía no servía para nada, ya le había fallado dos veces, a ese paso tendría que hacer él mismo el trabajo sucio.

Su hermano Fugaku y él habían sido rivales desde niños, y cuando su padre le cedió el dominio de las empresas Uchiha a su detestable hermano supo que tenía que vengarse. Cuando murió fue a reírse en su tumba, le prometió que destruiría su familia, y aunque había tardado lo estaba logrando. Y no había sido simplemente por las empresas que Madara odiaba tanto a su hermano, incluso aún después de muerto. Una mujer, eso también había sido la causa. Él había estado enamorado de Mikoto, hasta le había confesado sus sentimientos, pero ella no supo entenderlo, o al menos eso era lo que él decía.

Buscó su celular y marcó un número, esperó durante unos segundos y le contestaron con una voz que parecía ser de una persona repugnante. Le recordaría cual era su obligación.

—_Madara, aún estas molesto ¿cierto?_ — dijo el hombre del otro lado de la línea.

—Eso no se pregunta Orochimaru, tu hombre me falló… de nuevo — contestó con cierta irritación, no le gustaba que le fallaran y menos en algo tan importante como eso, sobre todo por el peligro si alguien lo descubriera.

—_Lo sé, créeme que ya lo he castigado, pero es uno de mis mejores hombres, debes disculparlo_ — se excuso Orochimaru, no deseaba perder la confianza de una persona tan poderosa como Uchiha Madara.

—No merece la pena. Escucha — dijo con una voz un tanto amenazante — no toleraré más faltas como esta, si Kabuto no termina lo que le pedí, yo mismo me encargaré de matarlo… pero a él — y sin darle tiempo de contestar le colgó — Mikoto…te juro que acompañaras a mi despreciable hermano muy pronto, te lo prometo linda — sus ojos reflejaban maldad pura, una sonrisa sádica surcó sus labio, cumpliría su promesa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La pregunta que la pelirrosa le había soltado lo había dejado sin palabras durante unos minutos, no contestaba, la pregunta había quedado en el aire, por primera vez no sabía que decir, pero es que ese cuestionamiento no se lo esperaba. Dudó, no estaba seguro que responder ¿qué era Haruno Sakura para él?, no era algo sencillo de explicar, llevaba poco tiempo de conocerla pero estaba seguro que la confianza que le había otorgado se la había ganado muy rápido. Además de que él también confiaba en ella. Hablar de algo más no estaba seguro, se encontraba confundido, se había dado cuenta que la necesitaba cerca…

—Sakura…tú… — la pelirrosa aguardaba impaciente, la respuesta de Sasuke decidiría si realmente sentía algo por ella o era un indicio definitivo que le diría que se olvidara de sus sentimientos para siempre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Aqui termina el 10, en el siguiente se sabrá que respondió Sasuke y lo que pasa con Mikoto.**_

_**Gracias por sus visitas. Si desean dejar reviews, con gusto responderé. **_

_**Hasta el próximo, cuídense!**_


	11. Ignorando eso que sientes

_**Hola...! Me tardé, pero si lo modificaba sin ganas de nada entonces me habría salido mucho peor el cap.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios! **_

_**Bueno, ¿quién decía que saldría Neji pronto? Narutita, adivinaste! **_

_**Y Niktee Blume, gracias por leer mi historia hasta el final, estaré agregando más a la narración.**_

_**Los dejo leer...**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Ignorando eso que sientes.**

—Sakura…tú… — la pelirrosa aguardaba impaciente, la respuesta de Sasuke decidiría si realmente sentía algo por ella o era un indicio definitivo que le diría que se olvidara de sus sentimientos para siempre — eres una molesta gritona, siempre estas fastidiando y haciéndome enojar — adiós a sus esperanzas, eso era cruel, prácticamente le decía que le caía muy mal — pero… eres diferente a las demás, puedo sentirlo. Procuras que me sienta cómodo, siempre tratas le alegrarme, estas conmigo en los peores momentos… y… sobre todo soportas mi carácter — vaya, eso no se lo esperaba, en realidad Sakura pensaba que esas palabras compensabas las otras dichas anteriormente, lo miró con ternura, Sasuke la apreciaba.

—Bueno, créeme que no es fácil soportarte — agregó risueña y un poco más relajada — pero creo que ya te lo he dicho antes… me alegra haberte conocido.

—A mi igual — se desmayaría, era demasiada información por un día. Necesitaba salir de ahí pero ya… o explotaría. Sentía el calor concentrarse en sus mejillas y una extraña sensación de gritar, necesitaba hacerlo - ¡Espera! – Gritó cuando sintió sus pasos al pretender salir de su cuarto – ¿te quedas en casa Sakura?, puedes vivir aquí.

—Eh…Sasuke-kun debo ir a mi cuarto un momento, disculpa — salió como rayo y se encerró en su nuevo cuarto dando un gran portazo — ¡Aaah! — gritó con fuerza ahogándolo en una almohada para evitar que el azabache escuchara sus ataques de emoción. Quizás parecía una niña enamorada, pero era tanta su emoción que creía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho, lo comenzaba a amar más de lo que creía y encima le pedía quedarse en su casa ¡a vivir!

Para Sakura era lo mejor que había escuchado, ¿pero ahora que seguía?, ¿qué debía hacer? Definitivamente necesitaba ayuda, el pelinegro era sin duda muy difícil de conquistar, pero ella quería formar parte importante de su vida, quería que la amara, que fuera feliz a su lado. Tenía ya algunos minutos desde que había salido de la habitación de Sasuke, y de nuevo escuchó esa melodía que había disfrutado anteriormente, ¿de quién sacaba tanta inspiración? De pronto una idea bastante atemorizante pasó por su mente, "a Sasuke-kun le gusta alguien" ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? Eso ya era un hecho, un artista tiene su propia inspiración, lo más probable era que el azabache tenía una chica en la escuela que le gustaba, y eso no podría saberlo porque simple y sencillamente no estaban juntos en universidad.

—Necesito un consejo — su voz había perdido la alegría de hace un momento, necesitaba asesoría de inmediato, ¿pero quién podría tener experiencia en estos asuntos del corazón? Sus ojos se expandieron y segundos después su rostro mostró una gran sonrisa, ahora había pensado en una persona que podría ayudarla.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Por otro lado, Sasuke continuaba con su práctica, estaba un poco aburrido, se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Naruto en este corto tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, sí, regañar al hiperactivo rubio por sus torpezas era gracioso, y hablar con un chico que podía entenderlo lo hacían recordar sus tiempos en los que podía ver. Debía admitirlo, su vida era mucho mejor ahora que conocía a Sakura, pero todo estaría de maravilla si su madre estuviera con ellos. Le preocupaba ese asunto, Kakashi siempre les decía lo mismo, y aunque él tenía sus sospechas no quería dárselas pues sabía que para ello necesitaba pruebas, y eso era algo con lo que no contaba.

—Yo solo no podría contra él, y aunque sé que Sakura esta dispuesta a ayudarme no quiero involucrarla en esto — dijo para si — a ella no puede pasarle nada — comenzaba a apreciar a la chica y esa plática lo había probado.

Recordó su conversación de hace unos minutos, había dudado en responderle, y ahora que lo meditaba mejor estaba seguro de que pudo haberle dicho algo más, una cosa que solo le entendía a sus latidos, pero no era correcto. En ese momento su corazón fue encontrando las palabras adecuadas, pero su cerebro actuó con más cautela. Hubiera sido un error haberle confesado a la chica algo de lo que aún no estaba seguro, era muy poco tiempo para hablar de una palabra tan fuerte como amor. No era eso, seguro sólo estaba confundido por la atención que Sakura le prestaba, porque convivía más con ella que con cualquier otra persona. Al menos era lo que quería creer.

—Es mucho mejor que me mantenga al margen, pero ¿por qué le pedí eso? — dejó su guitarra a un lado y se recostó en la cama, sin saber como se le escapó un suspiro — Sakura… ¿qué me estas haciendo?...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Paciencia, paciencia, eso es lo que necesitaba Naruto. Había acompañado a Hinata a recoger a su primo Neji al aeropuerto, él era un chico un poco callado pero buena onda, se conocían desde que eran niños gracias a los cumpleaños de Hinata, pero hacía tiempo que no lo veía. Neji ya trabajaba, era sólo unos años mayor que él pero se entendían a la perfección, era un reconocido doctor a pesar de su corta experiencia y por supuesto que toda la familia Hyuga estaba orgullosa de él.

—Hinata, ¿no crees que ya se ha tardado demasiado? — el aburrimiento de Naruto se reflejaba en su cara, estaba comenzando a perder la cabeza, odiaba tener que quedarse en un solo sitio, estaba harto de esperar — seguro y no vino.

—Ya te lo he repetido muchas veces Naruto-kun, Neji no debe tardar, lo más probable es que el vuelo se retrasó unos minutos, aguarda un poco más — pidió dulcemente su linda novia tomando su mano, aún así Naruto no estuvo muy convencido.

—Esta bien, pero si tarda más de cinco minutos Neji puede irse despidiendo de ir en auto, que se consiga un taxi si quiere…

—Se nota que tienes ganas de verme Naruto — se escuchó decir tras ellos, la pareja se volteó al reconocer la voz de la persona, el aludido miró a la pareja sonriente, ya había llegado al fin.

—¡Neji! — gritó Hinata y lo abrazó de inmediato, el cual correspondió con una media sonrisa. Naruto miró la escena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Neji podía ser muy reservado pero las cosas cambiaban un poco al conocerlo mejor.

Para Neji, Hinata era su prima favorita y viceversa, a pesar de un par de años sin verse no había cambiado ese cariño que sentía el uno del otro. Se separaron, Naruto le sonrió a Neji, y sin decirse nada ambos se dieron un caluroso abrazo. El rubio le dio una fuerte palmada en el hombro a Neji, el cual se quejó por la fuerza extra que había añadido.

—Y por fin aparece el perdido — comentó Naruto ya separándose de él por completo y sin quitar su característica sonrisa.

—Pues ya vez, el trabajo te limita en ciertas cosas — comentó Neji a ambos chicos, el ojiperla era una persona muy ocupada y requerida en muchos sitios — Pero volviendo al tema inicial, Naruto ¿cómo esta eso de que me consiga un taxi? – el rubio empezó a sudar y reír a lo tonto.

—Sólo era una broma dattebayo, ya sabía que habías llegado, no se te olvide que a mi no se me escapa ni una — dijo rascándose la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo, Neji no le creía, sobre todo lo último, el rubio siempre era un despistado. Al ojiperla le encantaba poner a Naruto en esa situación, era tan gracioso, su amigo nunca cambiaría.

—Bueno, sólo te creeré por estar mi prima aquí presente — Neji encaró a Hinata y le sonrió — has crecido mucho querida prima.

—Lo mismo dijo Neji, me alegra que hayas regresado y sobre todo que aceptaras trabajar en esta ciudad — comentó la pelinegra. Neji había rechazado varias propuestas de trabajo muy importantes para poder regresar a esta ciudad y estar con su familia.

—¡Es cierto! — dijo Naruto como si lo supiera en ese momento — Neji vivirá en Tokio. Cuando era niño era más sociable, pero con el tiempo se volvió más amargado, justo como el Teme…

—Ey, cuida tu boca, aún sigo aquí — se quejó Neji cruzado los brazos, pero en cierta manera las ocurrencias del rubio le divertían bastante, le alegraba que Naruto y Hinata estuvieran juntos, siempre lo había predicho.

—¡Eh, era una broma! — debían irse de allí, por los gritos ensordecedores de Naruto las personas los veían raro, sobre todo al rubio hiperactivo.

—Será mejor irnos — dijo Neji poniéndose serio, además ya quería descansar en casa. Tomó sus maletas ayudado por el rubio y caminaron hasta el auto de Naruto.

—¿Trabajarás enseguida? — preguntó Hinata una vez en el camino. Neji solía exigirse mucho, siempre trabajaba en exceso y terminaba agotado, no tenía una vida a la cual se le podría considerar decente.

—Eso es lo que planeo, pero Tsunade-sama me aconsejó que no lo hiciera, que tomara unos días de descanso — buena idea por esa tal Tsunade, así Neji se distraía un poco para variar.

—¿Tsunade-sama? — preguntó Naruto en el volante sin apartar la vista del camino.

—Una colega — dijo sin más, no quería hablar más de asuntos relacionados con el trabajo — el punto es que creo que tomaré su consejo, últimamente me siento un poco presionado con el hospital, pero como es un cambio necesito arreglar varios asuntos, y también pasar tiempo con ustedes, no es justo que los deje a un lado si hice este viaje para verlos.

—Me alegra oír eso — dijo su prima — tómate un descanso, Naruto y yo nos encargaremos de que te la pases lo mejor posible — Neji sabía que había elegido bien, ellos dos habían influido mucho en su decisión, sólo esperaba rehacer su vida en Tokio y tal vez conocer a alguien especial.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Era ya de noche, Sasuke y Sakura cenaban en completo silencio, no había ningún tema de conversación, a decir verdad ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. Por un lado Sasuke pensaba en que demonios le estaba pasando, porque tenía que estar pensando tanto en la pelirrosa y qué debía hacer para ya no seguir torturándose por cosas que sabía no estaban bien.

_**POV Sasuke.**_

¡Maldición!, ¿desde cuándo soy tan idiota? Juntarme con el dobe de Naruto me ha afectado, pero ni yo me entiendo, no quiero que ella piense que me gusta o se enamore de mi, lo cual sería completamente imposible ya que de un ciego nadie se enamora, pero en este momento siento la necesidad de hablarle, o al menor pelear, sí, pelear es mi única opción. No, no, no puedo… si me mantengo alejado de ella tal vez la necesidad de tenerla cerca desaparezca, si, eso debo hacer. ¡Pero joder!, ¿por qué es tan difícil?

—Sasuke-kun ¿te sientes bien?, no has probado casi nada — diablos, se ha dado cuenta, concéntrate y deja de actuar como estúpido, Sakura no puede afectarme tanto, no una chica que en un principio odié.

—Estoy bien, no tengo hambre — si le digo eso puedo marcharme e ir a mi recámara. Pe… ¿pero que?... toma mi temperatura, seguro piensa que estoy enfermo, debo parecer idiota por mi reacción ante su contacto, su piel es tan suave… y huele bien.

¡No, ya basta! Acabo de alejarla de un empujón, creo que fui demasiado brusco pero es que estaba a punto de perder el control, no puedo mostrarme tan débil, ella no me puede gustar. Uchiha Sasuke, te estas ablandando. Si continuo así en unos días será imposible no soñar con ella. Su aroma tiene algo que es atrayente, me embriaga, tengo la necesidad de abrazarla… contrólate… contrólate…

—Sasuke-kun, perdón pero necesitaba saber si te encontrabas bien. Tal vez debería llamar a un doctor — se disculpa y se acerca de nuevo, pero creo que no debería hacerlo, yo la alejé… siempre lo hago pero es lo mejor para ella, no puede vivir atada a un ciego.

—Sakura… — siguiendo mis instintos la abracé por la cintura y pegué mi cabeza en ella — te lo pido, no seas amable conmigo, no me consideres en tu vida… — lo que le decía parecía más bien una súplica, y de seguro ella estaba sorprendida. Nunca le había correspondido un abrazo, pero ahora era yo quien la abrazaba y ella la que se quedaba inmóvil. Aunque eso no duró mucho, sentí como ella correspondía rodeando mi cuello, es hasta donde podían llegar sus manos ya que estaba de pie y yo sentado.

—Tú dime, ¿cómo podría ignorarte? — su voz sonó apacible y nada molesta, creo que quería hacerme entender que nada de lo que le dijera podría hacerla cambiar en cuanto a su actitud y trato conmigo — porque yo… yo… — no quería seguir escuchándola, si ella decía lo que yo creía era el fin, no la dejaría arruinar su vida así.

—Si tu no estas dispuesta entonces yo si lo haré, desde hoy Sakura… seré un maldito al que muy pronto odiarás, te lo prometo — me aparté al decir esas palabras, no escuché nada más salir por sus labios, era mejor así, lo que había decidido cambiaría los sentimientos confusos… ambos nos beneficiaríamos.

Caminé sin ser detenido, por dentro me sentía como un animal, el peor de todos, seguro estaba sufriendo pero después me lo agradecería, yo no era bueno para ella… ella era pura e inocente y yo una basura sin corazón, aunque sabía que la única que podía hacerlo latir era precisamente ella, mi Sakura…

Desgraciado… Sufrir, eso era lo único que recibiría de mi, ahora maldecía el día en que le había pedido que se quedara en esta casa, sería peor para ella tener que verme todos los días. Me he acostado en mi cama, tal vez si duermo me olvido tan solo un momento de mis problemas… madre, seguro tu encontrarías una solución a todo esto. Por favor, regresa con nosotros…

_**Final POV Sasuke.**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Domingo por la mañana, Tenten había hablado recientemente con Kakashi, el hombre que llevaba el caso de Mikoto. Lo veía casi a diario, siempre preguntaba por el estado de la señora Mikoto, y al recibir las mismas noticias se marchaba. Justo ahora ella se dirigía a ver a la paciente Uchiha, a pesar de nunca haber hablado con ella le había tomado cariño, generalmente era así con todos los pacientes, terminaba por apreciarlos. El hospital era su única familia, todos sus parientes habían muerto ya, y con eso se identificaba con su reciente amiga Sakura.

—¡Buenos días Mikoto-san! — saludó a la paciente que aún estaba en coma — espero que hoy nos de una sorpresa a todos, Sakura y su hijo han venido a verla todos los días, también Hinata y Naruto. Todos ellos son unos buenos chicos.

Tenten creía que hablándole seguro muy pronto despertaría, eso era una buena terapia, a los pacientes en coma se les debe hablar para estimularlos y así despiertan más pronto, o al menos eso es lo que se creía, pero mayoritariamente funcionaba. Justo cuando Tenten estaba a punto de salir se quedó asombrada con lo que veía. Salió casi corriendo de la habitación hasta el pasillo y llamó a un doctor, de inmediato regresó acompañada de uno y fueron testigos del despertar de Mikoto Uchiha. Al parecer se encontraba bien, Tenten debía informarles a los chicos de la buena nueva, así que decidió marcar. Seguro llegarían ahí enseguida.

—Sakura — dijo una vez que le contestaron — rápido, vengan al hospital — se alegrarían, era un alivio saber que Mikoto ya estaba bien, ahora debían cerciorarse de que no había consecuencias por el golpe.

—_¿Pero que ha pasado Tenten?_ — la pelirrosa se escuchaba preocupada. Si Tenten solicitaba la presencia de ambos en el hospital tenía que ver con Mikoto.

—Sasuke y tú tienen que venir enseguida, no se preocupen, no es nada grave, apresúrense — y le colgó sin decirle nada más.

Sakura había quedado un tanto preocupada y con ganas de saber más, pero al parecer Tenten no quería decirle. Debía hablarle a Sasuke, desde la plática de ayer no lo había visto, pero esto se trataba de Mikoto así que no dudó en ir a su recámara. Tocó y después de escuchar un adelante entró.

—¿Qué quieres? — el tono del pelinegro era más frío de lo habitual, eso entristeció a Sakura, pero de eso ya hablarían después, ahora lo que interesaba era Mikoto.

—Han llamado del hospital, debemos presentarnos enseguida — al escuchar esto Sasuke se levantó de golpe de la cama.

—¿Qué te dijeron? — preguntó muy aprisa. No quería tener que enterarse de una mala noticia.

—Sólo eso, debería llamar a Kakashi, tal vez él sepa algo — sugirió — Kakashi debería estar al tanto de todo — Estaba a punto de sacar su celular cuando escuchó que alguien marcaba a la casa Uchiha, Sakura contestó ahí mismo, pues Sasuke tenía una línea en su cuarto — ¿Kakashi?, justo iba a hablarte, ¿sabes algo acerca del estado de Mikoto? Nos acaban de llamar del hospital pero no dijeron nada, solo que fuéramos lo más rápido posible.

—_Al parecer Mikoto despertó, debemos ir hacia allá _— Sakura se sorprendió por la noticia, era algo maravilloso — _en este momento voy a recogerlos, nos vemos en un momento para ir al hospital_ — colgó sin darle tiempo a la chica de ojos jade de contestar, aunque aún estaba sin palabras.

—¿Y?, ¿qué pasó? — El azabache se estaba impacientando — ¡Sakura reacciona de una vez! — levantar la voz para gritar le disgustaba mucho, pero quería saber lo que le había dicho Kakashi.

—¡Sasuke-kun, dicen que tu mamá despertó! — gritó emocionada, y olvidando todo lo que había pasado ayer entre ellos lo abrazó, esto tomó por sorpresa al pelinegro, que sumándole lo de la reciente noticia se dejó caer en la cama.

—¿Cómo has dicho? — no lo podía creer, su madre estaba despierta, por fin la pesadilla había terminado, debían ir al hospital pero ya.

—¡Mikoto ha salido del coma! — dijo sin dejar de abrazarlo y ahora hundiendo su cabeza en su cuello, no le importó, esto era diferente, Mikoto estaba despierta y era lo único que importaba.

—Sakura, me aplastas — dijo, aunque no le salió ni una pizca de molestia, la chica se levantó de inmediato un tanto avergonzada, Sasuke se incorporó — ahora debemos ir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kakashi llegó al hospital junto con Sakura y Uchiha, los tres iban a pedir informes sobre el estado de Mikoto pero justo en ese momento se encontraron con Tenten. Sakura le habló enseguida, la castaña ya los había visto y supuso que necesitaban más detalles del estado de la señora Uchiha.

—Tenten, por favor dinos como esta Mikoto — suplicó Sakura a su amiga, ella le sonrió para tranquilizarla. En ese momento Sasuke apretó la mano de Sakura como aquella vez.

—Creo que sería mejor que subieran a su habitación, los esta esperando a los dos — Sakura guió al pelinegro para ir con Mikoto.

—Chicos, vayan ustedes, yo hablaré con la señora Mikoto después — les dijo Kakashi, consideraba dejarles un poco de espacio, ese asunto era familiar. La pelirrosa asintió y ambos chicos marcharon junto con Tenten para poder hablar con Mikoto después de mucho tiempo.

Entraron a la habitación, Sakura no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de felicidad al ver a Mikoto sonreírle desde la cama, se veía muy calmada pero feliz de verlos, sobre todo porque venían tomados de la mano. Sakura se acercó junto con Sasuke al borde de la cama y al instante el pelinegro pronunció las primeras palabras a su mamá después de vario tiempo.

—¿Madre?, ¿estas bien? — El azabache buscó su mano — estaba tan preocupado, pensé… pensé que te perdería — le confesó, debía ser sincero, eso era lo que había sentido desde que supo lo que le había pasado.

—Hijo, me ausenté un tiempo, tan solo debiste haber imaginado que andaba de compras por ahí — el pelinegro recordó las constantes salidas de Mikoto justo antes de conseguir trabajo y como tardaba horas en regresar — estoy bien, jamás podría dejarte — la pelirrosa limpió sus lágrimas con sus manos — Sakura, veo que has cuidado bien de Sasuke en mi ausencia — dijo al ver que aún estaban tomados de la mano.

—Si… Mikoto, me alegra mucho que ya estés bien — se soltó de Sasuke y delicadamente abrazó a la mujer, la cual correspondió sonriente — nos tenías preocupados, incluso a Naruto y una amiga de nombre Hinata — ahora la pelirrosa deshizo el abrazo, no quería lastimarla.

—Sí, lo siento, Tenten me ha informado de todo eso. Seré más cuidadosa la próxima vez… — fue interrumpida por Sasuke, quien ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba saber que le había pasado esa noche.

—Madre — lo dijo en tono serio — dime, ¿quién fue el desgraciado que te hizo esto? — la rabia lo estaba consumiendo, debía saber si se trataba de él.

—No lo sé hijo, no pude verle el rostro. Estaba muy oscuro — se explicaba Mikoto recordando el día en que sucedió todo — creo que tenía cubierto el rostro, no sabría decirte pero lo más probable es que haya sido un ladrón.

—No fue un ladrón madre, no te robaron nada, la persona que te atacó quería matarte — contestó el pelinegro, tenía la esperanza de que su mamá pudiera saber algo, pero ella tampoco podría aportar mucho a la investigación del culpable.

—Sasuke-kun, tal vez deberíamos dejar descansar a tu mamá — estaba preocupando a Mikoto, quizás primero debía hablar con Kakashi, ya tendría tiempo él de preguntarle mejor.

—Hmp — el azabache arrugó su frente y cruzó los brazos, para él encontrar al responsable era importante pero Sakura tenía razón, su madre debía estar un poco débil.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los días pasaban, Mikoto ya se encontraba mejor y en poco tiempo regresaría a su casa, los doctores habían comentado que era un milagro que no hubiera tenido pérdida de memoria. Hinata y su novio habían ido a visitar a Mikoto uno de esos días, y en ese momento Naruto le había dicho a Sasuke que no podría ensayar durante unos días porque estaba ocupado con su novia y un amigo que había llegado de otra ciudad, así que con la agenda llena y agregando la escuela, el rubio no tenía tiempo para nada más, ya cuando las cosas se calmaran podría retomar sus clases con Uchiha, y debía apresurarse para que Hinata no sospechara más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Lo que había dicho Sasuke a Sakura lo había cumplido, estaba más distante y frío con ella, siempre que trataba de hablarle a él no parecía interesarle y eso la entristecía. Ella había pensado mucho tiempo antes en una persona para que la aconsejara, pero simplemente no se atrevía a pedir su ayuda. Era una tonta, no sabía como actuar, estaba segura de que el pelinegro le ocultaba algo, las cosas habían cambiado de un día para otro y eso no podía ser posible. Había logrado un gran progreso en ganar su confianza y amistad y todo se desplomaba de pronto.

—Sakura, ¿tú y mi hijo están disgustados verdad? — Mikoto lo había notado desde el primer día, el comportamiento de Sasuke era inusual, incluso peor que cuando la había conocido.

—No lo sé, eso creo… pero no entiendo por qué — era la verdad, el azabache la había alejado murmurando algo sobre odiarlo y quien sabe cuantas cosas más, no entendía porque él decía que se alejara de su vida si en ese preciso momento es cuando más deseaba estar a su lado — no sé por qué se aparta…

—Sasuke es un tonto por creer que así solucionará sus problemas, pero de lo que él no se da cuenta es que esto no es un problema, crea un problema si lo ignora y hace lo que hace en estos momentos, en cambio si dejara que todo eso que siente tome su curso, las cosas serían muy diferentes — explicó la mujer, ya conocía que le podría ocurrir a Sasuke, después de todo era su madre y lo conocía bastante bien.

—¿Eso que siente? — la pelirrosa no entendía que quería decir con eso, realmente Mikoto sabía como actuaba la mente de Sasuke.

—A ti que no te importe como se comporte, tú sigue tan linda como siempre Sakura, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta que la mejor solución es precisamente eso que quiere evitar — sus palabras dejaron pensando un buen rato a la ojijade.

Mikoto y Sakura no hablaron más sobre el tema, la pelirrosa sabía que lo que quería la pelinegra es que encontrara la respuesta a lo que le había dicho, pero estaba más clara que el agua, necesitaba hablar con esa persona de inmediato.

—Hola, disculpa si te molesto, ¿podríamos hablar un momento por favor? — Lo que Sakura buscaba era ayuda y esperaba que se la diera — necesito que Sasuke-kun me quiera…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Espero les haya gustado, siento que algo le falta, no sé... no estoy conforme.**_

_**El domingo o lunes espero actualizar. Ya no me siento sin ánimos, me he recuperado, jeje!**_

_**Gracias! si quieren dejar un review sobre el capi, así me entero en que estoy mal. Hasta pronto.**_


	12. Consejos y un beso

**_Hola, disculpen la tardanza, he tenido poco tiempo ya que pronto estaré de vacaciones, y los maestros aprovechan para dejarnos más tarea._**

**_Espero les guste el capi, ¿quién quería beso? jeje! _**

**_Gracias por sus reviews!_**

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

**Consejos y un beso**_**.**_

—Hola, disculpa si te molesto, ¿podríamos hablar un momento por favor? — Lo que Sakura buscaba era ayuda y esperaba que se la dieran — necesito que Sasuke-kun me quiera…

Desesperación por ser aconsejada, ella sola no podría con todo ese asunto que tenía con el pelinegro, pero en cosas del corazón su amiga debía tener más experiencia. Bueno, después de todo cuando alguien se siente triste o sin saber que hacer o como actuar, necesita un consejo, y no de cualquiera, sino de alguien de confianza, y ese alguien es precisamente un amigo, la persona que se encargaría de ayudarla. Aunque llevaba poco tiempo de conocerla algo le decía que era la indicada, si hubiera pedido ayuda a Hinata no sería lo mismo, la ojiperla tenía poco tiempo de ser novia de su amigo rubio, así que era inexperta en el tema, además de ser tímida por naturaleza, no, Hinata no podría.

—Por favor, tienes que ayudarme… — le suplicó, la chica se le quedó mirando durante unos segundos viendo lo que la pelirrosa hacía.

Sakura juntó sus manos en señal de ruego y cerró sus ojos esperando una respuesta, rogando por un sí. Pero si ella se negaba no tendría a nadie más, la chica de ojos jade no tenía muchos amigos, y por supuesto que no le pediría ningún consejo al idiota de Naruto, él sólo empeoraría las cosas. Y tampoco podía decirle más a Mikoto, ella estaría gustosa de ayudarla, pero le daba cierta vergüenza tener que tratar con ella un tema que tenía que ver con su hijo, no, definitivamente su única esperanza era ella.

—Sakura… me has asustado — dijo la chica de ojos chocolate ocasionando que la pelirrosa dejara su súplica y la viera — ahora estoy terminando unas cosas…

—Tenten, por favor… tu eres la única — Sakura la veía impaciente, al parecer Tenten estaba meditando todo lo dicho por ella. Aunque sería extraño que no se hubiera dado cuenta de los sentimientos de su amiga por el azabache. En realidad Tenten ya lo sabía pero no creyó que Sakura tuviera problemas con Sasuke, parecía que ambos se llevaban bien.

—Mmm… ¿un consejo a mi? — la chica enfermera se levantó de donde había estado sentada y recogió unos folder de color verde — ¿sobre Uchiha Sasuke dices? Has decidido ir tras el cubito de hielo. Sakura, ¿estas conciente de lo que dices? — la pelirrosa se encogió de hombros, no estaba segura en lo que se metía pero quería a Sasuke lo suficiente como para intentarlo — es… es Sasuke, se que lo conozco de hace poco pero sé lo básico de Uchiha como para decirte que tú y él son completamente diferentes.

—Lo sé, créeme que de eso ya me di cuenta hace mucho — confesó la ojijade con desgana, y tenía razón, lo había sabido tan solo en unos días, no necesitó más para darse cuenta que ellos dos no congeniaban. Pero aún así siguió enamorándose de él como una tonta y ya nada podía hacer al respecto, sólo tratar de conquistarlo, o al menos lo intentaría — pero yo aún así lo quiero, es parte de mí ahora Tenten, no puedo sacarlo de mi mente y creo que mucho menos de mi corazón, Sasuke es la persona por la cual continuo.

—En ese caso estas perdida, y no lo digo por su enfermedad, para que te quede claro — no quería que se hiciera ideas erróneas de sus palabras — Ven conmigo — la castaña y la pelirrosa caminaron por los pasillos del hospital, al parecer Tenten iba a entregar esos folder a un doctor — dices que quieres a Sasuke, ¿pero él lo sabe?

—No, no que yo sepa… pero hace unos días estuve a punto de confesarle lo que sentía pero no me dejó seguir hablando y después se disgustó por algo que aún no acabo de entender, ahora ya ni me habla — contó la chica amenazando con llorar, a lo que Tenten agregó de inmediato.

—Sabes Sakura, llorando no ganarás nada, créeme — iban en dirección al pasillo por donde se encontraba el cuarto de Mikoto, Sakura pudo ver a Sasuke hablando con Kakashi, el pelinegro se notaba un poco molesto, a Sakura le entró la duda ¿qué pasó ahí? No se detuvieron, siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a una habitación — espérame aquí — Tenten entró y ella se quedó en el pasillo, de lejos aún podía ver a Sasuke y Kakashi pero desgraciadamente no escuchaba nada de la conversación que sostenían — muy bien Sakura, hablemos bien sobre ese asunto — dijo ahora saliendo.

—Sí, pero ¿podría ser en otro sitio? — dijo señalando con la mirada a las dos personas que hablaban a lo lejos. Tenten asintió al ver a esos dos, así que optaron por ir a una cafetería frente al hospital.

—Primeramente cuéntame como es su relación, ya sabes, cómo se llevan, qué es lo que te dice, el trato que tiene contigo — dijo la castaña una vez dentro del establecimiento, Sakura decidió contarle todo desde el inicio, como había conocido a Sasuke y la reacción al conocerse.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

Por otro lado Sasuke y Kakashi hablaban del asunto de Mikoto, al parecer Kakashi tenía sus sospechas, aunque no era mucho y no contaba con las suficientes pruebas, concordaban con las del azabache. Sasuke le había contado lo que sabía, ya no quería seguirse guardando cosas que podían ayudar a la investigación para encontrar al responsable de lo sucedido a su madre, todo apuntaba a Madara.

—Bueno, lo que me dices tiene algo de lógica, y la verdad creo en tus palabras pero eso no sería suficiente para convencer a un jurado, ellos necesitan pruebas y es algo de lo que carecemos en estos momentos, no podemos juzgarlo sin ellas y sólo con sospechas no lograremos gran cosa — explicó Kakashi al pelinegro, que de inmediato puso cara de enfado.

—Hmp, maldito viejo escurridizo, siempre se sale con la suya. Seguro quiere eliminarnos por temor a que nosotros le quitemos el dominio de las empresas Uchiha, sabe que representamos un peligro para él — lo que Sasuke decía se basaba en meras suposiciones sin fundamento alguno, Kakashi tenía razón, no servirían, tenían que atraparlo en sus fechorías, no dudaba en que tuviera algún negocio ilícito por ahí.

—Podría ser, estaré vigilándolo de cerca, pero con eso de los negocios en las empresas no puedo meterme, si ese hombre fue el causante del estado de tu madre pudo haber contratado a una persona que hiciera el trabajo, un asesino a sueldo, alguien listo que sabía lo que hacía — apostaría su libro Icha icha paradise a que estaba en lo correcto — Pero que por suerte no pudo concretar esa noche con ella, ese fue su error y es lo que debemos aprovechar — el peliblanco sabía que esas personas podrían ser una de las organizaciones de asesinos más grande del país, y sabiendo más o menos la economía de Madara Uchiha era una posibilidad que contratara a esos sujetos para hacer el trabajo sucio.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

Al parecer Tenten estaba dispuesta a ayudarle, en teoría. Estuvieron hablando un buen rato, Tenten sólo interrumpía en algunas ocasiones para aclarar sus dudas, y después dejaba que la pelirrosa prosiguiera. Al final Sakura terminó de relatar su historia con Sasuke, sin omitir ningún detalle. Se había puesto colorada al confesar ese acercamiento que tuvo con el pelinegro en su habitación el día que quería darle esas pastillas y cuando tocó su rostro, todos momentos que llevaba en su memoria desde que se suscitaron.

—Eso es todo — dijo dando un suspiro y con el ánimo hasta los suelos. Era normal que se sintiera así luego de contar lo trágico que era su vida ahora que Sasuke estaba molesto y sin ninguna razón aparente.

—Bueno, no podría decirte aún que Sasuke siente algo por ti, aunque es una posibilidad — a la pelirrosa se le iluminaron los ojos, era una buena noticia — pienso que el trato entre ambos es extraño y completamente loco. Se la pasan molestándose, gritándose e insultándose.

—¿Y eso es malo? — Tenten puso los ojos en blanco, ¿cómo quería que respondiera esa pregunta?

—¡Sakura, ¿acaso crees que pelear con tu pareja no es malo? — gritó la castaña perdiendo sus cabales, algunas personas las miraron extrañados por lo que Tenten recobró su postura, no quería ser el blanco de todos en ese lugar.

—Pero es que Sasuke-kun no es mi pareja, desgraciadamente — dijo cabizbaja, Tenten dio un suspiro, su amiga si que tenía un gran problema.

—Sakura, te diré algo, hay distintos tipos de corresponder el amor entre dos personas — explicaba Tenten con paciencia, se notaba que su amiga sólo había tenido un novio, en cambio ella había tenido varias parejas en su vida, aunque ninguna había sido lo que esperaba — hay parejas que se lo demuestran con palabras, afecto y cosas así, otras por compartir sus mismos gustos, hay otras más que se aman por flechazos del destino o simplemente por cosas que no pueden explicar, y creo que el amor entre tú y Sasuke es el que corresponde a las peleas.

—¿Pero no dijiste hace un momento que pelear era malo? — quiso saber la pelirrosa, Tenten la tenía impresionada con tanta explicación, había hecho bien en pedir su ayuda.

—Si que lo es, pero hay casos en que pelear resulta divertido, al menos para algunos, en el suyo los dos se molestan el uno con el otro porque es su manera de expresar su cariño y afecto — esa información era valiosa para Sakura, ¿acaso el pelinegro disfrutaba el pelear con ella? Estaba comenzando a sonreír sin poder evitarlo — buscan la manera de interactuar por medio de algo tan insignificante como los disgustos. Bueno, es a lo que he llegado según lo que me contaste pero no confíes mucho en mi, es una suposición más que obvia — Tenten sonrió ante la cara que tenía Sakura — ¿quieres algunos consejos? — aún quedaba tiempo para ir de vuelta al hospital por Sasuke, y claro que los quería…

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

La pelirrosa y el azabache regresaban a la casa Uchiha después de haber estado en el hospital, les habían informado que Mikoto podría regresar mañana a su casa, ya se encontraba completamente recuperada, sólo que tendría que guardar reposo por un par de días antes de volver al trabajo.

—Que bueno que Mikoto pueda regresar mañana ¿Verdad Sasuke-kun? — al pelinegro le extrañaba la actitud de ella, hasta donde recordaba había permanecido al margen en cuanto al distanciamiento entre ellos, pero de pronto regresaba a ser la chica risueña y tierna de siempre.

—Hmp, claro tonta. Eso ya lo sabes — contestó de mala gana, bajaron del taxi al llegar a casa, Kakashi no había podido ir a dejarlos porque tenía asuntos que atender, asuntos que tenían que ver con el caso que atendía.

—¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer? Lo que sea, tu pide — definitivamente algo le pasaba, caminó hasta la entrada y esperó a que la chica abriera. Sakura dejó pasar al azabache y luego ella cerró la puerta.

—Has lo que sea, pero no tardes — subió las escaleras y fue directo a su cuarto.

—Bueno, espero que funcionen los consejos que me dio Tenten, trataré de completarlos todos — dijo la pelirrosa entrando a la cocina — el paso 1 en progreso_** "Complacerlo en todo lo posible"**_, necesitaba ganarse su cariño de alguna manera, y por el estómago era perfecto para empezar.

La cena estuvo bien, demasiado bien para Sasuke, era su comida favorita y Sakura no había hecho sus habituales preguntas de siempre, un motivo más para dudar de su comportamiento. El azabache hizo el además de ir a dejar lo sucio en el lavaplatos pero Sakura se lo impidió diciendo que con gusto ella lo haría y que mejor se fuera a descansar porque mañana habría escuela. De mala gana aceptó y se retiró a dormir.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿podrás quererme si me comporto como una chica normal ante ti? — dijo una vez que el dueño de sus suspiros se alejó.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

Era muy temprano, Sakura y Sasuke ya habían desayunado, pero como aún faltaba tiempo para entrar a la universidad estaban en la sala, ella veía televisión mientras el chico escuchaba música en su Ipod. Aunque a decir verdad la pelirrosa no ponía la más mínima atención en la TV, más bien se concentraba en observar como Sasuke se dejaba llevar por la música y cantaba un poco de vez en cuando.

—Cantas maravillosamente Sasuke-kun, eres muy talentoso — el paso 2 estaba siendo efectuado _**"elogiar su talento" **_El muchacho no le contestó pero si terminó con lo que estaba haciendo. Ambos salieron de la casa — nos vemos, ¡que te vaya bien hoy! — Sasuke murmuró un "hmp" para después seguir caminando hasta su escuela, hoy descubriría lo que tramaba.

Esperaba que los consejos de su amiga dieran resultado, aunque podría decirse que todo iba bien, él no se había quejado de nada y eso era buena señal. Las clases de la pelirrosa fueron de lo más normales, durante su tiempo libre se encontró a Hinata y Naruto, los cuales le comentaron algo acerca de un primo de la ojiperla que había llegado de otra cuidad y querían que se conocieran uno de estos días.

Las últimas horas de clase no las tuvo, había faltado un maestro así que Sakura aprovecharía para irse temprano, no tenía deberes escolares hoy. Iría por Sasuke a su escuela, desde hace tiempo que quería conocerla, y ahora tenía la oportunidad. Seguro todos los chicos de ahí eran unos genios con los instrumentos y esas cosas, lo que daría ella por saber tan sólo un poco. Caminó a paso lento, aún faltaba media hora para que el azabache saliera, no había prisa. Se sentó en una banca fuera de las instalaciones de la escuela y esperó, media hora después empezaron a salir todos los estudiantes, muchos cargando algún instrumento. Sakura veía en todas direcciones esperando encontrar al pelinegro pero no lograba dar con él ¿dónde se había metido?, por su estado no estaba como para andar por multitudes, seguro esperaba a que todos se disiparan para poder salir.

A los pocos segundos pudo verlo saliendo a paso lento por la gran puerta de la entrada, los demás estudiantes pasaban muy deprisa empujándolo con sus cuerpos, él no podía hacer nada… para el resto era como si Sasuke no existiera. A la chica la inundó unas terribles ganas de abrazarlo, ir en su rescate, ¿cómo era posible que todos esos pares de tontos no tuvieran respeto alguno por él?, ¿acaso así lo trataban siempre? Eso le decía que no tenía ningún amigo en esta escuela. Sakura se levantó dispuesta a alejar al pelinegro de esa estampida, caminó hacia él pero fue interceptada por un chico alto de cabello blanco grisáceo.

—Hola linda ¿buscas a alguien? — preguntó con un tono un tanto seductor, pero que no surgió ningún efecto en Sakura.

—Sí, y ya lo encontré, si me disculpas — contestó cortante y pasó de él, el muchacho se molestó y observó como la pelirrosa iba en dirección al azabache.

—Debe ser una broma — murmuró cuando vio como esa chica tan linda le hablaba a Uchiha.

—Sasuke-kun, salí temprano de la escuela y he querido venir por ti a la tuya — dijo sonriente una vez que lo alcanzó, en realidad no había caminado mucho, toda esa gente lo impedía, eran uno irrespetuosos.

—Eres una molestia, nadie te lo ha pedido — respondió groseramente, pero a Sakura no le importó y lo tomó del brazo. En un principio pensó que el pelinegro se molestaría pero no dijo nada, tal vez su orgullo se había resignado y él quería irse ya.

—¡Ey Uchiha!, ¿quién es esta chica tan linda? No seas grosero y preséntala — ese muchacho se había acercado a ellos, no dejaba de mirar a Sakura, eso a ella le molestó un poco y tomó con más fuerza el brazo del azabache.

—Piérdete Hidan — fue lo único que le contestó Sasuke, y el tono con que lo dijo le decía a Sakura que ellos dos no se llevaban muy bien, ese chico no le daba buena espina.

—Tu siempre tan amistoso Sasuke, alguien como tu no se merece a una chica tan linda como ella — apareció una gran sonrisa en sus labios, ese tipo era molesto — ¿es tu amiga o tu hermana? — ese tono con que le hablaba al pelinegro no le parecía a la chica, parecía como si se burlara de él por ser invidente. Lo peor que podía hacer ese tal Hidan era meterse con Sasuke, ella no se lo permitiría.

—¡Soy su novia! — gritó la chica con decisión, algunos estudiantes que aún estaban por salir se quedaron escuchando la conversación – Sasuke-kun y yo nos amamos — aseguró apretando su brazo con más fuerza.

El que quedó sorprendido por esto fue Sasuke, ni siquiera se atrevía a hablar, jamás pensó que todo eso tomara tal rumbo, ahora la chica que cuidaba de él estaba diciendo frente a toda la escuela que ellos dos eran novios, seguro después se escucharían risas y murmullos, pues claro ¿un chico como él con novia? No, eso era imposible.

—¿En serio? — Hidan no sabía si creerle, una chica no podía ser tan estúpida como para atarse a un ciego, definitivamente era una broma — ¿no te has dado cuenta de que estas echando a perder tu vida? Una florecita tan linda como tú no se merece a este ciego sin futuro.

Al azabache le daba rabia todo lo que decía Hidan, pero tenía razón, eso lo había estado pensando hace mucho. No le daría esperanzas a Sakura porque acabaría en una vida miserable a su lado, cuidando a un ciego que quizás nunca volvería a ver. Sería horrible estar solo, sin nadie haciéndole compañía, pero era mejor eso a dejar a la persona que estaba empezando a amar amarrada a él por el resto de su vida.

—¡Cállate!, Sasuke-kun es una persona especial, ¡tú no lo conoces! — gritó ferozmente, Hidan se asombró por como esa chica podía enojarse a tal punto de defender a Uchiha con tanto valor — a mi no me importa si no puede ver, a las personas se les quiere por como son por dentro, ¡no por sus defectos o capacidades!, ¡Sasuke-kun es especial!

—Son mera palabrería, no creo nada de lo que dices — le contestó Hidan, pero solo por ver como el resto de estudiantes lo veía incapaz de seguir con eso.

—Obsérvame — Sakura se giró hacia Sasuke quedando frente a frete, lo tomó del rostro y sin darle tiempo al azabache de reaccionar, le dio un beso.

Sasuke se paralizó, ¿acaso lo que sentía era real? Sakura lo estaba besando, ella lo tenía bien agarrado del rostro, como si pensara que podría huir en cualquier momento. Sus labios eran suaves y tibios, se movían delicadamente sobre los suyos, era una sensación que nunca había experimentado a pesar de haber besado a otras chicas cuando aún podía ver. Sus ojos se mantenían abiertos, no sabía si cerrarlos, después de todo seguiría en la misma oscuridad. Aunque lo usual es que si recibes un beso de la persona que amas inmediatamente cierras los ojos, como dejándose llevar por el momento, eso es lo que el pelinegro estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, el beso de Sakura lo estaba transportando a otro mundo. Cerró sus ojos rendido, olvidando porqué estaban en esa situación y aceptó ese beso que jamás pensó que ocurriría.

Los dos se separaron, no había durado mucho, pues después de todo estaban en un lugar público, o más bien frente a muchos estudiantes que veían perplejos la escena. Sakura no se arrepentía, se había adelantado al siguiente paso _**"Demostrarle cuan importante es para ti"**_, aunque eso ahora no importaba mucho, debía callarle la boca a Hidan de una buena vez, haber si se atrevía a meterse con ellos de nuevo.

—¿Ya te quedó claro? — contestó la pelirrosa encarando a Hidan con superioridad, este se quedó mudo por unos segundos, seguro planeado que contestar. El azabache aún no reaccionaba — ah, una cosa más, no vuelvas a hablar mal de Sasuke-kun de nuevo o una parte sensible de ti sufrirá las consecuencias — Hidan tragó gordo, realmente enojada se veían muy atemorizante.

—Pues allá tú si quieres arriesgarte con el ciego de Uchiha, pero recuerda que te advertí — sin más que agregar se marchó, y seguido de eso, la multitud que había estado observando se disipó.

La pelirrosa observó a Sasuke sin saber que decir, había sido un impulso por la rabia que sentía, ahora seguro se molestaría con ella por atreverse a besarlo frente a todos, pero no se arrepentía, jamás, ese beso con Sasuke había sido lo mejor que le había pasado pues él no se lo había negado. ¿Pero que podría hacer? ¿Huir? No, no era una cobarde, tal vez eso serviría para confesarle de una buena vez todo lo que sentía por él, lo que lo amaba y que supiera que sus palabras no eran teatro, ella lo quería tal y como era.

—Sasuke-kun, debes pensar que soy una atrevida — estaba apenada, mordió su labio inferior, no sería capaz de decirle — ¡pero recuerda que ese estúpido buscapleitos comenzó! — se defendió, pero calló al ver que el pelinegro estaba como ausente, metido en sus pensamientos — ¿Sasuke-kun?...

—Sakura, ¿todo eso que dijiste es verdad? Que no te importa que sea un ciego — aclaró a que se refería, necesitaba respuestas, ¿en verdad ella pensaba eso o era simple actuación ante Hidan?

—¡Claro que es verdad!, ya te lo he dicho, pero que cabeza la tuya — Sasuke permaneció serio, Sakura le daba motivos para creer que realmente lo quería y que a pesar de su condición estaba dispuesta a estar con él. Eso de cierta manera le agradaba, pero por otro lado estaba el hecho de hundirla en un sufrimiento del que no tenía la culpa.

Todo era tan sencillo como decir te quiero, eso lo haría realmente feliz, ¿pero y ella? No dudaba en que estaría muy contenta, pero ese encanto duraría poco al darse cuenta de todo el sacrificio que hacía por estar con él. No, el dolor sería peor después. Enterrar esos sentimientos era mejor ahora.

—Vamos a casa, recuerda que debemos ir por mamá al hospital — caminó sin esperarla, su actitud desconcertó a Sakura ¿qué le pasaba?

—¡Espera! — Ella corrió para caminar a su lado — oye… ¿que te pasa?... este… ¿no hablaremos de lo que acaba de pasar? — el azabache se detuvo por lo que la chica de ojos jade lo hizo también — ya sabes… el beso — dijo con todos los colores en su cara.

—¿De que podríamos hablar?, fue sólo un simple beso. No tiene importancia — las palabras que dijo Sasuke retumbaron en su cabeza. ¿Para él no era más que algo insignificante? Sus lágrimas brotaron al instante, llevó sus manos a su boca para tratar de calmar sus sollozos y que el pelinegro no se diera cuenta, pero en cambio éste ya lo había descubierto, aún así no le dijo nada y siguió caminando. Sakura se quedó atrás incapaz de seguirle el paso.

"_Fue solo un simple beso" "No tiene importancia"_, tapó su rostro, no quería llorar pero era imposible, él no la quería, esas palabras eran suficientes para darse cuenta de ello, su amor no era correspondido. Volvió su vista al camino pero Sasuke ya no estaba, al parecer la había dejado sola. Era mejor así, no quería tener que llorar en presencia de él, de seguro ni le importaba. Todo eso pasaba en la mente de la pelirrosa, estaba tan afectada que no quería volver, estaba segura de que si lo veía de nuevo se desmoronaría en ese instante. Era frágil, sensible y una idiota que siempre se enamoraba de la persona equivocada. Todos lo hombres eran iguales, el primero la había dejado por otra, y ahora Sasuke simplemente no la pelaba. Y aunque pareciera mucho peor ser engañada, a Sakura le estaba afectando más que el azabache no le correspondiera, no entendía porqué, pero le estaba indicando que se había enamorado perdidamente del pelinegro, era un amor distinto, no podía explicarlo, no con palabras.

Sus pasos la guiaron hasta el parque, necesitaba pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Tal vez no debió intervenir, no dar ese beso en primero lugar, ni tampoco abrir su boca, pero era injusto lo que ese sujeto le decía a Sasuke, y pensándolo bien ¿por qué no se defendía?, ¿acaso le daba la razón a ese chico? Su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle de tanto pensar y también por el llanto descontrolado que ya se reflejaba en su rostro rojo y cansado.

—Yo… soy una tonta, ¿por qué quererte duele tanto?, ¿acaso es un desafío que tengo que superar? Debo ser masoquista — dio un suspiro, en estos momentos necesitaba el apoyo de un amigo, necesitaba a Hinata.

Se sentó en uno de los columpios del parque, no tenía ánimos de nada, pero sabía que debía reponerse, en una hora debía ir con Sasuke por Mikoto al hospital y ella no quería que la viera en esas condiciones, la interrogaría y luego terminaría por saber la verdad y regañaría a Sasuke. Secó su lágrimas decidida a no derramar ni una más, seguro sus ojos estaban rojos. Escuchó pisadas muy cerca, alzó su vista y encontró a alguien frente a ella.

—Esos ojos tan lindos no deberían estar tristes en un día así — fijó la vista en el muchacho que acababa de llegar, era muy guapo. Se acercó unos pasos más y le sonrió… esa sonrisa le daba confianza.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

**_No maten a Sasuke, no sabe lo que hace porque es muy terco T.T_**

**_Mikoto ya casi regresa y Sasuke le contó a Kakashi sus sospechas de Madara. Por fin Sakura hizo algo! Si él no se atreve pues ella sí, pero como digo, Sasuke hecha todo a perder. (¿Quién escribe esto? xD)_**

**_Si les gustó el capi pueden dejar reviews. Trataré de no tardar tanto la próxima vez... Gracias por esperar y por haber leído._**

**_Bye!_**


	13. ¡Te gusta!

**_Hola a todos, disculpen la tardanza, aún estoy ocupada y este fin de semana no pude actualizar._**

**_Espero que les guste el cap._**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**¡Te gusta!**

Lo observó mejor, el chico que estaba ahí parado se parecía mucho a una persona que conocía muy bien. Ojos perla, sabía que era raro, al igual que su cabello rosa y la única persona que sabía que los tenía era Hinata, su mejor amiga, no podía equivocarse, quizás ese chico era algún familiar de la ojiperla. Por lo que le acababa de decir era obvio que se había dado cuenta que todo ese tiempo había estado llorando, sus recientes ojeras y ojos rojos la delataban. Se levantó del columpio, no sabía porque pero estaba un poco nerviosa, no sabía que responder, de algún modo él le recordaba a Sasuke.

—Hola, ¿te sientes bien? Pasaba por aquí y me pareció sentir un ambiente triste en esta dirección, hasta que mis instintos me guiaron hasta ti — al parecer era un chico amable, todo lo contrario al azabache, Sasuke no tenía ningún parecido tanto físico como personal, por esa razón pensaba que estaba loca al compararlos así. Sakura sonrió débilmente, seguro ese extraño que había aparecido de la nada quería animarla, y le estaba funcionando. Tal vez si olvidaba por un momento sus problemas no estaría tan triste.

—Gracias, estoy bien — limpió las últimas lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, no quería que después le doliera la cabeza, o peor, Sasuke y Mikoto se enteraran de que había estado llorando — es solo que todos los hombres son iguales.

—Oye, si recuerdo bien yo no he hecho nada — dijo el muchacho con rencor fingido, Sakura mostró una sonrisa que él no pudo ignorar — soy Neji — se presentó estrechando su mano con la de la pelirrosa.

—Sakura — dijo correspondiendo, ahora el mal rato había pasado y todo gracias a ese chico con linda sonrisa.

—Tienes un lindo nombre Sakura, es como si fuera un elogio a tu hermoso cabello — ella se sonrojó levemente, ese chico sabía como hacer que se avergonzara con unas simples palabras. Neji consultó su reloj e hizo una mueca de fastidio — lo siento Sakura, debo irme. Me dio gusto conocerte, espero que algún día nos podamos encontrar de nuevo — Neji le dio una última mirada a la pelirrosa y después se fue.

No habían hablado mucho, al parecer tenía prisa, pero conocer a una persona nueva la había hecho sentirse mejor, tal vez él tenía razón y se volverían a ver cuando menos lo imaginaran. Sakura regresó a la casa Uchiha, entró tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, aunque dudaba que Sasuke le dijera algo respecto a lo que había pasado, total, ya la había hecho sufrir con sus palabras hirientes, una más no era nada, estaba acostumbrada a recibir siempre los mismos tratos del Uchiha. Ella escuchó la guitarra de Sasuke, al parecer ensayaba esa canción sin letra de nuevo, se acercó al pie de la escalera y se recargó en la pared, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la melodía. Segundos después escuchó un gran grito, el pelinegro se había equivocado.

—¡Diablos! — la chica escuchó la maldición del Uchiha, probablemente era por ese beso, todo lo que había ocasionado por seguir sus impulsos. Como derrotada se sentó en las escaleras y abrazó sus piernas, no quería llorar de nuevo.

—Ya deja de lamentarte Sakura, si Sasuke-kun no te quiere entonces no hay nada que hacer — se dijo así misma, respiró hondo, no mas lágrimas — olvidarlo será lo mejor, aunque en este momento no tenga fuerzas para hacerlo.

—Sakura — escuchó como alguien la llamaba, era el pelinegro, estaba al final de la escalera, su rostro reflejaba seriedad, la chica pensaba que quizás había escuchado lo que dijo o tal vez sus sollozos, pero probablemente nunca lo sabría — debemos irnos ya si queremos llegar a tiempo — la pelirrosa agarró valor y fuerzas para levantarse, se sentía completamente destruida pues Sasuke actuaba como sin nada — Kakashi llamó cuando no estabas, dijo que llegaría en un momento.

—Bueno, lo esperaremos, no debe tardar — aunque quisiera ocultarlo, su voz la delataba, eso le indicaba a Sasuke que estaba sufriendo por lo de hace rato y no podía culparla, había sido demasiado cruel con ella, pero el azabache creía que a la larga sufriría aún más, es por eso que era mejor que el dolor lo sintiera ahora y no más adelante cuando seguramente estaría enamorada de él.

Si, se sentía como una cucaracha, pero ella podría encontrarse a un tipo mil veces mejor que él, alguien que en verdad pudiera ofrecerle una vida, no una atadura como él imaginaba. Estuvieron el resto del tiempo en silencio hasta que llegó Kakashi, que en cierto modo pudo sentir el mal ambiente en el aire, así que no preguntó nada y se hizo el desentendido, pero muy en el fondo sabía que eran asuntos del corazón, claro… lo sabía muy bien, era experto en esos temas gracias a sus novelitas.

Llegaron al hospital, en el tiempo en que arreglaban todo el papeleo Sakura aprovechó para hablar con Tenten, necesitaba ser escuchada. Le contó lo que había pasado ese mismo día, y como su plan de conquistar a Uchiha se había esfumado por completo. Tenten la escuchó y le ofreció su apoyo, realmente no parecía la Sakura con la que había hablado recientemente en la cafetería, más bien esta era una Sakura sin ánimos, sin vida.

—Ni siquiera logré completar esos consejos que me diste, a Sasuke-kun no le importa lo que yo haga por él… y lo que me dijo hoy me ha derrumbado, ya me cansé… — limpió el mar de lágrimas que tenía, no podía evitar llorar, ese sentimiento le oprimía el pecho, era el dolor del rechazo.

—Pues no te entiendo, ¿dónde esta la Sakura que conozco? — la retó su amiga — ella no se dejaría vencer tan fácil, lucharía por conquistar a Don cubito de hielo sin dudar, ¡Sakura no te des por vencida! Te puedo asegurar que a Sasuke no le eres indiferente, ahora ve por él antes de que otra te lo quite — Sakura le sonrió fingidamente para después recobrar su cara de decepción. Tenten suspiró, convencerla no sería fácil — ¿recuerdas que te dije que podrías optar por el consejo de _**"Darle celos"**_? — dijo la castaña con una sonrisa perversa.

—Sabes que no resultará — la pelirrosa no estaba muy optimista, pero Tenten la haría entrar en razón y lo único que les faltaría sería el chico indicado dispuesto a hacerlo.

—Por favor, los celos nunca fallan. Te puedo asegurar que Sasuke no se salva de esto — Sakura sabía que era absurdo, además si aceptara de todos modos no conocía a un chico que le hiciera ese pequeñísimo favor. Naruto no contaba en esto.

—Dejémoslo así ¿quieres? — la chica se levantó de donde había estado sentada y se alejó dejando a Tenten con las ganas de llevar a cabo su plan, demasiado bueno según la enfermera.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mikoto estaba feliz de regresar a su querida casa, aunque pasaría tiempo en reposo por precaución. Kakashi se despidió de todos al dejarlos en la casa Uchiha, tenía que seguir con su trabajo. Para Mikoto era bueno estar de regreso, ahora trataría de arreglar lo que había pasado entre esos dos en su ausencia, y por supuesto, no dejaría que Sakura se fuera ahora que vivían juntos, Sakura estaría con ellos a partir de ahora. Se les notaba en sus caras que estaban disgustados, ni siquiera su hijo era tan serio siempre, y Sakura no era de las que parecía estar en un velorio, necesitaba dejarlos solos un rato, quizás así hablarían de lo que fuera que había pasado pero también quería hablar con la pelirrosa.

—Chicos, creo que no tengo ganas de nada, me iré a descansar — dijo dirigiéndose a las escaleras, Sakura quería ayudarla a subir pero la pelinegra se lo impidió — estoy bien, yo puedo querida, mientras ustedes pueden hablar, o mejor aún, ¿por qué no le cantas una canción a Sakura? hijo, estoy segura que a ella le gustará — los dos chicos se quedaron muy serios, Mikoto observó sus rostros, parecían tristes, algo muy grave había pasado entre ambos, la pelirrosa no le había contado todo ese día que hablaron sobre los dos — Sakura ¿podemos hablar un momento?

—Si, claro Mikoto — no estaba segura si haría bien en hablar con la madre de Sasuke, pero tampoco podía mentirle, se había dado cuenta de la actitud de ellos y ahora tenía que decirle todo porque sabía que Sasuke no lo haría, por algo le pedía sólo a ella que la acompañara.

Subieron hasta la recámara de Mikoto, el pelinegro se fue por su lado. Ahora estaban las dos solas, ambas se sentaron en la cama, Mikoto tomó las manos de la chica como animándola a hablar. Si le decía podría ocasionar que se disgustara con su hijo, no estaba segura si contarle pero creo que tenía derecho a saberlo.

—Sakura, dime hija, tú y mi hijo están peor que nunca ¿qué ha pasado entre ustedes en mi ausencia? No me has dicho todo ¿cierto? — la chica de ojos jade suspiró, observó a Mikoto que esperaba una respuesta sincera, su rostro le dio la confianza para hablar.

—Bueno, se ha perdido de algunas cosas, aunque la más grave sucedió hoy precisamente — fue como empezó, estarían rato hablando pero seguro Mikoto escucharía hasta en final.

La mujer había escuchado el relato de Sakura, al final no hizo más que sonreír, eso a la pelirrosa le extrañó ¿qué parecía tan divertido? Seguro pensaba que eran simples peleas de adolescentes, pero esa no era la manera de comportarse de Mikoto ante los problemas. La pelinegra tomó una de las manos de la ojijade, Sakura se estaba yendo al extremo, pues Mikoto conocía a su hijo más que nadie y a ella no la engañaba.

—Mi querida Sakura, no tienes nada de que preocuparte — eso realmente la dejó sin palabras, ¿cómo estaba eso? ¿No preocuparse ante ese infierno que vivía porque Uchiha no la quería?, no era tan fácil como lo decía la pelinegra. Le sonrió de nuevo, esta vez soltando una pequeña risita ante la expresión de Sakura.

—La verdad es que no entiendo — dijo la chica tratando de descifrar porque la mujer estaba tan contenta — ¿acaso que Sasuke-kun no corresponda a mi amor resulta divertido? — no pudo evitar sonar triste en esa última frase, no era una broma, no quería sentirse así. Mikoto la observó y acarició su mejilla de manera maternal.

—Escucha querida, conozco mejor a mi hijo de lo que crees, no tienes porque estar triste, todo esto pronto pasará, tan solo tienes que ser paciente, no estés triste por las tonterías que haga mi hijo, tarde o temprano él rectificará las cosas y regresará al camino, por ahora sólo esta perdido, dale tiempo para que lo descubra — le dedicó una sonrisa sincera — y no te digo nada más porque quiero dejarle el resto a Sasuke.

No hablaron más de ese asunto, la mujer le pidió que se fuera a descansar, y la verdad no pudo negarse, nuevamente había llorado hoy así que si estaba un poco cansada. Escuchó ruidos en la cocina y eso la hizo recordar que no había preparado la cena, Mikoto también necesitaba cenar para recobrar fuerzas. Bajó sabiendo que se encontraría al azabache en la cocina, ¿quién más podría ser? Al entrar lo vio muy concentrado en tratar de picar algo.

—¡Estúpido cuchillo! — le sorprendía que el pelinegro gritara, nunca lo hacía al menos que estuviera realmente molesto, pero hoy ya era la segunda vez que lo escuchaba. Miró sus manos, el pelinegro se había cortado y sangraba un poco.

—Sasuke-kun, te has cortado, déjame ayudarte — al parecer el muchacho estaba más distraído que nunca, no había sentido la presencia de Sakura en el lugar. La chica tomó la mano afectada y lo guió hasta la llave del lavaplatos, mojó su mano para evitar que la sangre siguiera saliendo — traeré el botiquín, siéntate — salió de la cocina, Sasuke se sentó, no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero le sorprendía que después de todo lo que la había hecho sufrir hoy ella aún le hablara — muy bien, lo he traído, no te dolerá — dijo sacando lo necesario para curarlo.

—Sakura, ¿puedes entender por qué lo hago? — escuchó decirle de pronto haciendo que Sakura de inmediato lo viera. Se arrepintió justo después de sacar la frase, pero no había podido evitarlo, de cierto modo odiaba que estuvieran disgustados, llevar el asunto se le había hecho muy difícil.

—Porque eres un idiota — contestó la pelirrosa con cierto rencor, colocó una curita en la herida una vez que la desinfectó — estas listo.

—Sí, creo que en parte tienes razón — dijo contestando a lo primero con una calma que Sakura jamás había presenciado en él — pero también soy realista, y de sobra sé que yo no soy bueno para ti — la pelirrosa estaba descubriendo que el azabache se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por él, pero ahora eso no le importaba mucho, quería respuestas, pero sobre todo quería que aceptara todo su amor.

—¡¿Y tú que sabes de lo que es mejor para mí? — había explotado, apretó los puños, definitivamente el pelinegro no la entendía, no conocía nada de ella, nada de sus sentimientos — ¡disfrutas haciéndome sufrir! ¿Cierto?, ¿por qué me haces esto? Yo que tanto te amo…

Estúpido, hablaba y arruinaba todo, era mucho peor tener que escucharla llorar, prefería el peor de sus insultos a esta tortura. Su llanto podía ablandarlo, ya había pasado en otras ocasiones, como esa vez en el parque cuando lloró por su madre muerta, pero la diferencia ahora era que no tenía palabras para reconfortarla, él mismo era el causante de su sufrimiento.

El pelinegro se levantó de la silla y como sabiendo donde se encontraba ella acarició su mejilla con su mano ahora curada, Sakura cerró sus ojos en el acto, estaba confundida, primero él le decía que se alejara y luego iba y hacía esto. Sasuke se acercó un poco más y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de la pelirrosa, aún así ella no abrió los ojos, eran pocas las veces en las que el azabache mostraba sus sentimientos, y al menos quería recordar ese momento de la misma manera que él lo sentía.

—Sakura, escucha bien — su voz sonaba reconfortante, como una hermosa melodía. Por un momento ella había olvidado el motivo de su disgusto — esta bien si decides odiarme — era difícil tener que decirle eso, pero tenía que buscar las palabras correctas para no herirla más de lo que ya lo había hecho — pero… creo que después de todo lo que te he hecho debo al menos decirte que para mi eres muy importante — Sakura abrió sus ojos por la impresión, trató de ver el rostro del pelinegro pero aún seguía oculta en su hombro, no era un abrazo ni nada parecido, más bien era el estilo de Sasuke para mostrar su cariño — mucho más de lo que tú puedas creer. Ahora lo único que te pido es que te conformes con eso… porque es lo más que puedo ofrecerte.

Una única lágrima resbaló de la chica, pero ahora se lo decía, le estaba pidiendo de la mejo manera que sólo aceptara su amistad, y claro, era mejor eso a no estar a su lado. La vez que se conocieron le había dicho que lograría que fueran amigos, ahora quien se lo proponía era él y debía aceptarlo, aunque la palabra amiga significaba eso, una simple amiga, confidente y apoyo, no más. Por un momento creyó que había dejado de respirar, "amiga", no quería aceptarlo, no de él… pero las cosas no podían llegar a más si Sasuke no ponía de su parte.

—Sakura, quiero que seas feliz — le dijo de la misma forma reconfortante — busca a alguien que siempre te haga sonreír, porque sé que tu sonrisa es tan bella como tú, aunque no te pueda ver — se abrazó del pelinegro, era como una despedida, estaba aferrada como una niña pequeña. Estuvieron así durante unos minutos, Sasuke esperaba que ella se calmara, y aunque para él también era difícil ya lo había aceptado, lo hacía por ella. Su Sakura — lo prometes… ¿serás feliz?

—Lo prometo Sasuke-kun… seré feliz porque tú me lo pides — dijo deshaciendo el abrazo y limpiando los últimos rastros de lágrimas. Su despedida, decían adiós a cualquier inicio de romance para cada quién vivir por su lado, sin involucrarse como algo más que amigos.

—No Sakura, hazlo por ti — caminó a paso lento hasta perderse de la vista de la chica. Nuevamente quería llorar pero eso la haría sentir peor. Siempre se sentía tan débil, tan incapaz de hacer las cosas. Ahora le había prometido al azabache ser feliz, pero con esa actitud no lograría nada — ah, y Sakura, hazme un favor y no llores, te puedo asegurar que no va contigo — escuchó a lo lejos, eso definitivamente la hizo sonreír un poco, se había equivocado, Sasuke si que la conocía bien.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mikoto aún estaba en casa pero regresaría a trabajar al día siguiente, a Sasuke esto no le parecía pero su madre no le hacía el más mínimo caso, no le gustaba estar encerrada mucho tiempo. Y sobre el asunto de los dos muchachos, Mikoto veía que se llevaban un poco mejor, pero hacía falta algo, no sabía qué pero a pesar de que ya no estaban disgustados no le agradaba nada como se trataban. Definitivamente algo pasaba, pero como siempre ninguno decía nada.

—Bueno, debo irme a la Universidad, Hinata y Naruto me invitaron a salir esta noche — platicó la chica llamando la atención de la pelinegra de inmediato.

—Me parece perfecto, así puedes llevar a Sasuke, van Hinata y Naruto, y tú y mi hijo — sugirió Mikoto de lo más sonriente, la pelirrosa puso un semblante triste y Sasuke dejó su comida, el pelinegro ya sabía a qué quería llegar su mamá.

—Madre, solo sería un estorbo, además estoy seguro de que Sakura va acompañada, ¿no es así Sakura? — Mikoto esperó paciente la respuesta de la chica, la manera en que el pelinegro decía todo eso tan relajado la hacía ponerse en alerta, como si no le importara si Sakura tenía un pretendiente por ahí.

—Bueno, no podría decir que si, Hinata y Naruto me presentarán a un amigo que es nuevo en la ciudad — contestó un tanto tímida al ver la expresión que comenzaba a formarse en el rostro de la mujer.

—Pues creo que no es bueno que andes por ahí con alguien que no conoces — dijo la pelinegra tratando de inventar una buena excusa — lo más probable es que tus dos amigos se pierdan por ahí y te dejen con ese sujeto. No, no es bueno. Sasuke, deberías acompañara — finalizó autoritaria.

—¡Qué!... — el azabache casi se atragantaba con su bebida luego de haber reanudado su desayuno — madre, lo haces para molestar, Sakura ya esta grande, sabe cuidarse sola.

—Quiero oírte decir eso cuando la pobre no regrese a casa — contestó su madre con autoridad y preocupación fingida, estaba dramatizando demasiado.

—Por favor, eso ni tú te lo crees — era el colmo, ya sabía lo que pretendía pero no caería en su juego. Desde hacía mucho tiempo de había dado cuenta de que su madre quería a Sakura para él, pero no la dejaría interferir en sus asuntos.

—Cuidarás de ella Sasuke o vete olvidando de tu guitarra — esa ya era una amenaza, pero era la única forma de hacer ir a su hijo, amaba su guitarra más que a su vida, sabía el significado especial de ella.

—¿No estarás hablando en serio o sí? — no obtuvo respuesta, pero eso sólo le decía que no podría contra ella. Mikoto sonreía triunfal mientras veía el rostro de Sasuke que se arrugaba del fastidio. Sakura no se atrevía a intervenir, pero seguro que el pelinegro se enojaría con ella por no haber detenido a Mikoto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

—Jamás imaginé que el Teme se colaría a la cena — dijo Naruto divertido mientras manejaba rumbo al restaurante. A Sasuke eso ya le molestaba, llevaba escuchándolo desde que se subió al auto, y todo era respecto a lo mismo — no dejarás a Sakura-chan divertirse si la haces de chaperón Sasuke.

—Naruto-kun ya basta — lo regañó Hinata — Sasuke-kun es bienvenido en la cena, además a mi primo le hará bien conocer a más gente.

—Sí, lo sé, es sólo una broma dattebayo — dijo con una sonrisa — Sasuke lo sabe, ¿no es así Teme? — no obtuvo respuesta, el pelinegro estaba demasiado molesto para contestar — vez, te lo dije Hinata — Sakura se limitaba a ver las manos del azabache cerrarse en puño. Suspiró, sería una noche larga, tendría que soportar las peleas que se avecinaban entre Naruto y Sasuke.

Llegaron en poco tiempo al restaurante, ahí ya los estaba esperando el primo de Hinata, los chicos caminaron hasta la mesa reservada, es ahí cuando Sakura casi se va de espaldas, en ella estaba el muchacho que había conocido en el parque el día que sucedió el beso con Sasuke, esa persona que le había caído tan bien y que le había sacado una sonrisa aún en esos momentos que se sentía tan derrotada. El mundo era demasiado pequeño.

—¿Sakura? — fue lo primero que oyó de sus labios. Los demás no entendían nada, sobre todo Sasuke que escuchó el nombre de su _amiga_ salir de la boca de un desconocido.

—Neji — contestó la chica, el muchacho sonrió. De todas las personas jamás imaginó encontrársela justo en este lugar, había pensado en ella desde el día que la conoció y se había arrepentido por no haberle pedido el número de celular, pero esta situación le decía que el destino si que existía.

El resto de los chicos esperaban una explicación, ¿cómo es que ellos dos se conocían? Precisamente esa cena era para presentarlos pero creo que ya se habían adelantado. Por otro lado a Sasuke no le gustaba nada todo eso, algo le decía que Sakura estaba muy feliz por encontrarse con esa persona, claro, le había cambiado la voz en un instante, se oía contenta y de seguro tenía una gran sonrisa. Pero eso es lo que quería, o al menos se quería convencer de ello, después de todo ya se lo había dicho "_quiero que seas feliz_", ahora debía de sentirse bien por ella, aunque fuera lo más difícil del mundo.

—Oigan, ¿podrían decirnos que esta pasando aquí? — preguntó Naruto sin poder aguantar más la curiosidad. El rostro de Hinata parecía pedir lo mismo, mientras que el pelinegro permanecía tan inexpresivo como siempre, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo por saber.

—Sakura y yo nos conocimos hace unos días — contestó Neji observando con una sonrisa a la hermosa chica de pelo rosa — pero mejor aprovechemos el tiempo, siéntense. Te ayudo Sakura — Neji hizo el ademán de ayudar a Sakura pero ella se lo impidió.

—No te preocupes, puedo sola — sólo hasta ese momento el ojiperla se percató de la presencia del azabache — vamos Sasuke-kun, siéntate aquí — la pelirrosa guió al Uchiha hasta una de las sillas. Neji pudo ver en esta acción que para Sakura ese chico significaba mucho, pero tampoco debía sacar conclusiones tan rápido.

Para Sasuke la cena era de lo más aburrida, solo escuchaba hablar a ese chico llamado Neji. Le sorprendía no oír las idioteces de Naruto, sobre todo sus gritos, pero había estado de lo más calmado y no entendía porqué. Y con respecto a Sakura podía saber que se la estaba pasando bien, ese sujeto sólo hablaba con las dos mujeres de lo más feliz, no recordaba porque pero desde hace rato le había dormido saber de su vida y donde había estado esos últimos años.

Se preguntaba si ese era el tipo de chico que le gustaba a la pelirrosa, por un momento sonrió, prácticamente sabía que Sakura estaba enamorada de él, así que chicos con su personalidad eran los que ella prefería. Pero eso no tenía porque alegrarle… al diablo con eso, ¿para que mentir? Si Sakura estaba enamorada de él entonces ese tal Neji no tendría oportunidad. Volvió a sonreír, no podía evitarlo. Se estaba contradiciendo pero desde que había comenzado la charla él pensaba en la mínima posibilidad de Hyuga con Sakura, debía irse resignando, ella no le haría caso, para empezar ese chico era de lo más aburrido.

—He de confesar que cuando vi a Sakura por primera vez pensé que era un ángel — Sasuke paró oreja, ¡por favor!, que truco tan viejo, solo faltaba que la chica de ojos jade le creyera.

—Gracias… Neji, aunque no creo que sea para tanto — la pelirrosa se había sonrojado demasiado, estaba frente a sus amigos, Hinata la miraba con burla y Naruto… al parecer el rubio observaba al pelinegro con mucha curiosidad.

—Nada de eso Sakura, realmente eres hermosa — la frase que provocó un nuevo sonrojo en Sakura ocasionó la furia del azabache. Sasuke tenía los puños apretados bajo la mesa, sus ojos mostraban rabia y la mueca que hizo no pasó desapercibida por cierto rubio que comenzaba a formar una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

—¡Disculpen amigos, voy un momento al baño!, ¿me acompañas Sasuke? — fue como si el chico hiperactivo de pronto renaciera, había estado callado gran rato observando como Sasuke reaccionaba cada vez que oía reír a Sakura por causa de su amigo Neji o por lo que éste le decía, ahora era tiempo de decirle a él lo que había descubierto.

—¿Por qué no vas tú?, no tengo porque acompañarte también al baño — contestó de mala gana el Uchiha, no quería dejar sola a Sakura, más bien no quería dejarla, porque sola no iba a estar.

—¡Vamos, no seas antisocial! — sin previo aviso lo jaló del brazo, por poco casi lo tiraba, eso hizo que Sakura diera un gritito de preocupación, Naruto era un desconsiderado, lo trataba como si no le importara que Sasuke no pudiera ver, pero el realidad Naruto lo olvidaba muy frecuentemente.

—¡Naruto, ten más cuidado!, mira que jalar así a Sasuke-kun — ojos de preocupación, eso es lo que veía Neji en la pelirrosa, para Sakura ese chico era más que un amigo, mucho más de lo que ella le había dicho cuando los presentó.

—Perdón Sakura-chan, no es para tanto — el rubio tenía buena comunicación con su novia, y esa mirada que le lanzaba Hinata era una advertencia de que dejara de comportarse así por esa ocasión – tendré más cuidado — dijo rascándose la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo — ven Sasuke, es por aquí — Naruto se llevó al pelinegro con un poco más de cuidado.

Ahora por culpa del Dobe tendría que dejar a Sakura, seguro ese chico aprovecharía el momento para decirle más de sus frasecitas cursis e idiotas, le enfermaba de sobremanera. Maldito Naruto, él no debería estar ahí, ¿para qué lo quería?, ¿acaso aún no sabía ir al baño? No esperaba tener que pasar con él, que se las arreglara solo. Por suerte el rubio le permitió quedarse fuera, en todo ese momento Sasuke no había dejado de sentirse preocupado y a la vez molesto.

—¡Vamos Teme, quita esa cara de amargado! — Naruto ya había terminado y Sasuke lo esperaba fuera — cualquiera diría que te molesta que Neji este tan cerca de Sakura-chan — dijo casi cantando.

—No me molesta — en el tono que lo decía ni siquiera una monja le creería, de eso el rubio estaba seguro, ¿y para que negarlo?, esa situación le divertía bastante. Jamás imaginó ver a Sasuke en tal momento. Y no es que se riera de él por malicia, sino que la manera en que actuaba era graciosa, los celos eran demasiado vistosos en su persona.

—Si, claro — contestó sarcásticamente — puedo ser idiota en algunas ocasiones, y que te quede claro que son pocas, pero… — una sonrisa se formó casi al instante — apostaría todo el ramen del mundo a que te gusta Sakura-chan — el azabache no contestó, ¿tanto así se notaba que hasta el Dobe de Naruto se había dado cuenta? Patético, debía dejar toda esa tontería o hasta Sakura se percataría, si es que ya no lo había hecho.

—No sé de que me hablas, Sakura es sólo… es la chica que me cuida, eso lo sabes de sobra — se había puesto nervioso, ahora ni siquiera podría fingir ante su amigo hiperactivo, que por cierto no se tragaba ese cuento.

—¿Sabes?, cuando Kakashi dice que no tiene noticias sobre los atacantes de tu madre no te molestas en ocultar tu enojo, pero ahora puedes mentir todo lo que quieras, yo estoy seguro de lo que digo — el pelinegro no contestó, pensaba que si decía algo para defender su idea terminaría más perjudicado. Pero Naruto quería que confesara, así que no lo dejaría en paz hasta lograrlo — sé que eres muy antisocial, frío y aguafiestas… en algunas ocasiones — aclaró el rubio al ver la mueca de desacuerdo que se formaba en su amigo — pero eso no significa que no puedas enamorarte cuando quieras.

—Nadie se enamora cuando quiere idiota, eso sucede y ya — lo corrigió el azabache en tono de fastidio, quería terminar con esa conversación bastante incómoda.

—Y que bien que sabes Teme — dijo feliz Naruto — pero lo que interesa aquí es lo que tú y Sakura-chan sienten — de pronto el rostro de Naruto se puso serio — Neji ve a Sakura-chan con mucho interés, y siendo franco jamás lo había visto así por una chica. Bueno, en realidad hace mucho tiempo que había perdido contacto con él, pero aún así creo que Neji en verdad va en serio con ella.

Para Naruto esto se podría complicar si no se arreglaba pronto. Neji era su amigo desde que tenía memoria, y a Sasuke lo conocía hace poco tiempo gracias a Sakura, y aunque no convivían muy a menudo lo veía como un gran amigo. No quería estar en medio de todo ese lío, no quería elegir, pero se había dado cuenta de que a la pelirrosa le gustaba Sasuke, así que su corazón pertenecía al Teme, entonces Neji no debía interponerse. Eso es lo que pensaba, y sería más fácil si ayudaba al pelinegro, Neji apenas conocía a Sakura, por lo tanto amarla era una palabra muy fuerte para ellos; pero en el caso de Sasuke era diferente, se notaba a kilómetros los sentimientos de ambos, pues había notado que cuando estaban juntos actuaban muy distinto, y para Naruto no había más pruebas que eso.

—Sasuke… ¡si te gusta Sakura-chan entonces lánzate! — el grito fue ensordecedor, ya estaban fuera del baño así que muchas personas habían volteado a verlos. Sasuke agradecía no poder ver la mirada de todos los curiosos, con Naruto sólo se pasaban vergüenzas. Pero de pronto recordó a Sakura ¿habría escuchado?

—Eres un idiota Naruto, ruega porque Sakura no te haya oído — lo regañó el azabache. Si ese era el caso sería su fin, ¿cómo poder seguir fingiendo ante tal confesión del rubio?

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, que no lo ha hecho dattebayo — por suerte la mesa de ellos estaba algo alejada de donde se encontraban. Naruto captó entonces las palabras de Sasuke, eso significaba una cosa — ¡eh, lo has dicho!, si tanto te preocupa eso sólo quiere decir que quieres a Sakura-chan… ¡quieres a Sakura-chan!, ¡el Teme quiere a Sakura-chan! — de nuevo Naruto canturreaba, ya hasta Sasuke se lo imaginaba bailando, pero que idiota más insoportable.

—¿Qué Teme quiere a Sakura-chan? — dijo alguien tras la espalda de Naruto repitiendo sus mismas palabras, los dos chicos reconocieron esa voz, el rubio dio la vuelta para encontrarse con su amigo Neji — ¿y bien?, ¿quién es ese del que hablan Naruto? — la hiperactividad se esfumó al instante, Naruto quedó mudo, realmente no se esperaba esto, si le decía a Neji seguro se haría de palabras con el Uchiha.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**_Algunas personas que leyeron este fic antes me dijeron que les caía mal Neji, puede que sea un poco entrometido si lo vez por el punto de Sasuke, pero bien se lo tiene merecido, ahora dejemos que Sasuke sufra un poco, jeje! _**

**_El cap que sigue es uno de los que más me gustan (y otro que ya esta muy cerca) del fic, me acuerdo mucho de cuando lo escribía, se muestra más lo que pasa Sasuke, sus pensamientos y lo que siente al respecto, pero después hablo sobre eso._**

**_Gracias a todos por leer, ya saben si desean dejar reviews, agradezco los anteriores._**

**_Cuídense, bye!_**


	14. El verdadero Uchiha Sasuke

_**Hola a todos! Ya el cap 14. **_

_**Este capi siempre que lo leo me da por llorar, tenía bastante tiempo que no lo leía, pero siempre que subo un cap procuro revisarlo antes, y modificar algunas cosas en este caso. Con respecto a la personalidad de Sasuke, busco dejar parte del Sasuke que todos conocemos, pero viendo la situación de este fic, una persona que sufre ceguera, ¿qué es lo que piensa? Tenía un amigo cuando era niña, digo tenía porque él ya no esta más aquí, él nació siendo ciego y por esa razón no podían operarlo. Tenía 10 años, en esa edad lo niños no se preocupan por muchas cosas, algunos incluso dicen que no se piensan casar nunca, pero él era más maduro, supongo que por su condición. En una ocasión me dijo que si alguna vez podría casarse porque a nadie le gustaba que él no mirara como todos los demás y yo le dije que si no me gustaba nadie de grande me casaría con él, jeje... lo que los niños piensan.**_

_**Creo que puedo entender un poco el dolor de Sasuke por este motivo, porque podía verlo en mi amigo... Que él deseaba ser alguien que no causara impresión en la escuela, más bien sentirse apreciado. Por esa razón, la conversación que se dará entre Mikoto y Sasuke me da sentimiento. Me acuerdo mucho de él.**_

_**Espero les guste el cap.**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**El verdadero Uchiha Sasuke.**

Por primera vez Naruto se reprochaba mentalmente por hablar de más, ahora eso le había ocasionado un problema del que no estaba seguro como salir, ¿cómo hacer que las cosas no pasaran a mayores? Los dos eran sus amigos y se sentía responsable de la situación, ¿del lado de quién se suponía que debía de estar? No podía simplemente delatar a Sasuke, eso sería muy bajo de su parte, lo único que le quedaba era inventarse un nombre, Neji no lo sabría ya que él ya había salido de la Universidad y no conocía a nadie en la ciudad aparte de ellos.

—¿Qué sucede?, ¿no puedes decirme? — para Naruto esto no podría ir peor, ya hasta comenzaba a sudar y no era capaz de decir una sola palabra, ¿qué tan difícil era inventarse un nombre? Neji seguía esperando una respuesta, no estaba molesto por descubrir que tenía un rival, sino que quería saber contra quien competía, Sakura le interesaba y no dejaría que se la ganaran.

—Tal vez yo pueda decirte — habló con decisión el pelinegro. Naruto lo miró con asombro, ¿realmente le diría? Pues que rápido había cambiado de opinión, hace un momento Sasuke le había dado a entender que no quería que ella se enterara, o algún otro; ahora ahí estaba apunto de decir lo que había tratado de sacarle minutos antes, el pelinegro lo admitiría con Neji de frente.

—Supongo que por ser su amigo debes de saberlo — dijo Neji, poniéndole atención a Sasuke y olvidando por completo al rubio que comenzaba a imaginar una estrategia para llevarse a Sasuke a rastras si era necesario. Neji no era violento pero si competitivo.

_**POV Sasuke.**_

Ahora sabrá ese tonto, cree tener la ventaja en esto pero yo haré que nada le parezca tan fácil. Se que me estoy contradiciendo pero es que no puedo evitarlo y ni siquiera se explicar por qué, es algo más fuerte que yo. Creo que la mayoría de las veces actúo sin pensar últimamente, como en este momento, y ahora que lo pienso bien no me arrepiento de lo que le acabo de decir, si tan solo pudiera ver su cara cuando se lo diga… Neji Hyuga, borraré esa idiota sonrisa que de seguro tienes en este momento.

—Claro, después de todo soy yo esa persona — dije con una media sonrisa, de seguro ese estúpido esta molesto, no se la esperaba… Hmp, se lo merece, ahora dejará en paz a Sakura, porque… lo hago por ella, él no me gusta para ella, me pregunto si será así con todos, yo… ¿aceptaré a alguien más para Sakura?

—La verdad es que no me sorprende, es muy especial y cualquiera podría enamorarse de ella — diablos, tal parece que no le ha quedado claro. Sakura no es suficiente a lo que ha descrito, no habría palabras para terminar de decir lo especial que es. Lo admito, su amor me ha tocado.

—Sí, yo lo sé. Pero Sakura es más que eso, tú que apenas la conoces no puedes imaginarte lo maravillosa que es. No tienes idea — contesté la última frase de una manera muy seria, también quería dejarle claro que no me agradaba su presencia.

—Pero eso puede arreglarse, tal vez pronto la invite a salir, así podría conocerla mucho mejor, gracias por la idea — ¡Maldito!, ¿cómo se atreve?, ¿acaso no se da cuenta que Sakura me prefiere?, es un iluso si cree que tiene alguna oportunidad, él no es para Sakura, no es bueno para ella, pero… si es mejor que yo.

—Eso si yo lo permito — le dije desafiante. Hmp, hasta cree que lo voy a aceptar, ni loco dejo a Sakura solas con este lanzado — atrévete a dañarla y juro que…

—Chicos, chicos… tranquilos — dijo Naruto, creo que ya hasta nos habíamos olvidado de él, ahora comienza a reír como idiota — ¿que les parece si regresamos con las chicas?, ya las hemos dejado un buen rato solas — tal parece que quiere evitar que sigamos con nuestra conversación no amistosa.

—Claro, ¿por qué no?, así puedo estar más tiempo con Sakura — ¡lo mato!, escucho que se aleja antes de que pueda hacer algo, creo que Naruto continua aquí pero aún no me dice nada. Estoy molesto conmigo mismo, me he delatado y comenzado una pelea absurda, si él es mejor que yo en todos los sentidos, Sakura debería estar feliz a su lado, pero no quiero… ¿qué es lo que en realidad quiero?

—Y bien, ¿no piensas decir nada? — le dije con poca paciencia, no supe por qué le daba a Naruto la confianza para preguntarme todo lo que seguro estaba pensando.

—Pensé que no querías que nadie se enterara, ¿por qué lo has dicho?, ¿Qué no pensaste que Neji podría decirle a Sakura-chan?, ah… ¿y por qué parecías enojado con Neji? — idiota, realmente ser amigo de Naruto era algo cansado, suspiré, no perdería el tiempo explicándole algo tan obvio como eso.

—Luego te digo, ahora debemos volver — quería llegar con Sakura lo antes posible, no permitiría que Neji aprovechara ese tiempo.

—Antes déjame decirte una cosa — si era una tontería golpearía a Naruto por hacerme perder el tiempo, aunque me costara un poco dar con su cara — estas celoso, ¿no es así Sasuke? — al parecer se esta burlando de mi, pero creo que esta confundiendo mis actos con algo tan inútil como los celos. No valía la pena contestar, me marché rumbo a la mesa, aunque creo que Naruto se quedó con la idea de los dichosos celos. Hmp, que piense lo que quiera, no son celos, es protección, protejo a la persona que es importante para mí, así como ella lo hace conmigo, a eso se le llama estar en deuda. Que no me venga con tonterías.

Estuvimos un rato más, quería que ya terminara. La verdad es que no me la pasé bien en ningún momento, todo fue de lo más aburrido. Ahora el Dobe hablaba más pero no era nada interesante, puras estupideces como de costumbre. Suspiré cansado, quería regresar a casa con mi guitarra, quería discutir con Sakura sin que nadie nos molestara y sobre todo quería que él se fuera. Probablemente mi incomodidad se mostraba en mi cara, no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado y sólo rogaba porque no se alargara más nuestro retiro.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿te sientes bien? — me dijo Sakura, tal parece que se esta dando cuenta de mi aburrimiento, pero ella se escucha feliz, así que no soy quien para terminar con eso.

—Estoy bien, es sólo que no estoy acostumbrado a salir mucho, es todo — no le había mentido del todo, no soy muy sociable y odio este tipo de reuniones, creo que me estoy dando cuenta que he cambiado mucho desde mi accidente.

—Bueno, a mi me da gusto que estés aquí, creo que es bueno que salgas. Pero si prefieres podemos irnos — ahí estaba de nuevo, pensando en mí antes que ella, no era tan egoísta como para decir que sí, dejaría que ella se divirtiera, aún con ese idiota de Hyuga.

—No, ya te dije que estoy bien ¿acaso no fui suficientemente claro? — me hacía el duro para que no supiera que mentía, y eso siempre funciona con ella, es muy inocente — deja de meterte en mi vida — no pensé lo que le dije, simplemente las palabras salieron solas y cuando terminé de decir la frase ya era demasiado tarde, seguro la había lastimado de nuevo. Cerré los ojos, pues siempre muestro con ellos mi frialdad y no quería que ella los observara y se sintiera peor.

—Escucha Uchiha, te puedes creer el amigo de Sakura pero eso no te permite hablarle así — ¡vamos!, por favor, no me daría clases de moral, así era yo y no porque él me lo decía iba a cambiar mi modo de ser, mis asuntos con Sakura los arreglaba yo.

—Neji, por favor… — dijo Sakura, pero la interrumpí, le respondería a ese maldito que no se metía en nuestras vidas, aunque creo que él había sido la causa para darme cuenta que sería imposible dejar que Sakura se enamorara de otro que no fuera yo. Creo que le estaba agradecido, pero nunca se lo diría.

—Lo que yo haga no te incumbe, así que ¿por qué mejor no nos haces un favor y sales de nuestras vidas? — creo que había sonado molesto, y no me importó, por mi que todos se enteraran que el no me caer considerablemente bien.

—Lamento decirte que eso no lo puedes decidir tú, Sakura es quien tiene la última palabra, no pienso seguir las órdenes de alguien que sólo actúa así por celos — ni siquiera sabía lo que decía ese tipo, yo no estaba celoso, solo cuidaba a Sakura de personas como él, sí… era sólo eso. Los celos son estúpidos, son para gente que no confía en su pareja, aunque nosotros no éramos nada de eso.

—Neji, ya por favor — esta vez creo que intervino la novia de Naruto — estamos en un lugar público, no quiero que se inicie una pelea aquí.

—Hinata tiene razón chicos, no es el lugar apropiado, podemos ir a donde no haya gente y ahí continúan su discusión — agregó del Dobe. Hmp, creo que sería bueno salir, los restaurantes siempre suelen tener mucha gente, Naruto tiene razón.

—¡Naruto-kun!, ni se te ocurra dar ideas — lo regañó su novia, ahora que pretendía seguir las idioteces de Naruto. Nunca me había sentido tan enojado con alguien, ni siquiera al ver a Karin con Itachi, tenía tantas ganas de poder ver para darle una paliza… creo que la llegada de él me ha afectado, no quiero perder a Sakura.

—Creo que es mejor irnos, quiero regresar a la casa Uchiha si no les importa — dijo Sakura en un tono serio, ahí comencé a sentirme mal por ella, le había arruinado una noche que parecía divertida y todo por este extraño sentimiento de odio cada vez que oía decir algo a Neji, y claro que no eran celos, ya lo he recalcado.

Ninguno de los dos quiso seguir con esta discusión al escuchar la tristeza y seriedad en las palabras de Sakura, así que ese tal Neji y su prima se fueron por un lado, y Naruto, Sakura y yo por otro. Nadie hablaba y creo que era mejor así, agradecía que Naruto no abriera la bocota en este momento, al parecer tenía algo de consideración. En el corto tiempo que estuvimos en el auto me puse a pensar en mis actos de esta noche, si bien habían terminado mal, no me arrepentía de lo que le había dicho a ese fastidioso de Hyuga. Le había hablado a Sakura con mucha confianza, como si se hubieran conocido de toda la vida, además estaba seguro que había coqueteado con ella. Mi madre me había pedido que la cuidara y eso es lo que había hecho, así que no me sentía tan culpable, aunque no hubiera querido lastimarla.

El auto se detuvo, salí sin ayuda de Sakura, se me hizo raro porque siempre esta gritando que tenga cuidado, pero esta vez no escuché sus preocupaciones porque pise bien. No, el silencio aún continuaba. Me angustié por eso, estaba enojada conmigo, hmp… ya me lo esperaba pero no quería que pasara. No me gustaba la idea de que Sakura estuviera molesta de una manera real, no conmigo, pues las anteriores veces sólo la fastidiaba, y parecía divertido, pero en esta ocasión había cruzado la línea.

—Buenas noches Sakura-chan… Teme — dijo Naruto con voz triste. Sakura contestó pero yo no lo hice. El auto de Naruto se retiró y nosotros caminamos hasta la puerta, como si se tratara de dos simples desconocidos.

—¿Por qué has tenido que hacerlo? — me preguntó con cierta tristeza y a la vez con reproche. Ahora que me hablaba tenía que arreglar las cosas con ella y le diría mis puntos, mis verdaderos puntos en todo esto.

—No me agrada — le dije con seriedad para que supiera que no mentía, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabía, aún así esperé a que me dijera algo.

—Eso no te daba derecho de tratarlo así, a él ni a ninguno de nosotros — contestó, me daba la impresión que quería llorar. Remordimiento, era mi culpa, otra vez era yo quien la lastimaba, todo por mis instintos protectores.

—Mi madre me pidió que te cuidara, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo — le dije para que entendiera una parte de mis razones — ¿acaso no te diste cuenta de lo que pretendía ese idiota?, estaba casi acosándote con sus frasecitas estúpidas — agregué ahora un poco molesto.

—¡¿Y a ti qué?, ¡¿No era eso lo que querías? — gritó, creo que ya estaba llorando, supongo que era de rabia — se perfectamente que Neji coqueteaba, eso quiere decir que esta interesado en mí. Tú me dijiste que buscara a alguien que me quisiera y me hiciera feliz, ¿pues sabes que?, creo que Neji es el más indicado para eso – me dejaron helado sus palabras, abrió la puerta y me quedé plantado ahí en la entrada.

Ella… consideraba a Neji la persona que la haría feliz. Sus palabras me dolieron, realmente estaba impactado, había hecho todo mal. Me tumbé en la puerta de la entrada, aún estaba abierta pero no me importó, me recargué a un lado y ese sentimiento de culpa de nuevo me inundó. El idiota aquí era yo, ¿para que negarlo más?, me había enamorado… era demasiado tarde para aceptar perderla. Le había declarado la guerra a Neji esta noche, le hice entender que lucharía por ella y que no permitiría que se entrometiera. Si él hubiera aparecido en estos momentos no tendría la fuerza para continuar con esto. Sakura… ¿desde cuándo?, por Dios, no lo sabía.

Desde que había perdido la vista no me interesé por alguna chica, ni por las amistades, sólo era yo y mi culpa. Todos eran tan superficiales, me hablaban por lástima o simplemente para molestar al pobre desgraciado. Pero desde un principio con Sakura me sentí diferente, ella se preocupaba, me comprendía, me animaba, y sobre todo me ofreció su amistad, incluso algo más que eso… amor, un amor que no supe valorar por mi terquedad. Ahora ya no había nada por hacer, todo estaba perdido, ella me odiaría… si tan solo tuviera el valor para confesarme…

Una lágrima de impotencia rodó por mi mejilla, debía rendirme ante ese chico que era mil veces mejor que yo. Él tenía mucho más derecho de estar con ella, jamás la había hecho sufrir, era capaz de sacarle una sonrisa y sobre todo la hacía feliz; así era la realidad, dolía pero la aceptaba. Al menos esa maldita cena había servido para darme cuenta que Sakura estaría bien sin mi. Escuché que alguien bajaba las escaleras, rápidamente limpié esa lágrima que segundos antes había salido, no quería que las dos personas en esta casa se preocuparan.

—Sasuke, hijo, ¿qué es lo que tienes? — mi madre siempre se daba cuenta de que algo me pasaba, parecía como si tuviera un tipo de censor para medir el ánimo o algo así — Hijo, ¡Sasuke contéstame! — gritó esta vez más severa, ¿acaso se me notaba tanto? Se acercó arrodillándose a un lado mío y tomó mi rostro con sus manos, al parecer inspeccionaba mi cara de depresión — por el amor de Dios, Sasuke, dime de una vez qué es lo que te pasa.

No quería involucrar a mi madre en mis problemas, pero esa situación me estaba matando. Siempre había hablado con Itachi cuando algo malo me pasaba o algunas veces acudía a mi padre, pero con mamá nunca me había atrevido a hablar a pesar de la confianza que nos teníamos desde la muerte de ambos. Toda esa situación me había cambiado y mucho. Yo no era así, tenía amigos, una vida, algo porque sonreír, pero había echado todo a la basura por mi amargura, lo había cambiado todo por la soledad.

—Cariño, puedes decirle a mamá — la escuché hablar como cuando era un niño pequeño, eso terminó por quebrar el escudo que me había encargado de usar desde la muerte de mi hermano.

—Madre… ¿crees que podrías perdonarme? — dije con tristeza en mi voz, quería que supiera que hablaba en serio, que en verdad estaba sacando a ese Sasuke que se había ocultado hace tiempo.

—Hijo, ¿de qué tendría que perdonarte?, no entiendo a que viene esto — me dijo acariciando mi mejilla maternalmente. Algo así imaginé que diría, para mamá lo que yo había hecho era por lo que había pasado, así que creía que no tenía nada de culpa, que era normal, pero era todo lo contrario, yo era el único que manejaba mi vida, por lo tanto el único culpable de mis acciones era yo.

—Todo este tiempo, desde la muerte de Itachi me he comportado como un patán, no como un hijo. Te he lastimado con mis palabras, he provocado que llores y sufras por cosas que nada tienen que ver contigo. Lo siento madre – le dije con sinceridad, quería remediar todo, y debía empezar con la persona que me había criado, esa mujer que me había dado la vida. Sólo escuché silencio, creo que mis palabras habían ocasionado impresión en ella y no la culpaba.

—Sasuke… hijo, tú eres mi pequeño… mi única alegría — estaba llorando, me abrazó sorpresivamente y acarició mi cabello como años atrás lo hacía — no te imaginas cuanto te amo… yo jamás podría enojarme en serio contigo, eres mi hijo… la razón por la que sigo viva… y te quiero tal y como eres — ahora no era la única persona que lloraba, desde el accidente jamás había vuelto a llorar como hasta ahora. Yo, Sasuke Uchiha estaba volviendo a ser el mismo de antes, todo gracias a esa chica que dormía al lado de mi recámara.

Duramos un rato más así, hasta que mamá se calmó, al final me sentí mejor conmigo mismo, todo este tiempo había estado solo pero mi madre me recordó que ella estaba simplemente a un llamado. Limpié mis lágrimas y me levanté seguido de mi madre. Ahora sabía lo que debía hacer, esta vez hablaría con la verdad, no me escondería. Caminé a paso lento pero fui detenido por la voz de mi madre.

—¿Te irás a acostar? — me preguntó, supongo que si le decía la verdad se sentiría más tranquila.

—No, voy a hablar con ella — dije sin más y comencé a subir las escaleras rumbo a su recámara. Algo me decía que mi mamá tenía una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Ahora era el turno de hablar con Sakura, de mostrarle quien era en realidad.

_**Final POV Sasuke.**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

—¿Estas seguro?, más te vale que ese inútil muera en el hospital — decía un hombre de rostro severo, se trataba de Uchiha Madara — nos ha causado muchos problemas, y todo por el descuido de tu trabajador.

—_Te aseguro Madara, él ya no nos molestará más_ — contestó la otra voz en la línea.

—Bien, confiaré en tu palabra, con él muerto podremos seguir con el plan, no me falles Orochimaru — dijo en modo de advertencia.

—_¿Piensas atacar ahora a tu sobrino?_ — preguntó con interés Orochimaru, ignorando lo que dijo su amigo y cómplice.

—Digamos que le daré una sorpresita — contestó con gracia mientras apagaba su cigarrillo — algo que le hará revivir recuerdos.

—_Esta bien, pero si quieres dar el golpe de una vez, llámame_ — el sujeto colgó y Madara hizo lo mismo mientras salía de la oficina de su mansión.

—Sobrino, pronto te enviaré algo que te gustará mucho — una sonrisa curvó sus labios mientras se dirigía a su recámara para descansar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La pelirrosa se había encerrado en su habitación luego de haber discutido con Sasuke, se sentía muy mal, no fue capaz de seguir con esa situación. Estaba confundida, habían sido apenas días, del pelinegro había sido la brillante idea de ser sólo amigos, le había dicho que sólo la vería de ese modo pero su comportamiento decía todo lo contrario. Si no hubiera sido porque él dijo que simplemente quería cuidarla, hubiera jurado que estaba celoso, pero se le había olvidado que el gran Uchiha Sasuke no quería a nadie.

Se tumbó en su cama, no tenía ánimos ni de ponerse la pijama, pero sobre todo, no quería llorar. Estaba harta de hacerlo, y con Sasuke eran frecuentes los días en que terminaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, mientras el muy a gusto disfrutaba de lo lindo. Ya no más, no sería una chica tonta a quien manejar a su antojo. Aunque meditando sus palabras de hace un momento, se arrepentía de haber dicho que Neji era la persona indicada para hacerla feliz, más bien las palabras eran "la persona indicada para olvidarse de Sasuke", sí, así iba más con su situación actual.

—Sasuke es un infeliz, como sabe que lo quiero aprovecha para apuñalarme cada que puede — decía la pelirrosa con tristeza mientras hundía la cabeza en su almohada.

Sasuke ya se había convertido en alguien inalcanzable, como una estrella en lo alto, tan radiante y magnífica que jamás perdía su brillo; en cambio ella era como un bichito, una minúscula partícula que todos pisoteaban y nadie tomaba en cuenta. Suspiró cansada, miró al techo en ningún punto aparente.

—Mamá, dime ¿qué debo hacer? — se dijo, necesitaba apoyo — no creo que sea buena idea que continúe en la misma casa que él, debo alejarme, tal vez para siempre de su lado — había pensado en eso de pronto, sería duro pero si dejaba pasar más tiempo no sería capaz de sacar un pie de ahí, no podría vivir sin él — si me quedo no seré capaz de olvidarlo, y después de un tiempo aceptaré sus insultos y desprecios con tal de que me hable o esté a mi lado. Soy una tonta.

Hoy más que nada extrañaba a su mamá, sabía que podía hablar con Mikoto pero tampoco iría a estas horas de la noche a despertarla por sus problemas con el Uchiha, además sus ánimos estaban por los suelos. Tal vez con más calma, hablaría con ella en la mañana. Se acomodó en su cama tomando otra posición y abrazó su peluche de Garu.

—Tú si me quieres, ¿verdad Garu? — Besó al peluche y trató de dormir, pero justo en ese momento alguien tocó la puerta de su cuarto — ¿Quién podría ser a estas horas? — dijo la chica en voz baja, tal vez Mikoto se había enterado, por eso iba a ver como estaba. Uchiha chismoso. Tocaron de nuevo, esta vez un poco más fuerte. A paso lento Sakura se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta – Sasuke-kun…

Estaba sorprendida, era la última persona que esperaría encontrarse parada en su puerta. Sus ojos verdes estaban muy abiertos de la impresión ¿Qué hacía él ahí? De seguro iba a molestarla de nuevo, o a hacer que se sintiera aún peor para asegurarse que no durmiera en toda la noche por estar llorando. Era cruel si pretendía hacer eso, bastante tenía ya con la reciente pelea. No, no se lo permitiría, se defendería de él si fuera necesario y no le importaba si Mikoto se disgustara con ella o perdía su empleo, Uchiha no se saldría con la suya esta vez.

—¿Qué quieres Uchiha? — ¿Uchiha?, ¿acaso había oído bien?, el pelinegro se sorprendió por lo duro de sus palabras, sobre todo por haberlo llamado Uchiha, como le había dicho cuando apenas se conocían, su disgusto debía ser peor. Le gustaba el Sasuke-kun, eso debía admitirlo, pero oír tan frías palabras de su boca y que una de ella fuera Uchiha no le agradaba para nada.

—Ah… yo… quería hablar contigo, ¿puedo pasar? — no era bueno que conversaran del asunto ahí, su madre andaba rondando por la casa y podría escuchar; pero para Sakura no era buena idea dejarlo pasar, ya no quería oírlo decir nada más. Por un momento deseó ser más fuerte, así podría sacarlo de una patada si fuera necesario.

—No quiero, es muy tarde y estoy por acostarme, hablemos en la mañana — le iba a cerrar la puerta pero el cuerpo de Sasuke se interpuso evitando que lo hiciera, al parecer el azabache ya se imaginaba las intensiones de la chica, no se iría hasta hablar con ella, aún si recibía golpes mortales.

—Sólo será por unos minutos, prometo no quitarte mucho tiempo — al parecer venía en son de paz, o eso le pareció a la pelirrosa. La verdad es que pensaba que no se merecía nada, pero aún así hubo un brillo en sus ojos negros que la convenció, seguro se arrepentiría de esto.

—Esta bien, pero tienes un minuto — Sakura abrió completamente la puerta para que el pelinegro pudiera pasar, después que lo hizo la cerro — se breve — le dijo en tono autoritario. Debía dejarle claro que no sería tan fácil como él creía.

—Me gustas — soltó de golpe haciendo que la pelirrosa casi se fuera de espaldas, ¿qué había sido eso? Un error, era lo más lógico ¿Sasuke había bebido?, pues no se le notaba, además no era del tipo que tomaba, ni siquiera sabía si le gustaba beber.

—¡Eh! — logró articular la muchacha sin salir de su asombro, no se le ocurrió que decir, eso había salido solo. Se estaba imaginando cosas. Eso es lo que su cabeza imaginaba que le decía él desde hacía mucho, pero a estas alturas era imposible.

—Tú dijiste que fuera breve, pero si me das más tiempo tal vez pueda explicártelo con más detalle — dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa. Esa situación le divertía, seguro Sakura estaba que no se la creía en estos momentos. Ella no contestó, estaba en una pelea interna por averiguar si había entendido bien lo de hace un momento — entonces, ¿qué dices Sakura?, ¿me das más tiempo? — ella sólo asintió — Sakura, ¿quieres saberlo sí o no? — hasta se le había olvidado que Sasuke no veía. Su voz, un poquito molesta hizo que lo pensara y reaccionara de inmediato.

—¡Si, claro! — contestó un poco roja, lo que le diría el pelinegro quitaría la duda que la rondaba, necesitaba saber si lo que había oído de sus labios era lo correcto. Sasuke sonrió, esta vez sería honesto, dejaría aun lado su orgullo y permitiría salir al chico sensible, honesto y cariñoso que se había muerto tiempo atrás. El verdadero Uchiha Sasuke.

—Verás… tuvo que pasar todo esto para darme cuenta de una cosa Sakura — mantuvo su cabeza al frente, al igual que sus ojos bien abiertos, quería al menos pensar que ella estaba frente a él, escuchando su confesión — antes de que tú llegaras mi vida era tan simple, tan monótona, que pensé que sería así por siempre, que nunca encontraría alguien que realmente me importara a parte de mi madre. Y eso me hacía alguien muy solitario — Hubo un corto silencio, Sakura escuchaba cada palabra sin perder detalle — cuando te conocí lo primero que pensé es que debía alejarte, de mi, de mi madre y de esta casa, jamás había conocido a chica tan molesta como tú — eso entristeció a la pelirrosa, ya empezaría a hablar mal de ella — tan ingenua y encantadora que representaba un peligro si estabas cerca, tanto así que llegué a molestarte aún más para que no quisieras estar en mi compañía. Tenía miedo.

—¿Miedo?, ¿de qué? — preguntó Sakura, no podía creer que Uchiha Sasuke sintiera miedo de algo, ¿qué era eso que le asustaba? Debía se grave para que se atreviera a contárselo a ella.

—De ti, de lo gentil que podrías llegar a ser conmigo, de ese amor que comenzaste a darme y que pronto descubrí que me agradaba — Sakura permanecía frente a él, a medio metro de distancia sin poder creer todo eso, ¿Sasuke hablaba con la verdad o sólo lo hacía para que no estuviera enojada con él?, aunque fuera lo segundo ¿por qué le interesaría al Uchiha estar bien con ella? — me gustaba que te preocuparas o tuvieras detalles conmigo, yo lo ocultaba haciéndote enojar o mostrándome indiferente, pero en el fondo apreciaba todo eso. El punto es que te amo, no es un simple me gustas, para mi es más que eso, porque contigo me siento como si de verdad pudiera ver… te amo y esa es la verdad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**_¿Qué les ha parecido? Esa conversación aún no acaba, veamos que dice Sakura al respecto..._**

**_Y si quieren dejen un review. Muchas gracias por los anteriores chicas, me siento más tranquila si me dicen como van las cosas en el fic._**

**_El siguiente cap va a estar de ...ah! Eso, jeje..._**

**_Bye._**


	15. Dime lo que ves

_**Hola. Quise actualizar antes de irme, me voy de vacaciones mañana y no creo que suba el siguiente cap pronto, pero lo intentaré, ahora ódienme más...**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios pasados (si alguien de aquí lee mi otra historia, esa no la actualizaré por las dudas que genera el capi 2 y necesito estar más al pendiente de los reviews de esa historia y no podría si me voy)**_

_**Ya vamos un paso má de la mitad!**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Dime lo que ves.**

Silencio, emoción, tal vez un poco de confusión, no lo sabía. Sus orbes verde jade estaban más que abiertos, su cara ardía de lo roja que estaba y sus labios temblaban, era incapaz de decir una sola palabra ante tal confesión. Tanto tiempo había esperado, tanto para oírlo decir esas dos palabras que en estos momentos eran las más benditas de todas, en ese momento la chica creía que estaba soñando, tuvo que morderse el labio para comprobar si era real. Vio su rostro, estaba tan calmado, tal vez hasta aliviado de haber dicho todo eso que pensaba que nunca lo había visto más guapo.

¿Por qué justo ahora?, ¿por qué no lo dijo horas antes de ir a esa cena que resultó ser toda una pelea? Lo que hubiera deseado que hablara antes, ahora había hecho algo de lo cual se arrepentía. Debía decirle, se enteraría de todos modos, pero también estaba conciente de que se enojaría con ella por lo que había hecho.

—Sasuke-kun, la verdad es que yo… - ¿por qué le costaba tanto hablar?, tal vez por el carácter de Sasuke, pero después de todo se enteraría algún día y quería hablarle con la verdad. El pelinegro estaba a la expectativa, en un momento como este no le gustaba esperar, había dado prácticamente una declaración cursi y melosa, tenía que obtener una respuesta rápida, Sakura pensaba mucho las cosas, ¿qué acaso no le había quedado claro?

—Te amo — volvió a repetir, aunque su rostro no lo mostrara estaba más que ansioso por escucharla, quería saber lo que ella pensaba al respecto. Ya tenía una idea de los sentimientos de la pelirrosa pero aún así quería estar seguro, escuchar lo que ella le tenía que decir, pues quería grabar sus palabras por siempre. Cuando hubiera deseado ver su rostro.

—Sasuke-kun, yo… acepté salir con Neji — sintió como si su corazón dejara de latir por un segundo, ¿había oído bien?, eso debía ser una broma, y muy mala. Necesitaba confirmarlo.

—¿Qué? — no se escuchó molesto, más bien confundido, seguramente por toda la emoción había escuchado otra cosa, o al menos eso quería creer, quería autoconvencerse. Por otro lado, Sakura se debatía entre si hizo bien o mal en hablar con la verdad.

—Bueno… lo que pasa es que, después de tu discusión con Neji, él… él habló conmigo — la pelirrosa vio como las facciones de Sasuke cambiaban a enojo, lo miró preocupada, también temía por ella misma — tú y Naruto fueron al auto, yo me despedí de Hinata, y en ese momento… Neji me pidió salir con él – terminó la chica, en ese instante Sasuke tenía una rabieta interna. Neji comenzaba a mover las piezas, indudablemente se encontraba en desventaja.

—¡Maldición, y yo aquí declarándome! — gritó el Uchiha apretando los puños. El pelinegro no entendía por qué ella lo había hecho, ¿acaso tan pronto se había olvidado de él?, ¿tan pronto lo había cambiado?

—Sasuke-kun, yo estaba enojada por todo lo que había pasado y por como actuaste en la cena, además, tú me dijiste que sólo seríamos amigos. Ahora te enojas por esto… ¡la verdad es que no te entiendo! — gritó al final la pelirrosa. ¿Quién lo entendía?, primero ser los mejores amigos, luego se molestaba si otro chico la trataba.

—Sakura, si aceptaste sólo porque te dije que seríamos amigos, eso queda anulado — habló el azabache para tranquilizar a la chica — mañana le dices a Neji que no piensas salir nunca con él, ni verlo jamás — añadió de lo más tranquilo. Pero no le pareció a Sakura.

—No pienso hacer eso Sasuke-kun, yo ya acepté salir con Neji, además, él me cae bien — contestó, la verdad no deseaba para nada hacer lo que Sasuke le pedía, eso era demasiado cruel. También, debía admitir que Neji era muy atento y lindo, claro que ella amaba a Sasuke pero quería que Neji fuera su amigo. Salir con Neji Hyuga no sería un error, al menos esperaba que Sasuke lo entendiera — será una cita de amigos.

¿Una cita de amigos?, ¿y desde cuándo los amigos tenían citas?, desde luego sabía que Neji aprovecharía el momento para hipnotizar a Sakura con sus frasecitas estúpidas, ¿cómo hacer entender a la pelirrosa que eso era lo que tramaba? Sakura era ingenua, y se tragaría todo eso que Neji tuviera planeado para decirle. En momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas, estaba mal, era chantaje pero sólo contaba con su única arma en este momento, debía usarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Ni siquiera se te ocurra Sakura, te prohíbo que salgas con Neji Hyuga — le dijo en un arrebato de cólera. Adiós a las palabras bonitas, la haría entender aunque se enojara con él en el proceso.

—¿Y a ti quién te esta pidiendo permiso? — preguntó Sakura igual de enojada, ya volvían como en el principio, odiaba que el pelinegro le ordenara como si fuera cualquier cosa, siempre hacía lo mismo. Ella también tenía sentimientos, no era un simple objeto.

—Sakura, te lo advierto — dijo esta vez Sasuke, a la vez que daba un paso al frente quedando a poca distancia de la chica. Ella no retrocedió, los celos de Sasuke eran insoportables.

—No Uchiha, yo te advierto a ti — otra vez Uchiha, señal para Sasuke que esta discusión estaba pasando a mayores, — si no dejas esa actitud de mandón dejaré de hablarte por el resto de tu vida. Agradezco lo que me dijiste cuando estabas en tus cabales, sabes lo que siento por ti, pero no voy a dejar de ver a Neji sólo por tus celos. Ahora por favor has el favor de salir de mi habitación, ya es tarde y quiero dormir — finalizó cortante y fría, aunque por dentro parecía querer derrumbarse — cuando te tranquilices hablaremos.

Sasuke se marchó, no le dijo nada más, aunque pudo ver en su rostro que él aún estaba molesto. Al parecer el pelinegro pensaba que prefería a Neji por encima de él. Sakura, con todo el autocontrol del mundo no lloró, pero su rostro reflejaba la tristeza que sentía en esos momentos, sin duda el Uchiha podía destrozarla con tan solo unas palabras. Hubiera sido fácil decirle que aceptaba sus palabras pero no le gustaba lo autoritario que podría llegar a ser, el azabache debía respetar sus decisiones, de lo contrario siempre tendrían problemas. Ya quería dormir, fue a ponerse su pijama, tal vez mañana podría hablar con él sin que estuviera de mal genio.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La mañana siguiente, los habitantes de la casa Uchiha recibieron la noticia de que Kakashi había sido atacado, y que ahora estaba gravemente herido en el hospital de Kyoto. Nadie sabía quien pudo haber sido el culpable, los estudios confirmaban que el atacante había tratado de asesinarlo, pero el detective había tenido suerte de no morir desangrado. Ahora Kakashi era atendido en esa ciudad y Neji les daba noticias, pues una colega suya lo trataba. El Hyuga se había integrado como Doctor en el mismo hospital en el que había estado Mikoto. Según los oficiales, Kakashi estudiaba un solo caso, el de Mikoto Uchiha, así que lo más probable era que las personas que trataron de matarlo eran las mismas que atentaron en contra de ella.

En los días siguientes nada cambió, Sasuke y Sakura no habían vuelto a hablar del asunto, aunque ella insistiera, pero Sasuke la evitaba en todo momento, hasta había vuelto a llamarle molestia, aunque lo hizo sin pensar, eso había lastimado a la ojijade. Era sábado, Naruto había vuelto a las clases con el Uchiha desde hacía días, las cuales se estaban tornando fastidiosas para ambos jóvenes.

—Otra vez Naruto, ¿por qué diablos no se te graba nada?, no cabe duda que eres un imbécil — regañaba el pelinegro a un pobre rubio con problemas de aprendizaje.

Naruto y Sasuke ya tenían tiempo sin reunirse porque el rubio le había pedido tiempo al azabache por la llegada de Neji, y era más difícil mantener el secreto de la canción para la ojiperla. En ese momento Sasuke se mantenía muy cerca de Naruto para poder pegarle cada que metía la pata, a ese paso no avanzarían mucho, el rubio tenía un chichón enorme, Sasuke pegaba duro, y lo peor es que no sabía en que parte le pegaría después, el azabache sólo estiraba su mano y Naruto tenía un nuevo dolor corporal.

—De nuevo — otro golpe cortesía Sasuke, Naruto pensaba seriamente en no venir el día de mañana. Después de todo, ¿quién querría ser golpeado cada cinco segundos?

—Oye Teme, si algo te molesta no es justo que te desquites conmigo, ya se que no estas feliz porque Sakura-chan sale con Neji desde hace más de una semana — lo mataría, ¿por qué tenía que recordárselo?, había tratado de olvidar el tema desde que habló con Sakura y terminaron peleando — ¡auch!, ¿y eso por qué?, ¡no me equivoqué ni nada! – se quejó el rubio sobando su cabeza.

—Por idiota, ahora evita hablar de esos dos y dedícate a lo tuyo — pidió el azabache de mala gana, Naruto lo miró molesto, pero era mejor no discutir, Sasuke en verdad la estaba pasando mal por esa situación, aunque la tentación de seguir hablando de la pelirrosa lo estaba matando — ¿ya tienes la letra de la canción?

—La verdad es que no, se me esta complicando un poquito dattebayo — rió nervioso esperando que Sasuke no lo sorprendiera con otro golpe — no se me ocurre nada.

—Pues más te vale que te vayas apurando Dobe, a este paso vas a terminarla al salir de la universidad — Naruto infló los cachetes molesto por el comentario de su ahora mejor amigo, y vaya que le había costado creerlo, pero así eran las cosas, Sasuke se había convertido en su gran amigo.

—Pues te vas a llevar una gran sorpresa uno de estos días Teme, voy a escribir la canción más romántica para Hinata — Naruto parecía muy confiado — y hablando de eso, no estaría mal que tú le escribieras una a Sakura-chan, sería genial — golpe.

—Te dije que no hablaras de ella Dobe — Naruto se había ganado un puñetazo más, esta vez en su hombro.

—Ya entendí, pero sólo déjame decir algo más, sólo una cosa — pidió el rubio hiperactivo antes de que sus palabras lo llevaran directo al hospital — por favor Sasuke.

—Hmp, más te vale que sea rápido, ya es tarde y debes irte, aún no entiendo a que horas haces las tareas Naruto — Sasuke no entendía como Naruto tenía tiempo para su novia, venir aquí a practicar y encima hacer las tareas.

—¿Y quién dijo que las hago?, bueno, a lo que íbamos — Sasuke se levantó, lo que le indicó a Naruto que ya habían terminado por hoy. Estaban en el cuarto de Sasuke, caminaron mientras el rubio y él hablaban — ¿por qué no le dices a Sakura-chan lo que sientes de una vez? — Sasuke no le había contado nada de la conversación que sostuvo con Sakura aquella noche, sería un error decirle, ya que podría terminar con un tímpano reventado por los alaridos de su amigo, además el pelinegro consideraba eso muy personal.

—Hmp, no tiene caso, al final ella ya se consiguió a alguien más, no tengo porque importarle Naruto, ahora debe estar muy feliz con él en algún restaurante — contestó Sasuke — ahora ya vete, no quiero seguir hablando de eso…

—Pero Sakura-chan te quiere a ti… — Sasuke le cerró la puerta en la cara a Naruto una vez que sintió que estaba fuera — ¡eh, Sasuke!, ¡aún no terminaba de hablar!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Esa noche Sakura no se sentía bien, no porque estuviera enferma, sino por pensar en Sasuke. Neji y ella ya tenían días saliendo, se la pasaba bien con él, pero prefería mil veces estar con Sasuke, discutiendo por tonterías. Pero no, ¿cómo es que habían llegado a esto?, tal vez era absurdo estar con otro chico cuando la persona que amas se te declara, pero no lo hacía por tonta ni nada por el estilo, aunque la situación dijera todo lo contrario, Sakura tenía miedo de que, con el cambio de humor del pelinegro se retractara al día siguiente de lo que le había dicho esa noche en su cuarto.

No podía estar con un chico que no se aceptaba así mismo, porque ella sospechaba que Sasuke se había alejado de ella por ser ciego, y si él seguía pensando en eso, pues los problemas nunca terminarían, así nunca serían felices. Y claro que le dolía que estuviera enojado con ella, pero tampoco podía despreciar a Neji y alejarlo de sus vidas.

Con el Hyuga reía, pero sólo en momentos, ya que el rostro del azabache aparecía de nuevo en sus pensamientos, atormentándola cada vez que se decidía a olvidarlo y pasarla bien. Había hablado con Neji respecto a ser solamente amigos, él lo entendió… más o menos, dijo que no intentaría nada por el momento, pero que estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella, incluso sabiendo los sentimientos que tenía por Sasuke, lucharía por tener su amor.

—Sakura, te ha gustado la película — preguntó Neji. La pelirrosa y él habían ido al cine luego de que salió del hospital.

—Si, estuvo muy divertida Neji — ella sonrió falsamente, la verdad ni le había puesto atención, pero no quería incomodar a su amigo con sus problemas, sobre todo si involucraban a Sasuke.

—¿Quieres ir a cenar?, tú decide a donde y vamos — dijo Neji amablemente mientras caminaban hacia el auto, Sakura no se sentía con humor para ir, lo que quería era ver al pelinegro, aunque sea de lejos, sin hablar.

—La verdad es que estoy algo cansada, me gustaría irme ya — contestó la chica, esperando que Neji entendiera. Se sentía culpable por hacer eso, Neji era tan atento, amable y caballeroso que no deseaba hacerle ningún daño ni darle falsas ilusiones, pero al mismo tiempo la razón le decía que con Sasuke sólo sufriría.

—Como tú quieras, la escuela debe ser pesada, más si es en el campo de la medicina — dijo Neji sonriendo un poco, le hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con Sakura pero ¿qué se le iba a hacer?

Neji la dejó a las 10 de la noche, era temprano aún, pero todas las luces estaban apagadas, al menos es lo que parecía por fuera. Sakura bajó del auto ayudada por Neji y se despidió un tanto desanimada.

—Espera Sakura, no quiero enfadarte ni nada, pero mañana tengo el día libre, ¿crees que podrías ir conmigo a comer?, te prometo que sólo será eso — pidió el ojiperla tomando su mano antes de que se marchara. Ella dudó… "_molestia" _alejó sus pensamientos de Sasuke, estaba comenzando a oírlo en su cabeza. Ella no era una molestia.

—Claro Neji, pero sólo será la comida, aún tengo que terminar un trabajo de la escuela — se excusó la pelirrosa, no es que Neji empezara a fastidiarla, pero últimamente había salido mucho con él y había descuidado demasiado a Sasuke.

—Entonces te buscaré cuando salgas de la Universidad. Buenas noches Sakura — Neji besó la mano de la chica como lo hacía cada vez que se despedían, ese era un gesto que sólo hacía con ella.

—Buenas noches Neji — la pelirrosa entró a la casa, efectivamente, todos dormían. Sasuke siempre se acostaba temprano, aunque algunas veces deambulaba cuando no podía dormir, pero este no era el caso. Por otro lado, Mikoto ya iba a trabajar, así que regresaba cansada.

Sakura subió hasta su recámara, jamás se dio cuenta de la presencia de una persona recostada en uno de los sofás. Sasuke había estado esperando en la sala hasta que llegara, le preocupaba y se cercioraba de que regresara a casa. A pesar de estar dolido porque ella salía con un chico, no podía culparla, había preferido a una persona mucho mejor que él, alguien que podía divertirla y con sus cinco sentidos funcionando, dolía pero ella ya había elegido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

—Naruto, no puede ser posible que no entiendas nada, hasta un perro sabría más que tú — dijo enojado el azabache, Naruto estaba ahí en su casa desde la mañana, era domingo y pasar el fin de semana con el rubio no era algo que quisiera hacer por siempre.

—Ya casi lo tengo Sasuke, muy pronto lo lograré dattebayo, si sigues enojándote así te saldrán arrugas — comentó Naruto, después de eso sintió un dolor en su nuca.

Peleas, insultos, eso es lo que escuchaba Mikoto desde la cocina mientras preparaba la comida, esos dos se llevaban cada vez mejor, nunca había visto a su hijo hablar tanto con alguien desde hacía mucho tiempo, y juraba que jamás lo había oído insultar y golpear a una persona como lo hacía con Naruto, esa era buena señal de que Sasuke lo consideraba un buen amigo.

—En serio, ¿no quiere que la ayude Mikoto? — peguntó Sakura, estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la cocina, después de alistase para su salida con Neji había bajado para ayudar a la mujer, pero ésta se había negado rotundamente.

—No te preocupes Sakura, puedo hacerlo sola. Además, pronto llegará por ti ese "_amigo"_ tuyo — dijo resaltando la palabra amigo con fastidio, Sakura lo notó y sólo pudo sonreír. A Mikoto no le agradaba para nada Neji, se lo había presentado desde la primera vez que salieron y la mujer no parecía muy animada cuando lo vio. "_Sasuke es mucho más guapo"_, le susurró ese día cuando ya se iba con el Hyuga, sabía que Mikoto estaría del lado de Sasuke por ser su madre, pero su comportamiento a veces era demasiado infantil e inmaduro para una mujer adulta.

—Esta bien Mikoto — la pelirrosa escuchó el timbre, al ir a abrir vio que se trataba de Neji, se despidió de Mikoto y se fue con el ojiperla — ¡regreso temprano! — gritó desde fuera, eso pudo escucharlo Naruto, quien inmediatamente interrogó a Sasuke.

—Oye Teme, ¿a dónde va Sakura-chan? — dijo mirando al pelinegro, el cual tomaba su guitarra entre sus manos.

—No necesitas preguntar para darte cuenta Dobe, seguro estará saltando y desbordando alegría en un parque junto con Neji — contestó de mala gana el azabache, odiaba tener que pensar en ese tipo de cosas, últimamente lo hacía demasiado.

—No creo que a Neji le guste saltar — Sasuke mejor no dijo nada, Naruto era muy… bueno, eso todos lo saben — oye Sasuke — dijo esta vez en tono serio, el pelinegro supo que debía ponerle atención, rara vez Naruto se comportaba así — tú le dijiste a Neji que pelearías por Sakura-chan, ¿por qué no has hecho nada hasta ahora?

—Porque Sakura fue quien eligió, no puedo obligarla a que este conmigo — contestó secamente el Uchiha, pero Naruto no estaba muy satisfecho con la respuesta.

—Pero es que si tú le dijeras…

—Ya se lo dije Naruto — lo interrumpió Sasuke — le dije que la amaba, que quería estar con ella — habló esta vez con tristeza, recordando ese día, la voz de la chica diciéndole que no se alejaría de Neji.

—Entonces, no entiendo por qué sigue con Neji, se que ella te quiere a ti, se le nota por como te mira, te lo aseguro Teme, el corazón de Sakura-chan te pertenece — el rubio estaba seguro que no se equivocaba, lo supo desde el principio, su amiga amaba a su mejor amigo.

—No digas estupideces Naruto, si ese fuera el caso estaría conmigo en este momento y no con él — la rabia y el rencor contra Neji iba creciendo. Sasuke odiaba al ojiperla, jamás creyó maldecir tanto a alguien aparte de Madara o esa repulsiva mujer que una vez tuvo por novia.

—Tal vez este confundida — sugirió Naruto para que el pelinegro se sintiera mejor, pero no dio resultado.

—No Naruto, ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo? — dijo enojado el azabache, Naruto se asustó un poco, su voz se escuchaba escalofriante — Sakura sabe lo que le conviene, usa tus ojos y dime que es lo que ves en mi, ¡soy ciego!, ni siquiera se si seré aceptado luego de terminar con mis estudios, no se si tendré un futuro… — esas palabras sorprendieron a Naruto, pero después de unos segundos lo miró con enojo.

—¿Te estas escuchando hablar Sasuke?, estas muy equivocado si piensas que no puedes lograr nada — el pelinegro estaba muy mal en pensar esas cosas, ahora como buen amigo le indicaría el camino correcto — dime, ¿entonces para qué estudias?, ¡eres genial en lo que haces!, te lo digo en serio. No pienses que no puedes hacer nada, porque no es así, tu puedes lograr muchas cosas si te lo propones de verdad, ahora no estés lamentándote por cosas que tienen arreglo — terminó de decir el rubio con una sonrisa y dándole una palmada al Uchiha en su espalda.

—Pero… ¿Y si nunca vuelvo a ver?, si me quedo así para siempre yo no podré estar con ella — dijo Sasuke recobrando su semblante triste — no tenemos el dinero suficiente para una operación, yo no se si…

—¡Por eso no te preocupes!, cuando termines la escuela podrás trabajar, ganarás el dinero suficiente para pagar la dichosa operación, además me tienes a mi para ayudarte — dijo Naruto, sorprendiendo a Sasuke por sus palabras — eso hacen los amigos, ¿no es así?, y tú eres mi mejor amigo Sasuke.

—Naruto… gracias — el rubio sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Ahora vamos a buscar a Sakura-chan, dattebayo! — brincó.

—¿Pero qué dices?, ella debe estar con Neji en estos momentos — dijo Sasuke, negándose así a participar en algo tan estúpido como eso, no iría a buscar a Sakura por toda la ciudad, ni siquiera sabía exactamente donde estaba.

—No quiero que te arrepientas de esto, escucha, hablas con Sakura-chan, ya sabes, le dices todo lo que sientes… otra vez, ella te espera hasta tu operación, tú recuperas la vista, se casan, tienen dos hijos y yo seré el padrino de ambos, ¡Naruto el padrino! — el rubio reía mientras se imaginaba la situación.

—¿No crees que te estas adelantando?, y por mucho — dijo Sasuke descartando por completo el plan de su amigo hiperactivo.

—Teme, no seas aguafiestas, ¡vamos a buscarla! — Naruto jaló al pelinegro fuera de la habitación, Sasuke le gritaba que lo soltara pero el aludido ni siquiera le hacía caso, después el azabache optó por decirle que no sabía donde podían haber ido — eso tiene arreglo, ¡hola Mikoto-san!, ¿sabe a dónde fueron Sakura-chan y Neji? – Mikoto dio un salto al escuchar al rubio tan repentinamente, luego observó a ambos chicos, Sasuke se veía muy molesto, Naruto casi lo ahorcaba.

—Sí, Sakura dijo que estarían en el restaurante Diamond, ya sabes, al que solíamos ir con tu padre — le dijo lo último a Sasuke.

—¡Ah, ya se cual es!, gracias Mikoto, ¡vamos Teme, hay que impedir esa boda… digo, comida! — Naruto se estaba tomando todo eso muy en serio, Sasuke había decidido no contarle más de sus problemas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke y Naruto llegaron al restaurante, de inmediato Naruto localizó a sus dos amigos sentados en el centro, estaba algo lleno, así que sería más sencillo que no los descubrieran. Naruto guió a Sasuke a una de las pocas mesas luego de pedir una, tenían manteles blancos, así que se agacharon un poco para no ser vistos.

—Dime lo que ves — le susurró Sasuke a su hiperactivo amigo, éste se asomó un poco sacando sólo su cabeza rubia por encima de la mesa. Sus ojos azules parecían brillar captando la escena de los dos chicos sin perder detalle.

Sakura conversaba con Neji, los dos ya habían pedido su comida, así que comían de vez en cuando. No lograba escuchar nada, no estaban exactamente muy cerca, aunque la plática parecía aburrida, ya imaginaba a esos dos hablando sólo de medicina. Necesitaba escuchar.

—Espérame aquí, voy a escuchar lo que dicen — Sasuke iba a protestar pero Naruto se había ido.

Se acercó a gatas hasta la mesa más próxima y vacía. Paró oreja y escuchó lo que hablaban. Lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, Neji también era su amigo, pero Sasuke y Sakura se amaban, eso lo convencía para hacer todo eso, el Hyuga debía perdonarlo pero ayudaría a Sasuke.

—Has tenido una vida triste Sakura, pero aún así siempre conservas una sonrisa, eso es lo que me gusta de ti — hablaba Neji, Naruto arqueó una ceja, Neji si que era cursi, pero eso siempre funcionaba con las chicas, tal vez esa era tu técnica de ligue.

—No siempre sonrío Neji — fue la respuesta de la pelirrosa — suelo ser muy llorona…

Que aburrido, Naruto se estaba durmiendo, esos dos no estaban destinados a estar juntos, eran demasiado parecidos. Por eso Sakura necesitaba a Sasuke para cambiar su actitud y viceversa. Estaba a punto de regresar, cuando escuchó que una persona lo llamó.

—Disculpe, joven, ¿puedo tomar su orden? — lo que le faltaba, ¿señor?, ¡si ese estaba más viejo que él!, Naruto estaba a punto de protestar pero luego una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y saltó emocionado.

—De casualidad, ¿no tendrá Ramen?...

—¿Naruto?, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí? — adiós al plan de husmear, Neji, esa era una voz inconfundible para el rubio. Giró su cabeza y ahí estaba su amigo, pidiendo una explicación, Sakura miraba interrogante.

—Ah… bueno… lo que pasa es que yo… vine a comprar Ramen, pero creo que me equivoqué de lugar — Naruto rió nervioso esperando que funcionara — soy un poco torpe dattebayo…

—Eso ya lo sabemos, pero ¿por qué estabas escondido? — lo interrogó Neji de nuevo, Naruto comenzó a sudar, luego escuchó una voz en su rescate.

—Tranquilo Neji, conociendo como es Naruto, no me sorprendería que un día se le olvidara ponerse la ropa, es un despistado — dijo Sakura sonriendo, Neji pensó en esa posibilidad.

—Bueno, yo ya me voy, me dio gusto verlos, mira que coincidencia. Señor, no quiero nada, gracias — dijo Naruto — adiós chicos, pásensela bien — Naruto casi corrió, y cuando se percató de que no lo miraban fue con Sasuke.

—¿Y bien?, ¿qué es lo que dijeron? — preguntó ansioso el pelinegro, luego de sentir la presencia de Naruto.

—Puras tonterías, nada de importancia — no quería comentarle el pequeño incidente, si lo hacía de seguro lo golpearía, y no deseaba eso.

—Esperaremos hasta que se vayan — dijo Sasuke — vamos, sigue viendo, ¿qué es lo que hacen? — Naruto se asomó perezosamente, no quería estar ahí más tiempo, luego le daría hambre.

Naruto volvió a sacar su cabeza entre la mesa, pero lo que vio lo dejó helado, no se esperaba nada de eso, ¿qué es lo que haría?, no podía ser cierto, sus ojos lo engañaban, ¿cómo le diría a Sasuke? Volvió la vista a su amigo y luego a la escena de nuevo.

—¿Qué es lo que ves? — preguntó el azabache de nuevo ansioso, Naruto lo miró triste. Pero no le mentiría.

—Ellos se besan… — contestó con voz apagada, pero Sasuke escuchó bien esas palabras, ¿Sakura se besaba con ese tipo?...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Y ta tan... ahí termina el cap, no odien a Sakura. El siguiente me gusta...**_

_**Bien, si hay personitas que están de vacaciones (al fin descanso!), espero que se la pasen muy bien! Yo me voy mañana, si desean dejar reviews al cap los contestaré en cuanto los lea. Y si puedo actualizar lo haré, aunque sólo es un mes, no se acaba el mundo.**_

_**Gracias por leer! Los quiero, bye!**_


	16. Un golpe a tus errores

_**Hola, antes me gustaría disculparme con los últimos reviews, lo siento, les dije que actualizaría ese día, ya no recuerdo cuando pero no se podía subir el documento, así que por esa razón no pude actualizar.**_

_**Este cap. me gusta, no sé por qué... espero lo disfruten, aún estoy de vacaciones pero encontré un momento para actualizar, es difícil si no estoy en casa.**_

_**Ya el capi 16...**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Un golpe a tus errores.**

Sentimiento de dolor, algo que jamás había sentido, incluso cuando vio a Karin besar a su hermano. Esto era diferente, podía sentirlo y no le gustaba, Sakura para él era algo importante, un amor que consideraba único y especial porque ella siempre había estado a su lado, no lo había rechazado, y ahora las cosas se tornaban cada vez peor. ¿Para que hacer más grande la herida?, lo mejor en estos momentos era salir de ahí de inmediato, si se quedaba podía cometer una tontería y después terminarían enojados como de costumbre. Sabía que Naruto no podía mentirle en algo como eso, así que por el momento se mantendría al margen, al menos hasta que su vista regresara a él de nuevo.

—Ya vámonos Naruto — dijo el pelinegro con una voz tan triste que Naruto sintió pena por él, nunca lo había visto tan mal, tan derrotado.

—Si eso es lo que quieres esta bien — contestó el rubio. Suponía que aunque no pudiera verlos, todo resultaba muy incómodo para Sasuke. En cierto modo Naruto se sentía culpable, si él no hubiera insistido en traerlo, ahora estuvieran discutiendo muy "felices" en su casa, pero por su loca idea, Sasuke estaría deprimido y pensando cosas idiotas como separarse de Sakura, lo más probable que rondaba su loca mente amargada y antisocial.

Salieron del restaurante, Naruto no quiso siquiera voltear a ver a la pareja, estaba muy enojado con Sakura… y de Neji, bueno, de él no prefería hablar, tampoco podía reclamarle algo a su amigo Hyuga, ya era un adulto y sabía lo que hacía, aunque para Naruto no era exactamente lo correcto. Separar a Sasuke y Sakura no era una idea brillante por parte de Neji, no bien recibida por el rubio, necesitaba hacerlo entrar en razón, invitarlo a reflexionar sobre sus actos.

—Sasuke, ¿quisieras hablar de esto? — dijo Naruto cuando ya estuvieron en la casa Uchiha. Sasuke no había hablado en todo el trayecto, y Naruto tampoco quiso insistir, no es que supiera llevar muy bien el tema, ¿qué podría decirle a Sasuke para que se sintiera mejor?

—Te veo mañana Naruto — le dijo el pelinegro, refiriéndose a sus prácticas y no contestando a su pregunta, Naruto entendió y se marchó no muy convencido de dejarlo.

El azabache dio un hondo suspiro, había perdido una batalla, pero esperaría hasta tener el arma suficiente que por fin lo haría ganar, en este caso su vista, pues Sasuke pensaba que recuperándola podría ser digno de Sakura, aunque no se daba cuenta que a ella eso no le importaba, lo quería tal cual, pero hasta que lo entendiera podrían estar juntos, aunque el dolor que sentía en esos momentos lo estaba alejando de su objetivo, de lo que sabía sentía Sakura por él…

_Sakura y Neji…_ que bien se escuchaba. Definitivamente quería morir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

—Neji, ¿por qué lo hiciste?, sabes que te pedí tiempo, además sólo somos amigos, así lo he querido yo, — Sakura no había tomado nada bien ese repentino beso del Hyuga, no porque le desagradó, sino porque simplemente no lo amaba, Sasuke era la única persona que ocupaba su mente y corazón en estos momentos, y estaba segura que así sería por siempre. Para ella sólo había representado un simple beso, nada especial — te pido que por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer — por alguna razón, la pelirrosa tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso, no era bueno seguir ahí.

—Perdóname Sakura, pero no pude evitarlo, en verdad me gustas y quisiera que reconsideraras salir conmigo como algo más — pidió Neji casi como una súplica, trató de tomar la mano de su acompañante, pero ésta la apartó casi al instante.

—Lo siento Neji, se que soy injusta por no aceptarte, y sé que eres una buena persona pero no puedo verte más que como un buen amigo, así como lo es Naruto, nada más — para ella era así, ¿por qué Neji insistía tanto?, no quería que saliera lastimado.

—Si tú me dejaras entrar en tu vida Sakura, te aseguro que no sufrirías como te hace sufrir Uchiha, no puedes seguir queriendo a alguien que sólo te hace infeliz — fue la respuesta del ojiperla, mas Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Se que sufro constantemente por Sasuke, pero el sentimiento de amarlo es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, y no solamente me trae momentos amargos, también llena de felicidad mi vida y me siento dichosa por eso — contestó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa — date la oportunidad de conocer más personas Neji, no te aferres sólo a mi — esta vez fue ella quien tomó su mano, esperaba que tomara así su consejo — prométeme que lo harás, y yo te prometeré que si no soy feliz con Sasuke y tú aún me quieres, entonces nos daremos una oportunidad — tomaría tiempo, pero estar con Sasuke la haría feliz siempre, así que estaba segura que eso con Neji no pasaría, él encontraría a alguien que realmente lo quisiera.

—Lo haré, pero será en vano — fue la corta respuesta del Hyuga.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

—¡Estúpido dolor! ¡¿Por qué no se va de una vez? — Gritó el pelinegro desde su habitación. Desde que había llegado del espionaje con Naruto se había encerrado y no había querido comer nada, Mikoto estaba preocupada, sólo esperaba que no se hiciera daño, lo escuchaba muy alterado — siento que mi corazón se desangra… — susurró Sasuke mientras se dejaba caer al piso, recargándose en la puerta.

Había llorado, incluso había herido su mano al cortarse con uno de los vidrios de un vaso que él mismo había arrojado a la pared. Tiró de sus cabellos en la desesperación, pensaba que quizás podría suplantar el dolor interior por el dolor físico, pero estaba equivocado y lo sabía, muy en el fondo lo sabía. A gatas avanzó hasta su guitarra, la cual tomó sin ningún cuidado, haciendo que se golpeara con el duro piso. Con su mano cubierta de sangre acarició las delgadas cuerdas, para súbitamente arrancarlas de ella.

—Si yo muriera…

Mikoto no podía esperar más tiempo, había querido darle a Sasuke más privacidad, pero hacía unos minutos había escuchado algo quebrarse en su habitación y eso no le gustaba, algo andaba mal. Aunque no esperaba que fuera a mayores, Sasuke no se atrevería a hacer algo realmente torpe ¿o sí? Se disponía a subir, cuando vio a Sakura aparecer por la puerta de entrada, le dio un gran alivio, tal vez su hijo si la escucharía a ella.

—Sakura, hija, necesito que me ayudes, Sasuke esta encerrado en su cuarto y no me quiere abrir, temo que pueda cometer una locura — Sakura inmediatamente se preocupó, corrió hasta el segundo piso, a la habitación del pelinegro, pero como dijo Mikoto estaba cerrada — en cuanto llegó se encerró en su cuarto, no me responde, escuché vidrios hace un momento, ya no sé que hacer — dijo la pelinegra con desespero.

—¡Sasuke-kun, soy Sakura, por favor ábreme! — pidió la chica con impaciencia, tocando fuerte, pero no obtuvo respuesta, eso hizo que su angustia aumentara, ¿qué le pasaba?, ¿por qué no quería abrir, incluso a su madre? — ¡Sasuke-kun!, ¡Sasuke-kun ábreme!, ¡Sasuke!, ¡Uchiha, si no abres en este momento… — nada, ni siquiera un ruido — Mikoto, ¿tiene una llave extra?

—No, pero tengo un hacha, voy por ella — la pelirrosa no entendía para qué la mujer tendría un hacha guardada, lo que no sabía era que Mikoto la tenía por si Madara aparecía por la entrada, no sabía usar un arma, así que cortarle la cabeza a ese animal era muy tentador. Mikoto corrió dejando a Sakura sola e insistiendo para que el pelinegro le abriera — toma — dijo Mikoto una vez de vuelta, Sakura tomó la pesada herramienta y de un golpe despegó la manija de la puerta, rápidamente la aventó y abrió la puerta. Encontró a Sasuke, estaba sentado en el piso, sosteniendo algo.

Sakura vio una de las manos del azabache, tenía heridas y la sangre no dejaba de salir, luego pudo distinguir que portaba unas cuerdas de su guitarra en sus manos, desvió la vista hasta el instrumento, efectivamente, no podían ser de otro. Sasuke estaba sorprendido de escucharla, incluso se sorprendió de lo que él mismo estaba haciendo. Desde el momento que tomó su guitarra entre sus manos, todo ruido desapareció, no sabía lo que hacía.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿qué es lo que tratabas de hacer con esas cuerdas? — preguntó la pelirrosa, aunque consideraba muy obvia la respuesta, suicidarse. El pelinegro soltó las cuerdas al instante, confundido y con sus labios temblando, para Sasuke era difícil contestar, simplemente no lo sabía, no era conciente de sus actos.

Mikoto se acercó para ver a su hijo, ahogo un grito al ver su mano cubierta de sangre y su camisa blanca con algunas manchas, nunca lo había visto tan mal, no desde su accidente con Itachi. Llena de rabia, la pelirrosa se acercó al pelinegro hasta quedar de rodillas frente a él, y en un impulso le dio una cachetada que resonó por toda la habitación. Sasuke cerró los ojos al sentir el golpe, la verdad es que sabía que se la merecía, incluso si le daba otra más no se quejaría. Sakura dejó escapar el llanto para después abrazarlo fuerte. ¿Cómo pudo pensar atentar contra su propia vida?, ¿por qué?, ¿qué le pasaba para haberlo empujado a tomar esa decisión?, las preguntas se formaban en la mente de la pelirrosa mientras se aferraba al chico con fuerza.

Se culpaba, ella era la culpable, lo había abandonado mucho tiempo, todo por sus peleas, no había visto sus preocupaciones, todo por salir y dejarlo solo. Por un instante pensó, ¿y si hubieran llegado tarde?, toda esa rabia se convirtió en miedo, abrazaba a Sasuke fuertemente, como si no quisiera que escapara de su vida. Si Sasuke hubiera muerto, ella lo habría hecho con él, porque no tendría más motivos para aferrarse a la vida, porque para la pelirrosa, Sasuke era la persona que la había sacado de la depresión y soledad, por él vivía, el amor que le tenía era la razón para mantenerse a flote.

—Maldito Uchiha… ¿en qué diablos… estabas pensando? — dijo Sakura con la intensión de regañarlo, pero las palabras tardaban en salir por lo mucho que lloraba, le costaba hablar y aún estaba aferrada al cuello de Sasuke — ¡si lo intentas de nuevo… tendré que golpearte más fuerte!

El pelinegro podía oírla llorar, se escuchaba muy preocupada y asustada por todo eso. Esta vez se había pasado, si no llegan a tiempo, él hubiera cometido la estupidez más grande de su vida, precisamente la que acabaría con ella. Estaba avergonzado, esa no era la manera de solucionar sus problemas, se estaba comportando como un cobarde, se dejó llevar por el sufrimiento y no razonó, reaccionó a sus impulsos y por poco le cuesta la vida.

—Lo siento — dijo débilmente, pero hasta su madre pudo escucharlo, Sakura no lo soltó y Mikoto se acercó hasta quedar cerca de su hijo y tomó su mano no lastimada — lo siento — volvió a repetir y apretó fuertemente la mano de su mamá, no le gustaba mostrarse débil, pero eso no importaba mucho ahora, Sasuke agradecía poder contar con las dos personas más importantes de su vida y no actuaría así de nuevo, no las haría sufrir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lo que había pasado ese día en la habitación de Sasuke prefirieron no contarlo a nadie, pues Mikoto pensó que eran problemas de familia, y sólo la familia podría encontrar la mejor manera de resolverlo, con eso Mikoto le había dejado claro a Sakura que la consideraba como un miembro más de los Uchiha, después de todo, la mujer planeaba que ellos dos estuvieran juntos. Sasuke a la vez no les había aclarado nada, no quiso hablar, y eso aumentó la reprimenda por parte de Mikoto, pues odiaba que su hijo no le contara sus problemas, pocas veces lo hacía y eso la desesperaba. Aunque Mikoto se hacía una idea, sabía que Sasuke había ido con Naruto a la comida de la ojijade y su amigo, pensaba que algo había pasado ahí, que nadie le quería contar, algo importante.

Ya era miércoles, Sasuke traía vendada su mano desde el accidente en su cuarto, lo que ocasionó la curiosidad de cierto rubio, pero aún así Sasuke no le dijo absolutamente nada, no quería que Naruto actuara como su madre también, pues para el azabache Naruto era como una especie de vieja regañona, y lo peor es que cuando se ponía serio realmente decía la verdad, y eso no le agradaba, no del todo.

Con Sakura no había hablado mucho, aunque si había notado que se preocupaba más por él y estaba más al pendiente, cosa que le estaba empezando a fastidiar, tampoco era un completo inútil. Pero todo eso también tenía su lado bueno, ya casi no salía con Neji y se quedaba en casa la mayor parte del tiempo, y aunque no se hablaran muy a menudo, prefería saber que estaba en casa que con ese fastidioso de Hyuga. Nunca le diría lo que los ojos de Naruto vieron ese día en el restaurante.

—¡Ya estoy aquí!, ¡Naruto ya llegó dattebayo! — gritó fuertemente el rubio mientras irrumpía en la habitación de Sasuke con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Lo sé dobe, pude oírte tres calles atrás — fue el saludo del pelinegro, Naruto lo ignoró.

—Esta vez tus comentarios no pueden hacerme nada Teme, tengo el presentimiento de que pronto tendré la inspiración suficiente para escribirle su canción a mi Hinata — la sonrisa de Naruto creció aún más.

—¿Aún no la escribes?, hmp, no se para que me molesto en preguntar, la respuesta siempre es la misma — se quejó el azabache, dejándose caer en su suave cama.

—¡Ey, que ya casi la tengo!, sólo espera, muy pronto me pedirás disculpas, ¡mi canción será maravillosa, dattebayo! — el rubio se sentó a un lado de Sasuke — oye teme, cambiando de tema, ¿has sabido algo de Kakashi?

—Sí, llamé a Tenten ayer, me dijo que Kakashi aún no despierta, esta muy débil, tardará algo de tiempo recuperarse, pero esperan que despierte uno de estos días — contestó el pelinegro, odiaría tener que preguntarle a Neji, así que prefería pedirle ayuda a Tenten para que le informara. Kakashi, ese era otro asunto que tenía con pendiente a Sasuke, y desde que se enteró de lo que le había pasado, un solo nombre pasó por su cabeza, Madara, ese gusano debía ser el causante de su repentino ataque, pero no podía simplemente acusarlo, necesitaba pruebas, y si se le presentaba la oportunidad de obtenerlas no la desaprovecharía.

—¡Bueno!, mejor empezamos, hoy quiero irme antes para ver a Hinata — dijo Naruto para ponerse de una vez a practicar. Sasuke no contestó, si Naruto se iba temprano mejor para él, tal vez si le empezaba a pegar de nuevo, terminaría por irse mucho más pronto.

Algo que no sabía Naruto, ni siquiera Sasuke, era que Sakura acompañaba a Hinata en su casa, habían estado ahí desde que la ojiperla la buscó en la universidad y no planeaban ir a ninguna otra parte. Hinata vivía frente a lo que fue la pequeña casa de Sakura antes de mudarse con los Uchiha, y Naruto dos casas más alejado, como una vez Hinata le había dicho. La Hyuga estaba acostada en su cama, mientas Sakura acariciaba su cabeza en señal de apoyo y Akamaru su perro, junto a las dos chicas, veía con preocupación a su ama. Hinata había estado llorando toda la tarde, no podía creer lo que sus ojos habían visto.

—Hinata, debes tranquilizarte, tal vez todo sea un malentendido — la animaba su amiga, era imposible creer que Naruto hiciera algo así, simplemente no se lo creía.

—Yo lo vi Sakura, Naruto-kun… él… estaba con una chica de su club…muy felices besándose… ¡se besaban! — estalló Hinata de nuevo en llanto, pero esta vez peor, se había tranquilizado apenas unos minutos y volvía a estar mal de nuevo.

—Pero, es Naruto, no lo creo capaz de engañarte, él te quiere mucho. Hazme caso, deberías hablar con él Hinata, antes de que las cosas empeoren, al menos pídele una explicación, no debes quedarte de brazos cruzados — sugirió la pelirrosa, llevaba repitiéndole eso desde que la vio en ese estado.

—Yo… sabes que no tengo el valor, no podría ver a Naruto-kun de nuevo después de lo que me hizo…no soy capaz… no puedo.

Hinata recordaba amargamente como había llegado muy feliz al club de música al que su novio había entrado sin alguna razón aparente, pensaba darle una sorpresa al aparecerse ahí sin avisarle, tenía curiosidad de saber lo que hacía en ese lugar, pero la sorprendida fue ella al descubrir a Naruto con una chica rubia del club de música. Ni siquiera pudo aguantar más de un segundo en ese lugar al ver tal escena, su corazón simplemente no lo soportó. Corrió a buscar a la amiga que sabría comprenderla, Sakura. Ahora estaban en su casa, no quería ver al rubio, sabía que si lo hacía lloraría, porque era débil.

Desde ese momento dejó la universidad junto con su amiga para no ver a Naruto, al menos por ese día o los siguientes. La ojiperla veía más claramente todo, Naruto se había cambiado de club repentinamente y sin dar alguna explicación, ni siquiera a sus compañeros de equipo, evadía el tema y no le gustaba que fuera a verlo al club de música. Ya no salían como antes y casi no estaba en su casa. Todo eso era tan obvio ahora, había sido tan tonta, todo ese tiempo Naruto la había engañado, para Hinata esa era la única verdad.

Al dar las 6:30 de la tarde Hinata se había quedado dormida en su cama, Sakura aún continuaba ahí, no sabía si ir a la casa de Naruto para decirle lo que estaba pasando, pero también su amiga necesitaba más tiempo para asimilar mejor las cosas, seguro todo era un gran error, un error que se solucionaría mañana.

Sakura escuchó que tocaban la puerta, eso la sobresaltó, ¿y si era Naruto?, ¿quién más aparte de los padres de la ojiperla podrían visitarla?, luego recordó a Neji, rezando internamente esperó que fuera el último. Caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió lentamente.

—¡Hola Hinata!, he venido a… — Naruto calló unos segundos al ver a la persona que tenía enfrente — ¿Sakura-chan?, ¿dónde esta Hinata? — la pelirrosa maldecía internamente, ¿qué hacer?, todo esto era horrible, estaba tardando en responder.

—Bueno… este… lo que pasa es que Hinata… ¡ella no se siente bien!, le duele un poquito el estómago — mintió la pelirrosa, esperando que eso funcionara y ahuyentara a Naruto por lo menos por esa noche.

—¡¿Pero esta bien? Voy a verla — Naruto hizo un intento por pasar pero Sakura se lo impidió en un ágil movimiento.

—¡No!, es que… ella esta dormida ya y dijo que no quería que la molestaran — otra mentira, pero era lo mejor, Hinata estaba muy mal ahora y si Naruto se presentaba justo en ese momento, las cosas no saldrían nada bien.

—Sólo será un momento… — Naruto no dio ni medio paso cuando Sakura casi le saltó encima, su amigo era demasiado terco.

—No Naruto, ven mañana, ella esta bien, son cosas de mujeres, ya sabes… ahora será mejor que vengas otro día, la vas a despertar y el dolor va a volver — esperaba que así entendiera, si no funcionaba tendría que sacar la escoba y golpearlo.

—Sakura, esta bien, hablaré con Naruto-kun — una vocecita se escuchó tras ella, Sakura y Naruto vieron a Hinata acercarse hasta ellos, el rubio pudo distinguir que había estado llorando, el único pensamiento de Naruto es que debía dolerle mucho el estómago para provocarle tanto llanto.

Hinata, con los ojos hinchados y rojos llegó junto a las dos personas que estaban frente a la puerta. No quería ver directamente el azul hipnotizante de sus ojos, si eso pasaba se derrumbaría en un instante. Necesitaba saber, oír de sus propios labios que ya no la amaba, que se había encontrado a otra mucho mejor. Ya no quería más engaños.

—Sakura, estaré bien, nos vemos mañana y gracias por todo — Hinata le regaló una débil sonrisa a la pelirrosa, la cual correspondió para darle ánimos. Sakura pensaba que no era buena idea dejarlos solos, pero tampoco quería meterse en su relación, ellos necesitaban arreglar su problemas.

—Cualquier cosa me hablas Hinata, sabes que puedes hacerlo, y no importa si es en la madrugada, con gusto vendré a verte — la abrazó como apoyo y le susurró al oído — suerte — Sakura se marchó ante un confundido Naruto, ¿qué se había perdido?

—Hinata, ¿qué es lo que sucede? — dijo Naruto con preocupación en su voz, pero Hinata ni siquiera lo miró.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura caminaba por la calle de regreso a la casa Uchiha, estaba preocupada por el rumbo que pudiera tomar esa conversación entre Naruto y su amiga Hinata, no quería que las cosas resultaran mal, lo único que le quedaba por hacer era esperar a que todo regresara a la normalidad. Al levantar la vista del suelo pudo ver a Sasuke sentado en uno de los escalones de afuera, en el patio. Con un poco de valor se dirigió hasta él y se sentó a su lado, el pelinegro pudo sentir quien había llegado, no le habló pero tampoco se fue, estar con ella en silencio tampoco era tan malo, de hecho disfrutaba de eso.

—Hola — fue el saludo de la pelirrosa después de un rato de estar callados. La luna llena golpeaba en ellos con una brillante luz, hermosa y romántica — hoy la luna luce preciosa, hace incluso que la oscuridad no parezca tan atemorizante.

—Ella puede ayudar, incluso hasta al más perdido viajero, puede guiarlo a su destino — respondió el pelinegro con voz apacible, Sakura lo miró, sus ojos parecían tristes, aunque sabía que no podía ver nada, esta vez lucían más apagados que de costumbre.

—Sasuke-kun, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿cierto? — dijo recargando su cabeza en el hombro del chico — no hemos podido hablar bien sobre esa noche, cuando apareciste en mi cuarto — Sasuke supo a que se refería, y la escuchó atentamente — soy feliz por eso, pero lo que pasó este domingo me prueba que aún no estas listo — "no estas listo", esas palabras resonaron en Sasuke, ¿a qué se refería con eso? — me asusté mucho, pensé que te habías ido de mi lado, creo que esa a sido la herida más dolorosa que me has causado, lo cierto es que las demás son simples raspones comparadas con ella. Ahora te pido que jamás vuelvas a hacerme algo así, todo lo que pueda hacerte daño hace lo mismo conmigo — levantó su cabeza del hombro y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla — no lo hagas más — se levantó lentamente sin apartar la vista del pelinegro, el cual permanecía inexpresivo.

La verdad es que no esperaba ninguna respuesta por su parte, así era Sasuke, pero le alegraba haber tenido el valor de decirle, ver a Hinata enfrentar a Naruto le dio la fuerza suficiente para hablar. Lo único que esperaba era que su pequeña plática diera resultado. Se fue dejando al azabache solo de nuevo. Al no sentirla cerca, Sasuke tocó su mejilla con su mano lastimada, aún podía sentir su beso, ese besó que provocó que por poco girara su cabeza para dirigirlo a otro lado.

—Se podría decir que tú eres mi luna, Sakura — dijo el azabache sin apartar su mano, dejó escapar un breve suspiro y continuó afuera, sintiendo la suave brisa, sumergido en la fría oscuridad, la cual lo acompañaba cada instante.

Por su parte Sakura subió a su recámara con el corazón en la mano, cerró la puerta e intentó calmar su palpitar acelerado, sentía que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho. Estar tan cerca de Sasuke después de días era algo que había estado esperando, no le gustaba para nada alejarse, pero las circunstancias así lo ameritaban, no podía simplemente estar feliz por las acciones del pelinegro, aunque aceptaba que se había pasado con la indiferencia, empezaba a creer que esa había sido la causa de su intento de suicidio.

Se acostó boca arriba en su cama. Miró su celular, ningún mensaje de Hinata, ¿qué habría pasado entre Naruto y ella?, trató de apartar todo pensamiento negativo y esperar hasta mañana. Aún era temprano, apenas darían las ocho y no estaba atrasada de deberes de la universidad, así que Sakura no encontraba que hacer, Mikoto se había acostado, lo supuso al no verla cuando entró y Sasuke ya debería estar en su habitación. Suspiró, tenía hambre, se había pasado toda la tarde con la ojiperla y no había comido nada, bajar a la cocina era buena idea en esos momentos.

Bajó con un poco de pereza, pero a mitad de la escalera se percató de que Sasuke continuaba ahí sentado al verlo con la puerta abierta, lentamente trató de retroceder, aunque sabía que había hecho el ruido suficiente para que el pelinegro se percatara de su presencia. Al dar un paso hacia atrás no pisó bien y cayó de sentón en uno de los escalones. Dio un pequeño gemido de dolor, ya tenía rato que no se caía, pero al parecer su mala suerte había regresado, en realidad nunca creyó tener la buena.

—Si sigues así de torpe, la que se va a morir primero será otra — escuchó Sakura, ese había sido Sasuke, no había duda.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿aún sigues aquí? — fue lo que pudo decir Sakura con un leve sonrojo, después comprendió que esa había sido una pregunta tonta, seguro él se había dado cuenta de que mentía, después de todo, tratando de evitarlo es como había caído — un momento, ¿a qué te refieres con morir primero?, ¿aún tienes esa idea? — dijo esta vez con una pizca de enojo en su voz y levantándose de golpe.

—Hmp — fue la escasa respuesta del azabache, ¿cómo tenía que interpretar eso?. La pelirrosa vio como se levantaba y cerraba la puerta tras de si, caminó subiendo las escaleras y la pasó de lado, rozando su mano con la de él en el proceso.

Definitivamente su hambre había desparecido, ahora no podía pensar en nada más que en Sasuke, pero no debía ser débil, aguantaría hasta saber que el Uchiha por fin se aceptaba así mismo. Aunque la idea de lanzársele encima no estaba nada mal. Sacudió la cabeza y mejor decidió subir de nuevo a su cuarto, hoy se dormiría temprano, muy temprano para su gusto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jueves, y el primer pensamiento que surgió de Sakura al despertar fue su amiga Hinata, aunque la vería en la escuela no podía esperar tanto, necesitaba saber lo que había pasado, le preocupaba. Cogió su celular y marcó al número de la ojiperla. Nada, no respondía, eso aumentó su preocupación, se bañó y alistó lo más rápido que pudo, al bajar pudo ver a Mikoto preparando el desayuno, ella aúno no se iba a su trabajo y Sasuke aún no bajaba. No quiso nada y casi corrió hasta la casa de su amiga, tocó varias veces, hasta llegó a gritar, y después de unos minutos de insistencia la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica de cabello negro.

—Hinata, ¿qué ha pasado? — fue lo primero que dijo la ojijade. No pudo evitar ver tristeza en los ojos de su amiga, tristeza que ella conocía muy bien. Un segundo después Hinata se abrazó a Sakura sorpresivamente, definitivamente algo no muy bueno quedó de esa plática.

—Yo… golpeé a Naruto-kun…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Eso es todo... pobre Sasuke (no lo intenten en casa xD)**_

_**Ya me voy pero a las personas tan amables que deseen dejar un review contestaré en cuanto pueda leerlos. Ah, por cierto, la grandiosa canción de Naruto en el siguiente cap, si no me equivoco, jeje...**_

_**Gracias por leer, cuídense!**_


	17. Por si no te vuelvo a ver

_**Hola, no he vuelto aún pero pude actualizar hoy. Espero se encuentren bien.**_

_**Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo pasado, de verdad.**_

_**Bueno, en este cap por fin la canción de Naruto para Hinata, la cual lleva el nombre del capítulo "Por si no te vuelvo a ver" es del trovador Alejandro Santiago, por si hay personitas aquí que quieran escucharla, si buscan el video por internet la esta cantando en vivo, es mejor así porque esta más en guitarra, y no en piano como es generalmente.**_

_**Espero les guste el capi.**_

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Por si no te vuelvo a ver.**

¿Hinata golpeando a Naruto?, eso era prácticamente imposible, si no lo hubiera dicho la misma Hinata entonces no lo hubiera creído, ellos que siempre estaban felices, estaban hechos el uno para el otro y hoy todo eso parecía una mentira. Eso significaba que las cosas no se habían arreglado entre ellos, ¿pero que hacer?, tal vez ahora su amiga estaría más calmada, aunque saber que tu novio te engaña con alguien más no es nada fácil de llevar ni mucho menos de asimilar, la comprendía. La ojiperla deshizo el abrazo.

—Hinata, cuéntame, ¿qué pasó? — tenía que admitir que estaba curiosa, pero también debía ayudar a su amiga con todo ese lío, que no era más que un error, eso debía ser. Tendría que hablar con Naruto seriamente.

—¡Le di una cachetada, Sakura!, le pegué — vaya, al parecer las cachetadas estaban de moda, recordó la que le había dado a Sasuke días atrás — él me explicó, pero yo no le creí nada, le dije que nunca más volviera… ¡lo he perdido!... pero no puedo perdonarlo — gruesas lágrimas salieron, se veía tan mal que Sakura pensó que no había dormido en toda la noche.

—Cálmate, ya verás que todo se solucionará, ¿qué te dijo Naruto? — Hinata guió a Sakura hasta la pequeña sala para hablar. Hinata había descargado todo su dolor en Naruto pero Sakura no creía que por esa razón el rubio se alejara tan fácilmente, aunque era extraño que no anduviera rondando por ahí.

—Sakura, bueno… primero quiero que sepas que no iré a la universidad, él me buscará ahí y no quiero verlo — Sakura asintió, eso pasaría, Hinata necesitaba tiempo para calmarse, no sería bueno usar al rubio como saco de boxeo.

—Si es así, entonces yo me quedaré contigo, no permitiré que te quedes sola otra vez, ¿me escuchaste? — Hinata bajó la mirada, era obvio que Sakura la estaba regañando por no haberle llamado anoche. La pelirrosa estaría con ella el tiempo necesario, sin importarle las clases por ahora. Luego la ojiperla comenzó con su relato.

—Cuando te fuiste, Naruto-kun entró a la casa, creo que se había dado cuenta de la mentira que le dijiste, porque estaba muy serio — dijo la pelinegra, recordando ese momento con melancolía — ninguno de los dos nos sentamos, permanecimos frente a frente, claro que yo evitaba mirarlo a los ojos.

_**Flashback. **_

—Na… Naruto — el rubio se sorprendió, no era el dulce Naruto-kun que oía todo el tiempo, esta vez la voz de Hinata parecía tener dificultades para salir, su nombre había sonado más como un sollozo — sólo dime ¿por qué?, ¿por… qué lo hiciste? — terminó de articular la pobre Hinata, parecía querer salir corriendo de ahí, no aguantaría mucho.

—Hinata, ¿de qué hablas?, ¿por qué estas llorando? — Naruto era una maraña de confusión en estos momentos, ¿por qué su novia estaba en ese estado?, ¿le había pasado algo y él ni cuenta se había dado?, si era así, pues que mal novio era.

—Yo… ¡no seas cínico! — Explotó la ojiperla al recordar la escena del día de ayer en el club de música — sabes a que me refiero, ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto?, sabes que siempre… te he querido, ¿tan pronto decides abandonarme?, ¿es que soy demasiado aburrida para ti?, ¡contesta Naruto! — Hinata sentía como si su corazón fuera apretado, cada vez que salía una palabra de su boca algo extraño recorría su garganta, como si su voz se quedara atrapada ahí y no pudiera pronunciar nada más.

—Hinata, ¿no se de que me hablas?, tú eres perfecta para mi, yo jamás me aburriría, ¿de dónde has sacado todo eso? — preguntó su novio, trató de acercarse pero la ojiperla dio un paso atrás, no lo dejaría.

—Te vi… — fue la corta respuesta, salió como una vocecilla casi sin fuerza — tú estabas con ella — Naruto parpadeó varias veces, "ella", ¿a qué se refería?

—¿Ella? — Hinata se enojó, ¿cómo podía negarlo?, estaba segura de lo que había visto, y Naruto no podía salirle con que no.

—¡En el club de música!, ¡tú estabas con una chica y se besaban!, ¡¿ahora lo recuerdas! — hasta ella misma se sorprendía de lo mucho que estaba gritando, jamás pensó que algún día estaría en esa situación, pero tarde o temprano las parejas pelean, y Naruto y Hinata no habían peleado nunca a mayores, siempre habían mantenido una relación estable y podría decirse perfecta para ellos.

—¡Ah… sobre eso… yo!, no es lo que piensas Hinata, — respondió Naruto con apresuro. Ahora las palabras del rubio confirmaban todo, Hinata volvía a llorar sin control — ella… ella fue la que… por favor no llores — Naruto quiso acercarse de nuevo, pero Hinata lo evadió — Hinata, yo sólo te amo a ti, no hay nadie más que tú.

La ojiperla no quería seguir escuchando más de lo que tuviera que decir Naruto, estaba segura que serían más mentiras, ¿acaso siempre lo había hecho?, y ella tan ilusa no se había dado cuenta, ese amor que le tuvo desde niña se había desquebrajado por una tontería, todo por él. Levantó la vista decidida a sacarlo de su vida, Naruto jamás entraría a esa casa y mucho menos a su corazón. En ese momento sintió como él la sujetaba en un abrazo, impidiendo que moviera sus brazos para zafarse, luego sintió sus suaves labios sobre los suyos, por un momento se vio vulnerable y con cierto empuje a corresponderle, pero recordando su dolor tomó fuerzas de donde pudo y lo apartó dándole una fuerte cachetada.

—¡Nunca en tu vida Uzumaki Naruto!, ¡nunca te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo! — Hinata jaló fuertemente a un desconcertado Naruto y lo sacó de su casa, para luego cerrar con llave y resguardarse en su cuarto.

_**Final Flashback. **_

Sakura escuchó su relato con todo detalle, era triste que una relación tan bonita como la de Hinata y Naruto terminara por algo como eso, y tenía nombre "malentendido", eso debía ser, pero ya ella hablaría con el rubio para pedirle una explicación. No dejaría a Hinata sola y buscaría una manera de encontrarle una solución a todo ese altercado, así tuviera que hablar con esa chica que se había atrevido a besar a Naruto aún sabiendo que tenía novia, pues claro que toda la universidad conocía a la dulce pareja NaruHina, como solían decirles cada vez que los veían juntos, eran populares entre el alumnado. Pero dejaría pasar unos días, por lo menos hasta que las aguas se calmaran.

—Tranquilízate — le dijo la pelirrosa al ver que su amiga rompía en llanto de nuevo — déjamelo a mi, yo iré a hablar con Naruto, pero hoy me quedo aquí contigo, ¿sí? — se abrazaron fuertemente, ahora es cuando más necesitaba su compañía, dejaría las clases de hoy por ella.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Había estado pensando en eso durante toda la mañana, ¿por qué Sakura se había ido temprano y sin desayunar?, su madre se lo había comentado pero él no estaba tranquilo, pensando que quizás había tenido un problema y no los había querido preocupar. Sakura. Ahora hasta en la escuela tenía problemas para concentrarse, todo por ella. Frustrado por no saber nada, se equivocó de nota, e hizo que por eso mismo golpeara el piano con sus puños, haciendo que le doliera su mano lastimada en el proceso, aunque ya no le dolía tanto como antes. El profesor y todos sus compañeros lo miraron con asombro, jamás habían presenciado que Sasuke Uchiha se equivocara con una canción que ya tenía más que ensayada, debía pasarle algo grave como para ponerse en evidencia de esa manera.

—Ya ven que no es ningún prodigio — ese fue el comentario de Hidan, como siempre buscaba la manera de fastidiar a Sasuke, esta era una oportunidad que no dejaría pasar.

Claro que el pelinegro había sentido las miradas de todos, pero le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que pensaran o dijeran de él, sobre todo viniendo de Hidan. Sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto, Sasuke regresó a su ensayo, tal vez más tarde practicaría con el violín, necesitaba distraerse lo más posible para no estar pensando en la pelirrosa. No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando Sasuke, incluida toda la clase escucharon gritos en el pasillo, como si alguien tratara de entrar a la fuerza a algún aula.

— "_No puede entrar joven… usted no pertenece aquí, le pido que por favor se retire"_

— "_¡Cállese, necesito encontrar a Sasuke!"_

Todos los de su salón voltearon a ver al azabache de nuevo, al parecer un amante del grito estaba muy interesado en hablar con él. El pelinegro escuchó todo ese bullicio de afuera, imaginando a la persona que hacía tanto escándalo, ¿por qué el idiota se atrevía a buscarlo precisamente en su escuela y en horas de clase? Ya tenía suficiente con soportarlo todos los días de la tarde para también tener que escuchar sus gritos en la escuela. El azabache se levantó con desgana, lo sacaría de ahí a golpes.

—¡Sasuke! — ahora todos los curiosos dirigían la mirada al rubio que acababa de irrumpir en su clase. Por otro lado Naruto buscaba a su amigo entre todos los presentes, hasta que dio con él, estaba en una de las esquinas, junto a un gran piano — ¡Teme, por fin te encuentro!, ¡tienes que venir conmigo! — Naruto corrió hasta llegar a él para luego jalarlo, pero no lo movió ni un centímetro, Sasuke estaba molesto por lo que hacía, así que no dejaría que se saliera con la suya.

—Largo Naruto, por ahora estoy ocupado — dijo el Uchiha en tono cortante, pero Naruto no tenía muchas opciones en estos momentos, y la única persona que podía ayudarlo era precisamente Sasuke.

—No me digas eso, en verdad necesito tu ayuda, dattebayo — trató de halarlo de nuevo pero fue en vano, Sasuke no se movería de ahí, a menos que le diera un buen motivo.

—No es el momento Naruto, estoy en clases, y estoy pensando que tú faltaste a las tuyas — era difícil convencer a Naruto, sobre todo si se era testarudo.

El pelinegro desde un principio supo que ellos dos eran como dos polos opuestos, y era difícil encontrar cosas en las cuales tenían algo en común. No pensaban igual, no les gustaban las mismas comidas, tenían pasatiempos completamente diferentes, y sobre todo sabía que Naruto podría tener el valor suficiente para enfrentar cualquier cosa, algo de lo que el pelinegro carecía, según a su parecer. Pero aún con todo eso en contra, los dos se habían encontrado, eran amigos ahora y eso no cambiaría por las más de mil peleas que tenían al día, pues precisamente esas peleas los habían unido y por más que lo negara, Naruto también era su mejor y único amigo.

Entonces, ¿por qué no le hacía ese favor?, ¿por qué no iba con él?, cualquier cosa que necesitara Naruto debía ser importante como para atreverse a ir hasta su clase y quererlo sacar armando tanto alboroto. Lo cierto es que a Sasuke le costaba decir "esta bien, vamos" en esos momentos. Siempre había actuado como un chico frío ante sus compañeros de clase, siempre siendo el serio, el alumno brillante que no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie, el que siempre ovacionaban los maestros e incluso para algunos pocos imponía respeto, mientras que la mayoría sentía celos de ese _**talento natural**_ del que hablaban. A Sasuke nunca le habían conocido un amigo, siempre lo habían visto solo y todos sabían que era prácticamente imposible que ese chico ciego accediera a ir por ahí con cualquier persona, además dudaban de que alguien cuerdo caminara por ahí con un chico como él.

—Teme, por favor… es sobre Hinata, se ha enojado conmigo — confesó el rubio frente al resto, aunque no sabían bien exactamente de qué estaban hablando — yo… necesito escribir la canción…

¿Sería posible?, Sasuke no se la creía, ¿Naruto en verdad quería terminar al fin esa canción?, ¿esa que creyó que nunca acabaría?, pues si estaba hablando en serio significaba que Naruto había tenido un gran progreso, ya que Sasuke pensaba que su amigo no servía para esas cosas, sólo que no había querido decírselo, no era tan malo como para cortar las ilusiones de hacerle una canción a su novia. Aunque debía admitir que cantaba mejor, mucho mejor que la primera vez que lo escuchó cantar esa ridícula canción que sólo dejó en claro su afición al ramen.

—Hmp, esta bien Dobe, espérame un momento — dijo el azabache. En cuanto Naruto escuchó eso sintió un gran alivio, casi quería abrazar al pelinegro, pero se contuvo porque sabía que no se lo tomaría nada bien — profesor, lo siento pero debo irme — ese era nuevo para todo aquel que escuchaba, el Uchiha nunca había faltado por una tontería, seguro le esperaba un no como respuesta.

—Por supuesto joven Uchiha, si es un asunto importante puede retirarse — contestó su profesor, la mayoría no podía creer que todo lo tuviera tan fácil, aunque siendo el favorito se podría esperar cualquier cosa. Esa era la ventaja con la que contaba el talentoso de Uchiha Sasuke.

—Gracias, con permiso — ante la atenta mirada de todos, Sasuke salió recogiendo sus cosas, Naruto ya lo esperaba fuera.

—¡Teme!, vamos, necesito que me ayudes con la canción, la escribiré y tu me dirás si debo corregir algo, necesito cantársela a Hinata cuanto antes, ¡por favor Sasuke!, yo… sin Hinata no soy nada, no puedo estar sin ella, soy un completo idiota — Naruto se escuchaba completamente desesperado, algo debió haber pasado para que le estuviera casi rogando que lo ayudara. El rubio había demostrado ser buen amigo todo ese tiempo, había estado con él cuando sucedió ese beso entre Sakura y Neji, y no le había mentido; le había hecho entender que se equivocaba y necesitaba pelear por sus sueños, por volver a ver, y sobre todo le había enseñado lo que era la amistad, simpatizar y apreciar su compañía.

—Ya Naruto, esa canción quedará — le contestó, y para darle confianza y apoyo le sonrió, aunque débilmente, no quería que el rubio se aprovechara completamente de su ayuda, si quería una canción, la escribiría solo.

El rubio le contó a Sasuke, una vez que se marcharon, lo que había pasado con Hinata. El pelinegro escuchó atentamente, tanto lo que la seria chica se había atrevido a hacer, como lo que realmente pasó en el club de música. Naruto parecía desahogarse, en un principio habló muy rápido y luego con un deje de nostalgia. A pesar de que todo ese sufrimiento que pasaba pudiera parecer malo, Sasuke sabía como poder utilizarlo a su favor, esa era una estrategia que no fallaba.

—Naruto, necesito que vayas a tu casa — le dijo, haciendo que el rubio hiperactivo parara de inmediato. Sasuke, al sentir que ya no lo seguía, también se detuvo — escúchame Naruto, quiero que escribas en esa canción lo que realmente sientes, lo que sufres con esta situación, dile a Hinata cuanto la amas y todo lo que la necesitas — ese sería su gran consejo, animando a Naruto podría hacer que escribiera una muy buena letra — yo te alcanzaré después — Naruto comprendió, por un momento pensó que Sasuke se había arrepentido de sus palabras, pero se había equivocado, o eso esperaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura consultó su reloj, faltaba poco para la hora de salida de la universidad, aunque no estuviera en clases, sabia que tenía una responsabilidad con Sasuke, además no quería que se enterara de que había faltado. Le había dicho a Hinata que no la dejaría sola, pero pensaba irse por un momento, el suficiente para prepararle la comida a Sasuke, ella ya había comido algo en casa de la ojiperla.

—Eh… Hinata, necesito que me disculpes un momento. Debo hacer la comida para Sasuke y ya casi es hora — Hinata asintió.

—No te preocupes por eso Sakura, suficientes problemas te he causado ya al preocuparte por mi y aparte faltar a tus clases — dijo la pelinegra apenada, aunque su compañía había sido toda una bendición, agradecía que ella estuviera ahí en esos momentos.

—Vamos, sabes que no es nada — le contestó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa — ahora debo irme — La ojijade tomó su mochila para poder irse, pero segundos después escuchó la voz de su amiga.

—Puedes llevarte la comida que hemos preparado, así no tendrás que cocinar, además, pienso irme a casa de mis padres unos días, la comida se perdería si la dejamos aquí — explicó Hinata — no se si podré mentirles y decirles que todo esta bien, no soy buena en eso, Sakura ¿podrías acompañarme?, solo será por esta noche, así no preguntarán tanto por Naruto-kun.

—Claro, yo le dejo la comida a Sasuke, recojo algo de ropa y voy contigo Hinata — ambas chicas se abrazaron — ya quita esa carita, se que decirte que no estés triste es una tontería, pero tampoco puedes llorar por siempre, eso lo se muy bien — después de eso la pelirrosa tomó un traste de la cocina para llevarse el resto de la comida. Una vez hecho, se dirigió a la casa Uchiha.

Al entrar, Sakura escuchó ruidos en el cuarto de arriba, seguramente Sasuke ya había llegado. Decidió ir a decirle antes de que se hiciera más tarde, dejó la comida en la mesa y subió hasta el segundo piso. Tocó para que el pelinegro no se enojara, pues siempre olvidaba hacerlo y pasaba sin permiso, lo raro es que sólo con él le pasaba.

—Naruto, te dije que me esperaras en tu casa — se escuchó decir por parte de Sasuke, Sakura no comprendió porque pensaba que sería Naruto, aunque escuchando la hora sabía que ella no llegaba hasta quince minutos después.

—Eh… no soy Naruto, Sasuke-kun, soy Sakura, ¿puedo pasar? — el pelinegro tardó en contestar, luego de unos segundos., accedió. Sakura lo vio reparando la guitarra que días atrás había dañado, la misma que pensó utilizar para quitarse la vida. En esos días Sasuke no la había llevado a su escuela, tenía otra pero casi nunca la sacaba, al parecer el pelinegro apreciaba mucho su guitarra de siempre, como si tuviera un gran valor sentimental — me alegra que la repares, te importa mucho, ¿verdad?

—Fue un regalo de mi hermano — ¿su hermano?, Mikoto le había mencionado a su hijo Itachi en una ocasión, pero nunca le dio muchos detalles — pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso — contestó con un tono de voz diferente, como no queriendo recordar. Sakura prefirió olvidar las cientos de preguntas que se había estado formulando, ya luego Sasuke tendría la suficiente confianza para contarle — ¿por qué has llegado tan temprano?

—Ah, este… el profesor ha tenido un asunto que atender y salimos antes por eso — mintió, ¿Sasuke podría saber también cuando mentía?, esperaba que no. El azabache no contestó nada, Sakura supuso que no había problemas — ¿te has encontrado con Naruto?

—Sí, tiene un problema y voy a ayudarlo — contestó sin más, la pelirrosa supuso que se trataba del asunto de Hinata, ¿Sasuke sabría lo de Naruto y esa chica?

—¿Te ha contado? — Sasuke entendió a que se refería.

—Sí, estaré fuera algunas horas. Ayudaré a Naruto a reconciliarse con su novia — al instante Sakura sonrió, estaba feliz de que Sasuke se entendiera tan bien con Naruto, el querer ayudarlo ya era algo bueno, y no sólo Naruto estaría contento, sino también Hinata.

—Me alegro — Sakura se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano vendada y depositó un tierno beso en ella. Sasuke quedó paralizado, sabía lo que había hecho — por favor, procura no lastimarte — la pelirrosa estaba por apartar su mano pero Sasuke la tomó rápidamente con esa misma mano lastimada. Le acababa de decir que no se lastimara y le salía con eso. Sakura se sorprendió por su reacción.

Sasuke fue llevando su mano libre hasta encontrar su rostro, acarició su mejilla lentamente. Sakura estaba pasmada, nunca esperó eso del pelinegro. El color de Sakura se volvió rojo al sentir la mano de Sasuke tocar sus labios, siguiendo su forma. Por otro lado, el azabache sabía que la chica estaba nerviosa, eso le hizo feliz de cierto modo, ya que descubrió que aún sentía algo por él y Neji no había podido conquistarla. Acercó su rostro hasta chocar sus frentes, pero sin lastimarse, Sasuke tenía cerrados sus ojos, y ahora ambas manos sujetaban las mejillas de la chica. Ella notó que el pelinegro se veía relajado, sin miedo a nada. No podía dejar de mirarlo, ¿al fin se había decidido a dejar ese pánico por ser ciego?, ¿a pensar que no es suficientemente bueno para ella?

Apenas pudo sonreír, porque Sasuke la había sorprendido con un beso. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, ¿Sasuke en verdad…? Si, lo hacía, la besaba, por primera vez Sasuke tomaba la iniciativa. Era la segunda vez que los dos compartían un momento así, la diferencia era precisamente esa, Sasuke era quien daba el primer paso.

Hubiera querido estar así para siempre, tener a Sakura tan cerca, poder abrazarla, sentir su suave piel y poder besarla sin miedo, pero la fría oscuridad seguía presente, y a pesar de quererla tanto, no se sentía capaz de poder vencer ese sufrimiento, aún teniéndola. Ya lo había pensado anteriormente, esperaría hasta poder ver, así sería digno de ella. Se separaron lentamente, y Sakura fue quien habló primero.

—Sasuke-kun, tú ya has comprendido… — pero fue interrumpida.

—Hablaremos de esto luego, ahora debo irme — dijo tomando su guitarra, la cual ya había reparado — y no quiero que te preocupes, tal vez llegue tarde.

—Bueno, yo quería avisarte que me quedaré en la casa de los padres de Hinata, ella me pidió que la acompañe, además no quiere que Naruto se aparezca por ahí, como viven tan cerca — explicó la pelirrosa, pero Sasuke pensaba más bien en otro sujeto, Hyuga Neji.

—Has lo que quieras — dijo en tono molesto, Sakura detectó peligro de inmediato, así que antes de que saliera lo abrazó por la espalda, eso inmediatamente detuvo el andar del azabache.

—Sasuke-kun, yo… te quiero tanto — ella podía disfrutar de su olor, era tan varonil y a la vez tan reconfortante, que haría cualquier cosa para que no se molestara con ella, así podría abrazarlo en cuanto lo viera de nuevo.

El pelinegro se marchó sin siquiera comer, aún con las insistencia de Sakura. Se fue y la pelirrosa quedó sola, aunque salió minutos después, no sin antes dejarle una nota a Mikoto, en la cual le explicaba sobre la salida de ambos.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Mikoto no entendía tanto alboroto, ya era domingo, y los días anteriores, Sakura había estado durmiendo en la casa de su amiga por un problema, del cual dijo le contaría cuando tuviera tiempo. Luego estaba Sasuke, que igual casi no estaba en casa y se iba con Naruto a quien sabe donde con la guitarra siempre en mano. Definitivamente, cada día estaba menos informada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

—Madre, hoy llegaré tarde, no me esperes — soltó Sasuke, para después dirigirse a la puerta con su fiel guitarra.

—¿Otra vez?, ¿qué vas a hacer? — dijo en un tono entre molesta y preocupada. Sasuke abrió la puerta, justo cuando Mikoto pensó que no le contestaría, lo escuchó.

—Vamos a llevar serenata — cerró la puerta, Mikoto quedó aún peor, ¿sería a Sakura?, seguro su hijo la extrañaba. Dejó escapar una risita y continuó con sus labores domésticas.

Por otro lado, Sakura estaba con Hinata en su cuarto de la casa de sus padres, la pelirrosa y Hinata habían asistido a la universidad pero su amiga evitaba a Naruto en todo momento, tanto así que en una ocasión se habían escondido de él, aunque las dos pensaron que insistiría mucho, como por ejemplo sacarla de su salón o algo así, pero no pasó nada, eso de algún modo entristeció a la pelinegra, ya que no hizo ningún esfuerzo por reconciliarse con ella.

—Hinata, vamos a dormir ya, no quiero que estés pensando en cosas tristes — dijo la pelirrosa sonriéndole a su mejor amiga — mañana podemos salir por ahí después de clases, invitamos a Tenten, tal vez esté libre — sugirió, Hinata asintió, aunque no le hacía mucha ilusión salir — ya verás, nos la pasaremos muy… — no terminó la frase, porque escuchó el sonido de una guitarra.

—¿Qué es ese ruido? — preguntó la ojiperla, se escuchaba muy cerca de su ventana.

—Parece una guitarra, ¿por qué no vemos por el balcón? — las dos chicas se acercaron hasta salir al balcón de la habitación de Hinata. La ojiperla llegó primero, y justo en ese instante una oleada de emoción y alegría la invadió, Naruto, ese cabeza hueca, como lo había llamado en un ataque de rabia, estaba bajó la ventana de su balcón y al parecer venía dispuesto a cantarle, observó que su amigo Sasuke lo acompañaba y era quien tocaba la guitarra, Naruto sólo cantaría. Entre conmoción por parte de ambas chicas empezó la canción, Sakura se apartó un poco, dejando a Hinata sólo para los ojos de Naruto.

Se hizo gigante ese olor a manzana  
>que dejó tu piel,<br>y como haciendo me burla el destino  
>no te he vuelto a ver,<br>No tengo aliados librando esta guerra  
>me quedé con sed,<br>vaya traición me jugó la impaciencia  
>por un sueño que alcancé.<p>

Sobre papel declaro que te extraño

cada amanecer,  
>te haré saber que lento corre el tiempo<br>lejos de tu piel,  
>haré que sepas de algún modo que te quiero<br>por si no te vuelvo a ver.

Cada recuerdo que sale al encuentro  
>de mi corazón,<br>deja grabado tu nombre en mi cuerpo  
>y en cada canción,<br>no le pensaba decir ni al espejo  
>lo que te esperé,<br>pero ya ves te confieso que muero  
>porque vuelvas otra vez.<p>

Sobre papel declaro que te extraño  
>cada amanecer,<br>te haré saber que lento corre el tiempo  
>lejos de tu piel,<br>haré que sepas de algún modo que te quiero  
>por si no te vuelvo a ver.<p>

Sobre papel declaro que te extraño  
>cada amanecer,<br>confesaré que un beso tuyo  
>vale mas que mil de otra mujer,<br>haré que sepas de algún modo que te quiero  
>por sino te vuelvo a ver.<p>

Haré que sepas  
>de algún modo que te quiero<br>por sino te vuelvo a ver.

Naruto terminó su canción, pero mientras cantaba pensó en ella, en todo lo que habían vivido juntos. Habían sido amigos desde muy pequeños, siempre estaban para apoyarse, para acompañarse. Y sabía que perdió mucho tiempo, no se había dado cuenta de cuanto la amaba hasta que Kiba, uno de los compañeros de Hinata, pretendía hacerla su novia, es ahí cuando el rubio se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos y que no debía despreciarlos. Hinata se había convertido en su más grande sueño, pero cuando creyó que todo iba bien, se desmoronó por un error, por no haberle contado con mayor detalle lo que realmente pasó ese día en el club. Aunque sí que lo había intentado, es por eso que optó por escribirle esa canción de una buena vez, y descubrió que no era tan difícil como pensaba, sólo plasmó su sentir, su dolor por esos días que tanto la había extrañado, ahora sólo esperaba que lo perdonara, así podría contarle la verdad.

Sakura y Hinata bajaron, la última con el corazón acelerado, amaba tanto a Naruto que lo perdonaría después de lo que acababa de oír. La pelirrosa se apartó de la feliz pareja que hablaba, y se acercó a Sasuke, el cual tenía cara de cansancio, tal parecía que no había dormido bien esos días.

—Deberíamos dejarlos — dijo Sasuke sintiendo a Sakura cerca de él — volvamos a casa — el pelinegro tenía razón, esos dos hablarían por un buen rato, además ya quería volver a la casa Uchiha. Podría recoger sus cosas después.

—Sí — no habían dado ni tres pasos cuando escucharon una voz muy conocida por ambos.

—Sakura, espera — ese era Neji, no había duda, ¿qué es lo que quería?, para Sakura era un buen amigo, pero para el Uchiha de amigo no tenía nada, estaba seguro que quería entrometerse a cada oportunidad. Ella ya había estado ahí por días, ¿qué más quería?, Sasuke le gritaría de todo al Hyuga.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Y el final del cap 17.**_

_**Sasuke ya no aguanta a Neji, por eso quiere que los deje en paz, pero Sakura no quiere que peleen, y se le ocurrirá algo para calmarlos...**_

_**Si quieren dejar reviews, adelante, ya saben, los contestarè cuando pueda leerlos. Creo que para la siguiente actualización ya estaré en casa.**_

_**Saludos a todos!**_


	18. Un encuentro inesperado

_**Hola, ya estoy de vuelta en casa después de unas largas vacaciones (las extrañaré T_T) y por lo tanto he podido publicar hoy. Agradezco los anteriores reviews.**_

_**Este cap. continúa con lo que Sasuke planea hablar/discutir con Neji, una pelea bastante infantil por Sakura... **_

_**Espero les guste y muchas gracias por seguir mi historia!**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Un encuentro inesperado.**

Sasuke odiaba a Neji, y cualquiera que estuviera a su alrededor en estos momentos lo sabría, la tensión en el aire podía sentirse. Le molestaba que se metiera entre él y Sakura cada que le daba la gana, además, el Hyuga ya había estado con la pelirrosa mucho tiempo, pues vivía con sus tíos, y aunque no le había gustado, no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo, todo era por ayudar a Hinata y Naruto. ¿Ahora por qué él no hacía lo mismo? Se llevaría a Sakura de ahí, ya no había nada que la mantuviera en ese lugar, ya todo con Naruto estaba arreglado, lo haría aún si tuviera que pelear con Neji, Sakura no dormiría ahí esa noche.

—Escúchame bien, estoy harto de ti — dijo Sasuke, haciendo que ellos lo miraran. Naruto y Hinata se había ido a hablar a otro sitio, así que no estaban al tanto de lo que pasaba entre ellos. Era mejor así porque en ese caso Naruto tendría que ponerse de lado de uno de ellos.

—Sasuke-kun — dijo Sakura, sorprendida por la repentina reacción del pelinegro, pero Sasuke prefirió ignorarla y seguir con la disputa contra Neji.

—Siempre te metes donde no te llaman, estas constantemente encima de Sakura, y sobre todo, buscas alejarnos, — Neji permanecía inexpresivo, pero por su cara, parecía que no le estaba gustando nada lo que decía el Uchiha — creerás que soy un dejado, ¿pero sabes qué?, estas muy equivocado, se defenderme y proteger a las personas que me importan, aún siendo ciego. Cuando logre recuperar la vista tendrás que apartarte, porque no habrá nada que puedas hacer para impedir que los dos estemos juntos — Sakura escuchaba todo lo que él decía, ¿acaso eso significaba que por fin estarían juntos?, ¿había pensado bien las cosas?

—Tú no me conoces Uchiha, no puedes juzgarme — le contestó Neji, él tampoco se quedaría atrás. Era contradictorio, Neji hablaba de juzgar, y en cambio él también juzgaba a Sasuke — y te lo digo para que te quede claro. Sakura me interesa, me gusta y ella lo sabe, y sé perfectamente de los sentimientos de ella hacia ti, pero no me importa porque estoy seguro que terminará aceptándome, contigo sólo sufrirá.

—¿Y tú que sabes de eso? — le contestó el joven en tono molesto, esas palabras si le habían llegado, porque en el fondo sabía que una parte de ellas eran ciertas, Sakura sufriría a su lado. Por otro lado, Neji se estaba convirtiendo en un auténtico dolor de cabeza — tampoco me conoces, no puedes saberlo con total seguridad.

—¿Ah, sí?, ¿y entonces que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo? Sakura llora, sufre por tus desplantes… — esa conversación estaba pasando a mayores, y al parecer ninguno se dejaría del otro. Sakura debía hacer algo o pronto se derramaría sangre, aunque no se imaginaba al pelinegro peleando.

—Eso no te interesa, deja de meterte en nuestras vidas — la voz de Sasuke estaba mucho más atemorizante, según Sakura, pero en Neji no parecía surtir efecto.

—Me seguiré metiendo si eso involucra a Sakura, no permitiré que sigas haciéndola sufrir. Sólo te aprovechas de tu condición para utilizarla — esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, decir eso ya era demasiado, incluso la misma Sakura lo pensó. El azabache estaba encolerizado, esta vez no le importaría gritar.

—¡Eso no es cierto! — la pelirrosa se asustó al oírlo gritar, la verdad Neji si se había sorprendido con eso, definitivamente debía hacer algo, Sakura reaccionó para intervenir.

—¡Chicos por favor, ya basta!, este no es el lugar ni el momento para hablar, esta conversación no tiene cabida — dijo la pelirrosa, captando la atención de ambos. Parecía como si se hubieran olvidado de ella y sólo estuvieran metidos en su pelea, su eterna discusión — escuchen, esta situación no me gusta, ¿por qué no intentan llevarse mejor?

—Hmp, yo no podría siquiera tener una conversación decente con este idiota — fue la respuesta del pelinegro, la verdad es que ninguno de los dos había tomado bien esa pregunta.

—Lo mismo digo — contestó el Hyuga. Sakura suspiró, pero después se le ocurrió una idea, una que los dos no aceptarían ni rogándoles. Sería arriesgado pero debía intentarlo, si decían que sí se las ingeniaría para que hicieran las pases de una buena vez.

—Chicos, ¿qué les parecería si los tres salimos el próximo fin de semana?, así podrán conocerse y al mismo tiempo pasarla bien — no perdía nada tratando de convencerlos para asistir, no soportaría mucho esas peleas tan inmaduras. Actuaban como niños por un dulce y ella no dejaría que la trataran como uno.

—¿Pasarla bien? No me hagas reír, ¿quién se divierte con un entrometido? — Sasuke de nuevo. No le agradaba para nada esa "brillante" idea de Sakura, convivir con Neji era prácticamente imposible, como un reto que nunca podría superar, definitivamente no aceptaría.

Sakura pensaba que esa era la única forma, quizás la única oportunidad que tendría para acercarlos y dejar atrás esa apatía que sentían el uno por el otro. Sabía que los dos eran tercos, pero si la querían tanto como decían, entonces los convencería para que accedieran a pasar una tarde los tres juntos. Claro que era una idea descabellada, y a pesar de que el pelinegro y el ojiperla se parecían un poco en su seriedad, no lograban congeniar por el hecho de quererla a ella, y eso no lo podía cambiar, no podía obligarlos a no quererla. Con el corazón no se manda, y aunque a Neji lo veía como un buen amigo no se atrevería nunca a alejarlo, más bien le hablaría con la verdad, y esa verdad decía que hasta ahora no podía aceptarlo, no mientras amara a Sasuke.

—Por mí — pidió con voz suplicante.

—No — dijeron los dos al unísono, la chica suspiró, no tendría más remedio que utilizar el chantaje en ellos.

—Oh, bueno, entonces pueden irse olvidando de mi, — los dos chicos comprendieron lo que Sakura trataba de hacer por el tono en que lo decían, ¡los estaba chantajeando!, eso no era justo, según ellos — pensé que podrían hacerlo por mi, pero veo que no me quieren tanto como dicen.

—Yo te quiero — dijo el azabache, casi al instante, Sakura sonrió. Pero Neji también saltó, no le gustó esa sonrisa que la pelirrosa le dedicaba al Uchiha, que aunque sabía que no podía verla, simplemente no soportaba que le sonriera sólo al pelinegro.

—Yo te quiero más — esto estaba perfecto, ellos mismos aceptarían sin darse cuenta.

—Pruébalo — lo retó Sasuke, Neji entornó una sonrisa, claro que se lo probaría, ¿podría empezar ahora?

—Muy bien Uchiha. Tú, Sakura y yo saldremos el próximo domingo. Ahí probaremos quien es digno de ella, además, la persona que gane será quien ella elija, el perdedor se alejará y no tendrá nada — a Sakura eso le asustó, esto se estaba convirtiendo más en un juego, ellos no tenían derecho a hacer tal cosa.

¿Quién es digno de ella?, ¿en qué mundo vivían? Era lo más tonto que jamás había oído, ridículo y estúpido. No podían decidir con un simple juego de niños. Por el momento se mantendría dentro para hacer que su siguiente encuentro fuera sólo de ellos tres y en un futuro sin nada de peleas absurdas.

—Ahí estaré — fue la respuesta de Sasuke. Neji le hecho una última mirada a la pelirrosa y después de sonreírle se marchó — bien, tomemos un taxi, ese dobe nos dejó tirados — no era bueno discutir con Sasuke, pero tampoco dejaría que esa salida se convirtiera en una tortura para ella, ya pensaría en algo después.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Al llegar a la casa Uchiha, Sakura pensó que hablarían sobre lo que había pasado días atrás con respecto a su beso, pero no, Sasuke se encerró en su cuarto con un simple "buenas noches". Supuso entonces que la conversación tendría que esperar hasta mañana, pues ya era tarde, aunque se moría de ganas por saber que es lo que le diría el pelinegro al respecto. Con una sonrisa se metió en su habitación, dormiría feliz esa noche.

La mañana del lunes llegó rápido, la pelirrosa creyó no haber dormido nada, aunque su despertador aún no había sonado, debía aprovechar el corto tiempo que tenía para dormir antes de tener que oírlo. Se dio la vuelta entre las sábanas y trató de dormir de nuevo. A los minutos sintió la respiración de alguien muy cerca de su rostro, al instante se tensó, ¿quién podría estar en su cuarto a esas horas de la mañana?, ¿y si era un pervertido? ¡No!, eso no, no habría manera de que entrara a la casa. Por supuesto que no había manera…

—Sakura — fue un susurro que a ella le puso los pelos de punta, volteó bruscamente y trató de levantarse, pero se dio un fuerte cabezazo con la persona que había irrumpido en su cuarto — ¡ah, demonios! — se quejó el sujeto, al parecer le había dolido, al igual que a la pelirrosa, que inmediatamente reconoció la voz. En ese preciso momento quería desaparecer. ¡Era Sasuke!, el azabache estaba en el suelo a causa del golpe, Sakura inmediatamente lo asistió y revisó para asegurarse que no tenía ningún daño.

—Lo siento mucho, no te vi y yo… perdóname — explicó sinceramente, no quería que se molestara con ella, luego que las cosas parecían ir bien entre los dos — soy muy torpe — en realidad Sasuke pensaba más en su cabeza de piedra.

—Hmp, a la otra ten más cuidado, dormilona — ¿dormilona?, pero si ella siempre se levantaba muy temprano, Sakura no entendía el por qué del apodo.

—Yo no soy ninguna dormilona, siempre madrugo para ir a la universidad — contestó con orgullo, eso era cierto, pero tuvo el presentimiento de que Sasuke se burlaba de ella.

—Pues ahora eres una mentirosa, ya son las siete y media, vas a llegar tarde por andar de perezosa — se alarmó de inmediato y miró su despertador. El azabache tenía razón, lo que significaba que llegaría tarde a la escuela. Como rayo se metió al baño, Sasuke había quedado en el olvido.

Salió apurada, ya había terminado su baño y ahora se disponía a buscar algo de ropa. Pegó un grito al ver a Sasuke sentado en su cama. Sakura se sonrojó levemente y trató de tranquilizarse, después de todo él no podría verla tan solo cubierta por una toalla, sólo oscuridad. Empezó a buscar su ropa tratando de ignorar su presencia, al menos por un momento, ¿por qué seguía ahí?, sacudió la cabeza evitando hacerse más preguntas, eliminando aquellas que estaban por formularse. Al elegir la ropa que usaría escuchó la voz de Sasuke.

—Sólo quería decirte que hablaremos de lo que pasó en cuanto regreses de la escuela… yo quería avisarte — y dicho esto se levantó sin agregar nada más. La pelirrosa dio un suspiro, esperaba que ya por fin estuvieran juntos.

Cuando Sakura bajó, ya el azabache se había ido, saludó a Mikoto que estaba ya por irse a su trabajo y también se marchó a la universidad, no tendría tiempo para comer algo. Al llegar a la escuela le sorprendió lo silenciosa que se encontraba, la recorrió sin encontrar alguna señal de vida, hasta que se topó con uno de sus maestros, el cual puso cara de sorpresa al verla, ¿qué estaba pasando? El maestro se acercó a ella, llevaba unos papeles en mano.

—Sakura, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿viniste a recoger algo? — ¿qué hacía ahí?, pues por supuesto que venía a la escuela, ¿pero por qué se lo decía como si ella estuviera en un error o cometiendo un delito?

—Asuma sensei, vengo a tomar mis clases, ¿por qué lo pregunta? — respondió Sakura, el profesor dejó caer su cigarrillo de la impresión, ¿por qué una alumna como Sakura no sabía nada de esto?

—Pero Sakura, hoy es la reunión sindical de maestros, las clases se han suspendido para todos este día — explicó el sensei, Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, después todo eso pasó a enojo. Se había apurado para nada, casi se mata corriendo para poder llegar a tiempo, pero le salían con eso y lo peor es que ni Hinata ni Naruto le habían avisado nada, ¿cómo es que se enteraron todos menos ella?

—Gracias sensei, nos vemos mañana — la pelirrosa se retiró derrotada, aunque por otra parte estaría bien. Una vez había ido por Sasuke a su escuela, y en esta ocasión haría lo mismo, aunque deseaba no encontrarse a ese chico que los había molestado aquel día. Apenas habían comenzado las clases para Sasuke, así que visitaría a Hinata y Naruto por un rato.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura esperaba al pelinegro fuera, ya había estado con sus amigos, los cuales le explicaron que habían anunciado lo del día inhábil, cuando faltaron Hinata y ella a la escuela, pero que Naruto le dio la noticia la noche que se reconciliaron y olvidaron decirle. Lo que no entendía la pelirrosa es por qué sólo a ella, ¿cómo es que no había escuchado decir nada a sus compañeros de clase?, o al menos murmurar sobre eso a otros estudiantes, ¿qué ya nadie habla de los días libres?. No supo por qué pero estaba destinada a que le sucediera, de todos fue justamente ella.

Estaba harta de esperar, los dos estaban perdiendo valioso tiempo juntos, tiempo que podrían aprovechar para salir por ahí a divertirse, sin ninguna interrupción, tal vez como una cita. Sonrió ampliamente al imaginarlo, necesitaba que saliera ya. Luego recordó el motivo por el cual había decidido venir, claro que el principal era Sasuke, pero también quería conocer mejor su escuela, y verla por fuera no era precisamente conocerla. Decidida y sin ningún temor, entró al edificio. Por el gran pasillo no había nadie, pero escuchaba música por todas partes, seguro todos estaban en sus clases. No se podía ver hacia dentro de las aulas, así que prefirió dar la vuelta, todo estaba muy limpio, esa escuela debía ser realmente cara, ¿cómo Sasuke podría pagar tanto?

Casi al final del pasillo escuchó el solo de una guitarra acústica, y reconoció la melodía de inmediato, una vez había escuchado cantar esa canción a Sasuke mientras estaba en la sala. Tenía que ser él, en un arrebato de alegría se atrevió a entrar. Cualquiera la hubiera confundido con la luz de un semáforo en rojo, o un tomate en su punto exacto si no fuera porque acababa de entrar a la clase.

—Sasuke-kun — es lo que había dicho segundos antes, la pelirrosa estaba demasiado apenada, todas las miradas se dirigían a ella, había cometido un grave error al entrar así a la ligera, pero había pensado que como solamente se escuchaba la guitarra de Sasuke debía estar él y nadie más, pero no fue así.

Los demás alumnos estaban comenzando a creer que Sasuke se estaba volviendo extremadamente popular, ahora cualquiera entraba a buscarlo, se estaba volviendo muy solicitado. La diferencia ahora era que esta vez se trataba de una linda chica.

—Hola linda, ¿te acuerdas de mí? — Hidan, se levantó en cuanto la vio entrar, Sakura hizo una mueca de molestia, estaba empezando a caerle sumamente mal.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — Sasuke ignoró a Hidan, le interesaba más saber que diablos hacía Sakura en su clase. La pelirrosa se asustó un poco al escuchar el reclamo del pelinegro, en vez de impresionado parecía más bien enojado.

—Ah… bueno… yo — Sakura quería que en ese momento se la tragara la tierra — _¡camuflaje, camuflaje!_ — pensó. Estaba realmente mal, saldría corriendo en cualquier momento.

—¡Ah, si!, esa es la novia de Uchiha — interrumpió uno de los alumnos, otro se le unió a la plática.

—Es cierto, la chica pelirrosa de la otra vez, seguro viene a buscarlo — muchos empezaron a murmurar, y justo cuando el maestro pedía orden, se escuchó el sonido de salida para el almuerzo, una canción bastante contagiosa según Sakura. Todos los presentes fueron desalojando el aula, incluyendo el odioso de Hidan, hasta que al final quedaron los dos solos.

—¿Por qué tenías que venir precisamente aquí? — dijo el pelinegro ya más calmado al no intuir la mirada de todos, no comprendía por qué Sakura lo buscaba, al menos debió esperarlo afuera como aquella vez.

—Bueno yo, no tuve clases y pensé que podría venir a verte, eso es todo. También quería conocer la escuela — explicó, esperando que no se volviera a enojar con ella por haber venido sin avisar.

—¿Te ha visto el prefecto? — Sasuke sabía que podían sacar a Saura, así como lo habían intentado con Naruto, porque ella no pertenecía a esa escuela, así que no era bien recibida, sólo los padres o parientes cercanos podían entrar.

—No, no me he encontrado con nadie — respondió, aunque al azabache se le hizo lógico, después de todo Naruto se había delatado él mismo con sus gritos.

—Bueno, ya conociste la escuela, ya me viste, ahora puedes marcharte antes de que tenga problemas — habló cortante para hacerla salir, pero en realidad no quería que la sacaran casi a la fuerza, si la veían por ahí no dejarían que se acercara, incluso fuera.

—Sí — contestó tristemente, cosa que el Uchiha notó en su voz. Al diablo, ¿qué estaba a punto de hacer?

—O podríamos escaparnos por ahí — sugirió con un muy leve sonrojo.

La ojijade se sorprendió por la propuesta, pero a los segundos sonrió convencida. Esperaba que esa fuera la única vez, sino sería una mala influencia para un alumno modelo como Sasuke. ¿Lo hacía para poder hablar con ella sobre el beso?, le había dicho que después de la escuela, pero eso no importaba mucho ahora, el punto es que estarían juntos y tal vez hablarían en ese momento.

—Me sorprende viniendo de ti, pero créeme que pasar tiempo contigo es mucho mejor que tener que esperarte hasta que terminen tus clases — esa era la verdad, por esta vez se llevaría al pelinegro, los dos pasarían tiempo juntos — ven, ya se a donde ir, tengo muchos lugares en mente — lo tomó de la mano y salieron del salón, Sasuke sólo traía su guitarra, así que la dejarían de paso en la casa Uchiha. Su mamá no estaba para detenerlos y regañarlos, y no era algo que Mikoto haría, pues nadie deseaba más verlos juntos que ella.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

—No, Sakura, ni se te ocurra — advertía, la pelirrosa jalaba al pobre de Sasuke hasta un carrusel lleno de niños. Eso era demasiado infantil, y él no tenía tiempo para tonterías, se verían ridículos montados en algunos de los animales que ahí se encontraban, y aunque no pudiera verse, seguro que los demás si les pondrían atención a dos adultos en un juego para niños.

—Vamos Sasuke-kun, ¡será divertido!, nos sentaremos juntos en el más grande. Tiene forma de carruaje — Sasuke no tuvo ni tiempo de protestar porque Sakura lo arrastró hasta la taquilla para comprar los boletos.

En realidad Sakura quería encontrar un momento para hablar con Sasuke sobre ese tema que habían dejado pendiente, pero no encontraba una oportunidad para hacerlo. Así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue conversar mientras estaban en el carrusel, no era muy original, y reconocía que hasta un poco tonto, pero era lo que se le ocurrió de pronto, y si no funcionaba encontraría otra manera de hacer hablar al Uchiha, ya no resistiría esperar más.

Sakura ayudó al pelinegro a subir una vez que compraron los boletos, y como dijo la pelirrosa, se sentaron. Al menos no estaban en esas ridículas figuras de animales, y aunque Sasuke tenía cara de pocos amigos, disfrutaba poder estar en ese momento con ella. Sintió como la pelirrosa tomaba su mano, las entrelazaron y quedaron en silencio, sólo escuchaban el ruido de las personas que hablaban, los niños que reían y el resto de música y juegos del parque. Después, todo ese ruido se fue perdiendo porque para ellos no había nadie más, nadie que interrumpiera ese momento.

—Sakura — la pelirrosa se puso nerviosa al instante, había creído que el azabache no hablaría nunca.

—¿Si?, Sasuke-kun — dijo con un poco de pena, deseaba escucharlo, saber que es lo que le diría, después de todo ya había sido mucha la espera.

—Bueno… sobre aquel…

—¡Sakura-chan, Sasuke! — fue un grito que se escuchó varios kilómetros a la redonda, y los dos lo conocían muy bien. Naruto era el causante. Bueno, sí existía quien interrumpiera su momento. Sakura lo vio, estaba con Hinata, después se dio cuenta de que el rubio reía a carcajada limpia. Al cabo de un minuto el carrusel se detuvo, los dos salieron a reunirse con la pareja.

—¡No puedo creer que el teme se suba a jueguitos de niña! — se burlaba en sus caras el rubio hiperactivo. Sasuke frunció el ceño, ligeramente enojado por el comentario.

—Naruto, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí? — dijo Sakura, había estado con ellos horas antes, y no recordaba que le hubieran mencionado que estarían en el parque de diversiones.

—Bueno Sakura, lo que pasa es que Naruto-kun y yo decidimos venir de último minuto, no fue planeado — explicó la ojiperla, se sentía apenada por interrumpirlos — ¿no los molestamos?

—Pues… — Sasuke planeaba decir que sí, pero otra persona de nuevo le quitó la palabra.

—¡No, claro que no! — aunque en el fondo Sakura pensaba que tal vez un poco, Sasuke había estado a punto de decirle algo importante y llegaba Naruto a arruinar el momento. El pelinegro mejor no quiso hacer ningún comentario, luego saldría peleado como siempre con el rubio.

—¡Genial!, ¡entonces pasaremos los cuatro la tarde juntos! — eso no les gustó ni a Sasuke ni a Sakura, Hinata lo intuyó al ver la cara que ponían los dos al oír a su novio, trató de decir algo pero ya Naruto había jalado al pelinegro hacia unos juegos.

—Y se supone que Naruto viene contigo — dijo Sakura al ver como la oportunidad de estar con Sasuke se esfumaba de pronto — deberías decirle algo a Naruto o terminará teniendo la cita con Sasuke-kun — Hinata río, pero lo hacía sin ganas, sabía que si no hacía algo al respecto podría cumplirse, ya que Naruto prefería pasarse el día entero en esos juegos y a ella no le gustaban mucho, así que Sasuke era el mejor pretexto para no bajarse nunca de ellos.

—Siento lo que sucedió, hablaré con Naruto-kun en cuanto regresen — dijo la pelinegra, Sakura le sonrió pero algo le decía que iba para rato. Lo único que le preocupaba era Sasuke, en manos de Naruto no estaba muy segura de si estaría bien. Tendría que esperar a que regresaran.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Volvieron ya tarde, después del parque, Naruto había insistido en ir a cenar algo, así que no pudieron negarse al insistirles tanto, al final del día no habían podido hablar de nada, y eso los había dejado sin ánimos y cansados. Ya tendrían otra oportunidad, tal vez en casa estarían más tranquilos. Al entrar se encontraron con Mikoto, la cual veía televisión en la sala, al parecer los estaba esperando.

—Sakura, hijo, que bueno que regresaron — los dos se acercaron a la mujer, la ojijade pudo ver preocupación en sus ojos, aunque pensó que no era tan tarde como para angustiarse tanto – Tenten estuvo aquí. Se acaba de ir hace unos minutos.

—Me hubiera gustado saludarla — dijo Sakura. Ya tenía tiempo sin ver a su amiga, justo desde que se enteraron de lo de Kakashi no había vuelto a hablar con ella. Pronto le haría una visita, pero sin que se enterara Sasuke porque Tenten era la enfermera que ayudaba a Neji en el hospital y el pelinegro lo podía tomar como escusa para ver al ojiperla.

—Trajo noticias sobre Kakashi-san — esto les interesó, seguro que al fin el peliblanco había salido del hospital, aunque era muy pronto para eso, o al menos ya había recobrado el conocimiento y estaba estable — él al parecer ha desaparecido.

—¿Cómo que ha desaparecido?, ¿a qué te refieres con eso? — Sasuke de inmediato habló, no era posible que un paciente desapareciera así tan de pronto.

—No se sabe, jamás lo vieron, es un misterio — esa respuesta no fue suficiente para el pelinegro, algo debió haber pasado, seguro que la persona que lo había dejado en ese estado era la que se lo había llevado para terminar con él.

—Pobre Kakashi, no tuvimos oportunidad de verlo, él ni siquiera estaba aquí — dijo Sakura, recordando todo lo que el detective los había ayudado.

—Es una estupidez, ¿cómo no pueden saberlo?, son unos incompetentes. Kakashi estaba en tu caso, él investigaba al posible sospechoso y estoy seguro de que descubrió algo que ellos no querían que se supiera, por eso casi lo matan, por eso lo sacaron del hospital.

—Sasuke, tranquilízate, nosotros no podemos hacer nada — Mikoto sabía de quien hablaba su hijo, pero tampoco quería que se metiera en problemas o terminara herido por culpa de esa persona — la policía hará su trabajo, déjalos a ellos…

—¡Ese viejo decrépito tiene la culpa de todos nuestros problemas! — con rabia, el azabache abandonó la sala y se encerró en su cuarto, no quería perder los estribos y gritar más de la cuenta, además, tampoco deseaba hacerles pasar un mal rato a su madre y a la pelirrosa, entre más lejos de sus asuntos, estaban mejor protegidas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Al paso de los días, Sasuke había estado muy pensativo, Sakura no lograba sacarle gran conversación cada que estaban solos, lo que significaba que no podía hacer mucho por reanudar esa plática que tanto necesitaba escuchar. Supuso que sería por el asunto de Kakashi, pero ¿acaso el Uchiha sabía algo acerca de su paradero?, sería una tontería, pues si así fuera ya lo habría dicho días atrás. Ahora que salía temprano a causa de los exámenes, aprovecharía para ir por Sasuke a su escuela y en el camino tal vez conseguir que le hablara de eso que había estado a punto de decir en el parque de diversiones. Esta vez esperaría fuera, no quería causarle problemas a Sasuke por entrar de contrabando como la vez anterior.

Vio estacionarse un auto justo al cruzar la calle, era negro y no se podía ver quien lo conducía, pero al parecer esperaba a alguien porque no se bajó de ahí. Sin darle importancia siguió esperando, ya no faltaba mucho. Y exacto, segundos después los estudiantes comenzaron a salir, se escuchaba el bullicio de muchos. Sakura se levantó de donde había estado sentada y buscó al pelinegro, pero como la primera vez, salió casi al final, sonrió y se dirigió hasta él pero una voz de mujer interrumpió su caminata.

—¡Sasuke! — la pelirrosa vio a la mujer que se acercaba peligrosamente al azabache, el cual parecía confundido y había quedado como piedra al escucharla. Era guapa, de buen cuerpo y cabello lacio de color rojo, usaba lentes y sus ojos eran de un color rojizo.

—Ka… Karin — murmuró Sasuke, estaba como ido, ¿qué le pasaba? Y sobre todo, ¿quién era esa mujer que se atrevía a abrazarlo tan vigorosamente?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**_Karin en escena! ¿Puede ser un peligro para ellos? Karin casi siempre es la mala, la que se mete entre ellos y en este fic no la tomo realmente en cuenta. En parte se comprende su actitud, un poquito nada más, jeje! Pero más adelante se sabrá._**

**_Ahora que recuerdo, actualizaré la otra historia. Si hay personas aquí que la leen, estará hoy mismo._**

**_No tardaré tanto para el siguiente capi. Saludos!_**


	19. Huellas del pasado

**_Hola, se me juntó todo, quería publicar el viernes pero a mi hermano se le ocurrió enfermar y estuve bastante tiempo con él._**

**_Pienso que ya nos encontramos en el cap. 19 y me doy cuenta que cada vez estamos más cerca... Sasuke! xD Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews pasados, y por seguir el fic, he sobrevivido aquí gracias a ellos porque no me tengo mucha confianza en lo que escribo, uff... Así me siento acompañada y es mejor para mí seguir adelante, gracias!_**

**_Ahora, este capi sigue Karin haciendo de las suyas, y Sasuke ya se muestra más cercano a Sakura *w* Y si se preguntaban de Madara, poco a poco ganará terreno. Agregué un pequeño momento SasuSaku más porque el capi a mi parecer estaba más corto. Espero les guste el cap 19!_**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Huellas del pasado.**

**POV Sakura.**

¿Karin?, ¿quién era?, ¿y por qué Sasuke-kun parece tan afectado?, es como si de pronto hubiera recuperado la vista, porque tiene los ojos bien abiertos. No se mueve, ella abraza a Sasuke-kun y él, ¿él no hace nada?, esta ahí como un muñeco sin vida, paralizado ante el contacto de esa extraña chica que parece conocerlo muy bien. Tengo una rara sensación de abatimiento, ¿quién es?, ¿por qué lo abraza? De pronto me siento chiquita, como si mi presencia aquí estuviera de más, ¿así se sentirá Sasuke mientras Neji esta conmigo?, pues si así es, la pasa realmente mal.

Debo de tranquilizarme, tal vez sólo es una vieja amiga, alguien que no conozco pero Sasuke-kun si, seguro me la presenta, aunque ella se ve muy contenta de poder abrazarlo. Temerosa de lo que pudiera pasar, he decidido ir con ellos. La tal Karin aún sigue colgada del cuello de Sasuke-kun y debo admitir que si me enoja un poco esa acción, y más aún porque él aún parece en la Luna. Debo hacerme notar, ¿qué acaso no se dan cuenta de que estoy aquí? Sasuke-kun siempre sabe que soy yo a pesar de que no pueda ver, pero es el colmo que esa chica no se dé cuenta.

—Eh… Sasuke-kun — dije con una débil voz. La verdad muy extraña en mi, no suelo hablar así. Al parecer Sasuke-kun salió de su trance, ¿me escucharía a pesar de parecer una estatua?

Recuperándose, apartó a la joven de un empujón, no se por que me siento feliz al ver eso. La verdad no comprendí el por que de esa reacción, pero prefiero no comentar nada. Esa chica, Karin, me esta mirando raro, como escaneándome de pies a cabeza, ¿qué le pasa?, después, como si no encontrara algo interesante en mí se vuelve hacia Sasuke-kun. Sé que es malo juzgar antes de conocer a una persona, pero ella definitivamente tiene algo que no me gusta.

—Sasuke, cariño, me alegra que te acuerdes de mí. Después de todo, ¿quién olvida a su primera novia? — ¿Cariño?, un momento, ¡¿primera novia? No puede ser, ¿acaso esta chica fue la novia de Sasuke-kun? Siento como si cayera dentro de un hoyo profundo y oscuro, de donde no hay escapatoria, ¿Por qué nunca lo había dicho?, ¿será que fue muy importante para él?, ¿será que aún la quire?

No sé si irme o continuar aquí, supongo que hablarán de ellos pero, yo no quiero irme, no quiero dejarlo con ella, ¿y si se reconcilian? Debió haber pasado algo grave entre ellos dos para que Sasuke-kun reaccionara de esa manera, y si ellos dos arreglan sus problemas… yo… yo estaré sola, él ya no me querrá, después de todo ella fue su primer amor y sé que esos son muy difíciles de olvidar. No quiero que me olvide.

—¿Qué haces aquí Karin? — a mi parecer Sasuke-kun se escuchó frío, como si le desagradara su presencia, ¿debo preocuparme ahora?, digo, su actuar me indica que no puede quererla, ¿pero y si me equivoco? Creo que debería marcharme para que hablen con más privacidad. ¡Pero no quiero irme!

—Vine a verte, y a pedirte perdón, te he extrañado mucho todo este tiempo. Eres muy importante para mi Sasuke — retirada, eso es lo mejor, por ahora no quiero tener que escuchar esto.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? — me descubrió, no había dado ni dos pasos cuando Sasuke-kun ya sabía mis intensiones, creo que soy demasiado predecible.

—Yo quería darles más privacidad, por eso…

—Aquí la única que debe irse es Karin — me interrumpió, su voz estaba molesta, ¿ella le había hecho daño en el pasado?, no sabía mucho de su vida antes de quedar ciego, quizás ella lo abandonó al darse cuenta de su estado.

—Pero Sasuke, yo vine a arreglar las cosas entre nosotros — cuando dijo esas palabras me sentí realmente mal, por más malvada que pareciera al pensarlo, no quería que se reconciliaran.

—Pues has perdido tu valioso tiempo, nosotros no tenemos nada que arreglar, lo que hiciste no tiene solución Karin, Itachi esta muerto y no creo que tengas la manera de regresarlo a la vida. — dijo con el tono de voz que solía usar conmigo cuando apenas nos conocimos — Ahora largo. Sakura, vamos a casa — tardé segundos en reaccionar, la verdad me quedé perpleja por como la había mandado a volar, y sin querer dejé salir una sonrisita, pero creo que esa pelirroja me vio porque me miró enojada, como desquitándose conmigo por ser rechazada.

Caminamos en completo silencio, no me atrevía a preguntarle nada pero la curiosidad me estaba matando, aunque sería más sensato esperar a que él mismo tuviera la confianza para hablarme más acerca de su vida. A pesar de que fuera de lo más difícil, esperaría a que saliera de sus propios labios la respuesta a mis preguntas. Luego de un tiempo, me percaté de que no nos dirigíamos a la casa Uchiha, más bien era el camino al parque que estaba cerca, en donde una vez había ido con Hinata y Naruto. Sasuke-kun solía venir cada que podía, y parecía conocer cada rincón del lugar, se sentó en el pasto y yo lo imité, sentándome a su lado. Recordé con una sonrisa cuando lo encontré en el parque y unas tipas lo observaban descaradamente, en ese entonces no sabía quien era, pero me había cautivado.

—Sakura, conociéndote, debes de tener cientos de preguntas en tu cabeza en estos momentos — me dijo con un tono completamente diferente al Sasuke-kun de hace unos minutos. Me conocía muy bien.

—Bueno si, pero no tienes la obligación de responder, no es de mi incumbencia, así que no te preocupes — la verdad si me interesaba que respondiera, pero yo no era nada de él, no su novia, así que no tenía derecho a pedirle explicaciones, yo tampoco le había contado nunca sobre mi anterior novio, no quería recordarlo, así que supongo que Sasuke-kun tampoco a su exnovia Karin.

—Yo lo sé, — no supe a que se refirió, supongo que a lo de la obligación a responder — pero tampoco quiero que haya malentendidos entre nosotros. Tú y yo no somos nada, así que agradece que te lo explicaré, para mi esto es muy doloroso, ni siquiera lo he hablado con mi madre desde el accidente.

—Si lo prefieres no… — pero fui interrumpida.

—No, quiero hacerlo, así que escúchame. — hubo un completo silencio a pesar de que nos encontrábamos en un parque público, al parecer Sasuke-kun estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para empezar — Yo tenía un hermano mayor, se llamaba Itachi. Él siempre fue mi ejemplo a seguir, incluso más que mi padre, se podría decir que era mi mejor amigo, siempre juntos. Pero al morir mi padre, Itachi tuvo que hacerse cargo de la compañía, así que casi no nos veíamos, ser el presidente de las industrias Uchiha requería de mucha responsabilidad y trabajo. Yo tenía una novia, Karin — al escuchar el nombre de ella se me hizo un nudo en la garganta — la amaba demasiado, y como bien dijo ella, fue mi primer amor y novia oficial — dolía lo que estaba diciendo, ahora no sabía si querer seguir escuchando, o echarme a correr, pero tampoco podía dejarlo ahí solo — Karin lo era todo. Un día mi hermano nos invitó al local que esta saliendo de la ciudad, "taiyou to tsuki", — recordé que Sasuke-kun me llevó una vez pero nos encontramos con ese hombre — ahí me di cuenta que Karin andaba tras mi hermano, supongo que por llevar el control de la compañía, le interesaba el dinero.

—Eso es horrible, entonces es una interesada — dije con rencor, esa chica lo había hecho sufrir, por lo tanto tenía que cuidarme de ella y a él mismo, no dejaría que lo volviera a herir — ¿y tú hermano?, bueno, ¿cómo te enteraste de lo que pretendía Karin?

—Los encontré besándose — me sorprendí, ¿entonces su hermano le hizo eso a pesar de saber que era su novia? — ni siquiera supe como actuar y salí enfurecido del lugar. Los dos íbamos en el auto y yo manejaba, él trató de explicarme, dijo que Karin lo tomó por sorpresa, que nunca creyó que pasaría… pero no le creí, estaba tan enfadado que no sabía lo que hacía, iba demasiado rápido, un animal se atravesó en la carretera pero el auto no frenó a pesar de mis intentos — miraba con tristeza sus ojos cristalizados, estaba tan serio, le dolía recordar esa parte de su pasado — él murió por mi estupidez, había sido un excelente hermano y no le creí. Yo… a veces me despierto en las noches, tengo pesadillas, supongo que es el remordimiento.

—No digas esas cosas Sasuke-kun, tú no sabías que eso pasaría — traté de animarlo pero fue en vano, de inmediato me dio sus razones.

—Fui irresponsable, por esa maldita mujer que ni siquiera valía la pena. Hmp, y todavía tiene el descaro de regresar a pedir disculpas, como si fuera tan sencillo — él ha sufrido mucho, lleva el peso de pensar que tuvo la culpa de la muerte de su hermano, creo que a pesar de lo que le diga no cambiará su parecer tan fácilmente.

—A pesar de que no conocí a tu hermano, creo que a él no le hubiera gustado que te echaras la culpa de todo, fue un accidente.

—¿Por qué siempre dicen lo mismo?, por cualquier cosa el resto de las personas trata de animar a los que les importan diciendo esa tonta frase, no es tan sencillo — permanecimos en silencio, me llevaría tiempo pero no dejaría que se atormentara más — Sakura, yo hace tiempo que quería hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó hace unos días — sabía a lo que se refería, el beso — pero antes me gustaría escuchar tus razones, ¿por qué me quieres?, puede que estés confundida, no quiero que sea por lástima…

—Y no lo es — lo interrumpí, no era lástima, de eso estaba segura, yo había querido a Sasuke-kun desde antes de saber que era ciego, así que lástima jamás — y esta es mi prueba — tomé su mano y la llevé hasta mi corazón, que en ese momento golpeteaba sin control — me pasa siempre que estas tan cerca, te veo y todo lo demás desaparece, porque lo más importante en mi vida eres tú y no me importa lo que piensen los demás, yo te amo como eres, espero que sepas entenderlo y si no te queda claro puedo repetírtelo hasta la eternidad, yo amo a Sasuke-kun — lo abracé como ya era costumbre, sin avisar, y los dos quedamos recostados en el pasto, yo encima de él, no me abrazaba, ni siquiera se movía — amo a Sasuke-kun — repetí de nuevo, esta vez muy cerca de su oído. Después de esas últimas palabras, mi lindo pelinegro correspondió mi cálido abrazo.

Yo también podía sentir su corazón latiendo rápidamente, como compitiendo con mío en una eterna carrera. Me sentía también a su lado, su abrazo era tan cálido, tan reconfortante que no quería separarme jamás. Nos fuimos recostando en el pasto, aún unidos por el abrazo, todo esto era lo que siempre quise disfrutar a su lado.

Acerqué mi rostro al de él, creo que sabía lo que haría porque sonrió un poco, estaba a punto de unir nuestros labios, pero la duda me hizo detenerme, necesitaba saber si realmente se aceptaba, no quería sufrir ni tampoco actuar de esa forma sin tener una respuesta de lo que impedía que él y yo estuviéramos juntos, y para ser sincera tenía miedo, no quería que lo nuestro fuera sólo felicidad de momento, para mi tenía que ser un por siempre.

—Sakura, ¿Qué sucede? — me dijo en tono preocupado, no supe si me había estado llamando anteriormente, pero creo que llevaba callada un buen tiempo.

—Nada. — me quité de encima de él, ahora los dos permanecíamos sentados de nuevo. Estaba en un debate interno, no sabía si decirle de una vez, o callarlo y seguir con este martirio. Aunque bien había esperado días para que esta conversación al fin se diera, pero la idea de "no pienso cambiar" resonaba en mi cabeza. Tenía que decirlo — Bueno, si. Tú y yo… ¿podremos estar juntos algún día?, es decir, ¿te aceptarás como eres Sasuke-kun?

—Me había estado preguntando eso, mientras soy así no puedo condenarte a estar conmigo, aunque sé que me has dicho que no te importa. Créeme que lo sé, pero yo también te quiero y es por eso que no dejaré que lo hagas — es demasiado terco, jamás podría convencerlo — pero… sólo quiero pedirte una cosa, esta vez no te diré que busques a alguien más porque creo que ya me he dado cuenta de que no podré soportarlo, esta vez necesito que me esperes — no comprendí, ¿a qué se refería con eso? — te prometo que lucharé y trabajaré duro para recuperar mi vista, cuando termine mis estudios seré capaz de salir adelante y tendré el dinero suficiente para pagar mi operación, — me sorprendí por lo que estaba diciendo, él en verdad estaba dispuesto a alcanzar esa meta. Se había creado un objetivo por los dos — sólo hasta entonces Sakura, es lo único que te pido, espérame un poco y podré ver lo maravillosa que es mi vida a tu lado, juntos los dos por siempre.

No pude evitar llorar, era una promesa y estaba segura de que la cumpliría y yo también lo esperaría hasta ese día. Lo tomé de las manos y las apreté fuertemente.

—Y yo te prometo que esperaré — Sasuke-kun sonrió de medio lado, yo en cambio tenía una enorme sonrisa, estaba feliz de que las cosas estuvieran mejor, sólo esperaba que en ese tiempo no pasara nada indeseado.

_**Final POV Sakura.**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A pesar de la promesa que se hicieron el pelinegro y la ojijade, el primero no pudo convencer a Sakura de desistir de esa idea de salir el domingo, con Neji de acompañante. Para Sasuke la idea era estúpidamente ridícula, parecería una cita de tres, era absurdo y espantoso a la vez, pero le quedaba un día para convencerla, aunque ya se estaba dando por vencido, aún así, necesitaba insistir más.

—¿Y si te enseño música? — chantajeó el azabache, llevaba rato buscando la mejor carnada.

—La idea es tentadora, pero no. No doy una en eso — fue la respuesta de la pelirrosa, estaban los dos en la cocina, la chica preparaba el desayuno.

—¿Qué tal un beso gratis? — Sakura se quedó con los ojos en blanco y casi se le cae un plato. Al instante un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

—N… no, no trates de engañarme — dijo tratando de concentrarse y seguir sirviendo el desayuno.

—No te engaño, es mi oferta, quizás hasta podríamos pasar todo ese tiempo solos tu y yo — su cara no podía estar más roja, Sasuke estaba siendo demasiado… ¿cómo decirlo?, el caso es que era raro escuchar eso viniendo de él.

—Ya… te dije… que no, no pienso seguir hablando de eso — quería salir corriendo inmediatamente, su voz le estaba temblando demasiado y la de Sasuke era demasiado tentadora a lanzársele encima.

—Hmp, como quieras, pero eso si te advierto, no seré nada amable con ese entrometido, — Sakura iba a protestar pero el pelinegro continuó con su charla — tampoco toleraré que te ponga un dedo encima, si lo hace lo sabré de alguna forma — esa era más bien una advertencia, la voz del azabache en ese momento daba miedo, no estaba bromeando en absoluto.

—No seas exagerado, además Neji y yo sólo somos amigos, deberías confiar más en mi — dijo ofendida la pelirrosa, vaya que era celoso.

—Confió en ti, pero él es otro asunto, ya deberías saberlo Sakura, trata de separarnos. — para el pelinegro era el colmo que la chica no se diera cuenta de nada, su disque amigo ya lo había dicho, y eso era una clara amenaza — Ahora dejemos de hablar de él, quiero disfrutar mi desayuno. Al terminar iremos a la tienda de música — la chica de ojos jade no quiso discutir más, era claro lo que Sasuke pensaba y no eran más que celos.

Salieron de la casa Uchiha rumbo a la tienda de música, pero Sakura insistió en visitar a sus amigos, no le gustaba que el pelinegro se quedara tanto tiempo dentro de casa.

—Teme, deja de insultarme, ¿qué tiene de malo desayunar, comer y cenar ramen? — le respondía Naruto luego de que Sasuke estuviera gran rato discutiendo con él del mismo asunto.

—Hmp, allá ú si quieres enfermar por comer tanta porquería — el rubio se cruzó de brazos, las otras dos chicas permanecían observándolos sin intenciones de intervenir.

—Naruto-kun, ¿me acompañas a la cocina por unos bocadillos? — pidió la ojiperla para darle fin a la charla/discusión entre ambos. Se encontraban en la casa de Hinata, Naruto la siguió sin decir nada, ahora ambos chicos estaban solos.

—¿Estas aburrido? — la pelirrsa desapareció los pocos centímetros que los separaban de sofá.

—No, pero sería mucho mejor estar a solas contigo que pelear con el tonto de Naruto — le confesó in expresión alguna.

—Podemos irnos, si quieres — Sasuke acercó su mano para alcanzar el rostro de Sakura. Ella la tomó y posó su mano entrecerrada en su mejilla.

Fue un instante en que sintió que la jalaba de la nuca sin inflingirle dolor, por un momento había creido que quería tocar su rostro pero el pelinegro pretendía acercarla. La cabeza de Sakura terminó en su pecho. Su mano sujetaba el hombro de la chica para impedir que se levantara, cosa que Sakura por supuesto lo planeaba hacer.

—Me gusta tu olor — susurró el azabache, recargaba su cabeza en la suya. La ojijade estaba demasiado nerviosa y Sasuke demasiado extraño ese día, pero era bastante bueno y quién sabe cuándo se volvería a repetir.

—Me gustas tú — le respondió cerrando los ojos para sentirse en las mismas condiciones. Sasuke sonrió y depositó un beso en sus rosados cabellos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Al caer la tarde aún no habían regresado, en cambio Mikoto tenía ya media hora que había vuelto de su trabajo. La mujer había regresado muy cansada, lo único que quería era dormir un poco. Justo cuando se disponía a subir las escaleras escuchó el timbre.

—Debieron olvidar las llaves, si que son descuidados — dijo la pelinegra para después dirigirse hacia la puerta de entrada.

—Hola querida Mikoto, — la mujer quedó paralizada al oír y ver a la persona que tenía enfrente. Un miedo la invadió, ¿qué hacía él ahí en su casa? — tan bella como siempre, ¿me permites pasar a tu humilde hogar?

—Uchiha Madara, ¿qué vienes a hacer aquí en mi casa?, ya deberías saber que no eres bien recibido, — le dijo en un impulso de valor — vete antes de que Sasuke regrese, no debe saber que has estado aquí.

—No tengo intensiones de causarle daño a mi sobrino, sólo quiero hablar — contestó Madara con una muy falsa sonrisa — además, visitar a la familia no es ningún delito.

—Delitos los que realizas tú en las empresas Uchiha. Siempre has sido una persona ambiciosa. Fugaku me contó los planes que le sugeriste años atrás, esos planes sucios para tu propio beneficio, pero como mi esposo te ignoró, aprovechaste la desgracia que ocurrió con Itachi y Sasuke para apoderarte de todo — le echó en cara Mikoto, odiaba demasiado a ese hombre, esa persona tan desagradable y vil que no se conformaba con nada.

—¡Yo te quería, podría haberte dado todo!, mis hijos podrían haber sido Itachi y Sasuke, los dos estarían bien en estos momentos, pero tú preferiste al tonto de mi hermano — Mikoto retrocedió un poco, la actitud de Madara no le estaba gustando para nada.

—Jamás podría haber sido feliz contigo, además, yo era la novia y prometida de tu hermano, amaba a Fugaku más que a nada y te lo dejé muy claro ese día — no era posible que todavía sintiera resentimiento por eso que ocurrió hace años, se lo dejaría claro de nuevo, tampoco la dañaría una vez más — mis hijos jamás podrían haber sido tuyos Madara, Itachi era bueno, al igual que Sasuke lo es. No te compares con Fugaku — en un impulso, Madara abofeteó fuertemente a la pelinegra, que no pudo hacer nada para impedir tremendo golpe.

—Pagarás cada día de tu vida Mikoto, sufrirás por la persona que más te importa en estos momentos. Por tus errores la vida te quitó a un hijo y dejó ciego al otro, pero aún no es suficiente. Nos volveremos a ver en otra ocasión, espero que sea pronto — sonrió sádicamente y se marchó subiendo en un auto de lujo negro que estaba esperando fuera.

Mikoto cerró la puerta y tocó su mejilla, roja y adolorida por el impacto. ¿Cuánto más tendría que sufrir para que los dejara en paz?, Sasuke no tendría porque enterarse de eso, o si no su hijo podría cometer una tontería, como ir a buscar a Madara hasta la mansión, de seguro eso era lo que el hombre esperaba.

A los minutos escuchó la puerta abrirse, eran Sasuke y Sakura que habían regresado ya. Mikoto los saludó sonriente, la pelirrosa se percató de su mejilla enrojecida pero no quiso hacer ningún cometario enfrente del azabache, esperaría a que Sasuke subiera a su habitación.

—Estaré afuera unos minutos — dijo Sasuke a las dos mujeres, Sakura aprovechó ese momento de meditación del azabache para hablar con la pelinegra. Sakura siguió a Mikoto hasta la cocina y una vez que se percató de que ya Sasuke no podría oírlas empezó a hablar.

—Mikoto, ¿Qué le ha pasado?, esta muy callada y pareciera como si…

—Estuvo aquí — dijo la pelinegra con los ojos llorosos pero sin mostrarse tan vulnerable — ese hombre disfruta viéndonos sufrir, no se cansa de fastidiar nuestras vidas.

—¿De quien habla Mikoto? — quiso saber la chica, ¿quién podría estarle haciendo eso a los Uchiha? Para Sakura, esa familia es la que menos podría tener enemigos.

—Uchiha Madara — ¿a qué se refería? La pelirrosa no comprendió, Uchiha, ¿era un pariente? — Es el tío de Sasuke, mi cuñado — Sakura recordó al hombre que había visto aquel día que salió con Sasuke en el local fuera de la ciudad.

—¿Él ha venido? — fue la reacción de Sakura, recordar a ese hombre que no le agradó nada desde el principio, le tenía miedo. Sasuke ya le había hablado de él, pero no muy a fondo.

—¿Lo conoces? — La pelirrosa asintió — es una persona mal recibida en esta casa, Sasuke lo odia más que a cualquier otra persona, creo que yo comparto ese odio, nos ha causado mucho daño a nuestra familia.

—Le ha pegado, ¿cierto? — Mikoto no respondió, pero se quedó muy seria, eso le dio a la pelirrosa la respuesta — no se lo diré a Sasuke, pero si le sigue ocultando las cosas, luego será peor. Haré la cena en unos minutos, por favor coma algo, yo le llamo cuando esté lista.

—Gracias Sakura, cada día me convenzo más de que eres la mujer ideal para mi hijo — Sakura sonrió, luego de eso Mikoto se retiró a descansar un momento, por mientras estaba la cena.

La pelirrosa fue por Sasuke, tampoco debía estar solo y afuera a estas horas de la noche. Paró en seco al ver la escena que se desarrollaba en esos momentos. Esa mujer, Karin estaba ahí, y no estaba precisamente saludando al pelinegro, tenía a Sasuke bien sujeto de la cabeza y lo besaba, de eso no había duda, y el azabache tenía los ojos abiertos y parecía querer zafarse de esa situación.

—¡Ey tú pedazo de zanahoria podrida, quita tu sucia boca de Sasuke-kun! — ¿acaso era este el inicio de una pelea?, lo más probable, y de lo que estaba segura la ojijade es que no se dejaría de esa mujer que había hecho sufrir tanto a su pelinegro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**_Madara quería a Mikoto y descarga su resentimiento en ella y Sasuke porque lo rechazó... que mal de Madara, mal perdedor, jeje! Karin besó a Sasuke, ¿qué piensa hacer Sakura? Pues algo rápido porque ella sigue con su boca pegada a él, lo tomó por sorpresa. Por cierto, la cita de "tres" (con Neji) en el siguiente cap. y otra sorpresa por ahí._**

**_Muchas gracias por leer, hasta el próximo, saludos!_**


	20. La oferta

_**¿Cómo les va? No actualicé el fin de semana porque tenía mucha tarea (fue horrible, parecía que nunca terminaba y para rematar... uff, ya que tenía todo listo, me salen con que es para el 26!) Que desconsiderados T_T**_

_**Pero bueno!, veamos, cuando vi el nombre del cap me di cuenta de lo cerca que estamos ya, en cualquier momento esto se acaba, el tiempo se va muy rápido, aún falta pero para mí siento que es poco. En fin, la super mega oferta! Jejeje, espero les guste!**_

_**Gracias por los reviews pasados, es agradable saber lo que piensan.**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**La oferta.**

¿Desde cuándo estaba ella ahí?, para empezar, ¿quién diablos la había invitado? Se arrepentiría de lo que estaba haciendo, ya le había gritado y lo único que logró de la pelirroja fue que abriera los ojos, y entre ese beso forzado sonriera satisfactoriamente al ser testigo de la cara de horror que se dibujaba en Sakura en ese momento. No fue muy difícil pensar que hacer después, simplemente se dejó llevar por las circunstancias, ahora esa mujer sabría quien era Haruno Sakura.

Sin poder contenerse se acercó lo más rápido que pudo y tiró del cabello de Karin, logrando que ese repugnante beso terminara al fin. Pero eso no impidió que la ojijade soltara a la pelirroja, la cual gritaba histérica tratando de apartar las manos de la pelirrosa, que no dejaba de jalar sus rojos cabellos y de un instante a otro provocar que la intrusa cayera de rodillas. Sasuke en cambio escuchaba los gritos y forcejaos de las dos chicas y en ese instante comprendió lo que estaba pasando. El pelinegro tenía que hacer algo, no quería que Sakura resultara dañada por Karin, aunque en esos momentos en realidad era todo lo contrario, pero él no lo sabía.

Karin, como pudo mordió un brazo de Sakura, la cual gritó un poco por el dolor, pero se desquitó pisándole un pie lo más fuerte que pudo. Karin soltó un aullido y para cuando quiso reaccionar, Sakura atacaba de nuevo su cabello e incluso la pellizcó en la nariz. Justo en ese momento se escuchó un fuerte grito. El azabache estaba arto de esa ridícula pelea, sobre todo si Karin era la implicada, Sasuke ni siquiera sabía porque Karin estaba allí, tal vez era para fregarles la vida a ambos, pero no por eso caería en sus provocaciones, auque al parecer si había funcionado con Sakura.

—Sakura detente ya, no te rebajes al nivel de Karin, peleando así debes verte como una mujer cualquiera — dijo el pelinegro, sorprendiendo a la ojijade, lo último le había dolido, pero debía aceptar que tenía razón — es una estupidez lo que estas haciendo. Y tú Karin, más te vale que no te vuelvas a aparecer por mi casa, si esto sucede de nuevo no me importará que seas una mujer, hasta un ciego puede defenderse de la escoria.

—Pero Sasuke… — Karin iba a replicar pero la voz del pelinegro se lo impidió.

—¡Largo! — la pelirroja dio un respingo al oír a Sasuke tan enojado, no quiso insistir más y se marchó casi corriendo. Sakura vio como los puños de Sasuke se cerraba y los apretaba fuertemente, si que se veía muy enojado — ¿por qué haces tonterías como esa? — la pelirrosa se quedó callada, seguro el pelinegro la regañaría por su falta de autocontrol — ¿no piensas hablar?, ¿te comió la lengua el gato?

—Yo… no, lo que pasa es que me molestó lo que hacía — confesó temerosa — ella se atrevió a besarte y no tenía ningún derecho, además tu no parecías querer y quise ayudarte a deshacerte de esa mujer ofrecida — después de escuchar todo eso, a Sasuke se le formó una media sonrisa, totalmente arrogante.

—Tener celos es algo muy común en una mujer, sobre todo si se siente amenazada — Sakura se sonrojó un poco y al ver el rostro de Sasuke su color aumentó, tenía mucha razón, como siempre — Sakura, acércate — pidió el pelinegro, tratando de sonar suave para que Sakura no lo tomara como una orden.

La chica se posicionó frente a él, estaban escasos centímetros separados. Sasuke acortó distancias y al palpar su rostro besó la frente de Sakura, provocando una sensación cosquillosa en todo su cuerpo. Después, al creer que ya era todo, sintió un nuevo beso, esta vez en su mejilla, luego siguió la otra y al final su nariz. Las piernas de Sakura parecían gelatina, temblaban inconcientemente. Un leve suspiro se escapó de la pelirrosa, jamás pensó que Sasuke actuaría de ese modo y menos en ese momento. Perdida en sus pensamientos fue cuando sintió el último beso de su pelinegro, ahora en sus rosados labios. Sasuke se movía lentamente y Sakura le correspondió al instante, aunque con eso se contradecía ella misma, no quería actuar así si Sasuke y ella no eran novios, ni siquiera se lo había pedido, le había dicho que lo esperara y eso haría, pero tampoco ayudaba mucho la actitud del azabache.

Dejó sus dudas de lado y siguió con el beso, aunque a los segundos fue volviéndose cada vez más intenso, era la primera vez que los dos demostraban tanta pasión en un solo beso. A falta de aire se separaron lentamente, su respiración estaba agitada pero aún permanecían cerca.

—No tienes porque preocuparte de Karin, ella ya no significa nada en mi vida, es sólo un mal capítulo que no quiero recordar — le dijo acariciando la mejilla de Sakura con una de sus manos — no te compares con ella, tú eres mil veces mejor Sakura — y diciendo esto la abrazó fuertemente. Sakura correspondió con una sonrisa, no debía preocuparse, Sasuke ya le había dicho que la amaba y creería en él — me gusta tu rostro — murmuró aún aprisionándola.

—Pero… no puedes verme — dijo, como recordándole ese pequeño detalle.

—Hmp, ya lo sé, pero la forma de tus facciones… eres perfecta — y hundió su cara en su cuello, acariciando con sus labios la blanquecina y tersa piel que tanto le gustaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura decidió el lugar esa misma mañana, había estado con Sasuke, Hinata y Naruto aquella ocasión, pero nunca pudo disfrutar realmente el paseo, y comenzaba a creer que sería lo mismo en esta ocasión, todo por ese par que la acompañaban. Neji había pasado por ellos, aunque Sakura estuvo feliz de que no discutieran todo el camino al parque de atracciones, su felicidad se arruinó apenas llegaron. Los dos chicos no dejaban de discutir por cualquier tontería que se les venía en mente, en ocasiones la pelirrosa dudaba que Neji fuera un reconocido Doctor de Japón por como actuaba en esos momentos.

—¡Podrían callarse!, han estado riñéndose desde que llegamos, si no dejan esa actitud infantil los dejaré a los dos aquí para que se maten entre ustedes, yo me iré con el primer chico que me encuentre, al menos debe haber alguno aquí que este dispuesto a salir conmigo — chantajeó la pelirrosa, había descubierto que eso funcionaba tratándose de ellos dos.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, puedes encontrarte con un vago o un pervertido. Déjate de estupideces — la regañó Sasuke, Sakura se molestó, siempre que discutía aprovechaba para insultarla.

—No le hables así Uchiha, ya te lo he dicho antes, Sakura es una mujer, por lo tanto no debe ser tratada como tú lo haces — intervino Neji, el pelinegro arrugó el ceño, cuando averiguara si el Hyuga estaba cerca de él en algún momento del día, le haría sentir su puño.

—¡Bueno ya basta!, busquemos un lugar aquí donde comer, luego seguimos recorriendo el lugar — Sakura jaló a Sasuke a un puesto de comida y Neji los siguió de cerca.

Luego de buscar una mesa disponible, Sakura se dio cuenta de que ya estaban todas ocupadas, pero en ese momento sus orbes verdes descubrieron a una persona muy conocida por ella. Tenten estaba sentada en una esquina del local, al parecer esperaba su comida. Sakura casi corrió, provocando que Sasuke la siguiera casi cayéndose por la poca delicadeza de la pelirrosa, ¿acaso quería matarlo?

—¡Tenten! — la castaña vio a Sakura, ya tenían tiempo que no conversaban — me alegra verte, no pensé que te encontraríamos en este lugar.

—Sakura, también me da gusto saludarte, veo que vienes con Sasuke — dijo Tenten al pasar su vista por el azabache, el cual parecía malhumorado. La castaña sonrió, tal parecía que las cosas entre ambos ya estaban mejor.

—Sí, pero Neji también viene con nosotros — agregó, señalando al joven doctor que caminaba hacia ellos. Tenten comprendió el enojo de Sasuke, aunque no imaginó que se encontraría también aquí a Neji, ella era su enfermera designada, sí, para su mala suerte lo era.

—Ya veo, ¿cómo le va Doctor?, no pensé que una persona como usted se paseara por estos lugares — dijo la chica de lo más sonriente, aunque con un toque de burla que sólo Neji notó.

—¿A qué te refieres Tenten?, soy una persona común, no tiene nada de malo que venga a un parque de vez en cuando — contestó en tono molesto.

—Si claro, supongo que hasta los muertos se divierten — Neji arrugó el ceño, estaba completamente molesto, ahora Sakura se estaba dando cuenta de la disputa que ambos amigos sostenían.

—Si, y a las mártires también se les da muy bien salir los domingos — ahora Tenten había inflado los cachetes del coraje, la castaña no podía entender que hubiera persona más odiosa que su Doctor y compañero Neji Hyuga. Ella había entendido sus palabras, lo decía por aquel primer día.

—Emm… bueno, chicos… ¿qué les parece si comemos aquí? Tenten ¿te molestaría si te acompañamos?, ya no hay más lugares disponibles — comentó Sakura antes de que esa conversación tomara un rumbo diferente. Tenten aceptó sólo porque se trataba de Sakura, si se lo hubiera pedido Neji definitivamente lo hubiera pateado hasta dejarlo sin descendencia.

Todos estaban muy serios, los únicos que hablaban y pocas veces eran Sakura y Sasuke, el resto no hacía ningún tipo de cometario, la pelirrosa supo que estaban incómodos pero no comprendía por qué se llevaban tan mal si se suponía que eran compañeros de trabajo, simplemente no entendía tal comportamiento.

—¿Qué les parece si hacemos algo los cuatro juntos? — Dijo Sakura para calmar el ambiente que se respiraba, ya que Neji y Tenten se miraban de una manera atemorizante — no sé, podemos subirnos a algún juego, ustedes deciden.

—No me gustan esas cosas — habló Sasuke con voz perezosa, recordando aquel viaje infernal con Naruto, aunque no podía ver, se sintió terrible ese día, con el temor de morir a causa de un descuido de ese idiota. Se estaba cansando de seguir en ese lugar, si hubieran estado los dos solos en ese parque las cosas serían diferentes.

—¡Ya sé! La rueda de la fortuna, podemos ver la vista desde sus compartimientos… — Sakura calló al recordar que el pelinegro no podía ver, en ocasiones se le olvidaba ese pequeño detalle — lo siento — se disculpó creyendo que al azabache se había molestado, pero su rostro no parecía demostrarlo.

—Tonta, no es tu culpa, puedes verla si quieres, yo iré contigo — la ojijade sonrió, pero de pronto recordó de nuevo a sus dos amigos — deberían subirse también ustedes, la vista desde arriba debe ser fabulosa. Vamos, por favor.

—Sakura no es buena idea, Tenten y yo apenas y nos soportamos en el hospital, creo que al menos debería disfrutar mi día libre lejos de ella — Neji definitivamente no quería hacerlo, ya tenía suficiente con aguantar a esa "loca enfermera", como él la llamaba en horas de trabajo.

—Lo mismo digo, este ratón de biblioteca no es nada agradable, mi abuelita tiene más iniciativa que él — dijo Tenten sonriendo ampliamente — ¿o podría ser que le dan miedo las alturas?

—No es así y te lo voy a demostrar, después tendrás que tragarte tus palabras — Neji tomó a Tenten de la mano y la jaló hasta comprar los boletos, el azabache y la pelirrosa los siguieron sin comentar nada, aunque tanto pleito a Sasuke se le hacía muy familiar.

Por un lado el Hyuga subió con Tenten en un compartimiento, y el resto en otro. Después de asegurar que los compartimientos estuvieran cerrados, la rueda de la fortuna comenzó a girar. Tenten miraba por la ventana, tratando de distraerse lo más posible, ella sabía muy bien de los sentimientos que comenzaban a nacer por el Doctor Hyuga, pero tampoco era tan fácil, ya que sabía que a Neji ella no le interesaba nada, pues conocía su amor por Sakura.

La primera vez que vio a Neji fue en la entrada del hospital donde trabajaba, jamás pensó que ese chico tan joven fuera el tan reconocido Doctor Hyuga, y cuando le anunciaron que sería su enfermera asistente no lo podía creer. Claro que en un principio le pareció guapo, pero también quiso conocer su carácter. Jamás se imaginó que ese día comenzarían sus peleas cotidianas, todo por tacharlo de pervertido, pues ocurrió un accidente al entrar Neji por una puerta, precisamente donde estaba Tenten quitándose su uniforme de enfermera y como Neji era nuevo no conocía muy bien el hospital y terminó por ver a una sonrojada Tenten prácticamente en ropa interior.

Y a pesar de saber que había sido su culpa por no dejar asegurada la puerta, no podía dejar de reprocharle, aunque se arrepentía después no podía dejar de hacerlo, simplemente quería seguir la eterna discusión.

—Esta vez has perdido Tenten — comentó Neji al ver que la chica no planeaba decir nada, se le hacía raro que no comentara nada a pesar de su fracaso, en el poco tiempo de conocerla sabía que ella no se dejaba vencer tan fácilmente, era lo poco en que se parecían.

—Si, supongo que si — dijo sin mirarlo directamente, no quería mostrarse débil pero si lo veía en ese momento todo se iría al carajo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

—Sasuke-kun, Neji y Tenten no parecen llevarse bien, ¿crees que fue buena idea dejarlos solos? — preguntó Sakura un tanto preocupada, tal vez alguno ya le había arrancado la cabeza al otro.

—No debes preocuparte por los asuntos de los demás, ellos ya saben lo que hacen. No creo que a Tenten le disguste del todo estar con Neji — dijo Sasuke sin darle importancia.

—¿A qué te refieres?, ¿acaso a Tenten…? — pero no terminó la pregunta, sus ojos se expandieron al darse cuenta de todo, a pesar de ser su amiga no se había dado cuenta, pero el pelinegro lo había notado hacía mucho, aún en su condición. Necesitaba ser más observadora.

—Ahora no te preocupes, Tenten no puede hacerle nada a Neji y él tampoco creo que se atreva. Son sólo peleas, sabes bien que eso no es del todo malo — le contestó cerrando sus ojos y recargándose en el hombro de Sakura — dime, ¿cómo se ve la ciudad?

—Enorme, se ve fácilmente la Torre Mori. Aún no puedo creer que te haya encontrado en una jungla como esta — Sakura pensó que tal vez era obra del destino o algo parecido, a pesar de su mala suerte había podido conocer a Sasuke y estaba feliz por ello.

—Tarde o temprano, lo que nació para estar junto se encuentra, y tú y yo nos complementamos al cien por ciento Sakura. No importa si hay peleas, no importa si nos enfadamos, el amor sigue ahí y en ocasiones duele. Al pasar eso significa que en verdad nos amamos porque no hay amor sin dolor. Eso es lo que creo — Sasuke estaba cansado y no dijo nada más, la pelirrosa tampoco quiso molestarlo, así que dejó que durmiera esos minutos que les quedaban en la rueda de la fortuna.

Por otro lado a Neji le estaba hartando esa actitud de Tenten, era demasiado raro en ella que no le contestara sus provocaciones de peleas, tal vez estaba enferma pero había cambiado tan repentinamente que descartó esa posibilidad. ¿Qué más podría decir?, pareciera como si estuviera solo en aquel juego y aunque su acompañante era esa enfermera loca quería tener al menos una plática decente.

—Tenten, dime, ¿cómo es que decidiste ser enfermera? — la castaña volteó a verlo, sorprendida de que Neji estuviera interesado en su vida, ¿a qué venía eso?, no estaba segura si contestar pero era una buena oportunidad para dejar atrás los rencores y peleas diarias.

—Supongo que fui influida por mi madre, ella era una excelente enfermera en China, la admiraba mucho, ha sido por ella — contestó pero sin mirar sus ojos perla.

—Bueno, me sorprende lo que dices, no pensé que fuera por ese motivo, muchas dicen que es porque les gusta la carrera o ayudar a otras personas — dijo Neji observando como Tenten hacía hasta lo imposible para no cruzar miradas.

—Si, bueno yo quería… — necesitaba pedirle una disculpa antes de que se arrepintiera, era mucho mejor poder hablar con Neji civilizadamente que como un par de cavernícolas — dis… — se abrieron las puertas, el juego ya había concluido y Tenten salió casi corriendo de ahí, Neji rió un poco, lo cierto era que la castaña era muy divertida.

—¿Qué les ha parecido?, ¿verdad que la vista desde arriba es genial? — dijo Sakura una vez que estaban de nuevo los cuatro juntos.

—Eh… si, ha estado bien — habló Neji, pero hasta el mismo se sorprendió de que lo único que hizo en ese tiempo fue ver a Tenten. La vista hermosa vista había quedado en el olvido.

—Sí, me ha gustado — dijo esta vez Tenten. Sasuke sólo dejo escapar un "Hmp", pero la pelirrosa comprendía lo que quería decir, o al menos creía comprender.

—Oye Tenten, ¿podrías acompañarme a comprar un algodón de azúcar? — pidió Sakura a su amiga, Tenten asintió — ¿les gustaría uno? — Sasuke no contestó nada, no le gustaba el dulce después de todo, y Neji simplemente negó medio sonriente.

Se fueron las chicas. Hyuga y Uchiha quedaron solos, ni siquiera estaban dispuestos a matar el tiempo platicando, pero sorprendentemente Sasuke hablo. Quizás sería buena idea tener a Tenten de aliada para deshacerse del estorbo de Neji.

—Oye, ya lo has pensado mejor — fue lo único que dijo pero el ojiperla comprendió sus palabras.

—Si te refieres a Sakura créeme que no he cambiado de opinión, deberías saber que no me rindo tan fácilmente — respondió con decisión.

—Pues tú deberías saber que yo nunca pierdo — le contestó el azabache de igual forma.

—Hablas como si Sakura fuera un trofeo o algo parecido, ¿así tratas a las mujeres?, ¿cómo si fueran objetos? — Sasuke se enojó, él no era como algunos que sólo se aprovechaban de las mujeres para pasar el rato.

—Te equivocas, tú solo hablas sin conocer nada. Y aunque esté ciego puedo darme cuenta de muchas cosas, como por ejemplo lo tuyo con Tenten — el ojiperla no comprendió que tenía que ver Tenten en todo este asunto.

—¿Qué tratas de decir?, no te entiendo — por un lado, Neji no estaba seguro a que se refería, pero por otro ya presentía de lo que estaba hablando. Simplemente no quería aceptarlo.

—Tenten, ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta?, a ella le interesas, ¿es tan difícil de asimilar? — las palabras de Uchiha resonaron en la mente del ojiperla como un eco, no podría ser cierto que una mujer que le sacaba canas verdes a cada momento estuviera enamorada de él.

—Por favor, sólo lo dices para que baje la guardia y puedas quedarte con Sakura, pero suponiendo que es verdad lo que dices, para mi no existen otra más que Sakura, ¿has entendido Uchiha? — Sasuke apretó los dientes, Neji era demasiado terco, justo como él. En ese momento regresaron las dos chicas, cada una con un algodón de azúcar de color rosa.

—¿Quieren? — preguntó Sakura, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ni siquiera emitieron un solo sonido — este… bueno, nosotros hemos estado aquí desde la mañana, y Sasuke-kun ya se siente un poco cansado, creo que deberíamos irnos, ¿vienes en auto Tenten? — le preguntó Sakura, la castaña negó.

—Puedes venir con nosotros, creo que tu casa queda en la misma dirección que la mía, puedo dejar a Sakura y Uchiha y después a ti — sugirió Neji, Tenten quedó muy seria, como pensándosela, pero al final accedió. Quedarse de nuevo a solas con Neji, luego de dejar a los otros le daba escalofríos y nervios al mismo tiempo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El azabache y la pelirrosa llegaron a la casa Uchiha, los dos estaban caminando hacia la entrada pero escucharon el ruido de un motor de auto, Sakura volteó para ver de quien se trataba, era un auto blanco del año. Al abrirse las puertas se bajaron dos hombres corpulentos, de traje y gafas negras. ¿Quiénes eran?, parecían sacados de una película de acción, Sakura quiso preguntar pero la apartaron bruscamente y fueron directo a Sasuke y lo tomaron de ambos brazos.

—¡Esperen!, ¡¿qué es lo que están haciendo?, ¡déjenlo, Sasuke-kun!, ¡¿a dónde se lo llevan? — Sakura estaba desesperada, al parecer Mikoto no se encontraba en casa y unos tipos totalmente extraños se llevaban a Sasuke casi a rastras. ¿Qué debía hacer?

—¡Sakura! — el grito de Sasuke la alteró más, trató de acercarse pero uno de ellos la empujó y cayó al duro suelo. La pelirrosa se levantó de inmediato, los hombres ya habían metido a Sasuke al auto y cerraron las puertas.

—¡No, alto! — Sakura corrió pero fue inútil, se habían marchado con Sasuke. Marcó el número de la policía, estaba muy afectada y se culpaba por no haber podido impedirlo, además de no haber apuntado las placas del auto — ¡rápido, rápido! — gritaba mientras esperaba que respondieran.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke no comprendía lo que pasaba, sólo había escuchado los gritos de Sakura y que unas personas se lo llevaba ¿pero por qué?, ¿quién estaría interesado en él?, tal vez eran asaltantes pero era raro que en un vecindario como el suyo aparecieran tipos en auto así como así, y aunque una vez lo habían asaltado no era lo mismo, esta vez parecía un secuestro. Le preocupaba más Sakura, no sabía si a ella también se la habían llevado o estaba a salvo en casa, necesitaba preguntar.

—Ey, ¿qué diablos creen que hacen?, ¿dónde esta Sakura? — dijo de mala gana y con un tono muy poco amable, ninguno de los dos contestó nada, eso molestó al azabache que preguntó de nuevo — ¿dónde esta Sakura?, ¿le han hecho algo? — nada, ni un sonido — ¡¿dónde diablos esta Sakura!

—Cierra la boca, el sobrino del jefe si que es molesto — dijo uno de los hombres, Sasuke se quedó meditando sus palabras, ¿sobrino?, apretó los dientes, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, esto no podía ser más que obra del sádico de Uchiha Madara.

—Madara — susurró Sasuke, los otros dos sonrieron sin decir nada más. Sasuke sería llevado con la persona que más odiaba y detestaba.

El pelinegro fue conducido hasta la oficina principal de la empresa Uchiha, un enorme edificio que se alzaba entre una gran cantidad de comercios y hoteles de la ciudad. Sasuke se dio cuenta hacia donde lo llevaban, había recorrido ese lugar desde que era un niño y conocía cada pasillo, estaba seguro que lo llevarían con Madara.

No se equivocó, a los minutos lo hicieron entrar en la gran oficina, Sasuke pudo escuchar a la secretaria que lo saludaba cordialmente. Reconoció la voz, había sido la secretaria de su padre desde que tenía memoria, pero ahora le servía al viejo de Madara. Luego de cruzar una última puerta lo dejaron de jalar y cerraron tras de si. Sasuke comprendió que ahora estaba a solas con esa basura.

—Sasuke, tenía ganas de verte, hace tiempo que no hablamos, creo que desde que me presentaste a tu linda novia de cabellos rosados — dijo Madara, para después levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse hacia el azabache.

—Ella no es mi novia, es solo una pobretona que trabaja para mi madre — contestó con indiferencia, Madara sonrió.

—Perdona, como te defendió tan valientemente ese día, pensé que lo era, además nunca has pretendido a muchachitas ricas, creo que sabes divertirte, pero que eso a quedado en la historia — Madara lo observó, Sasuke tenía los puños cerrados pero no parecía querer hacer algo estúpido.

—Si te refieres a mi ceguera estas en lo cierto. Nadie pretendería estar con un ciego, pero no es algo que deba importarte, tú eres feliz aquí y yo puedo seguir con mi vida sin tener que ver tu rostro de satisfacción por mi desdicha — quería hacerle creer a Madara que era infeliz y que nadie le importaba, así dejaría en paz tanto a su madre como a Sakura.

—Sobrino, tienes un mal concepto de mí. Desde siempre te he visto como al hijo que nunca tuve, ni siquiera Itachi tenía ese honor, él siempre fue el favorito de tu padre y tú quedabas en el exilio. Yo me di cuenta de eso y traté de acercarme a ti, pero fue imposible, eso me disgustó mucho — dijo Madara, paseándose por la enorme oficina — Sasuke, yo podría hacer que recuperaras la vista, puedo ofrecerte eso que se te arrebató. Lo único que tienes que hacer es regresar a la mansión Uchiha con tu madre.

Se quedó paralizado por tales palabras, recuperar su vista fue algo que siempre quiso, probablemente el arma indicada para hacerle frente a Madara, encontrar un indicio o forma para hundirlo. Volver a ver… Sakura… ¿pero qué pretendía Madara con todo eso?, la tentación de un "sí" estaba haciéndose presente en el azabache.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Fin del capi! O_O Sasuke, ¿qué dirá? y ese Madara tiene algo en mente, eso todos lo sabemos! Sobre todo yo, jiji. **

**Retomando el capi, Neji y Tenten, no se soportan, o eso dicen, pero es divertido! n_n y la pelea con Karin, dejémoslo en que ganó Sakura porque fue la que más daño hizo, Sasuke tuvo razón en detenerlas y decirle eso a Sakura, no puede rebajarse así, aunque hubiera sido mejor decirle él unas cuantas verdades a Karin, pero ya habrá tiempo ¿verdad Sasuke?**

**Bueno, para el siguiente la respuesta de Sasuke a la super mega oferta del viejo insoportable de Madara!**

**Dejen reviews si quieren, hasta el próximo!**


	21. Inicio en Taiyou to tsuki

_**Hola! Tengo listo el capi 21, espero les guste. Ya se sabrá que piensa hacer Sasuke al respecto.**_

_**No les digo nada más porque todo se enfoca en la decisión de Sasuke.**_

_**Antes de cortar... Muchas gracias por sus reviews! n_n Soy feliz, jejeje...**_

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Inicio en Taiyou to tsuki.**

Podría ver, recibir de nuevo la luz en sus ojos, caminar por las calles sin ser señalado o que las personas sintieran pena por él. Eso se acabaría en cuestión de meses si tan solo aceptara la propuesta de Madara. Una vececilla en su cabeza le susurraba que era la oportunidad perfecta para dejar la oscuridad en la que vivía, pero por otro lado sabía que no estaba bien aceptar la ayuda de un hombre como Uchiha Madara, que siempre había buscado maneras de perjudicar a su familia, ¿qué intensiones tenía entonces con ayudarlo? Ya le había dicho que quería que regresara a la mansión junto con su madre, pero ese ofrecimiento le daba mala espina. No, no debía caer en la tentación, eso esperaba que hiciera.

_Acepta… acepta…_ Solo así podría verla, conocer el rostro de su querida Sakura, mirarla por siempre. Un "si" cambiaría el rumbo de su vida de ahora en adelante, un "no" y continuaría en el mismo abismo oscuro y sin salida, él mismo tendría que trepar hasta la cima para poder recibir la luz. Pero eso tardaría años.

—Dime, ¿qué beneficios obtendrías tú con esto? — preguntó Sasuke, necesitaba que al menos le diera una razón, las cosas no podrían ser así de simples.

—Tranquilo sobrino, ya te lo dije, pero te lo diré con otras palabras. Quiero recuperar a mi familia, tú y Mikoto son lo único que me queda, me gustaría que arregláramos nuestras diferencias — a pesar de eso, Sasuke dudaba, si se iba con él sería su marioneta por siempre, al menos que…

—Tú y yo no podríamos congeniar ni en un millón de años, somos muy diferentes, siempre lo has sabido — era verdad, jamás podrían hablarse sin estar a la defensiva.

—Pero aún así eres mi familia, ¿acaso eso no es suficiente motivo?, quiero que recuperes la vista, de ese modo podrás ayudarme con las empresas de nuestra familia. Vamos muchacho, ¿qué me dices?

0o0o0o0o0o0

Lo habían buscado desde hace rato, ya habían llamado a la policía pero aún así había pasado muy poco tiempo para poder dar con él. Sakura estaba muy preocupada, ya le había informado a Mikoto, la cual volvió de inmediato y empezó a buscarlo junto con los dos amigos de Sakura. Hinata y Naruto.

—¡Ese Sasuke!, ¿cómo es que no pudo defenderse?, ¡es un cobarde dattebayo! — gritaba Naruto mientras buscaban por las calles de la ciudad.

—Baka Naruto, por si no lo recuerdas, Sasuke-kun está ciego, es muy difícil que pueda hacer algo con dos tipos tomándolo por la fuerza — lo defendió Sakura — Sasuke-kun no tuvo alguna oportunidad de defenderse de esos gorilas sin cerebro.

—Si claro, ¿y lo que me hacía a mí qué?, siempre que me equivocaba con la guitarra me golpeaba hasta que se acababan las clase, y puedo asegurarte que golpea duro, por supuesto que pudo defenderse — se quejó el rubio. Sakura trató de ignorarlo.

—Sigamos buscando, tal vez Sasuke-kun aparezca pronto, no debemos desesperarnos — dijo Hinata para tratar de animar a Sakura, la veía muy preocupada.

Era muy tarde ya, y ni rastros de Sasuke, la policía había informado que seguían buscando, pero para Sakura y Mikoto eso no era suficiente, Sasuke estaba ciego, y por lo tanto era difícil que pudiera hacer algo por defenderse o saber donde se encontraba, querían que enviaran más gente a buscarlo. La angustia de Mikoto fue creciendo más en el transcurso de las horas, ya debía ser la una de mañana y aún nada. A los minutos Mikoto recibió una llamada precisamente del número de su casa.

—Madre, soy yo, quería decirte que ya me encuentro en casa — era la voz de Sasuke del otro lado de la línea. Mikoto se sorprendió de oírlo, después de todo se suponía que lo habían raptado.

—¡Sasuke, hijo… ¿estás en casa?, ¿te encuentras bien?, no te hicieron nada ¿verdad? — Mikoto lo bombardeó con preguntas que Sasuke prefirió no contestar, necesitaba que regresaran a la casa Uchiha.

—Te lo explicaré en cuanto regreses — y colgó, Mikoto se apresuró a la casa junto con Sakura que había oído los gritos de Mikoto y supuso que se trataba de Sasuke, ni siquiera le dieron tiempo a Naruto de ir por su auto, tomaron un taxi muy aprisa y regresaron a casa.

En cuanto llegaron casi corrieron para adentrarse a la casa, todo estaba oscuro, al prender algunas luces se dieron cuenta de que el pelinegro se encontraba sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala. Mikoto corrió para abrazar a su hijo y segundos después comenzó a llorar, Sakura sonrió de poder ver a Sasuke una vez más y darse cuenta de que no tenía nada. Por un momento la pelirrosa había pensado lo peor, pero se daba un respiro al encontrar al azabache exactamente igual a la última vez que lo vio.

—¡Sasuke!, dime ¿qué ha pasado? — las dos mujeres necesitaban una explicación, ¿cómo es que el pelinegro no tenía ni un rasguño?

—Bueno, no me raptaron ni nada, todo fue un malentendido. Él sólo quería hablar conmigo — ¿él?, ni Sakura ni Mikoto entendieron sus palabras. Hablaba de una persona ¿pero de quién? Después de un corto silencio Mikoto llegó a la conclusión de que la única persona que podía querer acercarse a su hijo era Madara Uchiha.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?, ¿de qué quería hablar ese monstruo contigo? — la voz de Mikoto cambió a enojo, ese sin vergüenza se había atrevido a llevarse a su hijo, pensar en lo que le pudo haber dicho la hacía sentirse muy enfadada.

—Ha sido algo sin importancia, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte madre — aún así, Mikoto sabía que no era suficiente, ese animal no hacía las cosas porque sí, algo tenía que ganar en todo ese asunto.

—No me vengas con eso Sasuke Uchiha, ¡o me dices de que hablaron o yo misma voy a buscarlo para rendir cuentas! — fue una amenaza, de eso no había duda pues en ese momento Sasuke pareció tensarse, según lo que pudo ver Sakura.

—Me pidió regresar, eso es todo… — confesó. Su madre pareció más complacida con la respuesta, si eso era así, entonces no había nada de qué preocuparse, Sasuke jamás podría aceptar.

—Sasuke, lamento no haber estado aquí para impedirlo, se que odias a tu tío y que no soportas estar cerca de él — le dijo Mikoto con una voz suave — te prometo que si algo vuelve a suceder estaré contigo la próxima vez. Los dejo para que hablen, yo voy a avisar a la policía que ya has regresado — la pelinegra se marchó dejando a los dos solos.

—¡Sasuke-kun! — Sakura lo abrazó fuertemente, se había estado aguantando un poco desde que lo vio, pero debía dejar que hablara primero con su mamá — me alegra que estés bien, perdóname, siento no haber podido ayudarte… perdóname — el azabache acarició su cabello para tranquilizarla, era obvio que se culpaba por lo que había pasado.

—Sakura… ya pasó — Sakura alzó la mirada hasta toparse con el rostro, al parecer triste del pelinegro. Sin pensársela dos veces lo beso sin avisar, tomando por sorpresa al Uchiha que segundos después le correspondió.

Sasuke acariciaba sus cabellos con ternura y delicadeza, tratando de absorber un poco del olor de la chica, ese olor a flores que tanto disfrutaba. Tenía que parar antes de que las cosas se complicaran más. Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Sasuke, quizás… esta sería…

—Te quiero tanto Sasuke-kun — dijo Sakura una vez que se separaron. Sus palabras le dolieron, no por lo que dijo, sino por lo que él iba a hacer.

—Lo siento Sakura, yo… me iré de la casa mañana temprano — silencio.

"_Me iré de la casa mañana temprano"_, ¿a qué se refería?, ¿irse como todos los días a su escuela o no regresar más? Por el tono en que lo dijo parecía ser lo segundo, pero eso era imposible, él jamás se atrevería a abandonarlas, o al menos eso quería creer. Tomándoselo como una simple broma, Sakura sonrió de nuevo, era raro escuchar al pelinegro hacer bromas de ese tipo, Sakura la consideraba de mal gusto.

—Bueno, tienes que ir a la escuela…

—No me refiero a eso — Sasuke intervino de inmediato, al parecer la pelirrosa no le había entendido bien, necesitaba al menos decírselo a ella, al menos una parte — no viviré aquí, me regreso a la mansión Uchiha — el rostro de la ojijade mostraba asombro total, ¿se iría para siempre?, ¿cómo es que había tomado esa decisión?

—No te entiendo, ¿por qué dices eso?, este es tu hogar, tu madre vive aquí, no puedes dejarla y yo… yo…

—Eso no me interesa, he tomado una decisión, a partir de mañana no me verás más en esta casa. Eso es lo único que tienes que saber — dijo cortante y dispuesto a marcharse, pero Sakura lo interceptó impidiendo que avanzara.

—Pues no es suficiente — le respondió tratando de no alzar la voz para que Mikoto no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando — ¿por qué lo haces?, ¿Por qué quieres abandonarnos?

—Estoy harto de vivir en este sitio, nunca me acostumbré a esta vida que tenía — dijo frío y sin tacto — odio esta casa, odio la poca comodidad. Aquí siempre me siento asfixiado, rebajado a la gentuza, soy un hombre de familia importante Sakura, no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Ahora que se me presenta la oportunidad de regresar a mi casa no puedo dudar y permanecer aquí, no pertenezco a este mundo de miseria — la ojijade escuchaba horrorizada todas las palabras que salían de la boca del pelinegro, ese que hablaba no se parecía en nada al Sasuke que conocía. Además de que tenía un mal concepto de lo que era una verdadera miseria.

—¿Acaso estás loco?, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? — no cabía en su cabeza que el azabache estuviera diciendo todas esas cosas, simplemente no lo creía — ¿desde cuándo te ha importado todo eso?

—Creo que no me conoces bien Sakura, siempre he sido así. Mi tío se encargó de recordármelo, ahora gracias a su ayuda podré recuperar mi vista y ayudarlo con la compañía, ese es mi único objetivo — gruesas lágrimas salieron de sus orbes jade, era imposible que Sasuke se marchara, ¿acaso hablaba en serio?, ¿y lo de hace un momento qué?, ¿no había significado nada?

—¿Y… lo nuestro?... ¿qué pasará con nosotros dos?, ¿piensas abandonarme así como así?... hicimos una promesa…

—Entre nosotros no hubo nada más que simples besos de momento, he de confesar que creí que te amaba, pero no fue así, me equivoqué ¿y sabes qué?, me di cuenta de eso cuando Karin apareció en mi vida de nuevo — su corazón le dolía, Sasuke quería a esa mujer — comprendí que jamás la olvidé a pesar de lo que hizo, regresaré con ella y tú puedes rehacer tu vida con quien quieras, eres libre de mí. Creo que Neji estaría muy dispuesto. Perdóname Sakura, las cosas son mejores así, tú y yo somos de mundos muy diferentes, sólo sufrirías como lo has hecho desde que me conoces. Lo mejor es que me olvides — Sasuke la apartó delicadamente y subió a su cuarto.

La pelirrosa se dejó caer, estaba llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué Sasuke había dicho todas esas cosas tan hirientes? Que ingenua había sido, hasta había pensado que ya nunca más la haría sufrir, por un momento creyó que las cosas mejoraban entre ellos, pero no fue así, todo estaba en su contra, pareciera como si estar cerca del azabache fuera una tortura más que un alivio a su corazón. Sufriría eternamente, nunca podría amar a alguien más que no fuera él.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Lo había hecho, se había marchado apenas sintió que ya todo estaba en calma, a horas de la madrugada Sasuke Uchiha había abandonado su casa para irse a vivir con su tío, alguien que le había prometido recuperar su vista y una mejor vida lejos de cualquier lazo. En aquella conversación Sasuke le había dejado claro a Madara que no quería que su madre se fuera con él, y a pesar de las insistencias de Madara, no lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

Le había dolido todo lo que le había dicho a Sakura, pero era lo mejor, no quería involucrar a las únicas dos personas que más le importaban en el mundo por sus problemas, él lo había decidido y ya no había marcha atrás. Una vez había pensado en aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que se le presentara para hundir a Madara y esto era algo de no desaprovecharía, si estaba en la mansión Uchiha había más oportunidades de encontrar pruebas en su contra, lo único que necesitaba era volver a ver, así sería mucho más fácil.

—Veo que has cumplido con tu palabra sobrino. Estoy seguro de que te sentirás mucho mejor en este lugar, sobre todo sin esa chica atrás de ti a cada momento — Madara se refería a Sakura, pues desde un principio no le había caído bien ya que ella lo había enfrentado sin ningún temor. Sasuke ignoró su comentario, ya no quería seguir pensando en ella.

—Hoy no iré a mi escuela, me tomaré el día libre — Sasuke caminó, deseaba estar lejos de Madara en esos momentos.

—Deberías distraerte en taiyou to tsuki, es un buen ambiente y como soy el dueño tienes el pase libre — el azabache lo escuchó pero no se detuvo ni contestó, aunque si le intereso pasar un rato por ahí, si Madara era el dueño entonces podría hablar con alguien que tal vez conociera alguno de sus negocios ilícitos. Sí, era el mejor punto para empezar.

Sasuke pidió a uno de los choferes que lo llevara a taiyou to tsuki, desde hoy comenzaría sus investigaciones. Entró al lugar con ayuda del chofer, ya que no recordaba muy bien, además de que probablemente lo remodelaron, el pelinegro se fue directo a la barra, tal vez podría hablar con el Barman. Supuso que no había mucha gente por la mañana, pero algo tenía que hacer.

—Disculpe, ¿quién es el encargado aquí? — preguntó el Uchiha disimulando poco interés. El barman lo miró adivinando su condición y después de unos segundos contestó.

—Bueno, el dueño no viene muy seguido, pero la gerente esta aquí casi todas las noches, pero a veces viene por la mañana joven — dijo mientras acomodaba algunos vasos.

—¿Y quién es la gerente?, me gustaría poder hablar con ella — pidió el azabache, pero el barman lo miró desconfiado, no quería seguir dándole información a un extraño, porque estaba seguro de que era la primera vez que lo veía.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo dar esa información — Sasuke se molestó un poco, ahora utilizaría su apellido para hacerlo hablar.

—Creo que no has entendido bien, soy Uchiha Sasuke, mi tío Uchiha Madara es el dueño. Me dijo que viniera a familiarizarme con el negocio, así que debes darte cuenta por qué quiero hablar con la gerente — el barman no necesito una identificación de Sasuke, con tan solo escucharlo se dio cuenta de que decía la verdad.

—La gerente no ha llegado aún, puede que no venga hoy pero si gusta puede esperarla, joven Uchiha — dijo esta vez con respeto en sus palabras.

—Es muy amable, si llega a aparecer por favor avíseme — si esa dichosa gerente aparecía trataría de persuadirla para que le contara cualquier cosa relacionada con su tío.

Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a pensar en que estarían haciendo los demás, ¿lo estarían buscando?, ¿o se olvidarían de él?, conociendo a la pelirrosa tal vez estaba como loca por toda la escuela. Río un poco al imaginarlo, pero siempre que quería ver el rostro de Sakura en sus pensamientos, la imagen desaparecía y observaba de nuevo la oscuridad que tanto odiaba. Suspiró, las cosas no serían fáciles, pero tenía que dejar de pensar en ella, sino el plan estaría condenado al fracaso.

Sintió que alguien se acercaba hasta tocar su hombro. Iba a hacer la pregusta de quién era, pero ese olor lo reconoció de inmediato, se paralizó por un segundo, no era posible, ¿qué hacía ella ahí? El corazón del pelinegro comenzó a golpetear con más rapidez, lo que menos quería en ese momento era hablar con ella, no estaba preparado para sonar igual de frío que esa madrugada, no podría herirla aún más con sus palabras, ¿pero por qué prefería siempre el camino del dolor? A pesar de todo lo que le hacía, ella siempre estaba junto a él, estaba pensando que tal vez nunca lo dejaría marcharse del todo.

—¿Ahora qué quieres?, ¿qué no te quedó bien claro lo que te dije? — habló Sasuke tratando de mostrarse lo más frío posible.

—Sí, eso lo comprendí muy bien — contestó la pelirrosa con voz firme, el azabache dedujo que estaba enojada — pero no vengo aquí por mí, sino por tu madre.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? — dijo, ignorando lo que había dicho de su madre, no quería imaginarse el dolor que ella sentía por haberla dejado por Madara.

—Busqué en la escuela, luego en el parque, y después recordé cuando me trajiste a este lugar. Sasuke-kun, tu mamá está destrozada, quiso ir con tu tío pero no la dejé, tuve que llamar a Tenten para que le diera un tranquilizante. Por favor Sasuke-kun, ella quiere verte, quiere que regreses.

—No puedo, ya te lo dije, ahora deja de gastar mi tiempo. Vuelve a casa — su respuesta hizo que la ojijade se molestará aún más, no era posible que Sasuke fuera tan terco y sobre todo sin corazón, Mikoto estaba sufriendo y a él parecía preocuparle un bledo.

—¡Volvemos a casa!, porque tú vienes conmigo — Sakura lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró junto con ella, pero el pelinegro era mucho más fuerte aún.

—¡Por un demonio!, ¡suéltame ya! — Lo dijo con una voz tan fría que Sakura sintió miedo, un miedo que nunca antes pensó que llegaría a sentir a causa de él — grábate esto bien Sakura, no voy a regresar ni contigo ni con mi madre, las dos no son más que una molestia. Eres patética al pretender que con unas simples palabras tuyas voy a ceder, hazme un favor y lárgate de aquí — un nudo se formó en la garganta de la pelirrosa, todo lo que Sasuke decía era cruel, ya no podía estar un minuto más ahí.

—¡Sasuke, que sorpresa! — una voz chillona resonó en todo el lugar. Sakura vio como aquella chica pelirroja que tan mal le caía, se acercaba peligrosamente a Sasuke, era obvio que no había entendido cuando el pelinegro le había advertido que se alejara de él, pero entonces recordó lo que le había dicho Sasuke, que regresaría con Karin — no pensé encontrarte por aquí — se acercó a muy poca distancia pero no hizo nada más, eso a la pelirrosa le dio gusto, tal vez el pelinegro ya no cometería esa locura que le dijo.

—Karin, no pensé que nos encontraríamos aquí, necesito hablar contigo un día de estos — fue la respuesta del azabache, a Sakura casi se le caía la mandíbula de la impresión, ¿por qué le contestaba tan sereno?, era como si nunca hubiera pasado nada entre ellos, ¿ellos hablarían de regresar?

—Claro mi Sasuke, lo que quieras — esta vez Karin se decidió y tomó el rostro del pelinegro con ambas manos y lo atrajo a ella ante la mirada horrorizada de Sakura. Todo era como si fuera en cámara lenta, la ojijade fue testigo de un nuevo beso entre Karin y Sasuke, pero lo que logró destruir por completo su corazón fue que el pelinegro le correspondía sin oponer resistencia alguna.

Hacía unos segundos le acababa de gritar, casi correr del lugar ¿y ahora esto?, el frágil corazón de la pelirrosa estaba ya deshecho. Vio como Sasuke la abrazaba de la cintura para profundizar ese beso maldito. Sin querer seguir viendo tal espectáculo, Sakura abandonó taiyou to tsuki sin decir una sola palabra, sus sollozos ya la habían delatado. Ahora Sasuke estaba con ella, con esa mujer que él mismo había dicho que no amaba, era un mentiroso, para Sakura eso era.

Cuando Sasuke sintió que Sakura ya se había marchado empujó a Karin con poca delicadeza, claro que eso sorprendió a la chica, y lo primero que hizo fue quejarse por la acción del azabache, más lo único que recibió del Uchiha fue su típico monosílabo, pero esta vez parecía más enojado.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí? — demasiado macabro, Sasuke parecía sacado de una película de terror, Karin dudó por un momento, pero después de escuchar un gruñido de advertencia por parte del pelinegro, ésta habló de inmediato.

—Bueno, aquí trabajo — al azabache le parecía extraño que Karin trabajara precisamente en un negocio de Madara Uchiha, pero si era parte de los trabajadores de taiyou to tsuki, entonces tal vez sabía algo de los movimientos de su tío — soy la gerente.

—¿Gerente? — eso no se lo esperaba, ¿qué tendrá que hacer Karin de gerente en este lugar?, era aún más extraño que el mismo Madara le otorgara ese puesto.

—Así es — la pelirroja sonrió y se acercó lo suficiente para quedar a escasos centímetros de la boca del chico — dime amor, ¿qué quieres saber?

"¿Qué quieres saber?", ¿acaso Karin podría ser la persona que conocía los negocios sucios de Madara?, ¿ella en verdad quería ayudarlo?, si bien esto parecía sencillo, tampoco debía depositar su confianza en una chica que tiempo atrás lo había dañado, pero como estaban las cosas no tenía muchas opciones. Estaría con Karin sólo por información.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Es todo por esta vez, ya cambió un poco el fic con la decisión de Sasuke, y no tendrán mucho tiempo juntos, pero no será por mucho. Cada vez más cerca de encender la luz en Sasuke *w***_

_**Se le pasaron las palabras con Sakura, trata de protegerla pero sería más fácil contarle su plan. Pero ya saben que Sasuke aquí es un cabeza dura, hahaha. Por cierto, Sakura no se quedará de brazoso cruzados eh.**_

**_Y Karin sabe algo importante, así que estará aún por aquí. GRACIAS por la lectura! Si dejan reviews se los agradeceré 100 000 000 de veces! xD (puedo agregar más ceros si quieren, jeje) Muchas gracias, bye!_**


	22. Lejos de ti, una tortura para el corazón

_**Hola, he terminado de revisar el capi. Espero les guste. En el cap pasado dije que Sakura no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, y es así, piensa hablar con Sasuke una vez más pero esta vez en otro lugar.**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, puede comentar quien quiera hacerlo. Después de este cap ya nos quedarán 7 y se termina n_n **_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Lejos de ti… una tortura para el corazón.**

_**POV Sasuke.**_

Me estoy convirtiendo en un maldito, yo no quería que esto pasara, es decir, no quería que Sakura tuviera que verme con Karin en estas circunstancias, de hecho esperaba que nunca tuviera que enterarse de nada. Ahora todo esto se ha ido por el caño, ¡maldición!, ella está sufriendo, lo sé, ¿por qué las cosas siempre están en mi contra?, sólo espero que lo que tengo pensado funcione, así esta pesadilla terminará y Madara podrá pudrirse en la cárcel por todo lo que nos ha hecho, no quiero que él las lastime, si he de dar mi vida que así sea. Lo único que me mantiene en esta maldita guerra es saber que Sakura y mi madre están lejos de todo… y debe mantenerse así.

—Todo — contesté frío y calculador, sabía que Karin se asustaba, el miedo que sentía podía percibirlo muy bien — me contarás absolutamente todo lo que sepas de mi tío, y que ni se te ocurra mentirme, o lo sabré — Fueron escasos unos segundos de silencio, después Karin comenzó a hablar.

—Después del accidente en el que murió tu hermano, tu tío me pidió que me encargara del local, me ofreció el puesto de gerente. Él sabía lo mucho que me detestabas ahora, por eso lo hizo, tal vez pensó que regresarías y me encontrarías aquí, pero nunca volviste — la verdad eso no me sorprendía, Madara podía hacer hasta lo más insignificante para arruinarme la existencia — Viene aquí a veces, pero no suele hacer sus negocios en este lugar.

—Esos negocios, ¿qué son? — dije de inmediato, pude oír que ella soltó una risita, supongo que me vi muy impaciente.

—Bueno, tú ya debes saber qué tipo de negocios hace tu tío, Madara no es ninguna ovejita sumisa, ambos sabemos lo que es capaz de hacer — se acercó más de la cuenta, pero no se lo permitiría de nuevo. Sin importarme lo que todos pensaran, tomé a Karin del cuello con ambas manos, ella trató de quitarme pero fue inútil.

—Dime, ¿dónde guarda los documentos de los negocios que hace?, ¿quién es su aliado? — la apretaba con más fuerza, y yo mismo me sorprendí de que tenía unas ganas tremendas de estrangularla, pero al darme cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer la solté de inmediato.

No, yo no era como él, Madara siempre era quien trataba a las personas como si fueran animales en el matadero, él malo de la historia, al que todos temían, yo no me convertiría en una persona como esa basura. Karin tosió algunas veces antes de responderme. Era culpable, si, pero no por eso le pediría disculpas, ella me había hecho sufrir aún más en una sola noche.

—Yo… yo no sé nada… Madara nunca habla… de sus negocios conmigo — dijo aún tratando de coger aire — él solo me pidió… que fuera a verte aquel día, cuando estabas en la escuela con esa chica pelirrosa. Me pidió que te sedujera y te alejara de ella, eso es todo, no sé nada, te lo juro — sabía que ocultaba algo más pero primeramente necesitaba recuperar mi vista, de ahí en adelante haría hablar a Karin.

—Por esta vez te creeré, pero escúchame bien, ni se te ocurra acercarte a Sakura, porque si eso sucede esta vez no me detendré, te partiré el cuello en dos si es necesario — la amenacé, y creo que surtió efecto porque no dijo nada — cuida mucho tus pasos Karin, ya no soy el mismo de antes. Estas advertida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Desde esa conversación habían pasado días, ya no había vuelto a tener contacto con Sakura ni con mi madre, pero tenía la esperanza de que estuvieran bien y no se les ocurriera una locura, aunque después de lo que le había hecho a Sakura, dudaba que ella tuviera las fuerzas para venir a buscarme, me había comportado como la peor de las basuras, incluso más que Madara.

Ahora ya por fin era viernes, acababan de dar el timbre de salida de la escuela, así que ya no tenía nada que hacer aquí. Fue una suerte que Madara me dejara continuar con mis estudios, aunque él consideraba todo esto de la música una tontería, pero creo que quería que le tomara confianza, por eso no se había atrevido a sacarme de mis clases. Siempre era uno de los últimos al salir, no me gustaban las multitudes ni mucho menos los empujones, prefería esperar.

Salí de la escuela, seguro el chofer ya me estaba esperando. Caminé a paso lento, pero segundos después sentí una mano en mi hombro y sabía de quien se trataba, pero nada de lo que me dijera me haría cambiar de opinión. Si estaba enojado conmigo no lo culpaba, pero sinceramente odiaba tener que dar explicaciones de lo que me pasaba o lo que estaba haciendo, pero en este caso no pensaba decirle nada a nadie, mucho menos a Naruto, tampoco quería involucrarlo así que sus intentos de hablar conmigo estaban condenados al fracaso absoluto.

—Sasuke, necesitamos hablar — dijo con en un tono serio. No respondí, lo mejor sería seguir caminando, pero no di ni medio paso cuando Naruto tiró de mi brazo evitando mi intento de huida. Por algo era mi amigo, me conocía muy bien, y creo que cuando Naruto estaba así de serio no era fácil engañarlo.

—No es momento para tus tonterías Dobe, debo irme ya, así que hazme un favor y deja de hacerme perder el tiempo — le contesté nada amable. Algo me dice que no funcionó.

—No me importa, me vas a escuchar quieras o no. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?, por tu culpa Sakura-chan esta sufriendo mucho y tu mamá ni se diga. Teme, las dos están muy mal — me explicó. Me dolía tener que oír eso, no quería que me afectara, sino todos mis esfuerzos por estar en la mansión Uchiha serían en vano — Sakura-chan buscó empleo para poderle ayudar a Mikoto, ella esta trabajando con el cejudo de la tienda de música, y tu mamá ha estado en cama todos estos días, quiere que regreses, yo le prometí que hablaría contigo…

—¡Cierra la boca Naruto! — Mi grito hizo que callara de inmediato — no quiero regresar, que todos lo entiendan de una vez. Soy Sasuke Uchiha, mi vida esta lejos de una simple casucha. No cambiaré de opinión, ahora vete de una vez, ¿por qué no haces algo mejor y te dedicas a tu novia?, olvida que una vez fuimos amigos — seguí caminando y esta vez no me detuvo, pero si escuché su voz.

—Y yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, hijo del alcalde Minato Namikaze ¡¿Y qué?, no por eso vivo en su mansión, ¡soy independiente desde hace casi un año!, no me hace falta vivir en lujos para ser feliz, y creo que lo sabes — si, lo sabía, pero no podía contarle nada a él, no puedo darles mi carga — tú y Sakura-chan son felices juntos, no tienes por qué vivir ahí Sasuke… regresa a tu hogar.

—Lo siento Naruto, pero no quiero…

—¡¿No quieres o no puedes?, porque si es lo segundo entonces necesito saber qué es lo que te detiene, ¿acaso te están amenazando? — baka, ¿qué más podría decir? Perdóname Naruto, pero no podré decirte nada, las personas más importantes para mí deben mantenerse alejadas.

—No te puedo decir nada Naruto, sólo una cosa, cuida de Sakura y mi madre, ellas no pueden quedarse desamparadas, mientras yo no esté… te dejo a cargo. Confía en mí, tomará tiempo, así que no le digas a nadie de esta conversación — creo que así estará más tranquilo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que volverás? — sonreí sinceramente y seguí andando hasta subir al auto. Con Naruto cerca de ellas me sentía más tranquilo.

Ahora debía regresar a la mansión y seguir escuchando o buscando cualquier cosa, pero honestamente, ser ciego no ayuda en mucho, además de que este lugar esta demasiado grande, tal vez Madara tenga incluso túneles secretos donde esconde sus fechorías, la pregunta es ¿en dónde están? Madara y yo habíamos sostenido una conversación hace tres días con referente a lo de mi próxima operación…

_**Flashback**_

—Buscaré a los mejores cirujanos del país, ellos se encargarán de tu operación sobrino.

—No quiero seguir así, necesito volver a ver de inmediato — dije con impaciencia, saber eso me daba esperanzas de que cumpliría con su palabra, pero sé que no debo confiarme de alguien como él.

—Por el momento he mandado investigar a los mejores doctores, en cuanto tenga los nombres se seleccionará al mejor para que venga de inmediato a analizarte, con suerte en unos meses podrás recuperar tu vista.

—Eso espero…

_**Final Flashback**_

En todo el transcurso del camino pensé en la dichosa operación, si Madara cumplía entonces sería más fácil atraparlo, él mismo sería el causante de su derrota, pero no creo que confíe completamente en mi, toda la vida de conocerlo me ha servido para saber que es muy astuto, no creo siquiera que tenga un amigo, todos son simples empleados, socios, nada más.

Me encerré en mi cuarto sin querer comer, no tenía ganas de nada, ya habían pasado días desde que había hablado con ella, y la extrañaba, necesitaba a Sakura, eso era lo peor de todo, extrañarla se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero martirio. Tomé mi guitarra y me senté en la cama recargándome en el respaldo. Una vez que me acomodé comencé a tocarla, ahora… esa melodía comenzaba a tomar letra, y si ella decidía alejarse de mi lado no la culpaba, aquí el desgraciado había sido yo, y por lo tanto el que merecía sufrir por todo.

Escuché la puerta abrirse, así que de inmediato dejé de cantar y puse mi guitarra sobre la cama, los pasos se acercaban muy despacio. Generalmente si es una de las sirvientas, toca, se queda en la puerta y desde ahí habla, pero quien fuera al parecer se le había olvidado todo eso. Se detuvo creo que al inicio de la cama, yo traté de levantarme pero esa persona lo impidió. Fue en ese momento que pude percibir su olor…

—Sakura — era ella, ¿por qué?, ¿qué estaba haciendo aquí?, ¿mi madre le habría dicho dónde estaba la mansión Uchiha?, era lo más probable, pero aún así era peligroso que estuviera aquí. Si Madara la descubría sería el fin — ¿qué estas…? — no terminé mi pregunta porque ya había atacado mis labios impidiendo que hablara.

Había estado tantos días sin ella que de inmediato me dejé llevar, no fui capaz de impedir mis instintos, sus labios se habían convertido desde aquel primer beso en una adicción para mí, así que era imposible que no reaccionara, mi debilidad era precisamente ella. Se fue terminando y poco a poco sentí como se iba alejando, incluso su aroma se fue perdiendo, ¿a dónde iba?

—Sakura… Sakura, regresa… ¡Sakura! — me levanté casi de un salto de la cama y sentí como algo se cayó cuando lo hice. Mi guitarra ahora estaba en el suelo. Pero si estaba seguro que la había puesto a un lado cuando… No, todo había sido un maldito sueño. ¡Diablos!, si continuaba así no podría durar mucho más en este sitio.

_**Final POV Sasuke.**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Lunes.**_

—Sakura-san, deberías tomarte un descanso, has estado trabajando desde que llegaste de la escuela, te ves cansada — dijo su ahora nuevo jefe Lee.

—No, gracias Lee-san, debo continuar, además ya casi es hora de salir — respondió la pelirrosa mientras terminaba de limpiar unos instrumentos y se dirigía a acomodar otros.

—Como quieras, pero recuerda que no debes esforzarte tanto, eres amiga de Sasuke y se que puedo confiar en ti, así que no te preocupes por nada — Lee no sabía de los problemas de Sakura con el pelinegro, así que no se dio cuenta del daño que le hacía a la pelirrosa por recordarle al chico que días atrás se había besado con otra y en su cara.

—Gracias Lee-san, eres muy bueno por dejarme trabajar aquí, aún sin saber nada de esto — el primer día Lee se enteró que Sakura no entendía nada de música, pero a pesar de eso le dio la oportunidad de demostrar que podía, y la ojijade estaba muy agradecida con su jefe, además de que no resultó ser un acosador como muchos otros con quien se había entrevistado.

—Bien, señorita Haruno, quedan veinte minutos para salir, creo que podría regalarle ese tiempo — Sakura le sonrió, Lee hizo lo mismo. Trabajar con Rock Lee era la mejor decisión que había tomado.

Sakura volvió a la casa Uchiha, cuando caminaba por el jardín de enfrente vio los pequeños escalones donde Sasuke muchas veces se había sentado a meditar. De pronto, los recuerdos la inundaron, sintiéndose por un momento incapaz de seguir su caminata.

— "_Hoy la luna luce preciosa, hace incluso que la oscuridad no parezca tan atemorizante"._

— "_Ella puede ayudar, incluso hasta al más perdido viajero, puede guiarlo a su destino"_

Desvió la mirada para evitar que más recuerdos aparecieran en su mente, lo único que no pudo evadir fue la lágrima que lentamente se desprendía de uno de sus orbes jade. La limpió de inmediato y continuó su camino, al entrar pudo encontrar a Mikoto en la sala. La pelirrosa se acercó al verla tan triste, ni siquiera ella misma podría hacer que se sintiera mejor. El consuelo lo había intentado ya, pero si ella misma se sentía destrozada, tampoco podía hacer mucho por Mikoto, y después de lo que Sasuke le había dicho ese día, la ojijade llegó a la conclusión de que no le diría nada a la pobre mujer que ahora la veía desconsolada, no resistiría si se enterara de todas esas tonterías que su hijo había hablado.

Y en el fondo no quería creerlas, pero le dolía tanto su indiferencia y su pose de "no me importa nada" que era difícil no sentir cierto rencor y hasta podría decirse un poco de odio al recordar sus últimas palabras, y la escena del beso no ayudaba mucho. Sus amigos no encontraban la manera de hacerla sentir mejor, ni siquiera Neji podía acercarse mucho a Sakura en esos momentos, pero Naruto era quien más estaba con ella, incluso con Mikoto.

—Sakura, siento que no sea de mucha ayuda estos días — se disculpó la pelinegra. Mikoto pensaba que la pelirrosa llevaba mucha carga en los hombros ahora que ella estaba indispuesta a trabajar. Hace 6 días, la pelinegra se había desmayado en el trabajo y desde ese momento Sakura le pidió que descansara y ella se encargaría de todo, pero no quería abusar de su confianza — me he sentido muy mal pero te prometo que me recuperaré pronto para ayudarte.

—No se preocupe Mikoto, además… yo vivo en su casa, es lo menos que puedo hacer — y era la verdad, necesitaba sentirse productiva y despejar su mente de todos los dolorosos recuerdos de su persona, no más Sasuke-kun, de ahora en adelante trataría de enfocarse en ayudar a Mikoto. Pero era tan difícil, no podía abandonarlo, muy dentro algo le decía que Sasuke mentía.

—Sin ti creo que ya estaría completamente destrozada — le dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa sincera — tú y tus amigos han hecho tanto por mí, que hasta creo que el doctor Neji me cae mucho mejor, pero eso no significa que lo acepte para ti. Son sólo tú y Sas… - la voz de la pelinegra se cortó. Eso siempre se lo decía a Sakura cada que podía, pero las cosas ahora eran diferentes, el azabache no estaba con ellas y su deseo de verlos juntos estaba truncado.

—Mikoto, no se preocupe — dijo Sakura tratando de animarla — ese cabeza hueca malhumorado regresará cuando se haya aburrido de no pelear con nosotras, ya verá, seguro dentro de poco lo vemos atravesar esa puerta — continuó la pelirrosa ahora apuntando a la entrada, Mikoto sonrió un poco, deseando que lo que decía la ojijade se cumpliera pronto. O tal vez ella se encargaría de apresurarlo.

—Tienes razón Sakura, pero soy muy mala si se trata de esperar hasta entonces, tengo una mejor idea, ¿por qué no vamos a la mansión Uchiha mañana por la tarde?, traeremos de vuelta a Sasuke le guste o no — la decisión tan apresurada de la mujer hizo que Sakura se sorprendiera, ¿sería así de simple?, en realidad parecía como si se le hubiera ocurrido en el momento, pero como se trataba de Mikoto la ayudaría como fuera, además de que era algo que ella también necesitaba.

—Muy bien, ¡estoy con usted! — no sería mala idea llevarse también a Naruto, si ese hombre malvado estaba por ahí no les convenía a ellas dos ir solas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Martes.**_

Las clases habían terminado ya, Sakura se había comunicado con Lee para pedirle permiso de faltar por ese día, aunque le daba vergüenza porque no tenía ni la semana trabajando y ya estaba pidiendo permisos, aún así Lee fue muy amable y aceptó a la primera. Lo repetía, Lee era el mejor jefe.

—Sakura, te veo mucho mejor este día. Debe ser porque de seguro se arreglará el problema de Sasuke-kun hoy, no creo que él disfrute mucho estar alejado de su madre y de ti, seguro reflexionará — dijo Hinata mientras las dos caminaban por los pasillos de la Universidad.

—¡Ey, chicas!, ¡espérenme! — Naruto iba presuroso y casi sin aliento, ya la pelirrosa le había contado lo que harían y por supuesto que el rubio aceptó en acompañarlas — Hinata, eres mala… mira que no esperarme – se quejó Naruto con falsa tristeza.

—Pero Naruto-kun, te esperé por diez minutos, además se supone que tú debes de ir por mí — le aclaró la Hyuga un poco molesta, Naruto sonrió divertido.

—Perdóname mi Hinata, prometo llegar temprano la próxima vez, ¡aunque tenga que mentir al profesor dattebayo! — el chico se acercó y depositó un tierno beso en los labios a su novia, pero Hinata no estuvo muy cómoda con eso, pues sabía que podía afectarle a Sakura el recordar al pelinegro.

—Sakura, aunque no pueda ir con ustedes, sabes que estoy contigo, ya verás que todo se solucionará — la ojiperla abrazó a su amiga en señal de apoyo. Si todo salía bien, podrían ver a Sakura sonreír de nuevo.

Una vez que Hinata se fue, los dos chicos siguieron su camino, Mikoto ya estaba lista y más que impaciente por irse. Si Sasuke no entendía, lo haría recapacitar a base de tortura, pero él se regresaría con ellas hoy mismo. Durante todo el trayecto, Sakura estuvo muy nerviosa, tal vez el pelinegro ya estaba más calmado, pero ella aún no podía olvidar ese maldito beso con la tal Karin, simplemente el recordarlo le producía un cierto malestar, no estaba segura de qué, pero no era nada agradable.

La pelirrosa vio lo que Mikoto señalaba como la mansión Uchiha, era enorme, ¿todo eso había sido de Sasuke y Mikoto anteriormente?, pues si que los Uchiha tenían dinero, o más bien Madara tenía dinero, él era el vil ladrón en todo esto. Al parecer reconocieron la voz de Mikoto por la entrada, pues los dejaron pasar sin mayor problema, mientras seguían avanzando el asombro de la pelirrosa aumentaba aún más, incluso Naruto que provenía de una familia importante, estaba un poco impresionado, sólo esperaba que no chocara en el trayecto.

Minutos después el auto se detuvo frente a la gran mansión. Una mujer de cabellera negra los recibió en la entrada, parecía que ya conocía a Mikoto, pues la saludó sonriente y educada. Sakura la observó, era joven, lo primero que cruzó por su cabeza es que seguramente se trataba del ama de llaves.

—Shizune, me da gusto verte, hace tiempo que no hablábamos, creo que desde que dejamos esta casa — recordó Mikoto, la mujer asintió.

—Me da gusto hablar con usted de nuevo señora Mikoto, ¿viene a ver al joven Sasuke? — Sakura rezaba porque se encontrara ahí, sino sería en vano haber ido y reunido tanto valor para enfrentarlo de nuevo.

—Así es Shizune, hemos venido a visitarlo, ellos son sus amigos Sakura y Naruto-kun — Shizune hizo una reverencia, al igual que los dos nombrados — ¿se encuentra mi hijo?

—Sí, el joven está en su habitación, se la pasa encerrado con su guitarra todo el día, a veces lo escucho cantar — fue triste para la pelirrosa saber que Sasuke de cierto modo era feliz, hacía lo mismo que en la casa Uchiha, su guitarra lo era todo.

—Si, así es mi hijo, nos gustaría verlo — pidió la pelinegra, Shizune dio un respingo, como recordando algo importante.

—¡Pero que descortés soy!, pasen por favor, enseguida le digo al joven Sasuke que su madre y sus amigos vinieron a verlo — la ama de llaves los hizo pasar a la sala de estar y les ofreció algo de beber — con su permiso, iré por el joven.

—Ah… Shizune — la llamó Mikoto antes de que se marchara — ¿Madara está aquí?

—No Mikoto-san, el señor Madara salió desde temprano y casi siempre esta en la compañía — Shizune sabía todo el conflicto entre Mikoto y Madara, conocía todo lo que había pasado con la familia desde mucho tiempo atrás, pues Mikoto, aparte de su jefa había sido su amiga en el pasado y conocía todos sus secretos, pero ahora con Madara al mando habían dejado de tratarse — puede estar tranquila — y se fue.

—Al menos ese tal Madara no estará aquí cuando nos llevemos al Teme — dijo Naruto una vez que vio desaparecer a Shizune de la sala.

—Si, es un punto a nuestro favor, ahora solo debemos convencer a Sasuke-kun e irnos en la primera oportunidad, no creo que pueda soportar ver a ese hombre de nuevo — comentó la pelirrosa recordando la figura de Uchiha Madara.

—De él no se preocupen, que si llega a aparecer se las tendrá que ver conmigo por querer quitarme a mi hijo. No le perdonaré lo que me ha hecho pasar estos días — dijo con cierto rencor en la voz.

—¡Y no se olviden de mi!, si se atreve a quererles tocar un solo cabello, ese viejo se las tendrá que ver conmigo, dattebayo! — gritó eufórico Naruto, el rubio le había prometido a Sasuke cuidar de ellas dos y lo cumpliría. Aunque esa pequeña conversación con el azabache le había producido muchas dudas, estaba seguro que hacían lo correcto al venir, lo cierto es que Sasuke había dicho "mientras yo no esté", así que eso significaba que regresaría con ellos de una u otra forma, pero para Naruto sería mejor si le daban al pelinegro un empujoncito. El rubio quería seguir gritando pero Sakura le dio un golpe por ruidoso.

—Cállate baka, estas en una casa ajena, al menos compórtate — Naruto iba a protestar pero se encontraron con que Shizune estaba de vuelta

—¿Y Sasuke? — preguntó Mikoto impaciente.

—Lo siento mucho, pero el joven Sasuke esta indispuesto, no ha querido abrirme la puerta, me pidió que les dijera que se marcharan — todos se quedaron muy serios al oír a la mujer, Sasuke era un idiota al ni siquiera salir por su mamá — lo lamento Mikoto-san.

—¡Ya me cansé!, estoy harta de que nos trate así siempre que puede, — dijo la pelirrosa con rabia — por favor, lléveme con Sasuke-kun! — pidió ahora a Shizune, la cual se sorprendió por su iniciativa, y pudo ver amor en sus ojos. Por su determinación, ¿cómo decirle que no?

—Es por aquí — Sakura dio un vistazo hacia Naruto y Mikoto, la mujer le sonreía y el rubio hacía muecas de besos, dándole ideas a Sakura para que trajera al azabache con ella — joven, ya se han ido — le mintió la mujer — podría abrir la puerta por favor, necesito hablar con usted.

—Puedes decírmelo desde donde estas, seguro no es nada importante — escucharon decir las dos mujeres como respuesta. Shizune insistió.

—Es importante, por favor joven — a los segundos escucharon pasos, y después vieron como la manija de la puerta giraba.

Lo vio, Sakura pudo distinguir tristeza en sus ojos negros, cansancio, pesadez, parecía como enfermo. Se preguntaba si quizás descubriría que ella estaba ahí, después de todo siempre lo sabía. Tratando de desaparecer el impulso de golpearlo por ser tan idiota, Sakura entró al cuarto empujándolo un poco en el proceso. En un principio Sasuke se mostró confundido, pero después reaccionó dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba, ahora sabía quien era. Se escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras de ellos, ahora estaban solos y ninguna pelirroja interrumpiría nada esta vez.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**_Fin del capi. Ese Madara que servicial se esta volviendo, jeje! Pero Madara no es nada bueno, ¿por qué querría que Sasuke recupere la vista?_**

**_Sakura hablará con Sasuke una vez más y no hay nadie que interrumpa esta vez. En el siguiente cap la plática, seguro le dice unas cuantas cosas..._**

**_También se hablará sobre la operación de Sasuke, que ya esta a casi nada. Bueno, ya no aburro más que seguro siempre lo hago._**

**_Muchas gracias por pasar por el fic, bye!_**


	23. Esperanzas

**_Hola, yo de vuelta. _**

**_Por el mismo nombre del cap se dan una idea de lo que viene, es básicamente eso, aunque claro que hay una conversación pendiente entre Sasuke y Sakura._**

**_También ya sale la persona que operará a Sasuke... La sonrisa de Madara crece aún más O_O_**

**_Espero les guste!_**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Esperanzas.**

Al diablo lo que le dijera, ya no había marcha atrás. Sakura se había metido en la habitación de Sasuke importándole poco si se enojaba, o le gritara que se fuera, simplemente necesitaba decirle sus verdades. Había llegado a la conclusión de que no era por ella, no, esto era mucho más allá, Mikoto estaba sufriendo mucho y el pelinegro no podía simplemente ignorarla. Vio cerrarse la puerta en un sonido leve, Sasuke estaba de espaldas a ella desde que había entrado, permanecía inmóvil, como pensando que nuevos insultos decirle, pero después de un largo minuto siguió sin decir nada.

Sakura tomó aire, tal vez lo que se avecinaba no era nada bueno, pero al menos no se quedaría de brazos cruzados viendo como Sasuke las trataba así, como se alejaba de ellas de la manera más horrible posible, casi las había rechazado por una absurda tontería. La pelirrosa dio un paso al frente, pues parecía que el azabache no se movería de donde estaba, apretó los dientes tratando de retener su coraje, pero no funcionó muy bien. A grandes zancadas llegó junto al pelinegro y lo volteó con brusquedad del brazo.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes Sasuke-kun?, ¿acaso quieres que tu mamá enferme? — le dijo tratando de no sonar tan dura, pero la desesperación le estaba ganando — Sabes, no me importa si estas con esa chica o no, ahora se trata de Mikoto, y por tus estupideces no voy a permitir que siga sufriendo — le advirtió, pero él seguía sin contestar, no se defendía, ni siquiera con sus excusas de una mejor vida, nada — ha estado muy deprimida, en ocasiones no quiere comer. Sasuke-kun por favor… no dejes que Mikoto… — pero su voz se cortó, pensar siquiera que Mikoto podría enfermar e incluso sufrir depresión la hacían sentir una sensación en su pecho nada agradable.

Para Sakura, Mikoto era como una segunda madre, nunca se lo había dicho pero eso es lo que había descubierto desde hace tiempo. Pero su hijo, la persona que era sangre de su sangre le hacía esto. Se supone que los hijos buscan lo mejor para sus padres, así como ellos velar por su seguridad, los hijos hacen lo mismo, pero Sasuke era un caso extraño, parecía ser todo lo contrario.

—¿Ahora te vas a quedar callado? — nada, la pelirrosa trataba de descubrir por sus expresiones que es lo que le pasaba, pero el azabache siempre se mantenía tan frío como un témpano de hielo — eres un cobarde. Hemos venido con la esperanza de verte, tu mamá, Naruto, pero no has querido recibirnos, si no hubiera sido por Shizune yo no estaría aquí. ¿Estarías feliz después de rechazarnos? Seguro que si…

—Sakura, por favor…vete ya — lo escuchó decir con voz un poco triste, ¿no se estaba imaginando nada? A Sasuke le dolía esa situación, nunca antes le habían afectado las palabras de Sakura como ahora, y no era por la forma de decírselas, sino por descubrir que a pesar de que ocultaba su sentir con la salud de su madre, ella también estaba sufriendo.

—Sasuke, yo sólo quiero que entiendas, tu vida no está en este lugar, es con nosotros, tus amigos, tu familia… — pero fue interrumpida por un fuerte grito del pelinegro.

—¡Mi familia ya no existe!, mi padre murió y también mi hermano… mi mamá debe buscar ser feliz y rehacer su vida, y yo haré lo mismo con la mía. Madara será quien me ayude a lograr todo lo que me proponga, si sigo atado a ustedes no saldré del mismo hoyo de… — le propinó una cachetada que de cierto modo le dio satisfacción, Sasuke se la merecía, estaba hablando de nuevo como un arrogante, egoísta que no le importa nada más que él mismo, aunque debía aceptar que también le había dolido a ella tener que hacerlo.

—¡Ya cállate!, odio tener que escucharte hablar así, te comportas como si fueras un extraño, y no me gusta nada en lo que te estás convirtiendo Sasuke-kun, por favor reacciona — ¿qué más podría hacer?, ya había hablado con él anteriormente y no había funcionado, tal vez no necesitaba decirle con palabras, ¿tomaría la idea de Naruto? — _Sasuke-kun no es así_ – pensó.

—Con que palabras quieres que te lo diga, ¡lárgate ya!, eres una molestia en todos los sentidos, ¡deja de fregarme la vida de una buena vez!, entiende que no te quiero a mi lado, tu presencia no significa nada para mí — una vez más, y aunque sonó muy firme en sus palabras, algo le decía que estaba mintiendo, pues todo eso que habían pasado juntos, su confesión, todo era sincero y Sasuke no podía olvidar eso tan fácilmente.

—¿Pues sabes qué?, no te creo nada — dijo acercándose más al azabache, que en cuanto sintió peligro dio un pasa hacia atrás — en este tiempo que llevo de conocerte me di cuenta de cómo eres en realidad, yo descubrí al chico lindo y tierno que se encuentra dentro de ti, y la cara que ahora me muestras no es más que una máscara para ocultar lo que en verdad eres, el Sasuke-kun del que yo me enamoré está ahí dentro – dijo Sakura acortando las distancias y poniendo una de sus manos en el pecho del pelinegro, justo en su corazón.

Al posar su mano, pudo darse cuenta de lo rápido que éste palpitaba, sonrió sin poder contenerse, Sasuke aún la quería y lo que sentía ahora era la prueba de ello. Se acercó hasta rosar sus labios, pero el pelinegro, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando se alejó casi al instante, eso decepcionó mucho a la pelirrosa, el azabache no regresaría tan fácilmente.

—Sasuke-kun, escúchame bien, si es por mí porque no quieres regresar, entonces dímelo, yo me iré de la casa Uchiha si me lo pides — dijo con tristeza, pero con esas solas palabras Sasuke reaccionó.

—No digas tonterías, tú te quedas, mi madre no puede ser abandonada a su suerte — dijo sin pensar, luego se arrepintió un poco de sus palabras.

—Eso quiere decir que si quieres a tu mamá — lo afirmaba la pelirrosa al escuchar tan preocupadas palabras.

—Yo no dije nunca que no la quisiera, es mi madre después de todo — hubo una breve pausa — Sakura, en verdad no quiero que sufras, pero yo salgo con Karin ahora, es la mujer que siempre quise y querré.

—Ya te dije, no te creo nada Sasuke-kun, creo que juntarte con Naruto hizo que perdieras la habilidad de camuflar tus mentiras tan bien — Sasuke se molestó un poco, no por las palabras de la pelirrosa, sino por él mismo, por no poder siquiera seguirle mintiendo, ahora ya lo había descubierto, al menos una parte de su plan.

—Hmp, no te creas mucho, que por darte cuenta de eso no significa que me regresaré contigo de buenas a primeras. Aún así pienso permanecer en este lugar, así que te pido que no metas tus narices en esto Sakura o podrás salir perjudicada — respondió, aunque tuvo la sensación de que se le escapó mucha información.

—¿Entonces por eso te has alejado de mí? — luego una media sonrisa apareció en sus labios — temes que ese sujeto que tienes por tío pueda hacerme daño a mí y a tu madre. Hay Sasuke-kun, eres tan tierno, yo sabía que no podías pensar eso de nosotras — dijo ahora refiriéndose al rechazo que Sasuke les había hecho.

—Sakura, deja de hablarme con ese tono de voz tan infantil, no soy un niño — se quejó Sasuke tratando de alejar a Sakura que le pellizcaba las mejillas – ahora vete antes de que a mi tío se le ocurra venir, si los encuentra aquí…

—Sasuke-kun, no tenemos tan mala suerte. Me alegra saber que no estás aquí por ambición, no sé lo que estés tramando, aunque pronto me lo dirás, de eso me encargó yo, pero… por favor ten mucho cuidado — dijo para luego abrazarlo sin previo aviso, Sasuke sonrió y correspondió al abrazo que por tanto tiempo había soñado — te amo.

No contestó, no dijo nada, sólo pudo expresarlo con hechos, ambos se fundieron en un tierno beso, ese beso añorado por días y que por fin este día se veía realizado. Ahora el pelinegro tenía que pesar en cómo mantener alejada a Sakura de todo esto, las cosas se le complicaban más y no quería que más personas importantes para él se involucraran.

No supo si fue por la emoción del encuentro o saber que ella ya no sufría pero se tambaleó, en un principio creyó que caerían hasta el piso, pero afortunadamente aterrizaron en su cama. Sakura rió un poco, estaba justo sobre Sasuke, que por su parte había quedado sin habla. La pelirrosa se acercó y lo besó varias veces, se detuvo al ver al chico con los ojos cerrados.

—Sasuke-kun, te quiero tanto — el pelinegro buscó su rostro y la recostó a su lado. Con sus dedos Sasuke parecía delinear las facciones de la ojijade para poder "verla" con el lenguaje de la piel.

—Me resulta tal difícil imaginarte — susurró y deteniéndose en sus labios los delineó de igual forma y esta vez él la besó, diciéndole que confiara en él, que pronto todo terminaría.

Cortó el beso muy a pesar de la pelirrosa, pero Sasuke tenía que terminar su charla antes de que algo pudiera salir mal.

—Sakura, necesito que me prometas algo — empezó el pelinegro, hablaba con rapidez pero a la vez con seriedad — no te acerques a la mansión Uchiha, no me busques, no intentes ayudarme…

—Pero Sasuke-kun, ¿por qué me dices eso?, no pienso dejarte solo con ese monstruo con el que vives, al menos déjame ayudarte…

—No, esto debo hacerlo solo. Ya sabes por qué, ahora será mejor que te vayas y no le digas a nadie ¿entendiste?, ni siquiera a mi madre, se que sufre, pero es por su propio bien, dentro de unos meses las cosas se arreglarán, pero por el momento debemos estar separados — explicó, esperando que lo entendiera.

—Lo que me pides es algo imposible, no podría estar lejos de ti, tengo miedo de que ese hombre pueda hacerte algo, ¡esto no es un juego! —Sasuke suspiró

—Eso ya lo sé Sakura, y créeme que tengo cuidado, sé perfectamente la clase de hombre que es Madara Uchiha, tampoco soy un idiota. Ayúdame con mi madre, es lo único que te pido — dio por terminado, ya no estaba de humor como para seguir la discusión.

—Está bien — Sasuke suspiró internamente, por fin su pelirrosa había dado el brazo a torcer — pero eso si te advierto, si te vuelvo a ver con esa mujer de nuevo, o si la muy desgraciada se atreve siquiera a tocarte, no me detendré… juro que trapearé el piso con ella si es necesario. No quiero que la tengas cerca, ¿me oíste?

—Hmp, por Karin ni te preocupes, ten por seguro que le doy más miedo que cualquier otra cosa, además sólo me acerqué a ella por información, nada más — agregó el Uchiha.

—Pues busca otras maneras de conseguir información, no quiero que te estés besando con cualquiera de las mujeres que de seguro trabajan en las empresas Uchiha — Sasuke sonrió al saber lo celosa y posesiva que se había vuelto Sakura, pero por el momento no quería molestarla con eso, ya habría otro tiempo.

Sakura salió de la recámara del pelinegro una vez que le dijo todo eso, ahora tenía que fingir ante Mikoto que el Uchiha le había dicho terminantemente que no volvería. Ella no era tan buena mintiendo, sobre todo si sabía que perjudicaría al alguien importante, pero no debía fallarle a Sasuke, él había confiado en ella.

—¡Sakura-chan!, ¿cómo ha ido?, ¿has podido convencer al teme? — dijo Naruto levantándose en cuanto vio llegar a la pelirrosa, pero de inmediato calló al ver su rostro triste y serio — ¿y Sasuke? — Sakura negó con la cabeza intentando no verlo a los ojos y esperando que el rubio le creyera.

—Lo siento mucho Mikoto, no he podido traer de vuelta a Sasuke-kun, se ha negado a regresar con nosotros — la mujer de negra cabellera mostró sus facciones tristes, y decepcionada se levantó, ahora ya no tenían nada que hacer ahí, si su hijo no había escuchado a la chica que él quería, entonces menos la escucharía a ella.

—Muchas gracias por recibirnos Shizune, por favor, dile a mi hijo que lo quiero mucho y que espero verlo pronto — Sakura no fue capaz de decir nada, estaba demasiado apenada como para hablar, ver derrumbarse a Mikoto no era algo que le agradaba, le había mentido.

Que fácil sería regresar la alegría a su rostro con tan sólo unas palabras, pero no, no podía. Tenía que aguantarse hasta que Sasuke lograra lo que tenía planeado y aunque no sabía que era confiaba en él, sólo debía tener paciencia, pero esperar no era algo que la tuviera muy contenta, si tan solo Sasuke le pidiera ayuda a Naruto, pero era tan orgulloso que no lo haría nunca. Los tres caminaron a la salida abatidos, Naruto encendió el auto y después de despedirse de Shizune los tres marcharon.

La pelinegra vio a las visitas irse, no entendía el comportamiento de Sasuke y a pesar de que lo más probable era que la ignorara, quiso ir a hablar con él. Subió y tocó a la habitación del azabache. El chico pronunció un adelante y Shizune entró cerrando la puerta para evitar que el resto de la servidumbre escuchara.

—Joven, su madre y sus amigos acaban de irse — dijo para comenzar con la charla — Mikoto-san me pidió que le dijera que lo quiere mucho y que espera verlo pronto — no hubo respuesta por parte del Uchiha, él estaba recostado en la cama y le daba la espalda — creo que debería visitarlos, no le hace bien que este siempre encerrado en esta habitación.

—Ya estoy acostumbrado Shizune, no deberías preocuparte por esa tontería, me gusta estar solo — fue la cortante respuesta, pero aún así Shizune continuó.

—Pero joven… estoy segura que al señor Madara no le importaría si usted visita…

—Madara es lo que espera, no le daré el gusto — la interrumpió Sasuke — no sé porque le tienes tanto respeto, ¿por qué diablos confías tanto en él? Sé que te trata muy mal, como si fueras un vil animal, deberías darte cuenta de una vez por todas las humillaciones que te hace pasar.

—Yo… sólo soy parte de los trabajadores, no tengo derecho — contestó la pelinegra como dolida.

—Mi padre y mi madre te trataban como de la familia, Itachi te apreciaba y yo también lo hago, pero ahora que Madara está a cargo todo ha cambiado para ti. No deberías permitir que él…

—Joven, el señor confía en mí, eso es lo que he ganado — Shizune ahora sabía que esa conversación se estaba tornando un tanto incómoda — ahora si me disculpa debo ver cómo van los preparativos para la cena. Con permiso – la pelinegra se retiró.

—Hmp – había huido. Sasuke no era tonto para la cena faltaban horas, era obvio que la ama de llaves no pudo soportar que le dijeran sus verdades.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lejos, en un hospital, dos personas discutían. La mayor parte del tiempo así era, ya se había convertido en una rutina. Tenten se encontraba en la oficina del Doctor Hyuga entregándole unos papeles que se le habían olvidado darle desde el día anterior.

—¡No tienes idea Tenten! — gritaba el Hyuga — ahora por tu culpa tendré que quedarme hasta muy tarde revisando esto — dijo mostrándole las carpetas acumuladas en su escritorio.

—Ya, no es para tanto, siempre se pone paranoico. Ahora se porque Sakura no le hace caso — Neji se enojó por el comentario y no dudó en responder.

—¡¿Y eso a ti que te importa? ¿por qué siempre tienes que decir algo de Sakura? — Tenten sonrió, Neji era muy fácil de cabrear.

—No, si yo nomás digo Doctor — contestó burlona — ¿o será que quiere parecerse a Uchiha Sasuke?, ya sabe, por el carácter y todo eso – el ojiperla se sintió ofendido de que lo comparara con ese Uchiha.

—Deja de decir tonterías, ni en un millón de años querría siquiera parecerme un poco a ese infeliz — Neji estaba seguro de eso, Sasuke le caía tremendamente mal.

Tenten salió de la oficina con una ligera sonrisa, discutir con Neji la divertía bastante. El Hyuga revisaba los papeles que la castaña había dejado, justo en ese momento recibió una llamada. Se sorprendió mucho de quien era, pero contestó al instante.

—Tsunade-sama, que sorpresa — si, lo era, tenía tiempo sin saber nada de ella y ahora parecía por fin reportarse.

—_Neji, ¿por qué no te has reportado? Tengo rato sin saber de ti, supongo que a los jóvenes se les olvidan mucho las cosas. No te culpo si es por una chica, ya sería hora de que te hicieras de una novia _—dijo Tsunade como saludo, Neji no respondió, aunque hubiera querido decirle que pretendía a una chica, no era seguro que Sakura le correspondiera, sobre todo con Uchiha de por medio — _bueno, el punto es que estaré en la ciudad dentro de algunos días, pienso hacer algunas pruebas a un joven para saber si se puede operar para un trasplante de cornea._

—Debe de ser una persona importante para que la hagan venir desde tan lejos Tsunade-sama —dijo Neji, traer a una persona tan reconocida como Tsunade no era cosa fácil, seguro esas personas tenían mucho dinero.

—_Si, algo así, me gustaría poder hablar contigo más adelante. Estaré por ahí pasado mañana _—informó.

—Muy bien, aquí la espero…

—_Ah, Neji, ve guardando un poco de dinero, pienso apostar contigo muy pronto _—la mujer se echó a reí se quedó sin palabras, Tsunade no había cambiado en nada, lo mejor sería imaginar que no había escuchado eso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La noche se había hecho presente, en la mansión Uchiha un joven pelinegro comía solo en la gran mesa. A los minutos escuchó los pasos aproximarse de dos personas, una de ellas era la mujer que había servido a su familia por años, la otra era el hombre que más despreciaba, al que quería hundir, su tío.

—Buenas noches sobrino, ¿no me esperaste?, que descortés de tu parte — fue el saludo que recibió de él, pero el pelinegro simplemente lo ignoró — te tengo buenas noticias, he contactado con la mejor oftalmóloga que hay en el país, es experta en ese tipo de cirugías, su nombre es Tsunade. Ella realizará tu operación — inmediatamente Sasuke dejó de comer, necesitaba ponerle total atención.

—¿Y cuándo viene? — preguntó Sasuke, necesitaba saberlo, los días se le estaban haciendo demasiado largos, ya no quería esperar más.

—Pasado mañana, eso es lo que me dijo cuando hablé con ella esta mañana. Primero piensa hacerte varias pruebas, necesita saber si puedes recuperar la visión.

—Muy bien, estoy seguro de que así será — Madara sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa de alegría por su sobrino, más bien era porque las cosas le estaban saliendo demasiado bien.

La cena terminó y el pelinegro subió a su recámara. Todo eso que le había dicho Madara le regresaba las esperanzas, por fin algo bueno desde que había llegado a ese lugar, y aunque no entendía aún la amabilidad de Madara por ayudarlo, no la desaprovecharía pues esa era la única manera de conseguir su objetivo, el viejo se arrepentiría de esa decisión una vez estando acorralado.

De la emoción que tenía en esos momentos no estaba seguro si podría conciliar el sueño. Había estado tentado en llamarle a Sakura, pero decidió que sería mucho mejor que le diera una sorpresa. Pensó por un momento, ¿cómo reaccionarían todos al darse cuenta de que ya podía ver? Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, sería una gran sorpresa, ya no podía esperar a que llegara esa tal Tsunade.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tenía rato observándolos, ¿por qué siempre tenía que haber chicos detrás de ella? Odiaba a todo aquel que se le acercara. Sabía que era bonita, muy bonita pero no por eso tenía que haber un chico en cada esquina, ellos sabían muy bien que tenía novio. Tiró de sus cabellos con desesperación, tenía que hacer algo antes de que ese se propasara con su novia. Decidido caminó hasta la gran fuente de la escuela, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera caminar más de medio metro cayó inesperadamente. Un pequeño grito surgió entre el alumnado y a los segundos una pelinegra estaba arrodillada frente al rubio hiperactivo que había caído.

—Auch… debo de ser más observador dattebayo… — dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza y el brazo.

—Naruto-kun, ya es la quinta vez que te caes esta semana. Deberías mirar bien por donde pisas — le sugirió Hinata ayudándolo a levantarse.

—Eso lo sé, dattebayo, pero sería de mucha más ayuda que no tenga que verte con un chico diferente cada día — contestó lo último un poco molesto.

—Naruto-kun… — dijo Hinata dolida por el comentario de su novio, últimamente el rubio se estaba volviendo muy sobre protector con ella, o debería decirse celoso.

—Yo… lo lamento Hinata — ahora se estaba dando cuenta de que había cometido un error al hablarle así, ella no tenía la culpa de nada — es solo que…

—Entiendo Naruto-kun, pero ellos son mis amigos, nada más. Tú eres la persona más importante para mi desde que éramos unos niños — Naruto le sonrió.

—Lo siento, es que todo esto de Sasuke me tiene un poco preocupado, perdón por desquitarme contigo. Sabes, me he dado cuenta hace un momento que vi a Sakura-chan, ella esta diferente, no sé cómo explicarlo pero parecía como si ya no estuviera tan triste.

—Ahora que lo dices es verdad, yo también la he notado un poco rara pero no quise preguntarle, ¿será que ya arregló las cosas con Sasuke-kun?

—No lo creo, yo las acompañé ayer a la ahora casa de Sasuke y las cosas no salieron bien, creo que… — pero fue interrumpido.

—Silencio, ahí viene Sakura — le advirtió la ojiperla.

—Hola chicos, ¿ya han terminado sus clases? — preguntó una vez que llegó con la pareja.

—Si, Sakura-chan, ya hemos salido, pero la verdad queríamos preguntarte algo… — calló al recibir un pequeño golpe de su novia.

—No le hagas caso a Naruto, mejor deberíamos irnos — Hinata pensaba que no les concernía andarle preguntando cosas a Sakura, si ella quería les diría.

—No importa Hinata, pueden decirme, ¿qué pasa? — Hinata se abstuvo de preguntar, pero a Naruto poco le importó y comenzó a interrogarla.

—Lo que pasa es que te hemos notada rara todo este día, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? No sé porqué pero creo que es extraño que ya no estés llorando ni mencionando al Teme — Sakura se puso nerviosa de inmediato, ¿si salía corriendo de ahí se vería muy sospechosa?

—No sé de que hablas Naruto, ustedes dos deben estar imaginando cosas — contestó tratando de sonar lo más normal posible – además, ayer me quedó claro que Sasuke-kun ya decidió su camino, prefirió irse con ese hombre, así que ya nada podemos hacer.

—Pero Sakura-chan, no podemos dejar abandonado a Sasuke… — para Naruto era imposible, jamás pensó que la pelirrosa pudiera rendirse tan fácil, sobre todo porque se veía que quería a Sasuke más que a cualquier otra cosa.

—Ya basta Naruto, si quieres seguir rogándole, allá tú — en el fondo Sakura quería que siguiera tratando de convencer a Sasuke de regresar, si paraba esa locura de una vez quizás no saldría lastimado o al menos ella no estaría con el pendiente de que le sucediera una desgracia.

—¡Sakura-chan! — gritó el rubio, pero su amiga se hizo la de oídos sordos. Sakura prefirió cortar esa conversación antes de que hablara más de lo debido, no le convenía tener la mirada acosadora de Naruto por mucho más tiempo, se marchó sin detenerse ante los gritos de Naruto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los días habían pasado, y aunque se sentía más tranquilo de que Sakura ya no estuviera de seguro maldiciéndolo como antes, también estaba el sentimiento de inseguridad, ¿y si la pelirrosa había hablado? No, eso no podría ser posible, ya que si ella hubiera dicho algo entonces ya habría tenido a su madre y a Naruto parados en la puerta dispuestos a sacarlo. Debía confiar en Sakura, pero era difícil por el simple hecho de que sabía que era descuidada y si soltaba todo en un despiste, pues ya podría despedirse de sus planes.

Justamente este día estaba sumamente nervioso, hoy por fin se presentaría con la doctora Tsunade para realizarle los estudios necesarios, por lo que no iría a la escuela. Extrañamente Madara lo acompañaría, cosa que le resultaba sumamente misterioso pero no quiso preguntar, seguro le diría otra de sus mentiras de su preocupación por él. El tiempo a la llegada al hospital se le hizo eterno, pero una vez llegaron los hicieron pasar inmediatamente con la doctora, la cual ya los estaba esperando.

—Buenos días — se presentó la mujer. Sasuke pudo percibir que se trataba de una mujer con carácter, pero si decían que era la mejor oftalmóloga del país debía ser por algo — supongo que tú debes ser Sasuke — el pelinegro asintió.

—Así es lady Tsunade, es un placer conocerla, yo soy Uchiha Madara, el tío de Sasuke — el azabache pensó que quería agradar.

—Muy bien, me gustaría hablar con su sobrino a solas si es posible — pidió la rubia. Sasuke agradecía que Madara no estuviera metido en la conversación, así podría hablar con más libertad sin tener que medir sus palabras.

—Claro, te espero fuera Sasuke. Me gustaría que me pudiera informar de todos los detalles más adelante — dijo Madara refiriéndose a Tsunade, la rubia sólo asintió con una sonrisa muy forzada, algo de ese hombre no le acababa de agradar.

Se cerró la puerta y solamente dos personas quedaron dentro para poder hablar más en confianza. Sasuke pudo percibir el olor a Sake, y aunque no podía ver sabía que la mujer en ese momento bebía algunas copas. El pelinegro se estaba empezando a preguntar si realmente era una doctora entregada a su profesión. Los dos tomaron asiento para dar inicio a la charla.

—Uchiha Sasuke, si estás aquí es porque has decidido dar un paso a tu recuperación. Según lo que me han contado tuviste un accidente de auto y eso fue lo que te dejó con pérdida de la visión — Sasuke ponía total atención, seguro Madara ya le había hablado de eso cuando se comunicaron por teléfono — seamos sinceros, las pruebas que te realizaremos serán para cerciorarnos de que puedes recuperar la vista. Cuando se es ciego de nacimiento es imposible que puedan tener una operación de cornea, pero en tu caso puede haber esperanzas, aunque no es seguro al cien por ciento, las pruebas pueden no ser satisfactorias, ¿estás completamente seguro que quieres hacer esto?

—Sí, lo estoy — el pelinegro no dudó ni un segundo en contestar. Había esperado tanto tiempo para esto que no había momento de echarse para atrás.

—Me alegra oír eso. Sólo te doy un consejo, procura no hacerte muchas ilusiones, no porque no vaya a funcionar, sino para evitar que el golpe sea más duro en dado caso a una respuesta negativa — Tsunade tenía razón, si se esperanzaba más de la cuenta podría salir lastimado si la operación no salía como lo esperaban. Es por eso que todo ese asunto lo tratarían en secreto, nadie podía enterarse de su próxima cirugía, ni siquiera los chicos de su escuela – hay un donador. Podemos comenzar cuando quieras.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**_¿Se pueden imaginar lo que viene en el siguiente cap? Más de Sasuke, por supuesto *w* Lo bueno de un fic es que se pueden adelantar los meses de espera, jejeje._**

**_¿Creen que Shizune esconde algo? Yo estoy segura de que sabe una cosa importante, muy importante..._**

**_Muchas gracias por el tiempo prestado, me gustaría saber que piensan del fic, lo que puede venir adelante. Hasta el siguiente, bye!_**


	24. Quiero verte más que a nadie

_**Hola, tanto tiempo sin publicar que ya se me había olvidado como xD Queridos amigos lectores, agradezco su paciencia, les dejo el capi el cual trata mayoritariamente sobre Sasuke, ya saben... llegó el día de su operación.**_

_**Aviso, no quieran matarme al enterarse de una cosa por ahí...**_

_**Espero les guste!**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Quiero verte más que a nadie.**

No había palabras, no podía pensar con claridad, la emoción era tanta que era imposible no sonreír, volver a ver se había convertido en un sueño, algo que pensó le tomaría algún tiempo en realizar, así que estaba en su derecho de sentirse feliz, pero Tsunade le había dejado bien claro hace unos segundos que no debía ilusionarse tanto, pero era comprensible, después de tanto tiempo esperando ese momento por fin llegaba y debía aferrarse a eso.

—Muy bien — dijo el pelinegro con decisión una vez que se hubo tranquilizado — cuanto antes mejor, espero sus indicaciones.

—Comenzaremos tus estudios de inmediato, pero antes — dijo la rubia en tono mucho más serio y dejando de lado la copa de sake que había estado tomando — me gustaría hablar de tu donador Sasuke.

—¿Mi donador? — no se había puesto a pensar en eso, ¿quién sería aquella persona que daría una parte de sí mismo para ayudarlo a recuperar la vista?, fuera quien fuera estaba agradecido por esa oportunidad que le daba. Daría las gracias al familiar de la víctima.

—Así es, muchos donadores se mantienen en secreto porque los familiares así mismo lo deciden, o cuando los pacientes lo estipulan al firmar como donadores en caso de sufrir un accidente y morir instantáneamente, — explicó la mujer con total calma, pero parecía querer decir algo mucho más importante — pero en el caso de tu donador… él te conocía.

La última frase lo dejó sin palabras, ¿su donador lo conocía?, ¿pero cómo? El azabache dudó por un momento, no era posible, ya que él conocía a pocas personas, aun cuando podía ver no tenía muchos amigos, el único había sido Itachi, pero él ahora estaba muerto y de eso ya era casi un año, así que era imposible que su hermano pudiera ser el donador. Cuando Sasuke despertó después de aquel accidente ya habían pasado días y a su hermano ya lo habían sepultado, si hubiera recuperado la conciencia al instante tal vez en este momento tendría las corneas de Itachi. Luego recordó, rubio hiperactivo adicto al ramen… Naruto… ¿Tsunade estaría hablando de él?, no… si se trataba de Naruto… Sasuke ni siquiera quería pensarlo, además sabía que Naruto estaba bien, preferiría seguir ciego antes de enterarse de que su rubio amigo era el donador.

—¿Quién es? — ahora estaba mucho más interesado por saber el nombre de su donador, algo… algo le decía que había pasado un hecho que no se esperaba. La angustia comenzó a hacerse presente, si era alguien conocido entonces debía tratarse de un amigo, pero si su memoria no le fallaba no conocía a nadie en Kyoto, así que Naruto estaba descartado… al menos debía ser positivo en eso.

—Hatake Kakashi — los ojos del pelinegro se expandieron de la sorpresa, no parpadeaba, incluso para los ojos de la rubia, Sasuke parecía como si estuviera congelado.

Al pelinegro le costó reaccionar de nuevo. Kakashi, ¿por qué?... Y ahora todo encajaba, él había estado desaparecido semanas atrás, la policía había estado buscándolo, pero en todo ese tiempo no había podido encontrar ni rastro, ni siquiera una mínima pista, era como si hubiera desaparecido del planeta.

—Kakashi… él esta… — no pudo completar la frase, durante el poco tiempo que había convivido con él había aprendido a apreciarlo, era como un amigo más y de los pocos que tenía, pero ahora ya no estaba.

Había estado tan pendiente de ellos cuando su madre estuvo en el hospital que siempre le estuvo agradecido y lo peor de todo es que jamás pudo decírselo. No era justo que Kakashi tuviera que pagar con su vida, no era para nada justo…

—Muerto — completó Tsunade viendo al Uchiha con tristeza al deducir que se trataba de una persona importante para él, un amigo.

—¿Cuándo? — quiso saber el pelinegro, su voz estaba sumamente apagada, parecía aún asimilar la información nada agradable que acababa de recibir.

—Ayer, había dejado indicaciones para tratarlo ya que yo vendría desde Kyoto a verte — explicó la rubia recordando ese momento — estoy especializada en varias ramas de la medicina, así que era la doctora de Hatake Kakashi. Desde que estuvo en el hospital no recuperó el conocimiento, lo secuestraron para terminar con su vida cuando aún estaba en el hospital y lo encontraron de nuevo para llevarlo de regreso, aproximadamente estuvo cinco días a mi cuidado después de aquello — era increíble, ¿cómo podía estar muerto?, no quería creerlo, ¿ese infeliz se había atrevido a tanto? — pero justo ayer fue que despertó.

—¿Despertó?, ¿Y aun así él murió?... ¿dijo algo acerca de su secuestrador? — preguntó lo último mostrando una postura seria. Tsunade pudo ver que apretaba sus puños para reprimirse. La rubia pensaba que quizás Sasuke sabía más de lo que aparentaba.

—No estoy muy enterada de la situación de Kakashi, sé por la policía y el resto de doctores que había estado desaparecido pero las autoridades no quisieron dar muchos detalles. Cuando recibimos al detective informé de inmediato para que estudiaran el caso, ya que su estado era deplorable, estaba muy mal, tenía serías heridas de bala y múltiples golpes en todo su cuerpo — el pelinegro pensaba que de seguro había sido torturado a tal punto de dejarlo con vida sólo para que sufriera, después que se aburrieron terminaron su juego — yo misma pensé que no sobreviviría. Cuando Kakashi despertó yo estaba con él…

_**Flashback**_

Tsunade se encontraba revisando el estado de su ahora paciente, lo habían encontrado en un parque público una madrugada en Kyoto. Tenía heridas en gran parte de su cuerpo y esto había llegado a sorprender a la rubia, ya que para su estado era increíble que aún permaneciera con vida. Pero su sorpresa fue aún mayor al ser testigo del despertar de su paciente, Hatake Kakashi la miraba desorientado.

—Has despertado, es admirable tu determinación por sobrevivir — la rubia sonrió para darle confianza — estas en el hospital de Kyoto, soy tu doctora, me llamo Tsunade. Por el momento te pediré que no hagas ningún esfuerzo que…

Pero al momento fue interrumpida al ver que el peliblanco hacía un esfuerzo para hablar. Tsunade se molestó un poco, los pacientes en ocasiones podían llegar a desesperar bastante, por eso se estresaba y tenía que acudir al alcohol, o al menos esa era su escusa.

—Tranquilízate, estas débil ahora. Necesitas descansar para reponerte — pero Kakashi hizo caso omiso y comenzó a mover ahora una de sus manos — ¿qué sucede? — la rubia observó los movimientos — ¿una pluma?, ¿eso es lo que quieres?, ¿una pluma y una hoja? — Kakashi hizo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, indicando un leve sí.

Tsunade le entregó al peliblanco lo que pedía, pero no le agradaba mucho ver que hacía esfuerzos estando tan débil. Luego de varios minutos, el peliblanco pareció terminar lo que quería que ella supiera. Tsunade tomó el papel de entre las débiles manos de su paciente. El nombre de una persona aparecía escrito en el blanco papel, un nombre que ya había escuchado antes.

_Uchiha Sasuke_

Luego un símbolo, algo que parecía ser un abanico, pero que estaba un poco desfigurado a causa de la poca fuerza que tenía. Al final del papel aparecía una frase que llamó su atención.

_Donde tus ojos no pueden ver_

Esa última oración aparecía menos visible en el papel, Kakashi había requerido sus últimas fuerzas para terminarla. Luego de haber escrito lo que quería expresar, su mano fue soltando la pluma para descansar sobre la cama y esta vez no se movería más. Había dejado de respirar.

_**Final Flashback**_

Sasuke había escuchado el relato de Tsunade, y lo que pudo pensar respecto a eso fue que Kakashi había pedido ser el donador para él y de nadie más, por algo había escrito su nombre en ese papel y ese símbolo del abanico lo demostraba, ya que pertenecía a su familia por su apellido, pero le era desconocido saber cómo diablos Kakashi se había enterado que él pensaba operarse pronto.

Luego recordó, una vez se lo había mencionado en el hospital mientras estaban visitando a su madre. El pelinegro le dijo a Kakashi que podría irse a la mansión Uchiha para buscar información y que si persuadía a Madara tal vez recuperaría la vista y así encontraría lo necesario para encerrarlo, pero el peliblanco no lo dejó, así que ese asunto lo dejó olvidado.

La última frase seguía grabada en su cabeza, _"Donde tus ojos no pueden ver"_ ¿En qué tontería había pensado Kakashi? Si él no podía ver nada, Sasuke llegó a pensar que en sus últimos minutos de vida ya había perdido la cordura, ¿acaso era un tipo de metáfora o acertijo?, pues si quería que lo resolviera estaba demasiado confuso. Otra cosa en que pensar, el peliblanco pudo haber escrito el nombre de su secuestrador, ¿por qué no lo hizo? Tuvo el tiempo suficiente, pero en cambio decidió poner una estúpida frase sin sentido…

—No puede ser — murmuró el Uchiha débilmente, pero aun así Tsunade logró oírlo — _demonios, creo que te lo debo _—pensó y dejó escapar una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa.

No hubiera tenido caso, aún si el peliblanco hubiera anotado el nombre de la persona que le hizo eso no lo habrían aprisionado. Un simple papel no era prueba suficiente, aún teniendo a la víctima en esas condiciones, necesitaban algo sólido que demostrara la culpabilidad del responsable, en este caso Madara y sus matones.

—Quisiera pedirle algo Tsunade-sama, si es posible — habló de pronto el Uchiha con una recuperación sorprendente. Hacía apenas unos minutos estaba totalmente perdido, pero ahora parecía más animado — después de hacerme las pruebas, quisiera que mi operación se realizara en Kyoto — a la rubia le extrañó ese repentino cambio.

—¿En Kyoto?, ¿estás seguro?, aquí hay equipo más avanzado.

—No, prefiero que se lleve a cabo allá, quiero que sea una sorpresa, que nadie se entere — explicó el azabache, Tsunade comprendió y pudo aceptarlo.

—Está bien, pero te diré una cosa, el proceso de recuperación es lento, tardarás algunos meses en recuperarte por completo, eso si la operación funciona. Si es así llevarás lentes y gafas de sol durante ese tiempo ya que la vista es borrosa los primeros meses y tus ojos serán demasiado sensibles al sol, después de ese tiempo podrás ver con normalidad — aclaró la rubia, Sasuke asintió — entonces podemos empezar con las pruebas ahora mismo, y cuanto antes, si los resultados son favorables podemos ir a Kyoto para tu operación.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los días pasaban y ni rastro del pelinegro, todo ese asunto le estaba poniendo unos nervios de muerte, Mikoto ya había regresado a trabajar y agradecía que estuviera de mejor ánimo pues se llegó a preocupar mucho por ella desde que había enfermado. Naruto le había dejado una carta de Sasuke. Su rubio amigo le dijo que se la había entregado Shizune cuando lo vio por casualidad en la universidad y que al parecer la buscaba a ella pero por la prisa decidió dárselo a él. La letra no era de Sasuke, el pelinegro sólo escribía en Braille y a decir verdad ni siquiera le conocía su letra. Pensó que quizás Shizune la había escrito a petición del azabache, eso era lo más probable.

Ya estaba en casa desde hacía media horas y ni siquiera se había atrevido a abrir el sobre, debía hacerlo ya porque pronto se iría a trabajar. No sabía por qué, pero presentía que esa carta le afectaría. Respiró profundo y lentamente rasgó el sobre para sacar su contenido, tomó la hoja e inició con su lectura.

_**Sakura.**_

_**Cuando leas esta carta yo ya estaré muy lejos de aquí. Creo que debes estar sorprendida y hasta un poco enojada, pero la verdad es que no tuve las agallas para despedirme. Te pedí que no me buscaras, por favor sigue cumpliendo con eso. No estaré en la mansión Uchiha, he dejado la ciudad indefinidamente y no sé si volveré pronto, pero lo más probable es que no.**_

_**Quería que supieras que esto no cambia nada…**_

—Cambia mucho — interrumpió Sakura su lectura, su expresión dejaba ver a una chica un poco enojada, ya presentía que algo malo le esperaría al leerla. Aun así continuó.

… _**de hecho creo que estaremos más unidos que nunca aunque me encuentre lejos de ti. No te preocupes por mí, te prometo que serás la primer persona que busque en mi regreso, por favor se paciente. **_

_**Recuerda nuestra promesa, espérame como lo has hecho hasta ahora, pero si después de esto tú decides alejarte de mí, entenderé. No me odies a pesar de lo que haga, y perdona por no decirte nada, pero creo que es lo mejor. No se me da muy bien esto de las cartas ni como expresarme con las palabras pero quiero que sepas que no importa la distancia Sakura, pensaré en ti cada minuto del día, en tu voz, en tu olor, porque dentro de mi pequeño mundo de oscuridad la única luz eres tú. Te amo.**_

_**Cuida a mamá y no hagas ninguna estupidez. **_

_**PD: Sigo sin acercármele.**_

_**Atte.**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

Dio un largo suspiro, ¿por qué Sasuke siempre hacía lo que le daba la gana?, nunca le decía nada y actuaba por su cuenta. Odioso Uchiha, la pelirrosa cada vez estaba más angustiada por él, pero lo peor es que no podía hacer nada y ahora se había marchado por tiempo indefinido, aunque debía reconocer que las palabras de Sasuke en la carta le habían gustado. Al menos no estaba cerca de esa Karin. Cuando lo volviera a ver le propinaría una tremenda cachetada que le quedarían ganas de regresarse a su dichoso retiro, todo por no despedirse.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Se había realizado, ya tenía algunos días en recuperación y hoy por fin le quitarían las vendas. Había estado tentado a quitárselas él mismo, pero no quería arriesgarse, que por su tontería y poca paciencia la operación no resultara. Dio un suspiro, estaba enfadado y en ese momento se encontraba solo, desconocía la hora, necesitaba saber cuánto tiempo faltaba para que su doctora apareciera ya de una buena vez. Justo cuando el pelinegro empezaba a maldecir internamente, se abrió la puerta mostrando a la persona a cargo de su operación.

Tsunade venía con un grupo de enfermeras para quitarle la venda a su paciente. Supuso que el chico estaría enojado por su retraso pero había tenido un pequeño percance, nada importante. Se acercó al azabache y observó la venda que cubría sus ojos. La operación no había sido complicada, el sistema nervioso y circulatorio del pelinegro no había dado grandes problemas.

—Ya es hora — dijo, provocando que los nervios de Sasuke aumentaran, aunque no se notara en sus facciones el nerviosismo estaba ahí — creo que la operación fue exitosa, no hubo ningún riesgo, nada de hemorragia, ni rechazo al trasplante. Ahora esperemos que no exista riesgo de infección, y para eso revisaremos tus ojos. Quítenle la venda — pidió la rubia a las dos enfermeras que se encontraban con ellos.

Sasuke agradecía que la primera persona que viera no fuera Madara, él no estaba ahí porque tenía trabajo que no pudo dejar, y era mejor así. Respiró hondo al sentir las manos que quitaban la venda de sus ojos, al final sólo quedaron dos pequeñas vedas cubriendo sus ojos, se le retiraron, Sasuke permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

—Ahora debes abrir los ojos lentamente, no te precipites, hazlo despacio — ordenó la rubia. El pelinegro obedeció, pausadamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos…

_**POV Sasuke**_

Obedezco, mis párpados se abren tal y como lo pidió Tsunade-sama, jamás pensé que este día llegaría, es como volver a nacer, no sé explicar lo que siento ahora, pero es tan emocionante que quisiera que ella estuviera aquí, pero esperaré, puedo aguardar un poco más. Si la operación no funciona creo que sufriría depresión, a pesar de los consejos de Tsunade es difícil no ilusionarse, algo imposible para mí.

Los abrí por completo, me sentí confundido… pero entonces volví a la realidad, era tan monótono abrir mis ojos y ver nada más que oscuridad que todo esto parecía muy extraño, pero había cambiado. Ahora no era tiniebla, una mujer rubia con cara alegre me sonreía desde el pie de la cama. Debo decir que me quedé sin habla por un momento, sonreí sin poder evitarlo, y no una simple sonrisa, esta era más como una risa, una que hace mucho tiempo no mostraba.

—¿Cómo te sientes Sasuke? — me preguntó mi doctora. Era una interrogante que tardaría en explicar, no porque no supiera la respuesta, claro que la sé, pero son tantas emociones que jamás terminaría de hablar, así que lo resumí en unas pocas palabras.

—Es como salir de un túnel — dije aun sonriendo, la rubia entendió, creo que estaba satisfecha con su trabajo, yo me sentía igual. Luego posé mi vista en mis manos, las observé por un momento. No me había olvidado de cómo era, pero el tiempo cambia a las personas, necesitaba verme de nuevo, pero ya habría tiempo para eso.

—¿Quieres un espejo? — dijo Tsunade-sama descubriendo mis intenciones.

—No, eso será después. Quisiera regresar al hotel — pedí.

—Claro, pero primero debo revisar tus ojos para descartar algún tipo de infección. Como ya te dije antes, te daremos unos lentes que deberás usar durante varios meses, estos permiten que veas con claridad ya que al principio tu visión será borrosa, luego se restablecerá – explicó la rubia haciendo señas a las enfermeras para que se marcharan – le avisaré a tu tío que la operación ha sido un éxito, ¿quieres que le pida que venga por ti?

—No, puedo hacerlo solo, aunque creo que aun así vendrá, es inevitable que Madara se presente, lo hace sólo para fastidiarme — dije ahora con la voz un tanto más fría, como de costumbre. Pensar en ese hombre me hace perder el control.

—Por el momento debes quedarte aquí, mañana podrás irte. Empezaremos la revisión en unos momentos más y después te daremos los lentes. Enseguida regreso — la doctora Tsunade salió.

Ahora que estaba solo me puse a pensar que los próximos meses serían duros, mi recuperación sería progresiva, y creo que ahora es cuando menos tengo paciencia. Me están dando unas ganas enormes de salir de aquí y tomar el primer vuelo a Tokio. Tengo que verla… Sakura.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tal y como lo predije, Madara había aparecido al día siguiente, cuando lo vi entrar por la puerta sentí un deseo insaciable de romperle la cara, pero no, eso llevaría mis planes al fracaso si decidía actuar por instinto. Me llevó al hotel donde nos habíamos hospedado cuando recientemente llegamos a Kyoto y de ahí no volvimos a cruzar palabra, me encerré en mi habitación dispuesto a no hacer nada más que dormir.

La siesta no duró mucho, tan solo una hora después ya estaba despierto, miré la hora, las dos de la tarde. En este momento Sakura ya debería estar en casa a menos que ya se hubiera ido a trabajar con Lee… Sacudí mi cabeza, no debía, ¡pero maldita sea!, necesitaba oír su voz. Tomé el teléfono que estaba en el buró y marqué el número de mi casa. Pensé que no contestaría, tal vez había salido ya. Cuando estaba por colgar oí su voz, perfectamente sabía que era suya.

—_Hola, está hablando a casa de la familia Uchiha, ¿qué se le ofrece?_ — ¿Qué le diría?, ahora parecía un completo estúpido por pretender hablarle así de la nada — _¿hola?, ¿con quién hablo?_ — colgué de inmediato, no podía darle mi ubicación, podría darse cuenta con tan sólo ver el número.

Hmp, escucharla era para mí el resultado de una sonrisa, me había enamorado de ella sin darme cuenta, y creo que a pesar de que no podía verla, su sonrisa había sido una de las tantas causas de llegar a lo que siento ahora, pues con saber que es feliz podía sentirme aliviado. Ella vio en mí lo que nadie más incluso cuando mi vista estaba sana, Sakura se ha convertido en mi persona especial. Necesitaba mi guitarra, teniéndola puedo expresar mucho mejor lo que siento, puedo hablar sin rodeos y ser yo mismo, así fue como Sakura descubrió mi verdadera persona, supo ganarse mi cariño.

—Sakura, quiero verte más que a nadie — dije mirando ahora por la ventana.

Claro que también deseaba ver a mi madre, pero Sakura es diferente, es la chica a la que amo y es lógico que quiera conocer su bello rostro, porque sé que es hermosa. Desde aquel primer día que toque su rostro lo supe, y aunque traté de imaginármela muchas veces no pude hacerlo, no se puede imaginar lo cercano a la perfección, porque para mí eso representa mi pelirrosa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Y continué en Kyoto por varios meses, hoy fue mi última revisión con Tsunade-sama, no volveré a verla, al menos por un tiempo. Regresaré a Tokio hoy mismo, la única persona que sabía de mi operación en esa ciudad era mi maestro de música en la Universidad, tuve que hablar con él al explicarle que me iría lejos por un tiempo, aunque no le hizo mucha gracia que abandonara la escuela por tantos meses, al final quedamos en un arreglo. Yo continuaría mis clases en una escuela recomendada por mi profesor, así que estos meses estuve asistiendo a otra escuela, tienen buenos maestros pero no es lo mismo.

El maestro de Tokio pidió hacer un proyecto para el próximo festival de la escuela, se supone que yo debería estar ensayando con otras personas de mi clase para sacar lo que tocaríamos, pero ya que me encuentro en Kyoto no puedo hacerlo, no tengo un grupo. Todo esto de la escuela a Madara no le hizo ninguna gracia, odia la música, me odia a mí, aunque trate de disimularlo lo sé. Pero en cuanto ponga un pie en la mansión Uchiha se le caerá la máscara, descubriré todos sus fraudes y recuperaré el control de la compañía, por ahora debo de comportarme y seguirle en todo lo que me pida.

—Mucha suerte Sasuke — dijo Tsunade-sama con una sonrisa, yo hice lo mismo, estaba realmente agradecido con ella.

—Gracias por todo. Una cosa Tsunade-sama, ¿podría darme el papel que Kakashi escribió? — lo último lo dije con un tono de voz más bajo para que nadie escuchara. Por el momento Madara estaba firmando unos papeles del hospital.

—¿El papel? — parecía no recordar, luego de unos segundos lo hizo — oh, sí. Lo tengo por aquí — revolvió en su cajón y sacó una pequeña hoja un poco arrugada. La tomé y observe, lo que me había dicho la rubia estaba aquí, mi nombre, el símbolo y esa frase extraña que aún debía descifrar.

Me despedí una última vez y al ir saliendo pude ver que la doctora sacaba una botella y un pequeño vaso, sonreí, sabía que tenía vicios al alcohol. Me reuní con Madara, ahora podíamos volver a mi ciudad. Me encontraría con Sakura, con Naruto y mi madre, ahora nadie podía romper mi felicidad, ni siquiera mi tío.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Espero que les haya resultado bien el cap.**_

_**Lo siento por Kakashi pero eso ya estaba escrito desde que se me ocurrió esta historia. Kakashi es uno de mis personajes favoritos pero eso no me impidió asesinarlo... O_O que mal se lee eso.**_

_**En fin, el siguiente cap ya Sasuke regresa, creo que es mi cap favorito de todo el fic, ¿encuentro? SI *w* ¿qué dirá Sakura? Hasta el próximo capi, muchas gracias por leer, se cuidan y si les gustó espero reviews si quieren.**_

_**Saludos!**_


	25. La razón eres tú

**_Hola a todos! Actualicé rápido en vista de que hubo más reviews esta vez y eso me hace feliz porque me gusta saber lo que piensan y como ven la historia. __Bueno, espero les guste el capítulo 25. Ya casi se resuelven las cosas y en este trataré especialmente el reencuentro entre Sasuke y Sakura luego de la operación *w* Es mi capi favorito y espero realmente que les agrade. _**

**_Muchas gracias por sus reviews. _**

**kOonamii UChihaa_, gracias por tu review. Cuando tuve la idea del fic sabía a donde quería dirigirlo y lo de Kakashi ya lo tenía desde el principio, jamás pensé en Itachi ya que éste si está muerto y no me basé en el manga porque sería demasiado predecible, además mi idea ya estaba clara y cuando Sasuke se implantó los ojos de Itachi yo ya tenía todo esto acabado n_n Espero te guste el final del fic._**

**_Por cierto, hablando de final. Yo veo como final el capítulo 28, el 29 ya es más el epílogo, un dato extra simplemente. Y ya los dejo leer, jeje!_**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**La razón eres tú.**

Lo que daría por salir corriendo del auto en el que venía con su tío e irse a buscar a Sakura, pero no podía hacerlo. Acababan de llegar A Tokio y se dirigían ya a la mansión Uchiha. El pelinegro miraba por la ventanilla del auto, la ciudad no había cambiado mucho, tal vez había alguno que otro establecimiento pero no mucho más que eso. Suspiró cansado, no era exactamente una hora en la que podía ir a verla, además ya había decidido que sería una sorpresa, lo mejor era dormir y esperar hasta mañana, aunque sabía de sobra que no lograría conciliar el sueño.

—¿Estás emocionado?, tal vez deberías ir a ver a tu madre — dijo Madara rompiendo el silencio. Sasuke ni se dignó a verlo, lo único malo de recuperar la vista era tener que ver su estúpido rostro despreocupado y burlón a la vez. Sasuke no se sentía con la obligación de tratarlo bien sólo porque pagó su operación, en realidad, las empresas Uchiha le pertenecía a él y a su madre, así que favores no le debía.

—Sí, pero ya la veré luego, estoy cansado y quiero dormir — contestó con desgana, no quería que se enterara de sus deseos. Era mejor que supiera que ya no tenía ninguna relación con su madre y Sakura.

—Como quieras, pero harías bien en decirle a Mikoto lo de tu operación, tiene que saberlo algún día — el azabache no le tomó importancia a lo dicho por su tío y fijó su vista en la gran mansión que se alzaba ante ellos. Ya habían entrado a territorio Uchiha y en pocos minutos estarían en la casa — ¿las invitarás a cenar? — dijo después de un rato.

—Hmp, no lo sé. No quiero hablar de eso ahora — el auto paró y Sasuke salió de inmediato — no cenaré, buenas noches — casi corrió para adentrarse a la mansión, estar con Madara le provocaba grandes deseos de golpear su rostro pues sabía que lo único que quería era hacer sentir mal a su madre.

En su trayecto a su recámara vio a Shizune que se acercaba a recibir a Madara, la saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza y siguió su camino. Se encerró con llave, no deseaba ver a nadie más. Buscó su guitarra y se acomodó en la cama para tocar esa canción que en un principio no tenía letra, pero eso era problema olvidado desde hace ya algún tiempo, y sabía perfectamente que su inspiración había sido Sakura, en la letra se encontraba todo ese sentimiento, lo que habría querido decirle antes de marcharse. En unas horas más podría verla.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mañana del miércoles, Sasuke estaba despierto desde hacía mucho y a simple vista se notaba que estaba impaciente. Madara se había ido una hora antes, cosa que agradecía el pobre azabache porque si su tío hubiera permanecido más tiempo en la mansión, se habría dado cuenta de su actitud. Sí, los deseos e impaciencia por salir de ese maldito encierro y encontrarse con Sakura de una buena vez.

—Después de tanto tiempo debe de estar feliz por regresar a su escuela — dijo Shizune mientras veía como Sasuke tomaba su guitarra y avanzaba a la entrada.

—Si, se siente bien. Shizune, me gustaría hablar contigo un día de estos. — dijo el pelinegro, la mujer se extrañó por el comentario, ¿qué querría decirle?, ¿y por qué tenía que ser después?, debía ser algo importante — Adiós — el chofer lo esperaba, Sasuke subió al auto mientras le dirigía una última mirada a Shizune, una que la dejó muy intranquila.

El auto ya casi llegaba a su destino, la escuela Konoha de música. Sonrió, se reiría de la cara que pondrían todos sus compañeros al verlo llegar y sobre todo al enterarse de que ya no era ciego, tendría que tener cuidado con todo eso para que Sakura no se enterara de nada si se le ocurría ir por casualidad a su escuela. El chofer se marchó y el Uchiha entró al recinto, algunos estudiantes iban y venían de un lado a otro, pero no le mostraban la más mínima atención, pues pensaban que el pelinegro seguía en las mismas condiciones, en realidad ni siquiera se imaginaban un cambio en él.

Caminó hasta su aula y entró sin tocar la puerta. La mayoría de sus compañeros ya estaban ahí, el maestro igual. Hecho un rápido vistazo a todos, las miradas se posaron en él inmediatamente, Sasuke detuvo su visión en un peliplata que lo miraba intrigado. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, se había dado cuenta de su cambio.

—Uchiha ha vuelto — murmuró uno de los estudiantes, luego de eso los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar, parecía una especie de conferencia aburrida donde nadie ponía atención y murmuraba por lo bajo haciendo evidente su falta de atención.

—Nos alegra verte Uchiha, últimamente nos preguntábamos donde podrías estar — dijo uno de los chicos.

—Es verdad, el festival de música se celebrará este sábado y tú estás en el equipo de Hidan, pero sin ti ellos no pueden hacer nada — comentó otro, pero de inmediato el chico respondió.

—¡Cierra la boca!, sabemos muy bien lo que hacemos — luego, de nuevo fijó su mirada en el pelinegro — hasta que te dignas a aparecer Uchiha, por tu culpa estamos retrasados, pero creo saber el porqué de tu demora — Sasuke lo retó con la mirada, parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta del cambio, pero era tan normal ver a Sasuke siendo ciego, que nadie podía imaginar que estuviera completamente recuperado.

—Eres muy observador Hidan, creo que ya no tendrás motivos para molestarme — le dijo Sasuke sin quitar su sonrisa superior, Hidan parecía pensar lo mismo.

—Aunque no lo creas, me da gusto saber que has recuperado tu visión — bomba, todo el salón se quedó en shock, menos el maestro, claro. Las miradas iban de nuevo al azabache para comprobarlo, y como Sasuke no lo desmintió ya estaban más que seguros que lo que decía Hidan era verdad.

—¡No puedo creerlo!, Uchiha puede ver — la mayoría eran comentarios de ese tipo, se había armado tal alboroto que el maestro tuvo que intervenir.

En las siguientes horas ya toda la escuela estaba enterada de la reciente noticia, pero a Sasuke eso no le hacía ninguna gracia. Se había arrepentido, el pelinegro pensaba que debió haber fingido ante todos, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ahora más que nada trataría de que Sakura no viniera a Konoha. Sasuke había pasado con sus compañeros de equipo a una sala apartada para comenzar con sus ensayos. En un principio Hidan le comentó al azabache que habían estado preparando una canción, pero que no les había gustado como quedó. Esa fue la oportunidad perfecta para Sasuke.

—Entonces que les parecería utilizar una de mis canciones — sugirió. Los demás se miraron, una canción nueva a estas alturas era demasiado arriesgado.

—Pero el festival es el sábado, no tenemos el tiempo suficiente — dijo uno de los chicos, pero Sasuke lo interrumpió.

—Con eso sobra, si ensayamos duro podremos sacarla para este viernes. Ya está totalmente lista, con guitarra, bajo, batería… — el pelinegro ya lo había preparado absolutamente todo, lo único que le faltaba era que los chicos se la aprendieran para sí poder tocarla este sábado.

—Muy bien, te seguimos Uchiha — dijo Hidan, los demás asintieron — dinos que hacer, pero si todo resulta un fracaso tu tendrás la culpa — aunque el chico sabía que eso podría resultar imposible, Sasuke nunca se equivocaba cuando se trataba de música, claro que nunca se lo diría.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Acostumbraba salir siempre hasta el final, pero esta fue la excepción. El pelinegro iba con unas prisas enormes, sólo esperaba que el chofer estuviera ahí. Abrió la puerta de la entrada de un golpe y sí, el auto negro estaba esperándolo. Caminó presuroso y subió dando un fuerte portazo. El chofer lo miró extrañado, pero eso al azabache poco le importó.

—Rápido, a la universidad de Tokio — pidió Sasuke con algo de prisa, el hombre no dijo nada y avanzó el auto.

Las manos de Sasuke no dejaban de moverse, estaba ansioso por llegar, quería decirle al chofer que se apresurara, pero sabía que si hablaba gritaría así que mejor se quedó callado. Vio la gran universidad, ni siquiera dejó que el hombre estacionara el auto, Sasuke abrió la puerta y corrió sin decir nada. Comenzó a buscarla, ¿pero cómo podría dar con alguien que nunca había visto? Había tanto alumnado que era difícil. Supuso que faltaba poco para salir. Cuando estaba en la casa Uchiha, Sakura siempre llegaba media hora después que él, así que no tardaría en salir.

Caminó un poco más, algunas chicas lo miraban sin disimular, pero poca atención le puso a sus insinuaciones. Lo que sabía de Sakura era poco realmente, su voz inconfundible, su olor característico que generalmente llegaba a descontrolarlo y su no muy común color de cabello, conociendo lo último hacía la búsqueda más fácil. Cuando ya había aminorado el paso, escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, demasiado familiar…

—Sasuke, ¿eres tú? — el pelinegro no volteó, sabía de quien se trataba, esa voz podía reconocerla a kilómetros de distancia, tan… tan escandalosa… ¿Qué haría?, ¿fingir ante él?

—Naruto — fue lo único que pudo decir. Se quedó sin moverse, luego vio cómo su rubio amigo se acercaba y posicionaba frente a él. Si fingía, estaba seguro de que Naruto le creería.

—¡Teme!, ¡no sabes cuánto me alegra verte, dattebayo! — Definitivamente Naruto era muy parecido a su personalidad, siempre sonriente, siempre gritando — Ha pasado tanto tiempo, que pensé que nunca más regresarías, eres un desalmado, ¿Sakura-chan sabe que estas aquí? — Sasuke de inmediato se apresuró a mencionar:

—No, necesito que me ayudes a buscarla, tú busca por ese lado y yo por este — dijo el pelinegro señalando ambos lados sin medir sus palabras. Naruto se quedó muy pensativo pero segundos después captó el error de su amigo.

—Pero Teme, si tú no puedes ver, ¿cómo diablos vas a dar con Sakura-chan?... ¡Un momento!, ¡señalaste los pasillos!, ¡¿cómo puedes saber de qué lado están? — definitivamente lo había descubierto, ahora Sasuke si se maldecía a si mismo por ser tan idiota.

—Silencio — dijo Sasuke en voz baja sorprendiendo a un desconcertado rubio. Ahora por su torpeza tendría que contarle a Naruto sobre su operación, su plan de que Sakura fuera la primera en enterarse había fracasado.

—Pero Teme, tú…

—Si, puedo ver, me operaron hace unos meses — explicó sin dar más detalles, no deseaba decir mucho por ahora, primero quería explicarle a Sakura.

—¿Cómo que hace unos meses?, ¡al menos debiste decir algo, dattebayo!, todo este tiempo estuvimos preocupados por ti ¿y así es como nos pagas? — Sasuke estaba empezando a perder la poca paciencia que tenía, Naruto era desesperante.

—Escúchame dobe, quiero que sea una sorpresa para Sakura, en este momento quiero verla, pero no le diré nada de mi operación hasta este sábado — ese era el plan, el día del festival Sasuke se presentaría ante Sakura como era ahora, pero mientras tanto, debía fingir ser el chico ciego del que ella se enamoró.

—Genial — dijo Naruto con sarcasmo — ¡estás loco!, si Sakura-chan se entera de que le mentiste, que por supuesto lo hará este sábado, ¡estarás muerto!, no te perdonará que la hayas engañado Sasuke.

—Ya lo sé Naruto, y trata de hablar bajo, estamos llamando mucho la atención — le advirtió. Muchos se les quedaban viendo por culpa de los alaridos de su rubio amigo — pero me arriesgaré, además, no creo que esté enojada conmigo por siempre, saber de mi recuperación compensará todo lo demás. Ahora ayúdame de una vez.

—Está bien, pero recuerda que yo no soy partícipe de este engaño, tú me obligaste a mentir — Sasuke lo ignoró, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo hablando con Naruto.

—Bien, Sakura es de estatura media, ojos verdes, cabello rosa… — empezó a murmurar Sasuke la información que sabía de ella en todo ese tiempo que llevaba de conocerla — ¿qué más?

—Gritona, da miedo, y pega bien duro — comentó el rubio, recordando los momentos en que Sakura se comportaba así, realmente era aterradora.

—¡No me refiero a eso, baka! — lo había hecho gritar, pero es que lo sacaba de sus casillas — hablo de su físico, idiota — Naruto pareció comprender.

—Sí… — rió nervioso — guíate más en su cabello, no hay nadie más aquí como Sakura-chan — Naruto empezó a reír, esta vez a carcajada limpia. A Sasuke no le hizo ninguna gracia, pero prefirió no discutir. El azabache caminó dejando a Naruto atrás para empezar a buscarla – ¡Ah, y trata de actuar natural frente a Sakura-chan! – lo mataría, si la pelirrosa lo había escuchado era hombre muerto.

Era la hora de salida y Sasuke no había tenido éxito, tal vez Sakura había estado en clase y no salió en todo ese tiempo. Se sentó en una de las bancas del jardín de la universidad y esperó, tal vez Naruto si había tenido suerte, él sabía dónde tenía clases la pelirrosa. Observó el panorama, no había nada en particular, salvo estúpidas estudiantes con cara de bobas que caminaban de un lado a otro, lanzándole miradas nada agradables para él.

Cuando observaba a los estudiantes que pasaban algo llamó su atención, la voz de una chica a la lejanía, su risa. Su corazón dio un vuelco, justo detrás… Giró su cabeza para mirar, estaba demasiado alejada como para verla bien, pero sin duda su color de cabello era rosa. Su corazón se aceleró, debía ser Sakura, nadie más que ella. Caminó sin importarle si volteaba y se daba cuenta de todo, pues le daba la espalda. Cuando estaba a pocos metros de llegar sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro, era Naruto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?, ¿no se supone que no quieres que se entere? – agradecía a Naruto por detenerlo, pues aunque Sakura estuviera de espaldas, la otra chica con la que hablaba sí que podría verlo, Sasuke supuso que tal vez se trataba de Hinata — ven, yo te llevo — le susurró y lo jaló del brazo.

A medida que se acercaban, el corazón de Sasuke fue acelerándose más y más, estaba tan nervioso que por primera vez no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ella, ¿cómo fingir? Respiró hondo, deseando que las cosas salieran bien. Hinata miró impresionada a las personas que se acercaban, más bien por Sasuke, ya que sabía que se había ido de la ciudad, pero ahora estaba frente a ella. Sonrió, seguro Sakura se alegraría de esto.

—Sakura, voltea y verás al dueño de tus insultos — dijo Hinata sin borrar su sonrisa, la pelirrosa se extrañó por el comentario e interesada volteó hacia donde le indicaba su amiga.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, fue inevitable que Sasuke se perdiera en sus hermosos orbes jade. La veía, por fin lo hacía, y según su parecer era lo más hermoso que sus ojos habían visto, no desde que podía ver, sino desde siempre. De pronto, fue testigo de las lágrimas que empezaban a brotar de sus bellos ojos verdes, una vez más era el causante de su llanto, y poder verla llorar era mucho peor. Ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que la había hecho lamentarse. Segundos después, la chica corrió a abrazarlo.

—¡Sasuke-kun! — sintió su cercanía, su aroma. No era capaz de decir nada, tenerla tan cerca después de tanto tiempo era algo maravilloso, la mejor de las bienvenidas — te… extrañé tanto — decía la pelirrosa abrazada de su cuello. Sasuke correspondió al abrazo que le ofrecía, y al mismo tiempo acarició su cabello.

Sentía que le era difícil respirar, Sakura, su Sakura tan cerca después de tanto tiempo lo hacía sentirse completo. Podía jurar que sus manos le temblaban cuando pasaba sus manos sobre su lacia cabellera y sus labios entreabiertos no estaban lejos de lo mismo. Sus ojos negros se mantuvieron tan abiertos por unos segundos, pero luego los cerró al chocar sus frentes y murmurar un "Hola" que se perdió en una de sus mejillas sonrosadas al besarla luego de tanto tiempo.

Hinata y Naruto observaban felices la romántica escena, se sentían bien de ver a sus amigos juntos de nuevo. La ojiperla le hizo señas a su novio para marcharse y dejarlos estar a solas, pero Naruto no quería irse. Hinata tuvo que jalarlo de las orejas para que se fuera y no interrumpiera como de seguro planeaba hacer, aunque no intencionalmente.

—¿Por qué te fuiste sin despedirte? — decía la ojijade aún sin soltarlo y sin percatarse de nada. El azabache ya se imaginaba que diría algo así.

—Ya te lo dije en la carta, no pude hacerlo — contestó sin más, pero eso no le bastó a la pelirrosa. Muy pronto haría que le dijera toda la verdad, no soportaba que cargara él solo con todo, sobre todo si estaba en la boca del lobo.

—¡Eso no es excusa!, ¿por qué siempre haces lo que te da la gana?, no te importan tus amigos, ni yo…

—Me importas demasiado — la interrumpió, abrazándola con más fuerza y recargándola en su pecho — y por eso no permitiré que te pase nada, ¿me entiendes?, eres mi Sakura, mi hermosa pelirrosa — Sakura se sonrojó ante las últimas palabras del pelinegro, se estaba portando demasiado… ¿romántico?, era extraño en él, actuaba como aquella vez que le dijo que la amaba.

—Sasuke-kun, si sigues diciendo que soy linda voy a empezar a creérmelo — contestó Sakura separándose un poco de él para ver su rostro. Al darse cuenta de eso, el azabache trató de fijar su vista en un papelito que estaba tirado en el suelo.

—No estaría mintiendo Sakura — la pelirrosa le sonrió, Sasuke no pudo evitar verla de reojo, su sonrisa era encantadora, trató de concentrarse de nuevo en el pequeño papel pero le era muy difícil.

—Hablas por hablar, aquí hay chicas mucho mejores que yo. Pero en cambio tú sí que eres diferente — eso llamó su atención, ¿acaso era un cumplido?, Agachó su mirada un poco, como avergonzada por sus palabras. Sakura se separó por completo, le dio la espalda y caminó unos cuantos pasos, el pelinegro aprovechó para verla mejor, parecía pensar en lo que iba a decir — ¡la primera vez que te vi yo…! — Se volteó, Sasuke se sorprendió un poco, la chica estaba demasiado roja, era increíble el cambio que podía tener de un segundo a otro — ¡yo estuve tan nerviosa la primera vez que te vi! — que irónico, él se sentía exactamente igual en esos momentos. Era inevitable no sonreír, definitivamente le estaba gustando verla sonrojarse de esa manera.

—Hmp… ¿te refieres a ese día en la tienda de música? — Sakura lo veía, aún con las mejillas encendidas y esa sonrisa que Sasuke le regalaba no ayudaba en nada a su estado — si yo hubiera podido verte, tal vez me habría enamorado de ti a la primera — confesó el Uchiha, se había estado planteando eso antes, ¿qué habría pasado si hubiera podido ver a Sakura desde un principio?, una cosa estaba clara, ella jamás habría sido contratada por su madre.

—Yo no quisiera eso — Sakura agachó la mirada de nuevo, Sasuke no entendió sus palabras — nuestro lazo no sería tan fuerte como lo es ahora, además, eso me permitió conocerte mejor. Me gustas tal y como eres — se sorprendió por la confesión, ¿ella lo amaba por el simple hecho de ser ciego?, eso era estúpido, ¿qué pasaría si le decía que él ya no lo era? — Sasuke-kun, tú eres lindo así.

—No Sakura, yo no quiero ser lindo, yo quiero ser alguien que te proteja. Si yo… — le costaba decirlo pero debía de preguntar — si yo recuperara la visión ¿tú me querrías de igual forma? — ¿por qué la pregunta tan repentina?, ella no entendía porque ahora le daba por hablar de cosas como "si yo hubiera podido verte", "si yo recuperara la visión", era raro en él.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿te sucede algo? — el azabache se tensó, ¿lo había descubierto? Sakura se acercó lo suficiente para tocar su mejilla, luego de unos segundos en los que Sasuke estuvo de los nervios, le sonrió — te amaría tal y como lo hago ahora — la respuesta fue un alivio a su corazón, estaba por responder pero apenas y vio venir a una Sakura dispuesta a besarlo.

No cerró los ojos, Sasuke disfrutaba poder verla sonrosada, con sus ojos cerrados y muy concentrada, luego de unos segundos más de deleite, el Uchiha los cerró para disfrutar el momento. Por otro lado, Sakura pensaba que quizás se estaba volviendo muy atrevida últimamente, pero Sasuke la hacía ser así, y era algo que no podía evitar.

—Te estas volviendo muy audaz — peligro, sonrojo al máximo, ¿era su imaginación o Sasuke lo decía a propósito?, pareciera como si le leyera el pensamiento. Sakura no respondió, estaba demasiado avergonzada como para pelear. Al notar su incomodidad, el azabache prefirió cambiar de tema — Escúchame, habrá un festival este sábado, será en mi escuela y te estoy invitando.

—¿Un festival? — se emocionó al pensarlo, estar con Sasuke en uno de esos eventos sería genial.

—Sí, toda la escuela participa, habrá muchas interpretaciones, algunos compañeros y yo ejecutaremos una canción que escribí hace tiempo, sería importante que estuvieras ahí conmigo — Sakura sonrió.

—Claro, ahí estaré Sasuke-kun. ¿Mikoto también puede ir? — Sasuke dudó por un momento. No era bueno que su madre lo supiera aún, sobre todo eso esperaba Madara.

—No — sus motivos tendría, pero a Sakura no le parecía que ignorara así a su madre — sólo Naruto y tu amiga, puedes decirle a Tenten y a ese tal Neji — el último nombre lo escupió con desprecio, pero quería ver la cara de sorpresa que pondría el Hyuga al enterarse, así dejaría a su pelirrosa en paz — Sakura rió un poco al notarlo.

—Muy bien, pero deberías dejar ese rencor hacia Neji — Sasuke ni siquiera quiso responder, le caía demasiado mal por el simple hecho de estar tras Sakura, aun sabiendo que estaban juntos, por así decirlo.

El azabache se despidió de Sakura luego de un rato más hablando, le pidió nuevamente que no se acercara a la mansión y mucho menos a la escuela Konoha, a pesar de que la ojijade planeaba verlo ahí al día siguiente, pero para Sasuke era mucho mejor verla en el festival y no tener que fingir más. Le dio la fecha del evento el cual llegó muy pronto, en esos últimos días Sasuke y sus compañeros habían ensayado arduamente la canción a interpretar, y podría decirse que estaban más que listos para presentarla.

—¿Ya están todos listos? — el maestro se veía inquieto pero un poco calmado, algunos alumnos más nerviosos, y según el pelinegro los nervios llevaban al fracaso, así que él estaba de lo más tranquilo mientras limpiaba la guitarra que utilizaría.

Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y echó un vistazo hacia las personas que estaban reunidas esperando el acontecimiento. Había bastantes gente, la mayoría eran chicos de su edad y el resto padres de familia y amigos. Sasuke no quiso avisarle a Madara, si él hubiera venido se enteraría de la canción para Sakura. Buscó con la mirada a la pelirrosa, hasta que dio con ella, estaba muy cerca del escenario.

—_Perfecto_ — pensó el azabache, sería mucho más fácil si estaba ahí. Luego vio a sus acompañantes, estaba Naruto el cual al parecer era regañado por su novia, luego Neji hablaba muy animado con Tenten, era extraño que no estuviera molestando a Sakura; hasta Lee había venido, se encontraba hablando con la pelirrosa, de Lee no debía preocuparse.

El evento empezó, primero tocaron algunos estudiantes diferentes géneros musicales: jazz, balada, pop e incluso ópera. El grupo de Sasuke comprendía un estilo de Rock alternativo.

—Sakura-chan, ¿cuánto falta para que el Teme haga su aparición? — preguntó Naruto. El rubio estaba desesperado, no porque estuviera aburrido, más bien quería ver la reacción de Sakura al saber que Sasuke ya podía ver.

—No lo sé Naruto, supongo que más adelante — ella también quería verlo, además no deseaba que el festival terminara sin haber estado un rato con Sasuke, pero tampoco debía deprimirse, apoyaría a su pelinegro.

—Pues ya se está tardando… ¡mira, es el Teme! — Naruto se levantó de un salto y apuntó al escenario, Sasuke acababa de entrar con sus compañeros que se posicionaban para comenzar con la canción. Sakura lo miró sonriente, se veía tan calmado, tan seguro de sí mismo, lo haría genial.

—Esta canción la escribí hace tiempo, es para una persona muy especial en mi vida — el corazón de Sakura golpeaba con rapidez, ¿se estaría refiriendo a ella?, hasta la pregusta era tonta. El sonrojo no tardó en aparecer, pero lo más extraño de todo era que el azabache parecía estarla mirando, como si supiera en donde se encontraba — la luz en mi camino. Sakura, es para ti — el pelinegro no apartó la mirada de ella, ni siquiera cuando comenzó la canción y aunque ahora no era tocada con la guitarra acústica de Sasuke, la pelirrosa supo de qué canción se trataba.

_I'm not a perfect person  
>There's many things I wish I didn't do<br>But I continue learning  
>I never meant to do those things to you<br>And so I have to say before I go  
>That I just want you to know.<em>

(Sasuke recordó todo lo que había hecho sufrir a Sakura y de lo que ahora se arrepentía, aunque estuviera lejos de ella y tuviera que marchar al final del evento, quería que supiera por medio de su canción que la amaría por siempre)

_I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>and the reason is you.<em>

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
>It's something I must live with everyday<br>And all the pain I put you through  
>I wish that I could take it all away.<br>And be the one who catches all your tears  
>That's why I need you to hear.<em>

(Pedirle perdón era algo necesario, y aunque no podía regresar el tiempo y cambiar su error, al menos trataría de remediar ese sufrimiento)

_I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>And the reason is you<em>

(Sakura no sabía que creer, el hecho de que Sasuke no hubiera despegado sus ojos de donde estaba ella le hacía sospechar que algo le había pasado en todo ese tiempo que estuvo fuera, algo realmente importante)

_And the reason is you  
>And the reason is you<br>And the reason is you  
><em>

(Dirigió por un segundo la vista a sus amigos, todos parecían igual de confundidos que ella… todos menos ¿Naruto? Él tenía una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro, sabía algo)

_I'm not a perfect person  
>I never meant to do those things to you<br>And so I have to say before I go  
>That I just want you to know.<em>

(Vio asombrada como el pelinegro se dirigía a ella, le sonrió como sólo él sabía hacerlo y luego le guiñó un ojo. Eso, aparte de dejarla como un tomate, le hizo darse cuenta de todo. Una lágrima rodó al instante y tuvo que taparse la boca para no dejar salir sus sollozos. El rostro de Sasuke dejó ver preocupación, pero siguió cantando, la canción ya estaba por terminar)

_I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>and the reason is you.<em>

_I've found a reason to show  
>A side of me you didn't know<br>A reason for all that I do  
>And the reason is you.<em>

Terminó, el grupo de Sasuke salió del escenario para ir tras bambalinas. Todos los espectadores aplaudían y vitoreaban a los chicos, sobre todo a Sasuke que ya se estaba volviendo bastante popular ante las chicas. Entre una maraña de confusión, Sakura salió corriendo en busca de Sasuke, necesitaba saberlo, ¿por qué no le dijo nada? Si él había recuperado su visión lo sabría ahora mismo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**_¿Les gustó? Yo estoy emocionada aún xD Me habían comentado que si Sasuke reconocería a Sakura sin saber cómo es, la reconoció con su risa primeramente, no habría sido difícil ya que Sasuke puede reconocer a Sakura por su cabello y ojos. En conversaciones que se han dado a lo largo del fic ya se ha comentado el color de cabello de Sakura, no exactamente siendo eso de lo que se habla. Por ejemplo Karin lo mencionó._**

_**La canción supongo que la mayoría la conoce, se llama "The reason", de Hoobastank. Hermosísima canción!**_

_**Gracias por darse el tiempo de pasar por el fic. Si quieren dejar reviews los responderé con gusto n_n**_

_**Hasta el próximo cap. Cuídense, bye!**_


	26. Una verdad revelada

_**n_n HOLA! Se suponía que actualizaría ayer pero no me sentía muy bien, me enfermé pero ya estoy mejor para dejarles el capi.**_

_**Ahora la reacción de Sakura, que la verdad... Mejor dejaré que lo lean en su momento. Y bueno este cap. revela algo importante, un secreto de Madara y ¿Karin? Si, espero les guste.**_

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews, sus palabras me alientan a escribir más fics, jeje. Un paso más cerca del final, CAP 26.**_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Una verdad revelada.**

_**POV Sakura.**_

Sasuke-kun… él… no puedo creerlo… es como un sueño… y esa canción… Aunque lo intente no puedo dejar de llorar.

¿Por qué?, ¿por qué no me lo dijo antes?, nos vimos hace unos días, ¿acaso pretende jugarme una broma? No se cómo debo sentirme, estoy feliz pero no es justo, Sasuke-kun disfruta haciéndome sufrir, ahora debe de estar satisfecho porque no pude darme cuenta antes, porque fui una tonta despistada, soy tan torpe. No me lo creo, es algo tan increíble, Sasuke-kun puede ver, no estoy completamente segura, pero creo que tengo razón. Ahora sé por qué Naruto estaba tan misterioso todos estos días, seguro a él si le dijo, pero conmigo no tuvo esa consideración.

¿Qué le digo?, ¿qué hago?, estoy tan nerviosa que no sé si hice bien en buscarlo, debí esperar a qué él me aclarara todo, pero con algo así no es que esté tranquila. Ahora que lo pienso mejor, me estoy muriendo de la vergüenza, el día que lo vi en la universidad estaba tan feliz que no me importó nada más y lo besé, ¡él me vio todo ese tiempo! Seguro se dio cuenta de mis sonrojos y mi nerviosismo. Ahora está decidido, soy una completa tonta, pero es que él es tan perfecto, y yo sólo soy una chica nada especial, no puedo competir contra el resto de mujeres hermosas que tendrá a su disposición, él ya debe saber que no soy la clase de chica fabulosa.

Soy demasiado cobarde, no puedo hacerlo. Es mejor irme, no puedo, perdóname Sasuke-kun, ahora que puedes ver tengo miedo de lo que pienses de mí, nunca creí que llegado el día de tan buena noticia tendría que tomar la decisión más cobarde de mi vida, no soy una modelo ni tampoco excelente cocinera, soy la chica humilde que te ama. Que irónico, ahora comprendo sus miedos, uno siempre busca lo mejor para la persona que ama, ¿soy yo lo mejor para Sasuke-kun?

Espero que nadie vea que me marcho, necesito despejar este miedo, no soy así, no lo soy... ¡¿Pero qué? Alguien me ha jalado del brazo, seguro es un pervertido, no faltan en cualquier tipo de festivales, ¡pero ahora verá!, conmigo nadie se mete, no le daré tiempo de nada. Me volteé al instante y le golpeé la cara con fuerza. Eso se gana por… ¡oh no!, es… Sasuke-kun… Felicidades Sakura, acabas de agradecerle de la mejor manera, ¿las cosas pueden empeorar?

—¡Sasuke-kun! — siempre hago el ridículo, ¿por qué sólo me pasan este tipo de cosas a mí? Ahora el chico que me gusta se toca el rostro, creo que me pasé. Más motivos para sentirme avergonzada — yo… perdóname… no quise…

—Sakura, ¿por qué te ibas? — al parecer no le importaba el reciente accidente, él quería una explicación de mi huída.

No me sentía capaz de explicarle, me sentía mal por mi acción, así es como pagaba el lindo regalo que me había hecho y sobre todo la maravillosa notica de su recuperación, pero ¿él aún me quiere luego de saber cómo soy?, ¿una persona puede enamorarse de otra sin siquiera verla? Soy tan idiota, ¿por qué ahora me preocupo por eso? No lo sé, no hay duda de que es miedo, no quiero que se vaya de mi lado, después de todo él ya no me necesita.

—No lo sé… — fue mi insignificante y nada explicativa respuesta. Sasuke-kun no pareció conformarse con tan poco.

—Sí. Lo sabes, necesito que me lo digas — no era capaz de mirarlo, esos ojos negros eran invencibles contra los míos, siempre habían causado en mí el deseo de protección, ahora sólo mostraban preocupación — ¿por qué te ibas? — volvió a repetir luego del silencio que se había creado entre nosotros dos.

—Porque tengo miedo. Puedes ver, ¿no es así?, tengo miedo de que te alejes de mí, que puedas ver mis defectos, yo soy…

—Tú eres Sakura, la chica que amo. No dejaré que te alejes de mí — me dijo. Claramente me sorprendí por sus palabras, sus sentimientos no cambiarían aún si pudiera verme, creo que en vez de huir, debo de estar feliz por él y no ser la cobarde de hace un momento.

—Lo siento — los ojos se me cristalizaron nuevamente, si Sasuke-kun no me hubiera detenido, yo habría cometido un grave error, y el lastimado sería precisamente él — ¿por qué?... ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Porque quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero cuando te vi marcharte pensé lo peor, que te habías enojado conmigo por no decirte nada y también porque creí que preferías al Sasuke sin vista y al que todos tenían lástima — dijo con la voz un poco apagada.

—¡No digas esas cosas!, sabes que no me gusta oírte hablar así. Te quiero, ya te lo he dicho, no me importa nada más, soy feliz si estás conmigo — dejé de lado la vergüenza y lo abracé, como tantas veces lo había hecho antes.

No me dijo nada, sólo correspondió, se sentía realmente bien estar juntos de ese modo, y sobre todo se extrañaba. Nos separamos sólo lo necesario para ver nuestros rostros, Sasuke-kun me sonreía y yo permanecía como hipnotizada. Él lo era todo para mí, todo este tiempo lejos me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba, quería siempre estar a su lado, vivir una vida juntos. Se fue acercando a mi rostro, pero justo antes de llegar a su destino una voz hizo que nos separáramos, y esa persona que ahora yo observaba con cierto temor nos veía divertido, con una sonrisa que no me gustó para nada.

—Madara, ¿qué haces aquí? — preguntó Sasuke-kun, creo que tampoco se esperaba que ese hombre estuviera precisamente aquí.

—Vine a ver a mi sobrino, ¿por qué no me dijiste que tendrías un festival? — le dijo sin borrar esa sonrisa, me tensaba con tan sólo verlo — Si no hubiera llamado a la escuela, jamás me habría enterado de nada.

—Se me ha olvidado, tampoco invité a mamá por lo mismo, me descuidé — dijo para tratar de justificarse, pero Sasuke-kun y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto, odia a su tío y es lógico que no lo quiera cerca.

—Te estas volviendo muy despistado, ¿acaso tendrá esta jovencita algo que ver? — Su vista se dirigió a mí, sinceramente quiero irme, esto es demasiado incómodo y ese hombre me produce un miedo terrible — tenía pensado que no era tu novia, pero creo que me equivoqué.

—No lo es… — dijo Sasuke-kun un poco alterado, luego recobró la compostura — es sólo una amiga, nada más que eso — quiere protegerme, de eso no hay duda, creo que se ha dado cuenta de lo asustada que estoy ante la presencia de su tío Madara.

—Bueno, hasta con las amigas se divierte cualquiera — habla como si yo fuera una chica fácil, ese sujeto es de lo peor — me ha dado gusto verte de nuevo querida, espero puedas acompañarnos una de estas noches a cenar. — no contesté y eso pareció divertirlo más. Era extraño, una vez hasta lo había enfrentado por defender a Sasuke-kun, pero ahora era incapaz de hacer algo por mí misma. Ese hombre era el diablo encarnado — Debo irme, no llegues muy tarde sobrino — se alejó. Sólo hasta que no pudimos verlo, Sasuke-kun habló.

—¿Estás bien?, te ves un poco asustada — claro, eso ya lo sé, soy muy mala para disimular.

—Estoy bien, es sólo la sorpresa de verlo de nuevo — le contesté tratando de tranquilizarme ¿y si aún andaba por aquí?

—A mí también me sorprende, Madara no vino aquí a disfrutar del espectáculo, quería encontrarme en una situación como esta — sí, creo que eso era lo más probable, Sasuke-kun conoce muy bien las intenciones de su tío — y no se tragó eso de que somos amigos, ahora más que nada debemos estar separados, al menos por un tiempo.

—Pero Sasuke-kun, somos amigos… porque tú jamás… — no quise completar la frase, pero era verdad, él nunca me había pedido que fuera su novia y hasta que no me lo dijera yo sería sólo su amiga. Aunque no ayudaba mucho que nos estuviéramos besando cada tanto.

—¿Yo jamás qué? — creo que sabe a qué me refiero porque esa sonrisa en su rostro dice más que mil palabras. No quise responder, lo veía demasiado burlesco y autoritario al mismo tiempo — Sakura, a estas alturas eso no se pregunta, estamos juntos y nos amamos, no hay otra razón.

—¡Sí la hay! — grité un poco enojada, era el colmo que no le tomara importancia, para mí es importante ¿qué acaso le cuesta mucho decirlo? Por favor... si pudo confesarme sus sentimientos un día, bien puede decirme que si quiero ser su novia, no es tan difícil — ¡sólo dilo! No te cuesta nada.

—Sakura, tranquilízate, basta con saber que eres mía. Eso debería hacerte feliz — es demasiado posesivo y terco también, ¿qué tiene de malo decirlo? Pues si eso quiere, muy bien.

—Está bien Sasuke-kun, ¡pero ni se te ocurra besarme!, que no me dejaré hasta que me lo hayas pedido — me fui dejándolo ahí plantado, claro que muy en el fondo me causa risa, sobre todo al ver la cara de desconcierto que tiene.

—¡Sakura!, ¡Sakura, regresa aquí! – lo ignoré y seguí mi caminata entre algunas personas que salían. El festival había terminado.

Me encontré con Naruto y el resto de mis amigos, Sasuke-kun no se veía por ningún lado, era lo mejor, primero necesitaba calmarme y había hecho bien, tampoco quería gritarle más de la cuenta, lo único que quería era que entendiera. Aunque eso no tiene tanta importancia ahora, estoy tan feliz al saber que se encuentra recuperado que incluso quiero gritar, y debo admitirlo, me muero de ganas por besarlo.

_**Final POV Sakura.**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Era domingo muy temprano, el pelinegro se encontraba desayunando en el comedor, estaba solo ya que su tío siempre se iba apenas salía el sol. Justo al terminar entró Shizune, lo que el azabache aprovechó para hacerle unas cuantas preguntas. La pelinegra era la única persona en toda la casa en quien podía confiar, y si ella llevaba trabajando todo este tiempo en la mansión Uchiha, entonces podría decirle algo de Madara, lo que fuera para culparlo o al menos mencionarle dónde guardaba los papeles importantes.

—Shizune, necesito hablar contigo en este momento — pidió el pelinegro con gran seriedad en sus palabras. La mujer lo vio, Sasuke se percató de que estaba intranquila y un poco nerviosa, pero ella asintió débilmente.

—Dígame joven, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? — El azabache se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta quedar a tan sólo unos pasos más alejado de la mujer.

—Quería preguntarte si tú conoces dónde guarda Madara los papeles de la compañía Uchiha, ¿es en su despacho? — había una oficina en la mansión, anteriormente era de su padre, luego de Itachi, pero ahora que Madara estaba a cargo, había pasado a su propiedad igual que todo lo demás.

—No lo sé, ¿para qué quiere saberlo? — sabía que diría algo así, Sasuke permaneció serio y no quitó esa mirada intimidante, necesitaba que le dijera cualquier cosa. Madara se la pasaba, casi todo el tiempo que empleaba fuera de las empresas, en ese despacho de la gran mansión Uchiha, así que lo más probable era que todo lo ilícito estuviera ahí.

—Hmp, es obvio que sabes para qué, no juegues conmigo Shizune, conoces muy bien esta casa, sabes todo lo que hace Madara, pero lo que más me sorprende es que lo encubras. Conoces muy bien sus movimientos, y a pesar de lo mal que te trata él confía mucho en ti. No dejes que siga haciendo lo mismo — le dijo el chico, pero Shizune no era capaz de dirigirle una sola mirada, hacerla hablar no resultaría tan fácil como lo pensó en un principio.

—Yo no puedo joven… lo siento — quería marcharse pero Sasuke se lo impidió con tan sólo unas palabras.

—No he pedido que te retires, — su ronca voz resonó en todo el comedor y por lo tanto, la pelinegra no tuvo más opción que permanecer en ese lugar — habla Shizune.

—No quiero, no puedo hacerlo… no quiero traicionarlo — ahora comenzaba a llorar, Sasuke pensó que estaba siendo un poco duro con ella pero era la única forma, además no estaba bien que cubriera las acciones de Madara. ¿Estaba siendo amenazada?

—¿Pero qué dices?, actuando de ese modo lo que estás haciendo es traicionar a mi padre, a mi madre, a toda la familia Uchiha, ese sujeto que tanto respetas no es más que una piraña que se aprovechó de la desgracia de la familia para quedarse con todo — con cada palabra, Shizune parecía llorar más, tenía la vista al suelo y sus manos entrelazadas — es un ser despreciable que no merece tu compasión ni la de nadie, no es más que…

—¡Yo lo sé! — Gritó la mujer, incapaz de seguir escuchando — se perfectamente todo lo que dice, pero… pero yo… yo… — y en ese momento lo entendió, el pelinegro ahora sabía sus razones. No podía creer que fuera tan tonta.

—Shizune, ¿tú estás enamorada de Madara? — alzó la vista al escuchar la pregunta del azabache, la había descubierto, el secreto que había guardado durante años, ahora alguien lo sabía. Limpió sus lágrimas, luego de unos segundos más respondió ¿Para qué ocultarlo más?

—Sí, amo al señor Madara desde hace mucho, por eso permanecí en la mansión Uchiha todo este tiempo. Quería que él me amara, pero no pude lograrlo, así que me conformo con estar a su lado — confesó con tristeza en su voz, pero Sasuke no podía entenderla, amar a Madara después de cómo la trataba era ridículo.

—Hmp, la ciega todo este tiempo has sido tú. Te conformas con tan poco, eres una idiota. — al pelinegro no le importaba hablarle así, total, de Madara recibía insultos peores. Lo que quería era abrirle los ojos, que se diera cuenta del error que cometía por apoyar a una persona así — No te importa lo que sufre mi madre, ni yo, eres una egoísta que sólo piensa en su felicidad, ¿pero sabes qué?, esto no es ningún castillo encantado Shizune, desperdiciarás tu vida si sigues dedicándola a un ser que no te toma en cuenta, porque Madara es incapaz de amar.

Sasuke se dio media vuelta rumbo a su habitación, ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, estaba en Shizune darse cuenta de la realidad. Sólo esperaba que para cuando entendiera no fuera demasiado tarde.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No era posible, había buscado en tantas partes, incluso acompañó a Madara un día a la empresa, pero todo se veía tan normal que fue imposible encontrar algo verdaderamente acusatorio. Se estaba empezando a desesperar, si no encontraba una prueba pronto, su paciencia se iría al demonio. Pero ¿dónde diablos seguir buscando? No quería decirlo, pero Kakashi no había sido de gran ayuda en dejar ese papel tan confuso, nunca le había costado tanto encontrar la respuesta a algo. Frustrado se dejó caer en el gran sofá, estaba en su cuarto y lo peor de todo era que no podía llamar siquiera a Naruto, no estaba seguro pero sospechaba que Madara podía saber con quién se comunicaba, lo que dejaba fuera también a Sakura.

—¿Dónde más? — se jaló los cabellos intentando pensar, pero no obtuvo mucho. Si continuaba en su recámara tampoco lograría avanzar. Lo mejor sería bajar, tal vez si se encontraba de nuevo con Shizune podría darle remordimientos de conciencia, hasta que por fin se decidiera a hablar. Desde esa conversación habían pasado una semana y ella aún se empeñaba en no decir ni una sola palabra al respecto.

Era domingo, por lo tanto no había servidumbre, la única persona que permanecía en la mansión, aparte de él, era precisamente Shizune. Cuando bajaba la gran escalera, su celular comenzó a sonar, era un número desconocido, pero aun así contestó.

—¿Quién habla? — Sasuke siguió caminando, pero después de unos segundos más, se sorprendió al saber de quien se trataba.

—_Sasuke, necesito hablar contigo _—era inconfundible, esa mujer ¿qué rayos quería?

—Karin, ¿qué es lo que quieres?, no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces — le contestó de mala gana, no deseaba tener que sostener una conversación con alguien así, además ya le había dicho que no sabía nada.

—_No es ninguna estupidez Sasuke, es un asunto serio, se trata de tu hermano Itachi_ — Itachi, al oír ese nombre se interesó de inmediato, ¿qué querría ella hablar de su hermano?

—¿Qué es lo que sucede?, no quieras pasarte de lista Karin, sabemos perfectamente que tú fuiste la que se le ofreció a mi hermano, además ese asunto ya no tiene remedio — le dijo con cierta irritación en la voz, no quería recordar momentos amargos.

—_Es muy importante, por favor Sasuke, no puedo decirlo por teléfono. Si puedes venir a mi departamento sería mucho mejor. Te prometo que no te molestaré más _—era extraña su insistencia, ¿en verdad dejaría de molestarlo si iba?

—Muy bien, salgo enseguida. Más te vale que no me hagas perder el tiempo Karin, si es así, te arrepentirás de haberme llamado — y colgó, no le dio tiempo a la chica de decir nada más.

¿De qué querría hablarle? Tal vez estaba yendo hacia una trampa, pero no caería en ella. Cuando fue su novia en el pasado fingió tan bien que incluso su hermano Itachi le había creído, sólo su madre era la única que le advertía del tipo de novia que tenía, pero nunca confió en sus palabras, tuvo que pasar lo peor para darse cuenta de todo. Karin no era más que una arpía.

Madara le había regalado un auto a Sasuke, pero el azabache sabía muy bien porque lo hacía. No se dejaría envolver por el dinero como lo había hecho él. Jamás lo ayudaría en sus fraudes, él mismo le facilitaba las cosas. Karin debía vivir en el mismo departamento, manejó por las calles de donde recordaba vivía su exnovia. Dejó el auto en el aparcamiento y entró al enorme y lujoso edificio. Antes no comprendía como Karin podía pagar tanto, pero ahora todo estaba claro, era seguro que Madara tenía las narices en esto. Tocó el timbre del número de su puerta y a los segundos, una pelirroja se mostró dejándolo pasar.

Por alguna extraña razón, la chica no se le abalanzó ni trató de llamar su atención como en un principio creyó que lo haría, ya que siempre que podía hacía lo mismo. Ahora Karin estaba un poco diferente, su actitud ante él había cambiado. El azabache entró dando sólo unos pasos, no quería permanecer mucho tiempo en ese lugar, no eran sus planes.

—Y bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres? — dijo Sasuke cortante, entre más rápido, mejor. No quería seguir ahí, eran malos recuerdos.

—Siéntate, por favor — pidió la chica, pero Sasuke ni se movió.

—Así está bien, ahora dilo de una vez, ¿de qué quieres hablar?, ¿qué tiene que ver Itachi en todo? — Sasuke continuaba con la mirada indiferente que a Karin le atemorizaba, incluso cuando había sido ciego, pero a pesar de la incomodidad de ella, tuvo el valor de comenzar.

—Yo insistí en ir a ese lugar, ¿recuerdas?, esta apartado de la cuidad y era la mejor opción, jamás lo quise por ser un sitio de renombre, estaba planeado — soltó al final, cosa que a Sasuke le interesó de inmediato, Karin estaba hablando de aquella noche cuando pasó todo.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? — algo no andaba bien, la pelirroja estaba demasiado seria y ese "estaba planeado" lo inundó de preguntas.

—Tú tío me lo pidió, no fue una coincidencia que nos hayamos conocido en una fiesta, Madara me contrató para que yo lograra ser tu novia y luego de un tiempo llevar a cabo su plan — era demasiada información en una sola frase, se quedó callado tratando de entender sus palabras. Así que Madara la había contratado, pero ¿a qué plan se refería?

—¿Qué plan? — dijo después de un rato, Karin lo miró y después de unos segundos en lo que pareció dudar, lo dijo.

—Asesinarlos, a ambos… — sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, ¿lo que ella quería decir era que el accidente de auto no había sido precisamente un accidente?

Hubiera sido mejor aceptar la invitación a sentarse, su cabeza daba vueltas, ni siquiera podía decir una palabra. Tanto tiempo creyendo que había sido su culpa, que él era el responsable de la muerte de su hermano, pero no, Madara una vez más se metía con su familia, había sido el causante de la muerte de una de las personas que más le habían importado, Itachi.

—Itachi — Sasuke cerró los puños, completamente destrozado ante la noticia. Madara era un asesino, un maldito asesino. Cerró los ojos por un momento, varias lágrimas hicieron aparición, en ellas se reflejaba el dolor que sentía en esos momentos, su hermano había sido asesinado por su propio tío.

—Te revelo sólo la verdad, el plan consistía en que tú debías enojarte con Itachi, así podrías tomar el auto que acabaría de ser cortado de los frenos. Madara conocía muy bien a tu hermano y sabía que iría tras de ti — Karin siguió con la explicación, viendo como Sasuke permanecía con los ojos cerrados, aun llorando en silencio pero sin emitir ningún ruido — lo del animal en el camino fue una coincidencia, pero para Madara fue un golpe de suerte. Él tiene muchas influencias con algunas personas importantes de la policía, es por eso que en ese accidente no hicieron muchas averiguaciones, porque él los sobornó con una gran cantidad de dinero.

—¿Por qué… me cuentas todo esto hasta ahora? — dijo el azabache después de oír el relato de Karin, limpió sus lágrimas y regresó a su mirada fría de siempre. Resultaba extraño que ahora se decidiera a hablar.

—Porque ahora él ya no está — Karin fijo su vista en una fotografía que estaba en el centro de la mesita de la sala. Sasuke le puso total atención, se trataba de un chico de más o menos su edad.

—¿Quién es él? — preguntó con cierta curiosidad, jamás lo había visto antes. Tenía el cabello blanco y sonreía, mostrando unos dientes blancos bastante peculiares.

—Era mi novio — dijo Karin con un poco de nostalgia — se llamaba Suigetsu, murió hace una semana, tenía una enfermedad incurable. Por él hice todo, Madara me prometió que con su dinero lo curaría, y yo le creí.

Así que por eso había actuado de ese modo, aunque lo que dijera fuera cierto, Sasuke no sentía nada, ni siquiera un poco de compasión por ella ya que gracias a la decisión que había tomado ayudó a Madara a cumplir sus objetivos y ambiciones.

—Yo jamás te quise Sasuke, todo fue plan de Madara, y ahora que Suigetsu ha muerto ya no me importa nada más. Puedo confesar todo lo que sé a la policía.

—No, tú misma has dicho que Madara tiene influencias, la única persona de mi confianza en ese sitio ya está muerta — Sasuke se refería a Kakashi, el problema ahora era encontrar a alguien más que pudiera ayudarlos — tu palabra contra la de él no podrá hacer nada, yo mismo conseguiré esas pruebas — no había nada más que hacer ahí, ahora tenía un motivo más para hacer pagar a su despreciable tío.

—Ten cuidado Sasuke — el azabache no dijo nada, se fue sin mirar atrás.

Ahora de regreso a la mansión Uchiha, encontraría todo lo necesario para hundirlo. Mientras iba en el auto, paró en semáforo en rojo, de su bolsa del pantalón sacó el papelito que Tsunade le había entregado.

—Donde tus ojos no pueden ver — susurró para sí. Se quedó pensando por un momento, luego una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?, estaba tan claro. Ahora sabía dónde buscar — prepárate Madara, que hoy no volverás a poner un pie en mi casa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**0_o ¿Alguna duda?, ¿opiniones?... Karin era importante porque así Sasuke sabría lo que realmente pasó con la muerte de su hermano... Itachi T_T (ya maté a 2 de mis personajes favoritos, falta Gaara pero él no está en este fic)**_

_**Sakura si pensaba irse, no fue lo mejor pero afortunadamente Sasuke la detuvo y "casi todo" esta bien... lo digo porque ella espera que Sasuke le pida ser su novia de manera oficial, creo que ya es algo tarde para eso, jeje... pero veremos después que pasa al respecto n_n**_

_**Por el siguiente cap. espero que a nadie le dé un infarto... bah! sólo bromeo pero si está más impactante porque Madara ya va a actuar!**_

_**Y ya me voy, muchas gracias por la lectura, cuídense y hasta pronto!**_


	27. Odio enfermizo

**¡Hola! Ya tengo listo el cap 27, espero de verdad que les agrade.**

**¿Qué decir de este cap?... Se revela lo de la pista del papel de Kakashi, y algo más que no diré para no arruinar su lectura.**

**Ahhh! Ya sólo quedan dos caps para el final, aunque el último es un epílogo que no había planeado en el momento de terminar el fic pero que lectores me pidieron escribir, por esa razón pareciera que el final es el capi 28. Como sea, los dejo con la lectura que espero les resulte interesante.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Odio enfermizo.**

Todo acabaría, si no hubiera sido tan idiota desde hace tiempo ese hombre estaría tras las rejas, pidiendo clemencia y arrastrándose a sus pies como el gusano que era. Sonrió al imaginarlo, su tío había sido siempre para él como un desconocido, alguien que existía por el simple hecho de fastidiar a otros, no significaba más que un extraño. En muy poco tiempo llegó a la mansión Uchiha, la desesperación por saber si estaba en lo cierto lo hizo manejar muy deprisa, tenía suerte de que no lo hubieran detenido por la velocidad a la que iba.

Hizo frenar el auto en un instante, el cual provocó el rechinido de los neumáticos. El azabache bajó de un salto y corrió al único lugar donde jamás en su vida había siquiera asomado la nariz, la recámara de Madara. La mansión Uchiha era lo suficientemente grande, y Madara había vivido con ellos desde siempre, eso fue lo que quiso el abuelo del pelinegro antes de morir, pero no había llegado a conocerlo. Vivió con ellos a pesar del disgusto de su padre con su tío por razones desconocidas, aunque lo más probable era la envidia que Madara le tenía por ser su Fugaku el heredero y presidente de las empresas Uchiha. Siempre se mantuvo con ellos y él de pequeño le temió, pero ahora como hijo de Fugaku Uchiha tenía la obligación de enfrentarlo.

—¿Por qué no en su despacho? — Murmuraba el pelinegro mientras caminaba presuroso por la gran escalera — yo jamás me habría atrevido a poner un pie en su recámara, creo que me conoce muy bien, demasiado bien para mi gusto.

Llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación y giró la manija esperando que estuviera abierta, si ese no era el caso entonces tendría que esperar, si los trabajadores no estaban, no podía hacer nada, siempre se llevaban las llaves y el único que tenía llaves de repuesto era Madara y Shizune. Empujó, la puerta estaba abierta.

—¿Qué extraño? — demasiado raro, tal vez se había equivocado, Madara no podría dejar algo importante tan desprotegido. Pero no había algo, una sensación que le decía que estaba en lo correcto y el papel de Kakashi era la prueba.

Los siguiente que hizo fue echar un vistazo a todo, era una habitación normal como cualquier otra de la casa, sólo que ésta parecía estar un poco más oscura a causa de las cortinas verdes de las ventanas, había varios cuadros colgados en las paredes, uno de ellos era grande y con el símbolo de la familia Uchiha. Sasuke descubrió que Madara tenía una obsesión al coleccionar retratos de su madre, Mikoto se encontraba en cada rincón de la inmensa habitación de su tío.

Comenzó por esculcar los cajones, era de idiotas pensar que tales pruebas podrían encontrarse a la vista de todos, o más bien en lugares tan accesibles como los de una recámara. Se sentó en la cama luego de haber hecho un desastre, si no se apuraba pronto Madara regresaría, pero para eso aún faltaban horas, y aún tenía que buscar a alguien de confianza en la policía que lo ayudara a hundirlo.

Suspiró derrotado, luego sus ojos se posaron en el gran retrato justo frente a él. Símbolo Uchiha, "abanico", la sonrisa antes perdida volvió a aparecer en sus labios, el mensaje de Kakashi tenía un abanico dibujado y no se refería a una prueba más para dejarle sus corneas, con el nombre había sido suficiente, el dibujo tenía un objetivo diferente, en este caso el retrato de la pared pues era el único símbolo en la gran habitación. Corrió hasta tocar el cuadro y lo tiró de un jalón. Una caja fuerte era lo que veía, ahora lo único que debía hacer era buscar la clave de acceso, observó por un momento, no eran números, eran letras, debía tratarse de una persona quizás. Intentó primero Madara, pero no funcionó, luego escribió Uchiha y tampoco, tenía que ser una palabra de 6 letras. Fugaku… Itachi… Sasuke… nada, no podía abrir. La única persona, su madre… Mikoto.

Acceso, se abrió, en un principio no podía creer que lo consiguió, pero no había tiempo para celebrar, jaló un poco más la puerta plateada y metió su mano hasta sacar un pequeño disco, eso debía contener la información de todos los negocios ilegales de Madara. Lo guardó en su pantalón y salió, no se molestó en acomodar todo el desorden que había hecho, ahora debía cerciorarse de que ese disco tuviera la información que quería. Se dirigía a su cuarto cuando un leve ruido, algo como un sollozo detuvo su marcha. Escuchó de nuevo, ¿qué podría ser?, no había nadie en la mansión Uchiha, salvo Shizune, ¿estaría llorando de nuevo?

La curiosidad por saber lo que pasaba lo hizo retroceder y comenzar su nueva marcha hasta bajar la gran escalera, los sollozos cada vez se hacían más intensos, provenían de la sala principal, aceleró el paso y lo primero que vio e hizo que abriera sus ojos al máximo fue encontrar a su madre de rodillas y amarrada de pies y manos, un pañuelo en su boca evitaba que gritara más de la cuenta. A su lado e inconsciente estaba Sakura…sus manos y pies también estaban atados a excepción de la boca.

—Sakura… — fue lo que pudo pronunciar, ¿qué estaba pasando?, la habían golpeado, la pelirrosa sangraba un poco de la cabeza, indicio de que había forcejeado.

Mikoto lo escuchó, Sasuke pudo observar desesperación mezcladas con asombro al verlo parado a unos metros de ella y completamente sano. Quiso decir algo pero le fue imposible hablar, trataba de quitarse el pañuelo pero no pudo hacer mucho. El pelinegro quiso ayudar a desatar a su madre pero una figura hizo acto de presencia, Uchiha Madara ingresaba desde el otro extremo de la sala con esa sonrisa macabra que mostraba siempre que planeaba hacer algo muy malo y perjudicial para otros. Sasuke pareció transformado por el odio, lo que les había hecho jamás se lo perdonaría, había matado a su hermano y ahora le hacía esto a Sakura y su madre, él no era digno de respeto y se lo haría saber en ese instante, lo golpearía hasta el cansancio. Tentado por el odio, el azabache caminó dispuesto a darle a Madara la mejor golpiza de su vida, pero se detuvo al ver como su tío sacaba un arma de su saco.

—No eres tan valiente como crees sobrino, — dijo Madara sin apartar esa sonrisa, Sasuke cerró los puños ante el comentario, se sentía impotente, pero tampoco podía arriesgarse a que ese loco le disparara — igual que mi hermano, un cobarde que no sabía lo que le convenía.

—Mi padre no era ningún cobarde, era justo y honesto, un hombre con principios y ética, todo lo que tú nunca lograras ser en tu patética vida — el comentario del pelinegro logró enojar a Madara, el cual hizo una mueca de desacuerdo, pero aun así se mantuvo firme.

—Igual de arrogante. Crees que seguir las reglas de la vida te hará sentirte mejor, por favor Sasuke, todos te rechazaban cuando estabas ciego, ¿acaso ellos se merecen tu respeto? Nunca te respetaron, fuiste la burla de muchos en tu estúpida escuela y los que te hablaban sólo era por lástima, nada más que eso — eso era cuento viejo y el pelinegro lo sabía, pero gracias a sus amigos y las personas que lo apreciaban pudo dejar de lado todo ese rencor a esa gente injusta que siempre lo apuntaban como si fuera lo más raro del mundo.

—¿Y qué crees que no lo sé?, yo lo viví, como lo describes no es nada comparado a lo que sufrí, pero aun así yo quiero estar bien conmigo mismo y con las personas que me importan, y tú — dijo mirándolo desafiante — no me lo vas a impedir — Madara sonrió.

—¿Ya has terminado de revolotear por mi habitación? — ¿cómo se enteró?, ¿Shizune le habría dicho?, no, ella ni siquiera se encontraba con ellos, ¿dónde estaba? Sasuke cada vez se sentía más confundido.

—Sí — fue la cortante respuesta del azabache — ¿cómo supiste que busqué en tu habitación?, ¿por qué has traído a mi madre y a Sakura aquí? A ellas no las metas en tus sucios asuntos.

—Sasuke, Sasuke, eres un novato en todo esto — se burló el hombre, pero al chico poco le importó, quería respuestas — te he vigilado desde hace meses, específicamente desde que pusiste un pie en esta casa. Claro que en otras ocasiones te he dado uno que otro susto, como cuando te asaltaron, ¿recuerdas?, o lo que pasó con la pobre de Mikoto — lo del asalto no lo sabía, pero lo que había pasado con su madre era obvio que desde el principio había sospechado del maldito de Madara.

—Y lo de Kakashi también lo has hecho tú — no era una pregunta, Sasuke lo estaba afirmando. Madara sonrió de nuevo para un sí, él era el asesino de Kakashi.

—Hatake Kakashi era un estorbo, siempre estaba tras nosotros, así que mi buen amigo Orochimaru me aconsejó terminar con su vida. El maldito detective se metió a la mansión Uchiha un día, justo en mi habitación y trató de robar lo que se encuentra ahí, — eso le indicaba a Sasuke que Madara pensaba que no había podido encontrar el disco — claro que no lo logró y pudimos capturarlo un día después. Lo tuvimos durante mucho tiempo, torturándolo, golpeándolo hasta el cansancio. Estuvo en un hospital en Kyoto y poco después lo sacamos para matarlo, pero creí que sería buena idea dejarlo moribundo. De mí se enteró que estabas viviendo en la mansión Uchiha, y no le gustó mucho la idea — río un poco, parecía recordar – Lo dejaron tirado en Kyoto. Debo admitir que casi lo logra, estuvo así de cerca de capturarme, pero ahora está muerto.

—¿Y qué hay de Sakura?, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto — dijo el pelinegro enojado, si le pasaba algo a la pelirrosa o a su madre, jamás se perdonaría.

—Oh, tu hermosa chica de cabellera rosa — Madara vio a la ojijade tirada sin moverse — es linda pero todo aquello que te hace feliz, a mí me molesta ¿sabes? Fuiste a buscarla a tan sólo unas horas de tu regreso de Kyoto, una estupidez de chico enamorado. Ella no es para ti, sólo te hará sufrir como todas, así como lo hizo Karin.

—Con Sakura no te metas, a ella déjala en paz, no la compares con Karin — era una amenaza, su voz sonaba tan aterradora, pero al parecer para Madara no era nada, no surtía efecto alguno.

—¿Y no te importa lo que le pase a la pobre de tu exnovia?, sé que fuiste a verla hace un momento, y haberlo hecho fue tu peor error, sabía que esa golfa te diría toda la verdad sobre tu hermano, debí haberla matado antes, por ahora le hemos cortado la lengua para que se calle, aunque tal vez ya murió desangrada — era increíble hasta donde podía llegar Madara.

—Eres un maldito asesino, te retorceré el cuello hasta que pidas clemencia. Nunca te perdonaré lo que le hiciste a mi hermano, él era bueno, no se merecía nada de lo que pasó, y Kakashi…

—No hay duda de que eres un Uchiha, si tú hubieras sido mi hijo…

—¡Él no es tú hijo! — un grito se escuchó por toda la sala, Mikoto se había deshecho del pañuelo, miraba con llanto en los ojos a las dos personas que hablaban — ¡Sasuke no es tu hijo!, ¡entiéndelo de una vez Madara!, es mío… y de Fugaku… no es tuyo.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?, ¿por qué dices eso mamá? — Sasuke vio a su madre, su llanto no cesaba.

¿A qué iba todo eso?, ¿y por qué tendría que pensar Madara que él era su hijo?, todo esto se estaba volviendo muy confuso. Su tío la miró con desprecio y leve rencor, le estaba haciendo recordar cosas, cosas que para Madara eran dolorosas. Si a Sasuke le hubieran dicho que Madara sufría por su pasado, jamás hubiera creído que ese ser tuviera una pizca de sentimientos.

—¿Por qué no le cuentas Mikoto?, dile a Sasuke lo que pasó entre nosotros hace más de 19 años, ¿recuerdas esa noche? — Madara estaba serio, la pistola había dejado de apuntar al pelinegro desde hacía rato, ahora los dos hombres miraban a la pobre mujer que yacía de rodillas en el piso.

—Madre, ¿qué pasa?, ¿a qué se refiere Madara? — silencio, sólo los sollozos de una mujer en medio de un mar de emociones. Dolor, rencor, miedo, todo a lo que siempre temió se estaba presentando ahora.

—Yo… no sé cómo empezar — dijo la mujer agachando su mirada — fue… fue hace veinte años aproximadamente… una noche en que tu padre estaba en un viaje de negocios, llegaría mañana por la tarde, Itachi se había quedado con un amiguito de la escuela y yo estaba sola… o al menos eso creí — habló sin levantar la vista, todo eso resultaba tan doloroso — Madara entró a mi habitación esa noche y… — su voz se quebró, pero Sasuke no tuvo que escucharlo para saber a qué se refería su madre, ese maldito había abusado de ella — no pude hacer nada para defenderme, nadie escuchó mis gritos. Madara estaba obsesionado conmigo desde hacía años, aún a pesar de saber que yo era la esposa de Fugaku, incluso habló conmigo cuando yo era la novia de tu padre, pero lo rechacé. Siempre trató de conquistarme, pero lo que jamás entendió fue que yo nunca dejaría de amar a tu padre.

—Madre… ¿por qué?, ¿por qué mi papá no hizo nada? — el pelinegro se acercó a Mikoto, importándole poco si Madara disparaba.

—No podía, tu abuelo le heredó todo a tu padre, pero si sacaba a Madara de la mansión, entonces la fortuna pasaría a él. Tu abuelo quería que toda la familia Uchiha viviera bajo el mismo techo, si corrían a un solo miembro la fortuna sería del otro hijo, en este caso Madara.

—¡Aun así!, tú eras más importante que cualquier fortuna…

—No queríamos que él echara a perder su patrimonio, el tuyo y de Itachi, no queríamos dejarlos desprotegidos. Yo se lo pedí a Fugaku, por eso no corrimos a Madara de la mansión — el hombre escuchaba la conversación madre e hijo sin opinar, aún no intervendría.

—¡¿Y de qué sirve eso ahora! — gritó en un deje de rencor, para el azabache eso no era ninguna excusa. Se tranquilizó al darse cuenta del daño que le hacía a su madre que le gritara de ese modo — madre, lo siento — secó las lágrimas de Mikoto y la miró con tristeza — dime, por favor dime que no soy hijo de éste hombre.

—No lo eres — Madara intervino — por años así lo pensé, yo trataba de acercarme a ti, pero tú siempre huías, me tenías miedo y por eso siempre culpé a mi hermano y a Mikoto. Pero un día en que tu madre y yo discutíamos llegamos a un acuerdo, haríamos una prueba de ADN. Fue unos meses antes de la muerte de Itachi, tu madre me dio las pruebas y habían salido negativas, ese chico que tanto quise por años no era mi hijo, sino del hombre que más odié, mi hermano.

—Y por eso tú… — Sasuke iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido.

—Yo planeé ambas muertes ese día, quería que Mikoto sufriera la pérdida de sus dos preciados hijos, pero desgraciadamente sólo murió Itachi — Mikoto escuchaba horrorizada las palabras del hombre, el azabache permanecía sin expresión, sólo miraba a Madara fríamente — ¿sabes que es lo que quiero? — dijo después de un silencio en donde sólo se escuchó el llanto de la mujer — cambié de planes respecto al sufrimiento de Mikoto, te devolví la vista por eso, observarás la muerte de tu querida madre y tu novia, sufrirás tanto que desearás nunca haberla recuperado. Te retorcerás recordando las imágenes de sus muertes hasta que desees morir, suplicarme que temate.

Sasuke se levantó y dejó a su madre, esa idea era tan macabra, tan enfermiza, su odio por su familia estaba rebasando los límites. Lo enfrentaría aún si tuviera que morir, no sería un intento, acabaría con él aún en su último aliento de vida.

—Pues tendrás que enfrentarme antes de siquiera pensar en hacerle daño a ellas — no estaba para juegos obsesivos.

Saber que ese hombre no era su padre le hacía sentir gran alivio, jamás hubiera querido tener a Madara como papá, el simple hecho de imaginarlo le provocaba gran repulsión. Ahora más odio se acumulaba dentro de él al saber lo que le había hecho a su madre.

—¿Quién quieres que sea la primera Sasuke?, ¿tu madre o tu querida pelirrosa? — dijo Madara apuntando con la pistola a Mikoto, luego a Sakura, el pelinegro frunció el ceño, no lo permitiría.

—¿Sasuke-kun? — esa voz… Sakura había despertado. Inmediatamente Sasuke volteó a verla, parecía confundida y desorientada — ¿qué sucede? – Luego pareció darse cuenta de que estaba amarrada — ¿qué es esto?, Sasuke-kun.

—Sakura, tranquilízate, las sacaré de aquí — la ojijade vio a Mikoto, pero al percatarse de Madara se estremeció por completo, ese sujeto era el causante de todo. Ahora comenzaba a comprender, unos hombres se las habían llevado a la fuerza y por eso estaban ahí.

—No, Sasuke-kun, ten cuidado, ese hombre quiere hacerte daño, por favor no hagas nada — Sakura pensaba que si Sasuke se mantenía al margen podría salir menos perjudicado.

—Sakura, pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas que tú has sido la persona, la chica que más me ha importado en la vida — sus palabras, para Sakura sonaban a despedida, como si los dos tuvieran que separarse de nuevo, como pensar que jamás se volverían a ver, ¿qué pretendía hacer?

—Sasuke-kun, ¿qué intentas decirme? — no podía enfrentarse a ese hombre, lo mataría. El miedo a esa posibilidad se hizo presente en Sakura, no podía hacerlo, no podía dejarlas — tú no…

—Te amo — no la miró, le daba la espalda ahora, su único objetivo ahora era Madara, el cual estaba con una sonrisa perversa.

—Un pequeño disparo sobrino, te prometo que te dejaré con vida para presenciar sus muertes — el pelinegro apretó los puños, ahora o nunca.

El grito de dos mujeres y el ruido de un disparo fue lo que se escuchó en toda la mansión Uchiha. Sasuke estaba en el piso, Madara le había disparado en el brazo y estaba comenzado a sangrar. Las dos mujeres, Sakura y Mikoto trataban de zafarse de las cuerdas que las sujetaban, pero estaban demasiado apretadas como para poder siquiera aflojarlas un poco.

—¡Sasuke-kun!, ¡¿estás bien?, ¡Sasuke-kun! — Sakura no podía evitar llamarlo, estaba demasiado preocupada, segundos después el pelinegro se tomó el brazo lastimado con una mueca de dolor.

—Estoy bien — no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, Madara ya estaba apuntando de nuevo.

—¿Tú otro brazo? – dijo Madara con burla, el azabache lo miró furioso, pero era preferible que le disparara a él y no a ellas. El hombre sonrió para luego jalar el gatillo, pero…

—¡Detente!, ¡es tu hijo! Madara, ¡no puedes hacerle daño a tu propio hijo! — la voz de Shizune irrumpió en el lugar, sus palabras dejaron tanto a Sasuke como a Madara con los ojos bien abiertos, sin olvidar a una pelirrosa muy confundida por el comentario.

—Él no es mi hijo, jamás lo tuve — fue la respuesta del hombre, miraba a Shizune con desprecio, indicándole que estaba molesto por su intromisión en sus asuntos — ahora lárgate y déjame terminar con esto.

—No puedes hacerlo, es tu hijo. Mikoto, dile — su mirada se posó en la pelinegra, el temblor se reflejaba en sus labios — ¡dile a Madara la verdad!, tú me pediste ayuda, las dos hemos sido amigas desde mucho tiempo atrás, dile que tú pediste que falsificara la prueba de ADN, por favor Mikoto, sólo así no le hará daño al joven Sasuke.

Hubo silencio, Madara no se creía lo que su empleada acababa de decir, eso sería… estaba en un error, todo ese tiempo lo había creído, pero ¿y si era una trampa?, no, Uchiha Madara no creería absolutamente nada. Por otro lado Sasuke estaba más que perturbado, su madre ya lo había dicho antes ¿o acaso había mentido?, mentir sólo para protegerlo de ese hombre. Vio a Madara, por primera vez éste le dirigía una mirada más amena, o al menos eso le pareció.

—Lo es – confesó Mikoto con los ojos llorosos — Sasuke es tu hijo Madara, Fugaku nunca lo supo. Yo le pedí a Shizune falsificar la prueba de ADN. Sasuke es tu hijo — el azabache miró a su madre con sorpresa, sus ojos no mentían, luego de eso la desvió, era un duro golpe saber que eras el hijo de un asesino, el asesino de tu hermano.

—No caeré en sus mentiras — apuntó de nuevo, esta vez dirigido a Mikoto. Sasuke quiso reaccionar y levantarse, pero el disparo se escuchó de nuevo, y no era uno sólo, tres de ellos retumbaron en la sala tan estruendosamente que hizo daño a sus oídos. Pero así de rápido supo que no eran para su mamá, asustado miró hacia Sakura, pero ella estaba bien, la pelirrosa parecía aterrorizada observando a otra persona.

Madara tenía tres heridas de bala, una en su pierna izquierda, otra en uno de sus brazos y la última en el pecho. El hombre gritaba de dolor en el suelo, eso había tomado por sorpresa a todos, incluso a la causante… Shizune. Temblaba sosteniendo aún la pistola que había escondido en su espalda, lágrimas recorrieron su rostro al momento de ver a su jefe tendido en el piso, pero a pesar del amor que le tenía desde hacía años no podía permitir que siguiera lastimando a más personas. Tiró la pistola ante la visión y corrió a su lado.

—Ma… Madara — fue lo que pudo pronunciar la mujer arrodillada a su lado.

—Shi… Shizune… como… has podido… hacerme esto — la voz de Madara era débil, tres disparos habían sido demasiado para él — eres una maldita… — pero no dijo nada más, sus ojos se cerraron.

Shizune se alarmó de inmediato ¿estaba muerto?, buscó su pulso, y para su alivio aún se encontraba con vida, pero era muy débil, necesitaba un hospital urgentemente. Mientras tanto, Sasuke se levantó para tratar de desamarrar a Sakura, para luego ir con su madre.

—¿Te duele mucho Sasuke-kun? — Preguntó la ojijade con preocupación al ver que el brazo de Sasuke no dejaba de sangrar — nos vamos al hospital en este momento.

—Estoy bien — fingió, tratando de escucharse normal, lo cierto es que le dolía y mucho, pero debía parecer fuerte para no alarmarla más — debemos pedir una ambulancia para Madara y también llamar a la po…

—¡Sasuke-kun! — Sakura gritó. Sasuke se había desmayado sobre ella, la voz de Mikoto también se escuchó, el pelinegro estaba más mal de lo que aparentaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**¡Uff! ¿qué piensan de esto? Me refiero a la gran verdad que ocultaba Mikoto... Madara es el padre de Sasuke 0_o ¡no!, pero si lo es, era algo que ni Madara y quizás ustedes ni se esperaban.**_

_**Y Sasuke no se encuentra bien, ¿Madara terminará con la vida de otro Uchiha, de otro hombre guapo como Kakashi e Itachi ?*w* xD... ¿Me gustan los finales tristes o felices? Ese es el mayor misterio... jejeje!**_

_**n_n Me gustaría muchísimo saber lo que piensan, el fic ya esta próximo a terminar y de verdad espero que puedan dejar un review acerca de este capítulo.**_

_**Gracias a todos por comentar y leer esta historia, hasta el siguiente cap, bye!**_


	28. Encendiste la luz

**_Hola a todos y disculpen la tardanza, tuve un accidente y mi mano derecha así como mi cuello resultaron afectados, habría querido actualizar pero por la escuela y el accidente se dificultaron las cosas. Por ahora mi hermano me ayuda a escribir, así que de ese modo puedo dejarles este capítulo que para mí es como mi final ya que el siguiente es el epílogo._**

**_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, que también respondí tarde pero por lo mismo, y una vez más mi hermano me hizo el favor, escribió lo que le dictaba, sino me hubiera tardado un buen tiempo con una mano. Gracias por su paciencia, los dejo y de verdad espero que les guste mucho este capítulo._**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Encendiste la luz.**

¿Cuánto fue? Tenían ya una hora en el hospital y aún no sabían nada del pelinegro, Madara también era atendido por los médicos. Gracias a Shizune la policía estaba enterada de todo lo sucedido y les habían dado el disco que guardaba Sasuke en su pantalón, lo habían encontrado los médicos mientras lo revisaban. Mikoto y Sakura ya estaban más tranquilas, pero eso no quitaba que se preocuparan por la salud del azabache.

—¿Por qué tardan tanto?, temo por Sasuke-kun, yo no quiero que muera — Sakura sentía un dolor en el pecho, si Sasuke moría ella no podría vivir con el sufrimiento, ya había perdido a su madre, no quería que Sasuke también se fuera de su lado.

—Tranquilízate Sakura, mi hijo es muy fuerte, además debemos dar gracias que sólo fue una herida en el brazo, no debe de ser muy grave — eso es lo que más quería, tenía que ser fuerte y esperar buenas noticias.

—Mikoto, yo quería preguntarle algo — no sabía si decirle o no, pero la duda la estaba matando, sabía que no era de su incumbencia pero necesitaba saber.

—Claro, dime querida, ¿qué sucede? — dijo la pelinegra para darle confianza a Sakura, se había dado cuenta de su actitud.

—Bueno… es sobre lo que dijo Shizune-san, ¿es cierto que Sasuke-kun es hijo de ese hombre? — Mikoto se puso muy seria, incluso un poco incómoda, pero sabía que esa pregunta llegaría tarde o temprano y su hijo también se la haría.

—Sakura, Madara…

—¡¿Cómo está el teme? — Naruto llegó haciendo un escándalo en el hospital, venía arrastrando a la pobre de Hinata que ya casi ni respiraba. Una enfermera le regaló una mirada muy severa para que calmara su bullicio.

—No sabemos aún Naruto, le están quitando la bala del brazo — dijo la pelirrosa con tristeza. Hinata se sentó a su lado.

—No te preocupes Sakura, ya verás que Sasuke-kun se pondrá muy bien — la animó la ojiperla, Sakura trató de sonreír pero no pudo, la preocupación era mayor aún, además fingir con Hinata no era algo que pudiera lograr tan fácilmente, ella conocía muy bien a las personas.

—Cuando me llamaste dijiste que era una herida en el brazo, el teme es muy fuerte, recuerda que pega duro, además no creo que se atreva a abandonarlas. Las quiere mucho a las dos — dijo el rubio mostrando una sonrisa sincera a las dos mujeres. Mikoto y Sakura se sintieron un poco mejor, Naruto siempre encontraba las palabras adecuadas para animar a las personas.

—¿Y Tenten está ayudando? — preguntó Hinata.

—Sí, tu primo también, es el doctor encargado de Sasuke — dijo esta vez Mikoto, Naruto no pudo evitar reír, aún en una situación como esa.

—No me quiero imaginar la cara que pondrá Sasuke al saber que Neji fue quien lo atendió — de nuevo rió, Hinata le dio un pisotón para que se callara, ya todos los presentes los estaban viendo raro.

—Sé más discreto Naruto-kun — el chico de ojos azules no tuvo más remedio que callarse — no deben tardar, seguro que vienen con noticias muy pronto — Y como si las palabras de Hinata fueran escuchadas, al poco tiempo ingresaron a la sala de espera Neji, seguido de Tenten. De inmediato, todos se pararon para oír lo que tenían que decir respecto a la salud del pelinegro. Neji miró a Sakura, luego a Mikoto, después de unos segundos en donde a la pelirrosa casi se le va el alma, Neji sonrió para el alivio de todos.

—Uchiha está bien, sólo a sido un desmayo por la falta de sangre. Ya le hemos quitado la bala y está estable, sólo necesita descansar — dijo el Hyuga, Sakura sonrió agradecida.

—Neji, muchas gracias por ayudar a Sasuke-kun, sé que los dos no se llevan bien, pero… — el ojiperla la interrumpió.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver Sakura, Uchiha es un paciente después de todo, sólo hago mi trabajo, además nuestras disputas en el pasado siempre fueron por ti, pero sabes que eso ya quedó olvidado porque ahora estoy con Tenten — el chico la miró y sonrió de medio lado, la castaña le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla, lo cual puso a Neji un poco incómodo por toda la gente alrededor.

—Entonces me alegraré si ustedes dos por fin son amigos, eso estaría muy bien, Sasuke-kun no tiene muchas amistades — la pelirrosa suspiró — ¿puedo verlo?

—Sí, claro, pero debo decirles que aún no despertará, lo más probable es que lo haga hasta mañana — dijo el Hyuga, aun así Mikoto y Sakura pidieron ir — Tenten, ¿podías indicarles el camino?, debo informar el estado del paciente.

—Claro que sí, vamos Mikoto, Sakura — Naruto también estaba dispuesto a ir, pero Tenten lo interceptó – espera Naruto, sólo familiares.

—¡Pero Sakura-chan no es familiar, ¿por qué a ella si la dejas pasar? — reprochó el rubio haciendo un puchero, tal como si fuera un niño malcriado.

—¡Porque es su novia!, ahora regresa a sentarte, tú podrás entrar mañana — la castaña se marchó junto con las dos mujeres. A pesar de eso Naruto no estaba conforme.

—No es justo, yo también quería ver a Teme, quiero una foto de él inconsciente — el chico empezó a reír.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, Sasuke-kun es tu amigo, no debes hacerle algo así — Hinata estaba un poco molesta, Naruto la abrazó para calmarla.

—Lo siento, entonces te tomaré fotos a ti, quiero tener el rostro de mi Hinata para presumirlo a todos, que vean que yo si tengo una linda novia — Hinata cambió de color de inmediato, Naruto siempre le decía cosas así.

—¿Qué?.. pe… pero, no puedes — ya no sabía cómo salir de esa situación.

—Si puedo, y voy a empezar ahora — sacó su celular para empezar con la sección de fotos a su novia.

—No… Naruto-kun, basta…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tenten abrió la puerta, Mikoto y Sakura entraron en silencio. Sasuke descansaba en la cama, estaba más pálido de lo normal pero era por la herida. Su madre se colocó en un extremo de la cama y la pelirrosa en el otro. Las dos lo miraban con tristeza, había pasado por tantas cosas, la muerte de su hermano, su enfermedad, el rechazo, el miedo a Madara y ahora esto, era como si el destino fuera en su contra. La ojijade se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente, agradecía internamente el ver a Sasuke con vida y estable, ahora esperaría hasta que despertara y le dijera por él mismo que estaba bien.

—Sasuke, lamento no haberte protegido, hijo — Mikoto besó la mano del pelinegro, después dirigió su mirada a Sakura — estaré afuera, creo que debes estar a solas con mi hijo, adelante Sakura.

Tanto Mikoto como Tenten salieron de la habitación, ahora los dos estaban solos. Sakura comenzó a llorar una vez que no hubo nadie más, se sentó cerca del pelinegro y tomó su mano, recostó su cabeza en el pecho del chico procurando no lastimarlo. Su respiración era irregular y no era capaz de normalizarla, el solo hecho de pensar que pudo haberlo perdido la hacían sentir tan desdichada, tan sola de nuevo, se culpaba por no haber podido hacer nada y sobre todo por pensar que nunca más lo volvería a ver, a besar.

—Te amo, yo sé que he sido una carga, se suponía que todo este tiempo debía cuidarte, pero desde que nos conocimos tú cuidaste de mí, a pesar de que no me soportabas, siempre trataste de hacer que me sintiera mejor — quería parar su llanto, pero era imposible, y ver a Sasuke en una cama de hospital tampoco ayudaba mucho — me gustaste siempre, por favor, quiero que lo escuches una vez más, debes de ponerte bien por mí, por tu madre y por tus amigos, todos te esperan Sasuke-kun… y yo te necesito tanto…

—Sakura… estas muy pesada — la pelirrosa se exaltó al oír la voz proveniente de la persona que abrazaba, de inmediato una sonrisa de alivio se formó en sus labios e importándole poco sus palabras, se pegó más al pobre chico enfermo — ah… Sakura, ten más cuidado.

—¡Lo siento! — gritó la chica separándose un poco — Sasuke-kun, me tenías muy preocupada, pensé… yo…

—Ya no te preocupes por eso, estoy bien, no creas que te has librado de mí. Aún puedo seguir adelante — dijo sonriendo para darle ánimos, ver a Sakura triste no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

—Baka, ¿cómo crees que querría librarme de ti?, recuerda que amo hacerte enojar — Sasuke la miró con enojo fingido — Mikoto se pondrá feliz al saber que has recuperado la conciencia, se supone que no despertarías hasta mañana — la sola mención de su madre hizo que el azabache se pusiera muy serio.

—Mi madre, ¿dónde está? — preguntó con seriedad, de pronto se había puesto muy pensativo y Sakura pudo notarlo, ya sabía a qué se debía su actitud.

—Afuera, junto con Hinata y Naruto — dijo la chica.

—Dile que quiero hablar con ella, necesito que sea a solas Sakura — la ojijade comprendió, era mejor que primero hablaran a solas, pero tampoco quería que Sasuke fuera muy duro con ella.

—Sí, claro. Yo le digo — Sakura ya iba de salida pero se regresó y le dio otro beso en la frente — ya quita esa cara, todo está bien Sasuke-kun — el pelinegro no respondió, sólo desvió la mirada, no estaba para sermones ahora.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Había recibido el mensaje de su hijo por Sakura, Mikoto ya estaba a escasos metros de encontrarse con él. A pesar de que Neji quiso ir a revisarlo, Mikoto pido primero hablar con el pelinegro, sabía que se molestaría si no iba ella primero. Respiró hondo antes de abrir la puerta, al dar el primer vistazo pudo encontrarse con los negros ojos de su hijo, la miraba serio, pero por dentro Sasuke parecía desesperado por saber de una vez qué es lo que pasaba, quería oír de su propia madre que lo que había dicho en la mansión Uchiha respecto a Madara era mentira.

—Sasuke, hijo, me alegra que estés bien…

—¿Es verdad? — interrumpió el Uchiha, necesitaba ir directo al grano — por favor madre, dímelo. Necesito saber, sé que has mentido, sólo dime eso, es lo único que quiero — Mikoto agachó la mirada incapaz de responder, a los pocos segundos el llanto fue inminente, Sasuke abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, no lo negaba, ese hombre era en realidad su padre — ¡por un demonio!, ¡dímelo, dímelo de una vez!, ¡¿Es Uchiha Madara mi padre?

—¡Sí! — gritó la mujer cayendo de rodillas al suelo, cubriendo su rostro presa del dolor. El pelinegro vio su mundo detenerse por un segundo, eso sí le había dolido en el alma, saber que no era hijo del hombre que siempre admiró era un duro golpe, como si toda tu vida fuera una farsa, algo que no tiene continuación. Cerró sus ojos, sólo escuchaba el llanto de su mamá, el cual le parecía una tortura.

—¿Por qué? — habló el azabache luego de unos minutos en que no hizo nada más que pensar, tratar de despertar de un sueño que ni siquiera lo era — ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—No quería hacerlo, Fugaku tampoco lo supo, no necesitabas a Madara, Sasuke. Él siempre fue malvado y ambicioso, me hizo daño, no se merecía un hijo como tú — fue la respuesta de la pelinegra, sólo esperaba que su hijo entendiera sus razones.

—Aun así, no tenías derecho. Pero creo que te comprendo, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, en este momento me siento como el ser más infeliz del universo, ¿por qué madre?, mi pap… Fugaku… siempre lo quise, yo siempre procuré que estuviera orgulloso de mí, y saber que no soy nada de él me hace sentir tan vacío.

—Eres su hijo Sasuke, aunque no de sangre, él te amo, y creo que no le hubiera importado saber la verdad, pero en ese entonces no tuve le valor suficiente para decirle, tenía miedo de que Madara quisiera alejarte de nuestro lado — explicó la mujer aún arrodillada — Itachi y tú siempre fueron su orgullo, no debes preocuparte por eso. Lamento no haberte dicho nada, sé que soy una mala madre por no protegerte como es debido, pensar que estuve a punto de perderte igual que tu hermano, me hacen sentir tan mal…

—Perdón por gritarte, no te lo mereces. Y no te culpes por nada, que has hecho un trabajo excelente como madre, ¿sabes por qué?, porque no soy como ese sujeto — Sasuke le extendió la mano con un poco de dificultad, Mikoto entendió que quería que fuera a su lado y así lo hizo.

Estuvieron un rato más hablando. Mikoto le informó a Sasuke que Madara aún estaba siendo atendido y que la policía ya estaba al tanto de todo los fraudes que había realizado en las empresas Uchiha y lo más probable era que pasara toda su vida en prisión. También dijo que Shizune fue llamada para declarar y que ellas también debían de asistir, así como él. El pelinegro no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a eso, a pesar de haber esperado tanto tiempo la captura de Madara, saber que era su padre no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Luego de un rato recibió la visita de Neji, el Hyuga le dijo que era su doctor asignado, claro que a Sasuke casi le da un infarto cuando lo supo, no le agradó para nada la noticia, tanto que quería abandonar el hospital diciendo que se sentía mucho mejor, pero Neji le ordenó permanecer hasta mañana, pues aún no debía salir.

—Deja de quejarte Uchiha, deberías ser más agradecido, salve tu vida — le dijo Neji con cierta burla, el pelinegro reaccionó de inmediato.

—Cállate Hyuga, si tan sólo fue un rasguño, no te creas el héroe — Tenten y Sakura reían, esos dos a pesar de pelear a cada momento, parecía que se llevaban mejor, pues Sasuke ya se había enterado de la relación de Neji con Tenten y se había calmado un poco con el asunto de Sakura, y claro que le había dado gusto, había ganado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

—Es sólo un asesino, no merece el perdón de nadie — se repetía Sasuke por la noche. Estaba sólo, Sakura y Mikoto habían insistido en acompañarlo, pero él se negó y les ordenó que descansaran. La pelirrosa no lo tomó nada bien, odiaba que el Uchiha le ordenara, pero no tuvo otra opción que hacerle caso — no quiero que mi alma se contamine, ¿por qué me sigues atormentando? — Sasuke se acomodó de medio lado, intentar dormir sería una tarea difícil esa noche.

Por la mañana el sol golpeó su cara, intentó taparse con la sábana, pero el brazo le dolió al moverlo. Abrió sus ojos negros para encontrarse con una sonriente Tenten, Sasuke sólo la miró molesto.

—Levántate ya, ¿quién era el que decía que quería irse ayer mismo? — la castaña rió — ánimo Sasuke, Neji te da de alta hoy.

—Ya lo sé, es sólo que no dormí bien anoche — dijo Sasuke con desgana. Tampoco quería hablar mucho, estaba cansado y eso se reflejaba en sus ojos.

—Creo saber a qué te refieres. — dijo Tenten, Sasuke quedó más serio de lo normal, ¿acaso se le notaba tanto? pues al parecer sí y ya todos sabían la historia. No quería seguir esa conversación y la castaña entendió — En un momento más viene Neji, te avisaré cuando llegue Sakura y tu mamá, fueron a declarar muy temprano.

Sasuke se quedó de nueva cuenta sólo, siempre había disfrutado del aislamiento, era algo que lo relajaba, pero últimamente no quería sentirse abandonado, había dependido de la compañía de Sakura todo el tiempo que fue ciego, y tenerla cerca era lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos. Se levantó de la cama y salió al pasillo sólo a mirar. Regresó, buscó su ropa y se la puso, no quería seguir ahí encerrado. Caminó por algunos pasillos, encontrándose con enfermeras que iban y venían con pacientes y doctores que nunca había visto en su vida. Llegó hasta la sala de espera, ahí estaba Sakura y Mikoto, hablaban con Tenten. El pelinegro sonrió al ver a la pelirrosa, se veía muy linda, siempre lo estaba. Él no se movió, no despegó su mirada de ella; dicen que si te quedas mirando a una persona por algún tiempo, esta voltea, siente tu mirada; eso pasó con Sakura, vio a Sasuke un poco sorprendida por encontrarlo justo allí.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿qué estás haciendo levantado?, no puedes…

—Tranquilízate Sakura, tampoco soy un terminal, sólo necesitaba verte — Sasuke miró la pequeña herida en la cabeza de Sakura ya atendida y la abrazó de improviso, no le importó mucho que su brazo le doliera en el proceso, sólo era una herida, más importante era ella.

—Sasuke-kun, no deberías lastimarte de ese modo, eres un testarudo, regresa a la cama ahora, — el azabache no le hizo caso y siguió abrazando a la ya sonrojada chica, estaban en medio de mucha gente y algunos parecían verlos sonrientes — Sasuke — optó por llamarlo así, nada de kun para ver si entendía.

—No molestes Sakura — fue la grosera respuesta del Uchiha, Sakura arrugó el ceño.

—¿Por qué no llevas a Sasuke a su habitación Sakura? — pidió Mikoto sonriente por la escena — estoy segura de que a ti sí te hará caso.

—Sí, seguramente lo hará — dijo Sakura con sarcasmo, se notaba que la obedecía en todo — Vamos Sasuke-kun — lo tomó de la mano y fueron de regreso a la habitación. En el transcurso la pasaron en silencio, pero ya estando por llegar Sasuke se detuvo.

—Sakura, necesito decirte algo — la pelirrosa lo miró sonriente para que continuara — quiero que me acompañes a ver a Madara — Madara, ¿por qué?, después de todo lo que había hecho no se merecía siquiera la visita del pelinegro, ¿por qué Sasuke tenía tanta insistencia en verlo?, ¿sería acaso reclamarle por todo el sufrimiento que causó? Sakura dudó por un momento, pero el rostro del azabache la hizo recapacitar. Tal vez buscaba respuestas a sus acciones.

—Claro, yo voy contigo, no te dejaré solo — Sakura lo abrazó por unos segundos, después ella regresó para pedir informes sobre la habitación de Madara en el hospital.

El pelinegro estuvo esperando por unos minutos hasta que Sakura regresó informándole que Uchiha Madara estaba en la habitación 302. A cada paso que daban, Sasuke parecía tomar más fuertemente la mano de la pelirrosa, no estaba seguro si soportaría estar mucho tiempo en esa habitación, lo más probable era que Madara aún estuviera inconsciente, tres impactos de bala no eran fáciles de llevar. Abrió la puerta sin tocar, despacio, como si esperara arrepentirse en el último momento. Los dos vieron a Shizune, estaba a su lado, ella volteó al verlos, su rostro reflejaba cansancio, no había dormido al igual que Sasuke.

—Joven, yo… los siento mucho — se disculpó la mujer, se sentía muy mal, si ella hubiera hablado desde mucho tiempo atrás tal vez todo esto jamás habría pasado, eso dejaba a la pelinegra con toda la culpa.

—Sé que es así Shizune, pero si hubieras abierto los ojos antes…

—Sasuke-kun — lo regañó la pelirrosa, no estaba de acuerdo con lo que planeaba decir porque ya se lo imaginaba, seguro y la reprendería por el error que cometió. Sakura no la juzgaba, fue un error grave pero todo mundo los comente, lo bueno era darse cuenta y arrepentirse.

—No señorita Sakura, está bien, me lo merezco. Yo no he sido buena persona, pero a pesar de todo lo que hizo el señor Madara, no puedo dejar de amarlo de un día para otro, no es tan fácil — no tenía el valor suficiente de ver al pelinegro a la cara. En ese momento Sasuke se mantenía sin expresión alguna.

—Shizune, de eso hablaremos luego, ahora necesito que vayas con Sakura y me esperes afuera, yo… necesito un momento a solas — todos vieron a Madara, aún estaba inconsciente, con un respirador, era la primera vez que Sasuke lo veía en tan mal estado.

Las dos mujeres salieron dejando al azabache solo con el hombre que tanto odió por años y que ahora descubría que era su padre. Caminó hasta el borde de la cama y lo miró por varios minutos. Era imposible no sentir rencor, había estado a punto de lastimar a las dos personas más importantes en su vida, sin mencionar que era el responsable de la muerte de su hermano, ese ser frente a él no se merecía nada, ni siquiera su odio.

—Me haces daño incluso en estas circunstancias, ¿por qué actuaste de ese modo?, yo no quiero odiar, pero tu veneno me ha alcanzado, jamás te veré como mi padre — decía Sasuke sin apartar la vista del hombre que seguía sin abrir sus ojos — yo nunca podré perdonarte — se dio media vuelta, ya no había nada más que hacer en ese sitio, pero una voz lo detuvo justo antes de abrir la puerta. El pelinegro volteó para encontrarse con un Madara despierto y con los ojos cansados.

—Sasuke… hij… — Madara estaba muy débil como para siquiera poder hablar, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para poder hacerlo.

—No lo digas, ni siquiera tienes el derecho a esa palabra — dijo Sasuke con frialdad en su voz, incluso en su mirada — has causado tanto daño, irás a la cárcel en cuanto salgas de aquí.

—Es… estoy… consciente… de ello. Y… por si te… interesa saber… no pido tu… tu perdón — Sasuke dio un paso al frente.

—¿Por qué habría de dártelo?, no te mereces nada — la sangre del pelinegro hervía del coraje, si continuaba ahí, podría incluso hasta cometer una imprudencia de la cual se arrepentiría después.

—Jamás te enseñé nada… to… todo lo hizo… mi hermano. Al menos puedo… darte un con… consejo — el azabache lo miró interesado ¿qué podría enseñarle ese hombre que siempre trató de perjudicarlos? — no coseches rencor, tal… como lo hice yo con Fugaku… el odio puede llegar… a destruir a la gente… creo que soy… suficiente prueba de eso.

—El pasado es difícil de olvidar, pero tengo a Sakura, mi madre y mis amigos, con ellos puedo recuperar la felicidad que perdí por tu culpa. Los años en prisión harán que te arrepientas de tus actos — le dio la espalda — te prometo una cosa, nunca más volverás a verme.

El pelinegro se fue sin mirar atrás, el hombre en la cama permaneció inexpresivo, con una soledad que comenzaría a experimentar desde ese mismo día. Cuando Shizune le gritó que era su hijo, parte de él quiso creer, pero su maldad, todo su odio reprimido lo hicieron actuar y tomar el camino equivocado, así como lo había hecho todos esos años. Ya sabía que su hijo actuaría de esa manera, y no había nada que reclamarle, habría que empezar a arrepentirse de todo el sufrimiento que había causado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los días pasaron, Madara se estaba recuperando lentamente en el hospital, pero su juicio ya se había llevado a cabo dos días antes y el veredicto no podía ser otro más que culpable. Pasaría el resto que le quedaba de vida en prisión por sus fraudes, asesinato e intento de asesinato. Por otro lado Shizune cumpliría una corta condena por encubrimiento, pero por decir la verdad la condena había disminuido, así que sólo pasaría dos años en prisión, y ella lo había aceptado. El cómplice de Madara, Orochimaru también había sido encarcelado, Madara había hablado todo sobre él y dijo el escondite de su amigo, terminando así con uno de los hombres más buscados del país. En un principio Sasuke no podía creer tal acto de su ahora padre, pero aunque tratara de redimir sus culpas jamás lo aceptaría en su vida. Ahora se encontraban celebrando en la casa del alcalde Minato Namikaze el compromiso de Hinata y Naruto. Sí, el rubio había pedido la mano de Hinata en matrimonio, pero eso no significaba que se casarían, ambos esperarían hasta terminar sus estudios.

—No puedo creer que te hayas echado la soga al cuello Naruto, pero lo que me parece más increíble es que Hinata te dijera que sí — decía el pelinegro con cierta burla.

—¡Cállate teme!, si mi Hinata me quiere mucho, por eso es que aceptó, además supongo que tú se lo pedirás a Sakura algún día, así que no puedes burlarte — le dijo Naruto exaltado, Sasuke se quedó muy pensativo, hablando de Sakura, necesitaba buscarla.

—Ahora vuelvo — dijo y se fue dejando al rubio solo.

—¡Ey, Sasuke, espera!, ¿a dónde vas? — Naruto se resignó al ver que fue ignorado completamente por su amigo — siempre pasa lo mismo, ¿pero que se le va a hacer?, Sasuke es así, dattebayo.

La buscaba con la mirada, el pelinegro iba de un lado a otro, la casa era grande pero Sakura no se encontraba con el resto de los invitados. La luna lucía preciosa esa noche, en todo ese tiempo que había recuperado la vista jamás se había detenido a contemplar su belleza. Y como un sueño, la vio sentada en la fuente del jardín, ella lucía encantadora con su vestido, definitivamente su pelirrosa era como un ángel en su vida, su bella flor de cerezo. Sonrió y caminó haciendo ruido suficiente para no asustarla.

—Hola, ¿aburrida de la fiesta? — Sakura sonrió, el pelinegro le extendió su mano para que la tomara, la chica lo hizo — ¿podrías bailar conmigo Haruno Sakura? — dijo el azabache con una voz tan incitadora que no pudo ni siquiera pronunciar palabra — lo tomaré como un sí — La música del salón podía escucharse hasta afuera, era lenta y relajante, los dos parecían muy concentrados, bailando al compás y perfectamente coordinados. Sakura recargó su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro y éste la abrazó más de la cintura.

—Sasuke-kun — susurró la chica desde su posición — mi madre estaría feliz de vernos, soy tan dichosa.

—Ella debe de hacerlo, desde donde está te observa — la chica sonrió, Sasuke tenía toda la razón.

Aunque la música aún no terminaba, los dos pararon su baile. Sasuke la tomó de la barbilla y se acercó a sus labios, pero la chica cortó toda intención el azabache. La miró desconcertado, ¿qué le pasaba? Sakura no lo miraba a los ojos, parecía pensar en qué decirle, nuevamente la tomó del mentón y examinó su rostro.

—¿Qué sucede? — Sakura mordió su labio, no estaba segura si decirle por creer que se molestaría con ella –Sakura, puedes hablar, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

—Yo… ya te había dicho antes, no dejaré que me beses a menos que me lo pidas — le contestó tratando de sostenerle la mirada, pero falló irremediablemente.

—Muy bien — Sakura se sorprendió por sus palabras, ¡lo diría! — Sakura, ¿puedo besarte? — la chica no se molestó en ocultar su rostro enfurecido.

—¡No me refiero a eso!, tú… tú lo sabes muy bien — la cara de la pelirrosa se tornó roja, Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, sabía muy bien a que se refería pero le encantaba verla actuar de ese modo.

—¿Yo sé qué? — dijo para incitarla a decirlo.

—Que no te besaría hasta que tú… — calló por un momento, no sabía si decirlo o no.

—¿Sí? — insistió el pelinegro, Sakura se desesperó…

—¡Hasta que me pidieras ser tu novia! — gritó completamente colorada. Sakura no supo si era un sueño o una ilusión, pero escuchar la risa de Sasuke era un hecho inédito — ¿qué es tan gracioso? — dijo la ojijade luego de unos segundos más, debía admitir que ver reír a Sasuke no era algo que se disfrutara todos los días.

—Hmp, esa palabra no significa nada, ya te he dicho antes que tú eres mía, yo soy tuyo, no hay nada más que aclarar. — le contestó una vez que se hubo calmado. Pero Sakura no cambió su rostro enojado — Sakura, es sólo una palabra.

—No me parece suficiente, ¿por qué te encanta hacerme enojar?, eres malo conmigo, ¡si no te importa entonces mañana mismo voy con Lee y le digo que sí! — le gritó para querer salir corriendo, pero Sasuke se lo impidió de inmediato.

—¿Qué es lo que te dijo Lee? — Sakura sonrió internamente, Sasuke estaba muy serio, quería respuestas — Sakura — le advirtió al ver que no respondía.

—Eso, él **sí** me lo pidió — dijo resaltando la palabra sí para cabrear más al Uchiha — pero como yo amo a otro tonto que no tiene las agallas para decírmelo…

—Si tanto te importa esa tonta palabra… está bien — la pelirrosa no dijo nada más, ¿acaso esta vez sí se atrevería?, habría que averiguarlo — eres la chica más hermosa que he visto en mi patética vida, contigo me siento una persona diferente. Cuando me encontraba solo, sumido en la oscuridad, tú supiste guiarme, no quería saber nada de la vida ni del amor, me había rendido y deseaba ya no existir más. Encendiste la luz en mi camino, ahora no podría vivir sin ti — no supo en que palabra comenzó a llorar, ahora no podía parar, eso era lo más hermoso que jamás le había dicho y venía de la persona que más amaba — Sakura, ¿quieres…

—¡Si quiero!, no tienes que decirlo… yo tampoco podría vivir sin ti — lo tomó de ambas mejillas y unió sus labios. ¿Qué más podría pedir?, estaba con ella, serían felices a partir de ahora. La abrazó sin cortar el beso, en un futuro ella sería su esposa y él velaría por su felicidad y la de su próxima familia.

_Me siento feliz, _

_a partir de ahora todo empieza a cambiar_

_porque tú iluminas mi camino, _

_porque sé que estarás aquí._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**¿Quién entiende a Sakura? Quería que se lo dijera y al final ni lo dejó hablar... pero las palabras de Sasuke eran muy lindas xD**_

_**Este es mi final, si quieren saber que pasó con Madara y el resto pueden leer el Epílogo, pues pasarán algunos años.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por leer, para la última actualización espero sentirme mejor, no sé cuando actualice pero no quiero demorarme tanto, y de verdad me gustaría saber sus opiniones del capítulo. Hasta pronto, bye!**_


	29. Epílogo: vida en familia

_**Epílogo Wuuu! xD**_

_**Bueno, espero les resulte agradable, no me gustan mucho los epílogos, creo que lo mencioné hace poco en otra de mis historias donde también ya coloqué un epílogo, aunque en este me agradó el último párrafo n_n**_

_**Sé que en ocasiones soy mala y no le faltan problemas a los personajes, pero de verdad espero que les haya agradado hasta la palabra FIN, que hayan sentido un poco lo que se narraba. Siento si hice llorar a alguien, que supongo serán pocas chicas, yo si lloré, me afecta más por mis recuerdos y soy 100 % sentimental T_T (Sí, lloro por cualquier tontería, pero no se puede evitar) Tengo lágrimas para regalar.**_

**_Antes de comenzar su lectura quisiera pedirles una cosa, que al leer la palabra FIN piensen en lo que esta pequeña historia pudo haberles dejado. Si les agrada o desagrada algo debe haber una razón, ¿cuál es la razón por la cuál llegaron hasta aquí? Sé que muchos no responderán, pero sería genial saber que el motivo por el cual escribí esta historia llegó a su cometido._**

**_Gracias por todo._**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Epílogo: vida en familia.**

—_Sasuke… hijo mío — _una figura apareció entre las sombras tomándolo desprevenido, sin nada con que defenderse ¿qué hacía él ahí?, se suponía que estaba en prisión, pero lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera podía verlo, todo era oscuridad, la misma y aterradora oscuridad.

Sasuke despertó agitado, su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápidamente y su cara estaba bañada en sudor. ¿Por qué soñar con él?, después de años sin verlo ahora aparecía en sus pesadillas. Se levantó sin hacer ruido para no despertar a la mujer que dormía a su lado. La miró por unos segundos, Sakura lucía serena, sin ningún indicio de querer despertar, después de todo era domingo y bien se merecía dormir más de la cuenta.

Caminó hasta el cuarto de baño, se daría una ducha para eliminar el mal sueño. En el tiempo que duró, el pelinegro estuvo haciéndose la misma pregunta ¿por qué él? El los 9 años que habían pasado ya, Madara no podía simplemente ir a torturarlo como años atrás lo hizo sin piedad alguna, era estúpido, pero quería culpar a ese hombre incluso de sus propios sueños. Salió envuelto en una toalla para buscar que ponerse, pero le sorprendió ver a una Sakura despierta y somnolienta.

—¿A dónde vas? _—_ le preguntó con interés. El azabache no había pensado en eso, pero no le haría mal salir un rato a distraerse.

—Iré a ver a Minato, debo tratar un asunto de las empresas _—_ en todos esos años Sasuke había aprendido a controlar las empresas con ayuda del padre de Naruto, que era bueno para ese tipo de cosas, eso le permitía a Sasuke estar al pendiente de su escuela Konoha ya que ahora era el dueño y se hacía cargo de ella.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, es domingo, debemos desayunar en familia, sabes que no tenemos mucho tiempo para eso cada mañana, pero al menos hoy deberías compartirlo con tu hijo _—_ lo regañó la ojijade.

Tenía razón, ese sueño estaba haciéndolo reaccionar de ese modo, no debía hacer a un lado a su familia por una tonta pesadilla que ni siquiera valía la pena recordar. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y sonrió un poco para hacerle entender a su esposa que haría lo que pedía. Sakura lo abrazó por la espalda y le dio un beso en el hombro.

—Sakura… esta mañana… _—_ ¿debía preocuparla acaso?, no, era algo absurdo, lo mejor sería callarlo, no tenía caso tocar el tema con la pelirrosa porque seguro exageraría las cosas a tal punto de pensar que Madara atravesaría la puerta en cualquier minuto _—_ no, olvídalo.

—¿Qué pasa?, vamos, dime. _—_ para Sakura, Sasuke se comportaba extraño _—_ Sasuke-kun… _—_ le susurró en el oído como años atrás solía decirle, ahora ese Kun ya no lo empleaba tanto pero de vez en cuando lo decía, sobre todo para hacerlo sonreír.

Ese susurro le hizo un poco de cosquillas, giró su cabeza para verla mejor, Sakura le sonreía tiernamente, aún no podía creer que esa chica fuera su esposa, y más increíble aún cómo se dejó influenciar por Naruto y gritar frente a más de cinco mil personas en uno de los festivales de la escuela Konoha, que si quería ser su esposa… "vaya ridículo" había pensado justo después de difundirlo, pero ya no había marcha atrás y las consecuencias eran las mejores, era feliz.

—Me gustaría pasar este día contigo y nuestro hijo, iremos a donde Itachi y tú decidan _—_ no le diría, disfrutaría ese día libre con su familia.

—Muy bien, me baño y cambio rápido, mientras puedes hacerle el desayuno a Itachi-chan, ya debe de estar despierto _—_ Sakura se levantó de un salto para ir al cuarto de baño.

—Espera, Sakura… sabes que no me gusta cocinar _—_ dijo un poco molesto, odiaba cuando la pelirrosa le pedía ese tipo de tareas.

—¡Arréglatelas! _—_ Le gritó desde el baño _—_ ¡y no vayas a intoxicar a nuestro hijo!

—Hmp _—_ era mejor no discutir, siempre salía perdiendo.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Caminó hasta el cuarto de su hijo, abrió la puerta despacio, con suerte y seguía dormido. Se asomó un poco…

—¡Papi! _—_ Gritó el pequeño niño de escasos cuatro años, tenía el cuerpo metido bajo la cama, sólo su cabeza salía de ésta _—_ ven a jugar conmigo.

—Itachi, sal de la cama, te prepararé algo de desayunar _—_ le dijo el Uchiha, no estaba para andarse arrastrando bajo las camas en estos momentos. El niño hizo un puchero de desacuerdo, pero obedeció.

El niñito salió dejando ver su pequeño cuerpo, era exactamente igual a su padre, cabello negro alborotado, piel pálida y fina, y la misma sonrisa superior que Sasuke siempre mostraba. Lo único diferente era el color de ojos, verdes jade como su madre, cosa que Sasuke agradeció porque le encantaban los ojos de Sakura.

—Te prepararé algo rápido _—_ le informó el Uchiha tomando a su hijo en brazos.

—¡No, yo quiero sopa de miso y arroz! – Sasuke rodó los ojos con fastidio, odiaba cocinar, y en ese momento le importaba un carajo la sopa y el arroz, haría lo más sencillo del mundo.

Sentó al pequeño Itachi en una de las sillas, y empezó. El lindo pelinegro lo veía con curiosidad, no sabía lo que su padre estaba haciendo, pero era divertido observar los gestos que hacía al tratar de cocinar. Después de varios minutos, Sasuke le entregó a su hijo un vaso con leche y un plato con un enorme pan y mermelada al lado. Itachi miró el desayuno y luego a su padre.

—Papá, te has equivocado, dije arroz y sopa de miso _—_ Sasuke suspiró, ¿cómo hacerle entender a su hijo que eso también era bueno?, ¿o al menos comestible? _—_ como lo hace mamá.

—Debes comer Itachi, si lo haces te compraré algo hoy, pero cómetelo todo antes de que baje mamá.

—No quiero, ya te dije papá, ¡quiero arroz y sopa de miso! _—_ ahora comenzaría el berrinche de niño de cuatro años, siempre pasaba lo mismo cada vez que Sakura le dejaba esa tarea, pero si quería cocinar algo mejor, siempre se le quemaba.

—Buen día señor Sasuke _—_ Shizune acababa de entrar a la gran cocina. El azabache inclinó un poco la cabeza en señal de saludo. Su salvación, no tuvo siquiera que pedírselo, la pelinegra entendió a la perfección lo que Sasuke quería.

—¡Buenos días Shizune-sama! _—_ si no fuera por el parecido, cualquiera diría que ese niño no era su hijo, se parecía más a la personalidad de su madre, con una pizca de las influencias del dobe de su padrino Naruto.

—Buen día Itachi-chan _—_ la mujer se acercó y le revolvió un poco el cabello al pequeño como muestra de cariño _—_ ¿Qué dijiste que quieres desayunar? _—_ pero ya lo sabía.

—¡Arroz y sopa de miso! _—_ volvió a repetir el pelinegro. Sasuke suspiró levemente.

—Muy bien, así será. ¿Quiere algo usted señor? _—_ dijo Shizune amablemente. Tenerla a ella al cuidado de la casa era lo mejor, por dos años estuvo en prisión, pero gracias a ella estaba vivo, así que le debía todo a ella.

—No, gracias, iré a ver si Sakura ya terminó _—_ dejo a su hijo a cargo de la mujer y subió la gran escalera de la mansión Uchiha sin prisa.

Abrió la puerta encontrando a Sakura en el peinador, agradecía que no fuera de esas chicas que tardaban horas alistándose. Le sonrió desde el espejo sin voltear, Sasuke se quedó recargado en el marco de la puerta observándola con los brazos cruzados, pendiente de cada movimiento que hacía.

—¿Cuándo te cansarás de hacer eso? _—_ le preguntó la pelirrosa desde donde estaba, el azabache sonrió.

—Cuando el sol decida no salir — la ojijade volteó a verlo con ojos de sorpresa, Sasuke salía con cada cosa que no tenía idea de dónde las sacaba.

El pelinegro se acercó y la levantó de la cintura hasta quedar muy cerca de su rostro. Sakura, a pesar de los años seguía sonrojándose cuando su ahora marido hacía esas cosas. Se fue acercando, la pelirrosa no hizo más que cerrar los ojos y esperar el beso, pero éste no llegó, más bien no en el lugar que esperaba. El Uchiha besaba su cuello y poco le importó el "Basta" de Sakura.

—Sasuke, detente, recuerda que debemos bajar a desayunar, ¿dónde has dejado a nuestro hijo? — quiso saber la pelirrosa tratando de apartar al pelinegro de su cuello.

—Con Shizune… ella está preparando el desayuno — respondió sin quitarse siquiera. Sakura le dio un pisotón — ¡Sakura! _—_ Se quejó el Uchiha, su mujer era cruel en ocasiones — ¿por qué has hecho eso?

—¡Por desentendido!, ahora mejor bajemos a desayunar, no quiero que nuestro hijo empiece sin nosotros — Sakura se fue dejando a Sasuke un poco molesto, pero no tuvo más remedio que seguirla.

Luego del desayuno, la familia Uchiha se dispuso a comenzar su paseo familiar. Sasuke manejaba, mientras que la pelirrosa hablaba por celular con su amiga Hinata y su hijo miraba por la ventanilla del auto, señalando de vez en cuando algún perrito que se cruzaba por la calle.

—Papá, ¿me compras una mascota? — preguntó el niño emocionado.

—Ya hablamos de eso Itachi, la tendrás cuando seas responsable y puedas cuidarla — le dijo sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

—Mami, ¿me compras una mascota? — dijo ahora a su madre una vez que colgó, ignorando lo dicho por el azabache.

—Claro que si mi amor, ¿un perrito?, ¿Qué raza quieres? — pero la queja de Sasuke no se hizo esperar.

—Sakura — la pelirrosa rodó sus ojos, eso ya se lo imaginaba.

—Está bien, lo siento tesoro, eso será en un par de años más. Ahora mejor vamos a donde tú quieras — el pequeño pelinegro pensó por unos segundos, luego de eso atacó de nuevo con sus preguntas.

—¿Cuánto es un par de años?

—Mucho tiempo, ahora di a dónde quieres ir — dijo Sasuke para poner fin a la discusión sobre las mascotas.

—¡Al acuario!, vamos al acuario — dijo entusiasmado, le encantaba ver a los delfines.

—Muy bien, al acuario entonces señor Uchiha – dijo Sakura como una niña pequeña.

—Sí, vamos papi! — Sasuke sonrió para luego dar vuelta a la izquierda, hoy sería un día muy ajetreado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Había mucha gente, tal parecía que los padres por fin le ponían atención a sus hijos en domingo. A Sasuke no le agradaban las multitudes, pero ya su hijo había decidido, no podía decir vámonos así nada más. Los dos tenían muy bien tomado a su hijo de las manos, uno en cada lado, cualquiera no lo vería por su escasa estatura.

—Itachi, ¿quieres que te cargue? _—_ preguntó su padre agachando la cabeza para mirarlo, el niño negó.

—Quiero ir al tiburonario, ¡vamos al tiburonario!, por favor mami, _—_ pedía con ilusión — después con los delfines.

—Claro, pero papá debe comprar las entradas primero, nosotros lo esperaremos aquí — le dijo para que se mantuviera con ella, el pelinegro era un poco travieso en ocasiones.

Sasuke se fue, mientras Sakura platicaba con su hijo. Le decía que su padrino y madrina tendrían otro hijo y después de salir del acuario irían a felicitarlos. El pequeño tomó con gran sorpresa la noticia, claro que le producía dudas lo reciente dicho por su mamá.

—Mamá, ¿puedo tener un hermanito? — Sakura abrió los ojos ante la pregunta de su hijo, eso no se lo esperaba, al menos en uno o dos años más. No sabía que decirle — Que sea niño, porque las niñas como Miyu me caen mal, siempre está atrás de mí y no me deja en paz — Sakura sonrió un poco, a Itachi-chan no le agradaba nada la hija de Neji y Tenten.

—Eso ya lo veremos después cariño, recuerda que la cigüeña es la que otorga los permisos — mintió Sakura, pero era algo común decirle a los pequeños ese tipo de mentiras.

—Entonces escríbele una carta para que sepa que quieres un niño, "niño", mami — dijo recalcando la palabra niño. La pelirrosa le revolvió el cabello a su hijo.

—Disculpe, ¿sabe a qué horas cierran el acuario? — preguntó una señora de cabello castaño, venía con su hijo, de al parecer 9 años.

—Sí, a las siete de la tarde, abren todos los días – la mujer agradeció y se fue, Sakura volteó con su hijo pero el niño no estaba, el miedo hizo que viera a todas direcciones.

Una vocecilla le gritó a los lejos, fue un alivio a su corazón, pues pensó que Itachi se había perdido. La pelirrosa se levantó y caminó rumbo al pequeño, pero éste pareció apuntar a algo.

—¡Mamá, mira, es un perrito! — el niño corrió dentro, siguiendo al cachorro de color blanco que se escabullía entre la multitud de personas que entraban y salían al acuario. Sakura lo siguió de inmediato, no quería que se le perdiera de vista entre tanta gente, pero fue detenida por un guardia de seguridad.

—Lo siento señora, pero debe de entregar su boleto de ese lado, no puede pasar sin pagar — dijo el hombre, pero Sakura no parecía ponerle atención, buscaba a su hijo, se asustó más aún al no verlo por ningún lado.

—¡Quítese!, ¿no entiende?, mi hijo está ahí dentro, necesito encontrarlo — la desesperación por entrar estaba haciéndola gritar frente a todo el mundo, pero era mucho más importante su hijo que las miradas de todos los presentes. El guardia la sujetó del brazo impidiendo que entrara.

—Lo siento mucho, pero yo no he visto ningún niño entrar sin autorización, todos van con sus padres — Sakura sentía ganas de golpearlo, por su culpa su hijo podría irse aún más adentro.

—¡Pues es un incompetente!, ¡déjeme entrar, tengo que ir por mi hijo, sólo tiene cuatro años!, ¡haga algo productivo y cumpla con su deber! — gritó enojada, el guardia no pudo contestar.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? — dijo Sasuke en tono severo al guardia, vio como sujetaba a su esposa y eso no le agradó, sobre todo por la cara de Sakura, para el azabache algo grave pasaba, y lo era.

—¡Sasuke!, nuestro hijo, ha entrado al acuario siguiendo a un perro, no pude detenerlo y este señor no me deja pasar — dijo soltándose del sujeto y yendo donde su esposo. El pelinegro también se alarmó al saber lo de Itachi-chan, se dirigió al guardia con el ceño fruncido y le aventó los boletos a la cara.

—¿Ya podemos pasar? — dijo en tono escalofriante, el hombre se quedó paralizado ahí mismo. Sasuke tomó de la mano a Sakura y entraron.

Era difícil avanzar mucho a causa de la mayoría de gente que se encontraba, hoy no había sido un buen día para ir al acuario, a todos se les había ocurrido la misma brillante idea. ¿Y si le pasaba algo malo? La pelirrosa no quería ni imaginárselo, sería su culpa por no haberlo cuidado mejor, todo por no ser una buena madre. La angustia y el reproche a ella misma estaban empezando a torturarla cada vez más y eso pudo notarlo el pelinegro.

—Sakura, deja de lamentarte, no hay tiempo para eso, debemos encontrar a Itachi. Ya verás que estará bien — Sakura asintió y siguieron buscando.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Muy lejos, en la sección de la pecera arrecifal, un pequeño pelinegro buscaba desorientado a sus padres. Extrañamente, y a pesar de que había mucha gente en otras secciones, en esa no había nadie más que él, observó por unos momentos las grandes ventanas que dejaban a la vista los corales con algunos peces de color plateado. Itachi-chan bajó la vista y secó las lágrimas que acababan de salir, nunca antes se había sentido tan solo, incluso el cachorro se había esfumado y no había podido encontrarlo, ahora sabía que estaba perdido.

—Mamá, papá, ¿dónde están? — comenzó a llorar y se sentó en el piso, secando sus ojos de vez en cuando.

—No deberías llorar, un niño no puede rendirse tan fácil. Eres muy inteligente, seguro que puedes encontrar el camino de regreso — le dijo una voz a sus espaldas. El pequeño volteó, encontrándose con la figura de un hombre de cabello negro con algo de canas, pocas arrugas en su cara y manos, vestía de traje y corbata.

—Por favor señor, lléveme con mi papá y mi mamá — suplicó el pelinegro levantándose para abrazar al hombre de las rodillas. El señor revolvió el cabello del niño y le sonrió — vamos Itachi-chan — sabía el nombre del pequeño pelinegro, pero a eso el niño no le tomó mucha importancia, lo que quería era regresar con sus padres.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¿Y si no lo encontraban?, los minutos pasaban y el temor de que alguien pudiera robarlo estaba cada vez más presente. Sakura ya ni siquiera pedía disculpas al chocar con alguien, en vez de eso preguntaba desesperada si habían visto a un pequeño de cuatro años, jamás pensó antes que podría describir a su hijo tantas veces como lo hacía en ese momento. Sasuke detuvo su búsqueda.

—Sakura, será mejor que vaya con los encargados de seguridad, ellos podrían anunciar por el altavoz si han visto a Itachi, tú sigue buscándolo, yo te alcanzaré enseguida — el pelinegro la abrazó para que se tranquilizara, Sakura había estado llorando todo ese tiempo — no te preocupes, Itachi está bien — se fue de regreso, ella seguiría buscando a su único hijo.

Habían pasado cinco minutos más, la pelirrosa ya había escuchado por el altavoz la descripción de su hijo, ahora Sasuke debería estar por alcanzarla. El lugar donde se encontraba ahora parecía menos transitado, y a pesar de las luces todo lucía un poco escalofriante sin nadie alrededor, demasiado para un niño, Itachi no se atrevería a seguir por un lugar así, y si lo había hecho, entonces estaba muy asustado. Vio un letrero que indicaba el área de la pecera arrecifal justo al dar la vuelta, con el corazón casi saliéndose de la angustia, rezó porque su hijo se encontrara ahí. Un niño dio vuelta para ir directo al pasillo donde ella se encontraba, abrió los ojos con sorpresa al saber que se trataba de su hijo, su pequeño ángel travieso. Corrió sin darse tiempo siquiera de sonreír, ya por fin la pesadilla había acabado, estaba segura de que no le darían ganas de regresar a ese lugar de nuevo.

—¡Mamá! — gritó Itachi-chan y corrió igual que su madre.

—¡Itachi, Itachi! — Sakura lloraba más que nunca, se había agachado para estar a su altura, lo abrazó fuertemente y acarició su cabello. El niño pareció darse cuenta de toda la preocupación de su mamá.

—Mami, lo siento…

—¿Dónde estabas?... ¿por qué le haces esto a mamá y a papá Itachi? — lo vio a los ojos, los de su hijo estaban ya cristalizados, se sentía culpable de su sufrimiento — te queremos tanto, no vuelvas a hacerlo.

—Te lo prometo mami… no me voy a alejar de ti otra vez — la ojijade de nuevo lo abrazó, justo en ese momento llegó Sasuke, parecía agitado, señal de que había corrido hasta llegar ahí.

—Itachi, ¿estás bien? — preguntó el azabache, Sakura levantó a su hijo y se lo dio a Sasuke, el pequeño lo abrazó de inmediato — ¿cuándo dejarás de ser tan impulsivo?, nos vamos a casa — después del susto que habían pasado, ya nadie quería saber nada del acuario, ni siquiera Itachi.

—Y dime, ¿cómo es que no te dio miedo estar en ese lugar tan solo? — le preguntó Sakura una vez en el auto, tenía curiosidad, no es que su hijo fuera un cobarde, pero ¿Qué niño no le teme a estar solo en un lugar así?

—No estaba solo mami, un señor me ayudó, me dijo que no debía llorar — dijo el pelinegro recuperando la sonrisa de siempre. ¿Un señor?, tanto Sakura como Sasuke sintieron esa duda, no había nadie con su hijo cuando lo encontraron — luego me llevó al camino de regreso, dijo que me estaban buscando. Se me olvidó darle las gracias cuando encontré a mamá.

—Tal vez ese hombre se quedó en el área de corales — dijo Sakura como lo más lógico — me hubiera gustado darle las gracias también, aunque hubiera sido mejor que acompañara a Itachi en el momento — El semáforo cambió a rojo, Sasuke detuvo el auto. Justo en ese momento recibió una llamada. Sacó su celular pero la voz de Sakura fue la que habló primero.

—No deberías contestar mientras manejas — lo regañó, ese era mal ejemplo para su hijo.

—No estoy manejando, el semáforo está en rojo, será corto, lo prometo — contestó para después atenderla, muy al pesar de la pelirrosa — ¿diga? — hubo un silencio en donde ni siquiera Itachi-chan hablaba, Sakura fue testigo del cambio de humor de su esposo, sus facciones eran otras, lucía un poco impactado, ¿qué le habían dicho?

—Mamá, ¿cuándo regresa la abuela Mikoto de viaje? — preguntó el niño con interés, no captando el cambio de su padre.

—Muy pronto Itachi, ahora juega con los juguetes que has traído — Itachi obedeció de inmediato. Sakura veía preocupada al pelinegro, él colgó la llamada y en ese instante la pelirrosa puso una mano en su hombro.

—Sasuke, ¿qué sucede? — dijo en voz baja para que Itachi no escuchara. El semáforo cambió de nuevo, el azabache avanzó, y después de unos segundos en donde no dijo nada, al final habló.

—Madara — ¿Madara?, la mención de ese nombre hizo que Sakura sintiera un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, incluso creyó haber quedado paralizada momentáneamente — él murió esta mañana, estaba enfermo de los pulmones, siempre fue adicto al tabaco.

—No puedo creerlo. Sasuke, ¿piensas ir al funeral? — No le contestó, ni siquiera él mismo sabía lo que quería — Recuerda que a pesar de todo el daño que causó, es tu padre. Madara pagó su condena.

—¡Madara! — gritó el pequeño Itachi sorprendiendo a sus dos padres — Ya lo recuerdo, ¡ese es el nombre del señor que me ayudó en el acuario!, ¿lo conoces papá?

Sasuke por poco se desvía de su carril, pero logró mantener el control para seguir manejando. Su madre se atrevió a preguntarle a su hijo, necesitaba saber si se trataba del mismo hombre o tal vez era una coincidencia, aunque sería completamente absurdo creer que Madara hubiera ayudado a su hijo en ese momento, si se supone que había muerto en la mañana, además de que se encontraba en prisión.

—Itachi, cariño, ¿te acuerdas de cómo era ese señor? — el niño pensó por un momento, luego respondió afirmativamente – Muy bien, dile a mamá.

—Bueno, tenía el cabello negro y un poco blanco también — Sakura supuso que se trataba de las canas — más viejo que papá, los ojos negros y vestía como cuando mi papi tiene sus juntas importantes. Me dijo que se llamaba Madara… ¡ah! Y que podía decirle abuelo, yo le dije que no porque sólo tenía una abuela y mis abuelitos estaban en el cielo — Sakura dejó salir un par de lágrimas, ¿esa persona había sido Madara?

Sasuke permaneció callado todo ese tiempo, escuchando lo que su hijo decía. Desde que despertó había sido una mañana extraña y justamente había soñado con Madara, tal vez fue a despedirse, pero era una locura, definitivamente no creía en ese tipo de cosas, pero por lo que decía Itachi-chan la duda ya había aparecido. Madara… nunca obtuvo ayuda de él en todo el tiempo que estuvo a su lado, quizás recuperar la vista pero era con un propósito, para su propio beneficio, y ahora pasaba eso.

—Itachi, ¿te gustaría ir a la casa de tu padrino Naruto?, puedes jugar con Haruto — dijo de pronto Sasuke.

—¡Sí!, vamos. Mi mamá me dijo que mi madrina tendrá un bebé, si no puedo tener un perrito, entonces yo también quiero un hermanito — Sasuke sonrió.

—Tal vez pronto Itachi, ahora podemos felicitar a Hinata y Naruto, te quedarás con ellos un rato, tu mamá y yo debemos saludar a una persona que hace tiempo no vemos — sería duro, pero después de todo fue su padre, no el mejor pero al menos le agradecería la ayuda que le dio a su hijo, si es que eso es lo que había pasado, que Madara una vez muerto por fin había realizado un acto bondadoso.

Nunca tuvo su perdón, ese era el momento perfecto para liberarse de todo ese peso de _odio y rencor_ que por años había sentido hacia su progenitor, pues las cosas que sólo generan sufrimiento no es necesario conservarlas. Tenía una familia ahora y ya nada ni nadie interferiría, además, su hijo podía tener buenas ideas, "otro hijo", sonrió de nuevo, ¿por qué no?

_**FIN**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**_Mi despedida, ¡Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Que niño más lindo!, pero yo me enamoré del hijo de cabello rosa en la otra historia *w* No me canso de escribirlo. Muy lindo._**

**_Madara murió, tal vez querían que él tuviera un final "peor" por así decirlo, a causa de todo lo que hizo, (Matar a Itachi y Kakashi! T_T) pero no es mi intención difundir el odio y la venganza xD Se arrepintió, tarde pero lo hizo y eso es lo que cuenta. Por más que me caiga mal, muy mal... no quería desquitarme, hahahaha!_**

**_Escribo por una razón, y creo que todas las historias, aunque sean corta o hablen de diferentes temas, nos dejan una enseñanza, quizás en ocasiones no nos detenemos a pensar en eso y nos quedamos con *fue una linda historia, muy romántica o me agrada esa pareja*, etc... De verdad espero que los que deseen dejar un review me hagan saber su opinión, la última de este fic. _**

**_Siento si fui molesta, eso me lo pegó mi hermano n_n_**

**_Soy Liz-cam, muchas gracias por leer "Encendiste la luz"_**


End file.
